Rebuilding Konoha
by SmileyFace4243
Summary: Don't own Naruto-but THE CHARACTER Leah is mine-See my profile if you can't comprehend my meaning. This is fiction-not reality so please keep your 'that can't possibly happen' comments to yourself. Kakashi/Genma/Tenzo/Leah life/love story.
1. Rebuilding Konoha

A/N: This story spans many years and flips back and forth from 7 years in the past to the present. The story begins as Leah returns to Konoha shortly after the Chunin exams where the 3rd Hokage was killed. The village is under reconstruction.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto, but the character in my story, Leah, is all mine.

* * *

Rebuilding Konoha - Chapter 1

As I reached the gates of Konoha, I realized that seven years of travel had been good for me. The day I left, with only my mother and twin sisters, I thought it was the worst thing that could happen to me. I would be leaving a village I had known the entire 13 years of my life to go on a journey that I knew nothing about except that it would keep me from some of the most important people in the world-my family.

My family consisted of my mother, Akina, my four fathers-Lee Hyuga (a tailor), Ethan Yamanaka (a florist), Adrian Haruno (a dry cleaner), and Henry Akimichi (a chef) and my brothers and sisters.

Having four fathers, it should not come as any surprise that I have several siblings-24 to be exact. I am the baby of the family, an unexpected blessing. All of my 22 brothers and 2 sisters are older than me. I am closest in age with my sisters, who are only 5 years older than me. My oldest brothers are 20 years older than me. Quadruplet births are common in my family. As a matter of fact, I am the only child in my family who doesn't share a birthday with 3 other siblings.

My siblings have a multitude of talents, skills and hobbies. Many we share. One that everyone in our family shares is a love of music. Some play instruments, some compose, but all love to sing. Whenever two or more gather, you can bet it won't be long before music fills the air.

Common practice in many families is for each child to take the last name of their biologic father. However since I have four biological fathers, and is tradition on my mother's side of the family, I have no last name. When naming a child with multiple biological fathers, it was customary to use a combination of all the father's names to create the child's one and only name. My parents decided to call me Leah.

Crazy right? Well, that's the least of what makes me special. Of course, until age 13, I was oblivious to the unique circumstances of my DNA that would have such an impact on not only my life, but also an entire village.

Looking back, many of my physical attributes should have been a clue to me that maybe something about me wasn't quite the norm. My hair was naturally tri-colored since the day I was born. The upper 1/3 of my head was blonde curly hair, the middle 1/3 was wavy and pink, and the bottom 1/3 was black and straight. My eyes were also tri-colored with rings of sparkling blue, emerald green, and an iridescent white. Having such an accepting family, my uniquely colored hair and eyes were never brought up as anything to be concerned about.

I had a normal childhood with a very large family. We worked together, played together, shared every aspect of our lives and loved each other unconditionally. No matter the path chosen, my family supported each other 100%.

Three of my fathers came from large shinobi families but were not born with the desire to take on the life of a ninja. They were not however, born without the unique skills and bloodline traits that each of the clans held. Since these skills were not nurtured past the age of 12 when each had made the decision to take on vocations as civilians rather than ninja, the clan elders determined they were no longer concerned as to who each of the men would marry. Lucky for me they all chose my mom.

My mother is a woman, like me, with unique DNA and no last name. Unlike me, her hair is a single color—white, and her eyes are aquamarine. She is the strongest woman-mentally, physically and spiritually-that I ever met. I mean, come on. You would have to be strong to give birth, nurture and raise 25 children.

I learned so many interesting and amazing facts about my mother, as well as myself, during the 7-year journey. The first of which was the fact that it wasn't until my mother turned 16 that she began a very similar journey of training as mine. It soon became apparent to my family that I, on the other hand, was an early bloomer in more ways than one.

* * *

My mother promised that during our journey, our family would keep in touch by visiting and writing to us often. I was most concerned about being able to connect with my six-year old nieces: Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka.

Every day I would visit Shin at the dry cleaning store he taken over from our father Adrian, around my 10th birthday. It was always the highlight of my day. Of all my brothers and sisters, Shin was my favorite. He always had a smile on his face and could make what seemed like the worst day of my life instantly better. Maybe it was his smile, his kind heart, his sparkling emerald eyes, or maybe it was his pink hair that always cheered me up. Yes, my brother was born with pink hair. I think he is the only man in the history of the world that can get away with it too. He is so friendly, humorous, and warm hearted that I don't know of anyone who doesn't like him instantly. Sakura, his one and only daughter, shares both his physical and emotional traits. I had no doubt she would grow up to be a beautiful, caring woman. I also knew that no matter how long I was gone, we would have a close connection always.

As my family mainly consisted of boys, being around to help nurture a young girl born into my family was important to me. I was particularly worried about Ino, my brother Inoichi's daughter. She had the most beautiful blond hair and sparkling blue eyes. She was irresistible. Upon seeing the child, people would instantly be drawn to her. If for whatever reason she ever did come across someone who wasn't instantly mesmerized, a screech that sounded like a wounded animal would stream from her mouth that could be heard for miles. I was certain she would be the cause of numerous problems in the village by the time she became a teenager without my guidance.

* * *

Never before had I question my parents reasoning. The decision to have me leave my home seemed like the perfect time to start.

_FLASHBACK_

_"But why do I have to leave Konoha?" I pleaded with my mother._

_"You have to leave with your sisters and I so that you can learn all the skills required to continue our clan and one day return and help rebuild Konoha so that it is the strongest of the five nations. Besides, you can't be distracted by others during this critical time in your life." my mother explained._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Thinking of that memory made me laugh. The "others" my mother had been referring to were three ninjas who had taken a more visible interest in me and I to them.

Being the youngest, I benefited from the teachings from my siblings. I quickly learned to walk, talk, read, write, and was a social butterfly. So it wasn't any surprise when at age 10 I began working at my family's hot spring spa. I worked every day after school from 3-6 pm. I was the receptionist/bookkeeper. I scheduled the appointments, greeted the customers, and maintained the books due to my meticulous organizational skills, friendly, outgoing personality, and most importantly living in a village with a large population of shinobi-I had a unique knack for accurately calculating how to best create a schedule that allowed quick use for shinobi returning from missions that sometimes ran later than expected. Our spa catered to civilians and ninja alike. The Hokage requested that shinobi returning from missions spend some time at the hot springs to unwind. He required any injured ninja, after being treated and cleared to leave the hospital, to complete a mandatory 1-hour physical therapy or medicinal soak at the spa. Having such a large family and having many family members who were Konoha shinobi, I was familiar with this world. This could have easily explained why I was good at calculating when to schedule certain frequently late ninja's sessions. The fact that I was accurate—100% of the time—made it seem like something else. That new skill was one of the first signs to my mother that my training would be uniquely different from her experience.

The three ninja causing my family such concern were Genma, a 23 year old flirt with brown hair and chocolate eyes; Kakashi, a 20 year old ninja prodigy, with gravity defying silver hair and a habit of always arriving everywhere late; and Tenzo, a 17 year old with a quite, reserved personality, rusty-brown hair and who just happened to be my best friend.

Tenzo would often sit with me at the reception desk after his visit to the spa and then walk me home. He only scheduled his visits on days that I worked. During the four-block walk from the spa to my home, he would open up to me. I learned so much about his life during these walks. He shared his story of being kidnapped and experimented on when he was a baby. He had no one to love and nurture him as a child. A few months after he began walking me home, he became so at ease with my family that he would often celebrate holidays with us. More often than not, such holiday gatherings would turn into spending the weekend with us instead of returning to his lonely, studio apartment. My family didn't mind. Heaven knows we had the room.

Kakashi, like Tenzo, also had a rough childhood. He was a prodigy. A genius. And quite possibly the most emotionally scarred person I ever met. He lost his family when he was young. He never went into details, but I knew that he at least had remembered what the love of a mother and father was like. Maybe this was why he suffered more than Tenzo who had never known his parents. He would visit the spa routinely straight from a mission, covered in blood. More often than not, the blood was not his. I kept a fresh supply of handi-wipes and a first aid kit in a drawer at the reception desk. Before he would walk through the door, I would know whether to pull out the wipes or the kit and have a stool waiting behind the reception desk ready for him. I did this because I knew that only in cases of a life threatening injury and someone forcibly taking him, as he would never go on his own two feet, would he ever be seen in a hospital. I never pressed him to share his deepest, darkest thoughts, but after a year he slowly began to reveal little things about himself to me. He shared with me some of his hobbies—cooking, singing, dancing, cloud watching and reading—he says it's romantic literature but everybody knows he means porn. He also shared the reason why he visits the memorial stone every morning—to honor his fallen team members and ask their forgiveness. He would often turn up at our house around family gatherings and holidays—though he never stayed more than a couple of hours. He would give the excuse that he had to prepare for a mission, but I really think the openly affections my family showed would sometimes be too much for him.

Genma, unlike Kakashi and Tenzo, grew up knowing his parents. However, that didn't mean he had a happy family life. His father was an alcoholic and a womanizer and his mother allowed it. That is until the day he slapped her so hard across the face in front of a 12 year old Genma that blood splattered all over his face. She had reached her limit and reported him to the Konoha police. He was taken away, put in prison for 6 months and by the time he was released not only did she have a restraining order but a divorce as well. Genma never spoke to his father after he was released from jail. He would occasionally see him while walking through the village but by the cold stare he gave his father when their eyes would meet, the message was clear _Stay the fuck away from me and my mother. _You would think that growing up watching your father get drunk and cheat on the most important women in your world would somehow corrupt a child. However unlike his father, Genma loved and respected women. He was always faithful and openly affectionate to whomever he currently was dating. He only flirted when he was single. With the exception of when it was required in a mission, he never touched alcohol. He did however frequent the bars with Kakashi as he too enjoyed a night of singing and dancing.

As my relationships with Genma, Kakashi and Tenzo changed, so did my parent's view on monitoring my daily activities. A big change was coming and though they were helpless to stop it from coming, they were hoping that it would be a few more years before I had to begin my training.

Two days. It was a change in my evening routine over two days that brought about my parents unanimous and quick decision that I needed to begin my journey.

_FLASHACK_

_Just as we were within 20 feet of my house, a warm tingle ran through my body. "Hello Kakashi." I said with a smile._

_Kakashi appeared out of nowhere and stopped directly between us, facing me. He gave me a "Yo" with the very familiar eye crease that let me know he was happy to see me._

_Kakashi turned his head over his shoulder and said, "Tenzo, I just received a message from the Hokage. You are needed for an important mission."_

"_Ok, I'll be there as soon as I get Leah home. Can you tell him I'll be there in a few minutes."_

_Kakashi turned his head back to me, with another happy eye smile, "No, the Hokage wants to see just you…and right now. It would be my pleasure to escort Leah home."_

_With a hint of irritation in his voice, Tenzo replied "Surely the Hokage can wait a few more minutes. We are almost at her front door." Puffing up his chest, he walked around Kakashi, gently took my hand, and guided me the few remaining feet to my front door._

_Kakashi sighed, "Ok. But you are the reason we will be late. I'll meet up with you at the front gate after your meeting with the Hokage. We will leave directly from there."_

_Kakashi quickly darted between us again, taking my right hand into his, spinning me around, pulling me close to his body and looking deeply into my eyes, "Be sure to have a nice long spa appointment scheduled for me when I get back." His hand moved up to my face and gently traced my cheek, "Only that and seeing your lovely face will put me in a good enough mood to complete a report to the Hokage." and with another happy eye crease, he turned and darted away._

_I stood there, somewhat shocked by the recent display from Kakashi. Tenzo, sensing my shock, reached out and gently squeezed my hand "I'm going to miss you. Will you promise me something?" _

_I snapped out of my frozen state, squeezed his hand back and said, "Of course Tenzo, I would do anything for you". _

"_Promise me that you will find someone trustworthy to walk you home at night while I am away on my mission. I worry about you." _

_Tenzo looked deeply into my eyes. He pulled me closely into an intimate embrace. It's not that I wasn't use to hugs from him. This hug felt like a current of electricity was coursing through our bodies. _

_Our electric hug was interrupted however when my mother opened the door with a look of shock and worry on her face. _

"_Ahem. Hello Tenzo. It was so nice of you to make sure my youngest daughter got home safely." _

_We released each other and turned to my mother. I stepped through the door and turned to give one last look at Tenzo before my mother abruptly shut the door in Tenzo's face. _

_END FLASHBACK RETURN TO PRESENT DAY_

I turned to my mom and asked, "Do you think it would have come to blows if I had stayed?"

"Definitely." she chuckled, "After I shared that incident with your fathers and brothers, Inoichi, Kai, Seito, and Micah were ready to kill them both."

* * *

I giggled thinking about how protective my brothers were. "They were really that upset at Kakashi and Tenzo?"

"Sure. You were 13 and their baby sister. But they calmed down after a few hours. They did however keep an even closer eye on Kakashi and Tenzo anytime they came around you after that."

Gee, if they were that upset with Kakashi and Tenzo I wonder how they would have reacted to Genma.

_FLASHBACK_

_The next day I was greeted by my most flirtatious friend, Genma. "Hey sweetie. How's my favorite girl doing today?" giving me a smile that could charm the birds out of the trees. _

"_Ok, I guess." I said unenthusiastically. _

"_What's got my sweetie down today?" he questioned as he leaned closer and put his hand on my cheek giving it a soft rub. _

"_Oh, I made a promise to Tenzo before he left yesterday on a mission and now I don't know if I can keep it." I sighed. _

_Genma raised an eyebrow, "A promise to Tenzo huh? Well is there anything I can do to help you keep your promise and put a smile back on your beautiful face?" his finger grazed gently across my lips. _

"_Well" my voice shook "I promised him that I would make sure that a trustworthy person would walk me home each night after work. Unfortunately, the only trustworthy people I feel comfortable enough asking are my family, Tenzo, Kakashi and you. Everyone is so busy or away on a mission and you I'm sure will be heading out for another mission too. I don't have anyone else to ask."_

_Genma gave me his most gorgeous smile and said, "Didn't you hear? I'm on vacation for the next month. The Hokage said I earned it after doing such a magnificent job on my last mission. I would love to walk a beautiful girl home every night. What could be better, a daily dip in the spa and being seen walking with the most beautiful girl in Konoha." _

_Lifting my head up and gazing into his chocolate eyes I hesitantly said, "Are you sure Genma? I don't want to be a bother." _

"_Never a problem, sweetie. Just cancel the appointment I have now and put me in for one later today." Genma tapped the appointment book in front of me. "Better yet, schedule me a daily appointment anytime you are working and I am in the village for the next year."_

_A mischievous smirk crossed his face "I'd be happy to give Tenzo a break…permanently."_

_I walked around the counter and approached him with my arms stretched wide to give him a hug. "Thank you Genma. You're the best!" _

_As I released him from the hug I noticed his arms were still wrapped around me. He whispered into my ear, "Don't you forget it." As he pulled away from me I saw him wiggle his eyebrows, " I am the best…at everything." _

_My mouth dropped open in shock. He chuckled as we walked to the door, "I'll see ya later tonight sweetie." _

_I spent the rest of the day thinking about Genma. His chocolate eyes. His beautiful smile. The touch of his warm hand on my cheek. His oh so sexy, deep voice. His tight ass._

_WHAT? I quickly snapped out of my lustful thoughts as the man I was mentally ogling walked through the door. He gave me a wink with his usual, "Hello sweetie." greeting before he headed to the locker room to strip down and enjoy an hour-long soak in the spa._

_I was mentally disrobing him when I looked up and was once again stunned into silence. It seemed like it had been only a few seconds, instead of an hour, and he was back at the reception desk waiting to walk me home._

_I closed the appointment book, shut off the computer, and finished up the other routine tasks at the end of my day. As I turned and bent down to close the last desk drawer, I noticed out of the corner of my eye that his eyes were fixated on my rear. A smile crept across his face and a gleam appeared in his eye._

_He held the door open for me and as I passed him, I felt his hand brush down my arm. My body gave a shiver. He wrapped my arm around his and we walked arm-in-arm the short distance to my home. With each step I could feel my heart flutter faster and my face flush._

_Why was my body acting this way? I had routinely flirted with Genma but never had my body had this kind of reaction before. Having him this close to me caused my body to react in ways that I was not accustomed to. But oh how I liked it._

"_It's incredible. You are even prettier when you blush." Genma chuckled. "I'll have to think of more ways to get that kind of reaction out of you."_

_We had finally arrived at my front door. My arm unwrapping from his. He pulled my hand up to his mouth and kissed it. "Until tomorrow sweetie." It wasn't until after I walked into the house and watched him walk away that I let the breath I was holding out._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Little did I know, my mother had witnessed the entire "ways to keep me blushing" conversation as yesterday's front door interactions between Kakashi and Tenzo. She quickly walked away from the door before I opened it, whispering to herself, "definitely an early bloomer."

She would call an emergency meeting that night with my fathers to discuss why I needed to begin my training immediately.

After witnessing the reaction my brothers had last night regarding Kakashi and Tenzo, there was no doubt in my mother's mind. If the boys were to hear of today's interactions, Genma would be dead before sundown.

I looked over at my mother and smiled. "Mom, you were right. I have learned a lot. I just hope everyone hasn't forgotten me".

My mother returned the smile, chuckled softly and said, "I highly doubt that. I wouldn't be surprised if those three aren't swarming around our house as we speak. The way you can draw them to you, it's like moths to a flame. They really don't have a chance."

We walked through the gates holding hands and smiling. Finally home again.

* * *

First to greet us, as always, were Izumo and Kotetsu at the guard station just inside the gate.

Holding hands while walking with my mother who has such a unique look eliminated any chance of me not being recognized.

My hair had grown quite long and when traveling, I wore it in six braids that looped to the back of my head where they were secured by three clips. The top clip fastening my blond braid was decorated with a white stone with a cluster of leaves blowing in the wind painted on it. The middle clip fastening my pink braid was decorated with a black stone with a white lightning bolt painted on it. The bottom clip fastening my black braid was decorated with another white stone with a picture of an oak tree. In an effort to hide my very noticeable tri-colored hair, I wore a cloak with a hood that limited the view of only my blond bangs.

The cloak covered up most of my body, but from the side you could still make out the well-proportioned curves of a woman.

Izumo cheerfully greeted us. "Welcome back!"

"It's good to be back," I said as I pulled on my mother's hand. A silent plea to keep moving.

Too late.

Kotetsu rose from his chair, walked in front of us and stopped. His eyes wandered over my now 20 year old body. "My, my Leah. It's been too long since I've seen you." he said with a perverted grin on his face. "You've filled out nicely."

I gave him a fake smile, "Why thank you Kotetsu. I wish I could say the same to you."

Izumo laughed.

A wounded look appeared on Kotetsu's face. "What? Don't tell me that you are still mad about that. It was an accident."

"Sure it was." I said in my most sarcastic tone. "And it was an accident that happened not once, but three times?"

_FLASHBACK_

_It was a Friday night and since there was no school tomorrow, I was working the last shift at the spa. I was getting everything ready for tomorrow morning and I headed into the men's locker room to tidy it up. I turned the corner to walk down the third row of lockers and froze. I was greeted by a drunken Kotetsu stretched out, lying on his back, naked on a bench, wiggling his hips and singing._

"**_Friday night no one in sight and we got so much to share; Talkin's fine if you got the time, I ain't got the time to spare; Do you wanna touch? - Yeah! Do you wanna touch? - Yeah! Do you wanna touch me there? Yeah!"_**

"_Oh my god! What are you doing?" I screamed. I turned and ran from the locker room. As I made it to the door I screamed, "PERVERT!" I slammed the door, turned around and bumped into the firm chest of Izumo. With a look that was a combination of terror and disgust on my face I pleaded with him, "Please, get him dressed and out of here …and never mention this to anyone!"_

_END FLASHBACK_

Izumo was a great guy. He never mentioned that incident to anyone. Kotetsu took this silence, along with the fact he never got his ass kicked from any of my brothers, Tenzo, Kakashi, or Genma, that no one besides he and I were aware of it ever happening. This also, unfortunately, encouraged him to "accidentally" stay late in the locker room for the next two Fridays. Those times he wasn't drunk nor completely naked-once wearing only his boxers singing "I'm Too Sexy" and the other in a towel singing "Naughty Boy". Not wanting to hear anything else from the musical pervert, I gave my mom's hand a tug and we walked around Kotetsu. Not looking back, I raised a hand in the air and gave a wave to Izumo. "Bye Izumo."

We had walked halfway through the village and were almost to our home when I spotted my favorite spandex wearing ninja, Gai. Just as I was about to shout hello, a pain ripped through my stomach. I screamed and grasped my stomach as I fell forward. In a flash, Gai caught me before I hit the ground.

The pain momentarily eased and was replaced by an image flashing through my mind. Kakashi was strapped to a cross. A man in a cloak with red flowers was stabbing him. My voice shook, "help...Kakashi."

Gai gently lowered me to the ground so that I could rest on my side. "What's wrong?"

"Kakashi...torture."

My mother fell to the ground beside me, "Gai, find Kakashi and help him. Leah has a connection with him that lets her know when he is in need. She will be ok. Go find Kakashi."

Over the years I had experienced this connection with Kakashi many times. None however had been this terrifying and physically painful. Instances like this would provide me with images and after a few minutes, the pain would vanish. I was now able to speak clearer, "He's with Azuma and Kurenia and they are near water. Two men in robes that have large red flowers on them are there. Please Gai, you need to hurry."

Gai quickly left us in search of Kakashi.

My mother placed her hand over her heart and closed her eyes. "Loves, we need you." My mother's gentle plea reached my fathers. Within minutes, all four of my fathers were by our sides. No words were spoken. It wasn't needed.

* * *

We walked silently to the house. I was worried about Kakashi but my body was exhausted from the long journey and I knew there wasn't anything I could do to help. I excused myself and retired to my room. It looked exactly the way I left it.

On my dresser were numerous memories from my childhood. Scanning the various pictures of my family and friends, I paused when I reached a snapshot of Tenzo and me sitting by a fireplace. Our smiling faces covered with marshmallow and chocolate. I smiled remembering the night I introduced Tenzo to smores.

_FLASHBACK_

"_What's a smore?" Tenzo asked._

"_Come on. With all the outdoorsy stuff you do, don't tell me that you have never heard of smores?" I stated in disbelief._

"_The outdoorsy stuff you are referring to were missions. We either were sleeping or on watch." Tenzo explained._

"_Well, I will just have to show you what fun smores can be." I took his hand and led him into the kitchen. I began pulling out marshmallows, graham crackers and chocolate from the cabinets. "I've got this. You can be in charge of starting the fire and getting a stick." I giggled as we walked back into the living room._

_After he started the fire, he sat down on the floor by me, made a couple of hand signs, and a thin stick began growing from his right pointer finger. "Will this do?"_

"_Perfect. Here let me just get the marshmallows." I replied as I reached into the bag, pulled out two marshmallows and slipped them on the end of his stick finger. "Now place them over the fire and let it cook a little until it's a nice golden brown. Don't let it burn." I instructed. _

_While we waited, I opened the graham crackers and chocolate and laid everything out. I broke off a small piece of chocolate, took a bite, and offered the rest to him, "open up". His lips parted and I slipped the bit of chocolate into his mouth. "Don't chew. Just let it melt in your mouth." _

_Tenzo swallowed the melted chocolate "Mmm. That's good. Hey I think these are ready" he said while he removed the marshmallows from the fire. _

_I picked up two graham crackers, placed a piece of chocolate on the bottom cracker and said, "Ok. Place the marshmallow on the chocolate and I will pull them off." _

_As he did this, I placed the other graham cracker on the top of the marshmallows and helped slide them off his stick finger. I smashed the crackers together and broke the smore in half. The sticky mess oozed out and covering my fingers. I handed him one half and kept the other half for myself. "Enjoy," I said as I licked around my smore._

_As we sat by the fire, finishing our snack, I turned to Tenzo and said, "So what do you think? You like them?"_

"_I do. That was fun…and messy. You have some on your face. Let me help you get that off." The stick finger he used to roast the marshmallows with had once again become a regular finger. He ran it across my cheek, smearing more of the marshmallow mess on me._

"_Gee thanks. Let me help you now." I giggled as I smeared my marshmallow & chocolate covered fingers over his face. _

_We "helped" each other until both of our faces were covered. I grabbed a camera that was lying on a table and sat back down beside him. I wrapped my arm around his back, leaned my head against his shoulder and held the camera up to take the picture, "Say cheese." Click._

_END FLASHBACK_

It would be good to see him again. But first, a nap.

I pulled back the covers on my bed, took off my shoes, and climbed into bed. Within seconds, I was asleep.

* * *

I woke up refreshed.

I walked down the hallway to the living room and just before I reached the entrance, I heard voices.

"It's not that we aren't glad to see you, it's just that we are surprised you are back so soon. Your journey took 10 years." Adrian said.

"I know darling, but you have to remember she has always learned at a quick rate. Believe it or not her actual training only lasted 4 years. The last three we roamed from town to town helping out wherever we could. I just wasn't ready for her to come back when she was only 17. I wasn't ready to let her go just then. But when we heard about what happened at the Chunin exam and the death of the Hokage, we had to return." My mother explained.

"We understand. But why didn't Kia and Jade come back with you?" said Henry.

"Kia and Jade have found their soul mates. Last year in the Land of the Moon, Kia met a nice young man named Aaron who is a veterinarian. A few months later, Jade met Sean, a doctor. The girls are living in an apartment together and helping each other plan their weddings."

"How long until the weddings?" said Lee.

"And will it be a double wedding?" asked Ethan.

"They are planning to both get married in two years. Yes they are planning a double wedding. A date hasn't been decided on yet. They promised to send a letter to us when they have all agreed on a date. I'm certain they will be wanting both of you to help them with their dresses and flowers." My mother explained.

"Well, Ethan are you ready for a trip to the Land of the Moon?" asked Lee.

"I've already had my little chat with Leah's boys on the basic history of our family and I know that Lee has shared the more detailed insight into Akina's clan history." Said Ethan. "Has Henry had a chance to give them insight as to what may happen when Leah returned and Adrian the chat on the importance of commitment?" asked Ethan.

"I have" said Henry.

"Not yet" said Adrian, "I was waiting until she returned. We were certain about those three but there could have been someone else. She could have picked up another during her training. You remember she had quite the following. It just so happens that we were aware of those three before she left. I wanted to save that final conversation until we were sure of all parties involved."

"So Adrian, just how long until you do have that conversation?" asked my mother.

"I want to see how they interact with her for the next 6 months. If no one else appears to need to be included, I'll give them that talk then."

I walked into the room. "Thanks Dad. I appreciate you giving me a little more time before you marry me off. But don't worry. I know for a fact that it will just be Tenzo, Kakashi and Genma." I stated confidently.

"And how do you know that?" asked Adrian.

"Because of this" I said as I pulled the neck of my shirt down and to the side, exposing the skin above my left breast. There on my skin were three hearts that overlapped each other. In the middle of the first heart was a "T"; the second a "K"; the third a "G".

"And when did those appear" inquired my mother.

I smiled, "The day we started our journey home." And with that, I turned and left the room. I was going to visit Kakashi, as my mind knew exactly where he was. Konoha hospital, Room 204, in a coma.

* * *

As I walked into Konoha hospital, I saw Sakura standing at the information desk. I waited until she finished talking to the receptionist and had turned to head down the long hallway to the patient rooms. I reached out my hand and touched her shoulder. She turned around, recognized me, wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into a strong hug. "Aunty Leah. It's so good to see you. You came back just at the right time."

"Good lord girl, what are they feeding you to give you that kind of strength? Are you here to check on Kakashi?"

"Sort of. I'm here visiting several injured friends."

"Who?" I asked as I released our embrace.

With sadness she replied, "Rock Lee who was injured during a Chunin match and Sasuke Uchia who has injuries similar to Kakashi's."

I remembered from her numerous letters that Sasuke was the boy she had a huge crush on and that he, along with Kakashi, were on her team.

The times I would feel my connection with Kakashi the strongest were when he had been injured on missions. It was nice being able to have someone fill in the blanks as to what had happened. Sakura wrote to me just about every week.

"Hmm. Similar injuries huh. A coma?"

"Yes. Kakashi-Sensei fought Itachi and several hours later Sasuke was also brought in. Gai-Sensei brought Sasuke in and said that he was injured fighting Itachi also."

I remembered she had a third teammate. A loudmouth blonde-headed boy. "So half of your team is in the hospital? What about Naruto? Is he ok?" I questioned.

"He is fine. In fact, he is on a mission to help bring Tsunade back to Konoha. I know he will find her. I just hope he finds her sooner rather than later so she can help them. He was there when Sasuke was injured also."

"If he's trying to find Tsunade he may be gone awhile. She's hard to track down. Not to discredit Naruto, but please tell me he has a more experienced shinobi helping him."

"He does. Master Jiraiya is with him."

I gave a small shudder, "Ugh…that pervert. Do you know one time he propositioned Kia, Jade and I to pose naked for him. He gave us some excuse about us being such unique and inspiring beauties and that it was needed research for his next great literary masterpiece. He only left us alone after mom showed up and reminded him that it was unwise to perform "research" on Tsunade's god daughters."

"Wow." Sakura giggled, "I would be interesting to see Kakashi's reaction when he read an installment of Icha Icha with you plastered all over the pages."

"Speaking of Kakashi, do you know if he can have visitors yet?" I asked.

"He can and they are encouraging friends to visit and talk with him to try and bring him out of the coma. I was going to visit him after I spent some time with Sasuke. He is in room…"

"204. I know. I'll let you go visit Sasuke and I'll see you later in Kakashi's room." I said as I pulled her in again for another hug. "Don't worry Sakura. They are going to be fine." I gave her another smile. She smiled back and walked down the hall the other direction in search of Sasuke's room.

I entered Kakashi's room silently to find Tenzo and Genma on each side of his bed. "Good. All my boys are here." I said cheerfully.

Both men turned to face me. "Leah. Your back!" Tenzo cheered as he walked towards me. He wrapped his arms around me from my left side and pulled me close. "Everyone has missed you so much." He gave me a quick peck on my cheek.

I gave him a hug with my left arm, the side of my breast smashed against his chest, and felt an electric pulse surge through my body.

A few seconds later Genma wrapped his arms around me from my right side, "Hey sweetie. You've finally come back to me." He placed a kiss on my cheek. A blush ran across my face as another surge ran through my body. "Ah, I knew I would come up with more ways to make you blush." He gave me a dirty grin.

"Excuse me," I said as I moved away from them both. "I've got to give Kakashi a hug." I bent down and leaned over his body, wrapping my arms around as much of him as I could. This placed my rear in the air hiking my skirt up to reveal more of my thighs, "Are you enjoying the show" I grinned slyly as I could feel their eyes firmly fixed on my rear.

"Encore, encore" cried Genma.

Just then a nurse walked in the room, scowled at Genma and said, "Gentlemen you need to leave. You're making too much noise."

I turned my head, gave them a wink, and a "see ya later."

"Definitely" replied Tenzo as he pushed Genma out the door. The nurse followed behind them.

* * *

Alone with Kakashi, I sat down on the edge of his bed. My left hand stroking his silver hair, my right holding his hand in my lap. "I'm here Kakashi. I came back to you. Now you have to come back to me." As my eyes scanned his lifeless body, I found myself gently singing,

**_"I need you like water, like breath, like rain; I need you like mercy, from heaven's gate; There's a freedom in your arms, that carries me through; I need you, Oh yes I do."_**

When I finished singing, I leaned over him again and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. I heard the door open. Sakura walked in. "I've got to go now Kakashi. You have another visitor. I'll be back tomorrow and sing you another song." I promised him. "Maybe when you wake up, I can finally give you a kiss that will be worth taking that mask off."

I rose from the bed and walked to the door. "Will I see you tonight Sakura? I'm sure the family will be having a big dinner. We can catch up some more then."

"Sure." Sakura said. "I'll be sure to bring Ino with me too."

"That will be nice. Until then." I replied and walked out the door.

Seeing Kakashi laying there lifeless made my heart ache. I placed my hand over my heart and whispered, "I love you three more than anything." As I did this, across the village in their separate apartments, Tenzo and Genma heard my emotion filled words in their minds. Unnoticed by Sakura, Kakashi's eyelids flickered. He too had heard my declaration of love.

* * *

After walking out of the hospital, I decided to make a quick dip at the spa before I headed home to help prepare dinner. I walked through the oh so familiar doors and saw my brother Micah behind the reception desk, strumming his guitar. "Hey baby sis."

"Hey Micah. Were you the lucky person that was chosen to fill in for me while I've been away?

"Yep. It has given me lots of time to practice. I've gotten pretty good."

"So are you going to be sad when I take my old job back?" I asked.

"No. I don't know how you did it. The cleaning up, the last minute changes to the schedule. It gave me a headache. But on the bright side, I did get a more up close and personal look at your three fiancées."

"Micah" I gasped, "they are not my fiancées."

"Maybe not yet, but they soon will be." He smirked, "You know it, I know it, and I'm pretty sure two out of three of them know it too. The other one is just a slow learner, but he will come around too."

"So you have gotten over the need to kill Kakashi and Tenzo and are now ready to accept Genma too. I'm so proud of you." I chuckled.

"Well, you're not 13 anymore and I have seen for myself how much each of them love you."

"What makes you think one is a slow learner?" I inquired.

"Come on. All of us have been keeping a pretty close eye on all of their activities while you have been away. I paid particular attention after they received the little chats from Ethan, Lee and Henry."

"Who is the slow learner Micah?" I asked firmly.

"You don't have anything to worry about with Tenzo. He's been in love with you since day one. He would do anything you asked of him, including sharing you with others. Kakashi on the other hand keeps everything to himself. At first I couldn't tell how to read him. But eventually he let it slip that he loves you. I overheard him tell Tenzo that he understood our unique family dynamic and could see himself with you, Tenzo and Genma."

"So that leaves Genma." I sighed, "I guess his flirting was just something fun. Not love."

"No. Quite the opposite. He loves you so much that he doesn't want to share you with anyone else."

"Ah. That makes sense. His father cheated on his mother. He must be worried that if I would be with Kakashi and Tenzo then who's to say I would stop there. He's worried that I won't be committed to him."

Micah smiled, "Once Adrian gives his chat about the importance of commitment, I think his fears will be put to rest and he will fall in line with the rest of them."

"Do you mean the fact that sex with anyone who is not bonded with us, whether on my part or theirs, will result in death by electrocution to said new lovers?"

"Yep. He knows that you would never take another lover because you would never want to cause harm to anyone else."

"But that doesn't mean that he will be able to accept me being with two other men also."

"I disagree. Knowing that he must become bonded with you and the other two in order to ever be with you will change his mind."

"How can you be sure" I inquired.

"He hasn't flirted with anyone in seven years. He loves you. He wants you. He probably is going to burst if he doesn't get to be with you soon. And I know of a couple of songs that when sung by you will drop him to his knees. Now go hit the spa and relax. You need to feel your best tonight when you knock him out with a song."

"You're so devious. I'm glad you're on my side." I giggled.

"Always baby sis."

* * *

"So Micah, is private spa 1 open?

"It is. You want me to put you down for an hour?" he said as he began scribbling my name in the appointment book.

"An hour sounds just right. Thanks."

I walked through the doors to the ladies locker room. It appeared that the spa was crowded today. I wasn't able to find an empty locker so I decided to grab a couple of towels and undress in the room of the private spa. I opened the door to the spa and turned the sign on the door handle to Occupied before walking in and closing the door.

Walking over to a bench along the wall and dropping the towels on the bench, I began to disrobe. Sliding my shoes off and pushing them under the bench as I lifted my t-shirt off over my head and hanging it up on the first of four hooks above the bench. I removed my skirt, placing it on the second hook. I removed my red lacy bra and matching thong and placed them both on the hook with my shirt. Picking up a towel from the bench, I walked over to the edge of the spa and placed it on the ground near the steps leading into the water.

As I slowly walked down the four steps into the warm water I could feel my body begin to relax. While standing in the middle of the spa, the water came up to just above my bellybutton. I submerged myself completely and when I came back up for air, I realized I was still wearing my hair up in braids. I walked back over to where I had placed my towel and removed the clips from my hair. As I gently placed them on the towel, I thought about the special meaning each one represented. The clips were something I had picked up in a little shop in Suna the year my journey began. As I unbraided my hair, my thoughts returned to my first visit to Suna seven years ago.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Mom, can we stop in that shop over there. I want to buy something to help keep my hair off my neck?" I asked._

_The weather was hot and dry. We were not planning on staying long in Suna but we would be in weather similar to this for at least a month. Mom decided it would be in the best interest of all of us to either cut our hair short or keep it up off our necks. None of us chose to cut our hair._

"_Sure. I will pick up some extra bottles of water too. We don't want to get dehydrated," she said._

_Looking at the various hair clips, I first spotted a clip with a black stone. I turned the clip over to reveal a lightning bolt. My finger traced over the image. I immediately thought of Kakashi, "I definitely want this one." _

_Jade offered a clip to me. It had a white stone on it. I took it from her "This one reminds me of all the beautiful trees we no longer see." she said._

"_It reminds me of my best friend, Tenzo." I said as my finger traced over the image of a tree._

_Kia picked up another clip with a white stone, showing it to me she said, "If you want something to remind you of Konoha, try this one. The leaves are blowing in the wind."_

_I took the clip from her, tracing my finger of the image. "You're right." What I kept to myself is that it also reminded me of Genma, who uses the wind element fighting style._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

After loosening all my braids, I ran my fingers through my damp hair and rubbed my scalp. It felt so good to let my hair down again. Since we wouldn't be traveling, I wouldn't need to wear the braids. My hair was long and layered so that all three colors were visible. I would still use the clips to keep the hair out of my face. I wondered if anyone else would notice the symbolism in the clips.

* * *

As I thought about each of the men I love, my hands began to wander over my body. A naughty smile crept across my face as I walked over and lowered myself onto one of the benches. The water now up to my nipples. I leaned back against the edge. Now would be a good time to practice one of the many training techniques I learned during my travels.

I closed my eyes, placing my hand over the hearts on the top of my breast. I began to sing, my right hand brushing the skin under my breasts:

"**_Like a moth to a flame, Burned by the fire, My love is blind, Can't you see my desire? That's the way love goes. Like a moth to a flame, Burned by the fire, My love is blind, Can't you see my desire?"_**

…moving in a circle over my stomach…

**_"Come with me, Don't you worry, I'm gonna make you crazy, I'll give you the time of your life; I'm gonna take you places, You've never been before and, You'll be so happy that you came"_**

…stroking up and down my outer thigh…

"**_Oooooh, I'm gonna take you there, Oo-ooh hoo-ooh oo-ooh, That's the way love goes; Hoo; That's the way love goes, That's the way love goes, That's the way love goes"_**

…my legs spreading as a single finger began gliding its way up my inner thigh…

"**_Don't mind if I light candles, I like to watch us play and, Baby, I've got on what you like; Come closer, Baby closer, Reach out and feel my body, I'm gonna give you all my love,"_**

…my middle finger reaching the neatly shaved, small strip of tri-colored pubic hair…

**_"Ooh sugar don't you hurry, You've got me here all night, Just close your eyes and hold on tight; Ooh baby, Don't stop, don't stop, Go deeper, Baby deeper, You feel so good I'm gonna cry"  
_****  
**…rubbing the inside edge of my folds…

"**_Oooooh I'm gonna take you there, Oo-ooh hoo-ooh oo-ooh, That's the way love goes; Hoo; That's the way love goes, That's the way love goes it goes it goes, Oooh that's the way love goes; Reach out and feel my body, That's the way love goes, Dontcha know, That's the way"_**

…rubbing my burning clit…

"**_Like a moth to a flame, Burned by the fire, My love is blind, Can't you see my desire; Like a moth to a flame. Burned by the fire My love is blind, Can't you see my desire? That's the way love goes"_**

As I let out a deep moan, I heard the door open.

Genma walked through the door, followed quickly on his heals by Tenzo. Apparently my training was successful. "I was wondering how long it would take you two to find me" I said as a naughty grin wiped across my face.

Genma and Tenzo stopped instantly, eyes wide, looking directly at me.

"I would have been here sooner but slow poke over there made it difficult" Genma said as he unbuttoned his shirt.

"Oh?" I said, "How did Tenzo slow you down?"

"I insisted that your song was for both of us and we both should be here." Tenzo smiled as he slipped off his shoes.

"Actually it was a song for three. I guess I'll just have to try this again when he isn't in a coma. You both can hang your clothes on the hooks next to mine over there by the bench." I raised my body out of the water, my left hand pointing to the wall, my right hand lowering and resting on my hip, giving them a clearer view my breasts. Genma and Tenzo froze, mouths open, the only movement was their eyes grazing over every inch of my wet body. "By the way, I only have two towels. Tenzo could you go grab a couple more?"

Genma remained frozen. Tenzo hearing his name snapped out of his stunned state and said, "Towels. Sure. Be right back". He was out the door, back, disrobed and entering the water by the time Genma finally regained the ability to move. Tenzo wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. "What are these" Tenzo said as he raised his hand and it brushed across the three hearts located above my breast.

"I thought my father explained this to you?" I replied. "These marks appear when women of my clan reach maturity and their body becomes aware of their soul mates."

"Hey, don't start without me" Genma cried as he quickly moved over to the bench, removed his remaining clothes, and hung them up next to mine. "Red. Nice." He said as he made his way toward the water.

"Before we go any further, I need to place a few ground rules." I stated, "You can look, but don't touch."

"What?" Tenzo asked as he released me from our embrace and stepped back, "What about kissing? I mean surely being allowed to see each other naked is a step beyond kissing?"

"Kissing would be ok I guess." I said reluctantly.

"I don't know about you Tenzo, but I can't kiss without hugging and touching." Genma stated.

"Fine, looking, kissing, hugging and touching…but you will not go below the waist. Are we clear?" I stated firmly.

"Agreed" said Tenzo wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me towards him again.

"That works for me." said Genma who was now in the water and moving towards us. He stopped behind me, pushed my hair to the side with his right hand, placing kisses on my shoulder and neck as his other hand reached around and cupped my left breast.

I gasped, "ahh" as each kiss felt like a little jolt of energy shooting through me. With my mouth slightly open, Tenzo caught my bottom lip in his mouth as he moved his hand up to the side of my right breast, gently stroking me with his fingers.

I moved my left hand up to Genma's head and ran my fingers through his hair as my right hand grasped Tenzo's hair, pulling him away to release my lip, "more" I said pulling him back with my mouth open to receive a deeper kiss. His tongue sliding into my mouth. Each place our bodies connected felt like energy was being sent into my body. The energy was slowly creeping through my body down to my crotch. The buildup was becoming more and more intense. My legs parted, my clit burning to be touched. I removed my hand from Tenzo's hair, lowering it below the water to my aching clit.

Tenzo noticed the sudden removal of my hand, pulled slightly back from our kiss and said, "I thought you said no touching below the waist." He lowered his head down so that his lips could brush across my nipple all the while watching my hand slowly rubbing myself.

Hearing this, Genma stopped his kissing to take notice of my finger now rubbing faster across my clit. "Are we changing the rules now?" he asked as he moved slightly to my side. I released his hair and he returned kissing me. He trailed kisses down my side and his hand stroked my skin down from my breast to my stomach.

I continued the quick pace of rubbing my clit, finding it harder to speak, my body coiled tight and ready to explode. "I never said I couldn't go below the waist."

"So that only applies to us huh?" said Tenzo.

"Yes!" I said as a shiver ran through me causing my body to jerk forward slightly and lower down into the water. I placed a hand on Genma's shoulder to keep my balance. My reaction was not to his question but to the fact that my body finally receiving its much needed release.

Before I could continue our conversation, we were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Hey baby sis, your hour is almost up. I'll be needing that room in about 15 minutes." Micah yelled through the door.

My body regained enough clarity to say "Ok Micah. I'll be out soon."

"Looks like we need to go. Maybe next time you won't take so long getting here and we can spend more time having fun." I pulled away, walking to the edge to pick up my towel and hair clips. I reached the steps out of the spa stopping briefly to wrap my hair up in the towel. I climbed up the stairs and out of the spa giving them a great view of my rear before turning back around to give them a clear view of my tri-colored strip of hair, asking them, "are you going to soak a little while longer or are you going to help me dry off?"

Tenzo still confused by my enthusiastic response and dazed at the view he had been given, gave Genma enough time to push his head under the water, climb out of the spa, grab a towel and say, "allow me to help you with that" all before Tenzo could pull his head back up, coughing and spitting water out of his mouth, to catch his breath.

After letting Genma dry me off, I wrapped my towel around me, grabbed my clothes and decided it best that I change in the women's locker room. As I walked out the door I said, "There will be a family dinner tonight. I hope to see you both there."

* * *

After getting dressed, I walked out to the reception desk to say bye to Micah. He had just hung up the phone and was writing a note on a small note pad. "Feeling better?" he asked as he tore the note from the pad.

"Yep. That was just what I needed." I replied.

He grinned and jokingly asked, "I'm not going to find two dead bodies floating in the water am I?"

"No." I laughed. Why did I ever think that he wouldn't know that Tenzo and Genma had joined me in the spa? "You won't say anything to Mom & our Dads will you?"

"Of course not. Like I said you are no longer 13 and they love you. It would be stupid for me, or anyone in our family, to not recognize that this kind of stuff is going to happen. I'm just glad to see you have things under control." He paused for a moment, "You do right?"

"Yes. I gave them very specific guidelines and no one overstepped the rules. You will see for yourself the happy but frustrated look on their faces when they walk out of here."

"Adrian better have that talk with them as soon as Kakashi wakes up. They need to know the consequences of plucking your cherry to keep them from getting killed."

"Yeah. Well I'm outta here. See ya later Micah."

He handed me the note, "Here, this is for you. Henry needs you to pick up some last minute items for dinner from the vegetable stand on your way home."

I took the note from him, giving him a "Thanks. I will." and then walked out the door.

I arrived at the vegetable stand and picked out the carrots and bean sprouts that were listed on the note. Henry always made the greatest meals out of the simplest ingredients. He could make anything taste great. I paid the woman at the register and made my way home.

* * *

"Hey Dad!" I said as I walked in the kitchen door on the backside side of our house. I placed the bag of vegetables on the counter. "What can I do to help?"

"Hey sweet pea," my dad Henry said as he gave me a hug, "how about you wash the veggies you bought and then you can start chopping up the carrots."

"Ok. Are you gonna let me know what we are having for dinner or is it a surprise?"

"With the large number of people expected, I'm just going to have lots of vegetables arranged in bowls along with a couple kinds of meat on the table in the small dining room and then I will barbeque whatever combination each person wants with my secret seasonings."

"Sounds perfect. You're making rice too?" I asked as I began washing the vegetables and placing them in a colander resting in the sink to drain.

"Yes, but it's too early to start that right now. Did you forget all the times you helped me with dinner? Rice is one of the last things you make."

"No I didn't forget. I just wanted to be sure to be the one to help you." I smiled as I dried my hands on a towel.

"Don't worry. You know you are my #1 helper when it comes to cooking. I wouldn't dream of asking anyone else to help with the rice when you are around."

I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him, "Thanks dad. I've missed being able to talk—just the two of us—while we made dinner." He returned the hug and placed a kiss on the top of my head, "Me too sweet pea."

A couple hours later, all of the vegetables and the meat had been chopped, placed in bowls, and neatly arranged on a long table in the small dining room right off the kitchen. This room was often used as a prep/display area. With a family as large as mine, we always used the large dining room located on the other side of the kitchen when we were all together. Every room, except the bathrooms, on the first floor of our house had a door leading outside.

The industrial size rice steamer my family used was cleaned and filled with water. Dad placed the large bag of rice he carried from the storage room onto the floor beside the steamer. I grabbed two large scoops from a drawer as he pulled the string to open the bag of rice. Now was the part I enjoyed the most, when we had our heart-to-heart discussions.

"So, what do you think about Adrian's 6 month plan?" I asked.

"He's fooling himself if he thinks that conversation can wait 6 months. I think he is in denial and having a hard time letting you go. I, along with Lee and Ethan, accepted the idea quite a while ago because after we had numerous conversations with the three of them, it was easy to see. They all love you. They react so much like we did all those years ago when we were courting your mother. Your brothers accepted the three as your soul mates long before they knew you had your marks. I'm sure now that Adrian knows you have them, he will come around sooner. Don't worry sweat pea, you know we all will help him adjust."

"Thanks dad. You know just how to make me feel better."

"Always sweet pea. Now, how about we start the rice and then you can go get dressed for tonight."

I handed one of the scoops to him and we began to fill the steamer. With each scoop, we filled each other in on the happy, sad, funny, and trying moments each other had experienced during my long absence. As always, he let me place the last scoop of rice into the steamer and close the lid.

"A surprise is hanging in your bedroom closet." He said with a smile as he took the scoop from me.

"What is the surprise for?" I questioned.

"Just something from your daddies."

"You didn't need to do that."

"We know. We wanted to. Now go. I'll need my helper back soon to deliver the bowls of rice to the table."

I gave him another hug and a kiss on the cheek, "Thank you. I've missed you so much dad. I'll be back soon."

"You're welcome."

I turned to leave the kitchen and walked out, not noticing the silent tear of joy that ran down Henry's face, "I've missed you too sweet pea."

* * *

I walked into my room and headed straight for my closet. I opened the French doors to reveal a red, silk sleeveless shirt with silver buttons and a pair of black Capri pants with an envelope fastened to the hanger. I removed the hanger from the closet, turning the shirt over to inspect it further, to reveal each of my father's initials hand embroidered in black surrounding my mother's family crest—a silver heart—this small but meaningful personal touch was located in an area that when worn, would be in the middle of my back.

I hung the shirt and pants back into the closet and removed the envelope. Inside was a note along with matching jewelry: a silver bracelet, necklace, and hoop earrings. I sat down on my bed, placing each piece of jewelry next to me. I unfolded the note and read:

Leah,

Welcome home! We are so glad you have returned to us. These gifts are just a small token of the love and pride each of us feels for you. We all worked on the shirt while you were on your journey, sharing our favorite memories of the smart, caring cheerful girl that for 13 years we have been fortunate enough to see every day. The jewelry is our acknowledgment of the beautiful and compassionate woman that you have become. We are so proud of you.

All Our Love,

Lee, Ethan, Adrian, & Henry (aka your Dads)

I placed the note down next to the jewelry as I wiped the tears from my eyes. I reached over and grabbed a tissue from a box on my bedside table and blew my nose. No time for crying. I had to get ready for dinner. I was glad that I hadn't put any make up on today and that I had been wise enough to have recently purchased waterproof mascara. I was going to need it tonight for sure.

* * *

I was just placing the last of the 75 bowls of rice on the table in the large dining room when I saw my mother enter the room. "Everything is ready." I said to her.

"Good, I was just coming to get you so that we can greet everyone. You look fantastic. Your fathers really did a great job."

"How did they ever get it the right size? They couldn't have guessed."

"No. Each time I sent a letter home this past year, I would send your measurements. My last letter was two weeks ago when I sent the note letting them know we were in the Land of the Moon. Being a tailor, it was easy for Lee to do the necessary last minute touch ups so that it would fit perfectly."

"So why do two of us need to greet everyone?" I inquired.

"I'll greet them at the door and you can escort them to the living room. Your brother Micah is already here and playing his guitar to entertain while we wait for everyone to arrive." she said as she directed me out the door.

As I walked past the living room, I glanced in and saw that not only was Micah there playing his guitar, but also my brothers Toshiyuki, playing the piano; and Tomio, setting up a microphone. Both my brother's wives and their children were sitting on the various couches and chairs. I sighed. Apparently Micah was serious about me singing tonight. I prayed that he would wait until our parents retired to their rooms and most of my brothers with small children left for the evening, before having me sing a 'bring Genma to his knees' song. It wasn't that I didn't like or want to sing, I just preferred performing certain songs to a smaller crowd. I didn't want to cause Adrian a heart attack. And seeing his precious baby girl sing a song heavy with innuendo and sexual desire was just the thing to give him one.

It wasn't long before the first group of my family arrived. It was Inoichi and his wife Maria. Ino was not with them. She probably is still getting dressed and will be the last to arrive with Sakura, I thought. I greeted them each with a hug and a kiss and escorted them to the living room, even though they knew exactly where it was.

It wasn't until Tenzo and Genma arrived and I had escorted them to the room that I was so very thankful my mom assigned me this redundant duty.

"Hey baby sis, how about a song?" Micah said as he looked over at Toshiyuki and Tomio giving them a grin that let me know they were aware of his plan.

"Sorry, I have to greet everyone." I replied as I turned around.

"Ok for now. But we are looking forward to hearing your beautiful voice." he said.

I could hear Toshiyuki and Tomio laugh as I began walking back to the front door, "and we have the perfect song already picked out for you." they said in unison.

For the next half hour each time I escorted someone to the living room, I would be sure to pause briefly to catch either Tenzo or Genma's gaze. When I did, I would give them a smile. Eventually they both gravitated toward the entrance to the living room so each time I brought another guest, I could slightly brush against them or place my hand on one their backs as I motioned the guest to enter the room. I felt bad that I hadn't been able to greet them like I had wanted to. Then again, with a house full of family members, it was better to refrain from thoughts like that as being around them caused my mind and body to act on its own. If left alone, I'm sure we would be naked in 5 seconds flat.

As predicted, Sakura and Ino were the last to arrive and they were together. "Finally!" I said as I gave them each a hug and a kiss. At that moment I realized a way to delay the inevitable and to be able to have some alone time with my boys. After dinner I would pull Sakura and Ino outside for 'girl talk'. They wouldn't bother me when I am catching up with the girls. I would have Genma & Tenzo take turns at causing 'technical difficulties' to the equipment so that when I was finished talking with the girls I would be able to spend some alone time with each of them. "You don't know how happy I am to see you both." I smiled as I ushered them to the living room with my mother following behind us.

"Good" Henry said, "Let's all make our way to the dining rooms."

* * *

As everyone passed by me on the way to the dining room, Genma and Tenzo stopped by my side and I motioned them to follow me. We walked down the hall to the bathroom. I motioned Tenzo to go into the bathroom. I followed him and then turned back to Genma as he walked through the door, "Shut the door please." I asked.

"Ok." Genma said as pushed the door shut with his hand. "You look absolutely amazing." He said as he pulled me close and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

I broke the embrace and walked over to Tenzo, giving him a hug and a kiss. "I need your help with something after dinner."

"What do you need us to do?" asked Tenzo

"I am planning on have some 'girl talk' with Sakura and Ino right after dinner. If you each could take a turn at causing some kind of trouble after my visit with them, I could spend some alone time with each of you."

"What did you have in mind?" asked Tenzo.

"I leave that in your capable hands. Just don't cause major damage."

"Can do." stated Tenzo. "Where will you be?"

"Out back behind a big clump of trees. I'll take a blanket with me and we can sit on the ground."

"So how long until we can get some alone time with you tonight?" Genma asked eagerly.

"I'll send the girls out after a couple of hours, then one of you can meet me back there. Just work it out between yourselves as to who will come back there first while the other causes distractions and keeps watch."

"Ok. We better get out there. We don't want them coming to look for us and finding us all in the bathroom." suggested Tenzo.

"Right, but first." I said as I wrapped my arms around Tenzo again and placed a quick kiss on his lips, "now you go and we will follow."

I released Tenzo from my embrace. He opened the door and left, pulling it closed behind him.

"Now for you" I moved toward Genma prepared to give him a quick hug and kiss like the one I gave Tenzo. Instead Genma pulled me into an intimate embrace, my body flush against his. Our lips almost touching, his tongue slid across my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I felt a surge of energy rush through my body. Instinctively my mouth opened, our tongues stroked each other's in a passionate battle for dominance. After a few minutes we pulled apart.

Genma placed a finger under my chin and tilted my head up so that I was looking into his eyes. "If I can't see you for a couple of hours and by some chance Tenzo were to be alone with you first, I just wanted to make sure you had an extra special memory to think about until I'm with you again so you don't forget me."

I looked deeply into his eyes, pulled his finger away from my chin and placed it along with one of my fingers over the heart with a "G" above my breast, my lips returning to his in another deep kiss, in his mind I reassured him, "I never would forget you. You are a part of my soul. Without you I wouldn't be complete." I broke the kiss, removing his finger from my breast, wrapping my hand in his, and silently leading him to the dining room.

* * *

Reaching the dining room, we headed to the two chairs empty next to Tenzo. Genma released my hand and pulled out my chair, sitting me in the chair next to Tenzo. Genma push in my chair and I said, "thank you." He pulled out his own chair and sat down next to me. My father Adrian shot me a look of irritation. My face gave nothing away, so his eyes traveled to my mother, Lee, Ethan, and finally Henry in search of some reaction. Getting none, he cleared his throat, raised his wine glass and said; "We all are here tonight to welcome back two of the many beautiful women in our lives. Welcome home Akina and Leah." Everyone around the table either raised a glass of wine or sparkling grape juice.

As expected, dinner was wonderful. As people began clearing the table mom came up to me and in a voice loud enough so that Micah could hear, "Leah, put those down. Tonight Micah can help clear the table. You have a lot of catching up to do with everyone." She said this as she looked directly at Micah who was now frowning.

"Is something wrong Micah?" mother asked.

"No, it's just I was wanting to play some music with Toshiyuki and Tomio."

"Don't worry Micah. Your brothers will be helping you clear the table as well as all three of you doing the dishes. They won't start playing without you."

* * *

The girls and I grabbed a blanket from the closet, and walked to the back of the yard. Spreading the blanket out, each of us sat down. "Ok girls. Spill. I need to know who, what, when, where, and if it felt good." All three of us giggled.

"You first Ino." suggested Sakura.

"Alright. I have several guys, nothing serious, who I have made out with several times for the past couple of years, all over town, and oh my god it feels so good that it has replaced eating chocolate as my favorite thing to do." she smiled.

"Well I can see that you've been busy while I've been gone. Ok Sakura, now you."

"Well, you know by my letters who. So far nothing has happened and I am beginning to think it never will."

"Ugh. You need to give up on the Uchia." Ino instructed, "He's currently paying you the same amount of attention as when he isn't in a coma."

"Ino" I said sharply, "Sakura is the closest thing you have to a sister. You need not be so brutal. Sakura, I know from your letters that you love him, but really sweetie how long have you known him and did he ever give you any sign that he is interested in you? Maybe you should let him go and look elsewhere. Find someone who will realize what a wonderful, beautiful girl you are and who treats you like the queen that you are."

"I guess you're right. But it's hard to let it go. I see him every day. Maybe I need to take a trip like you did. They say absence makes the heart grow fonder. Just look at the way Tenzo and Genma act around you. And Kakashi-sensei…Each week I wrote you he would repeatedly say 'Tell her I said Yo", 'Ask her when she will be returning', or my personal favorite 'did she mention me in her letter?' For the last couple of weeks he even stopped reading his porn while we were training and instead was constructing a list of things he wants to do and places he wants to show you when you returned. It was un-nerving seeing him like that." We all laughed at the thought of him without his orange book and in its place a long scroll with him frantically drawing hearts with our initials in the middle, just like a teenage girl with a crush.

"Seeing him today at the hospital wasn't exactly how I had imagined my welcome home greeting would go. Did he have any improvements after I left?"

"It was the craziest thing. He was laying there and I was rambling on about how he needed to wake up because you were back in town and that you looked so amazing that I was sure he was going to get an instant nosebleed and then I started talking about Sasuke and let him know that he was in a coma also and all of a sudden the heart rate machine he was attached to started beeping faster. I looked at him and his eyes were moving quickly back and forth like he was in REM sleep mode. He moaned something that I couldn't make out and he did this for 10 minutes. Then all of a sudden it stopped just as quickly as it started. None of the nurses or doctors could figure out what had happened."

"Hmm, what time did this happen?" I asked.

"Oh, it was probably about 20 minutes after you left. Why?"

"I think I know what caused it. I was practicing one of the techniques I learned during my time away while relaxing in the spa."

"What kind of technique" asked Ino, "and can you teach us?"

"Well Ino I could possibly teach it to you. I'm not sure if Sakura can do this or not. It involves sending messages and images through your mind to a particular person or in my case persons."

"Cool. But why would it make him flip out like that." Asked Ino.

"He wasn't flipping out. Most likely he was….getting aroused."

In unison, both girls yelled, "Ewww!".

I explained, "The water was so relaxing and thinking about my boys made me horny. So I wanted to test out all my hard practice. I began singing a song with lyrics that were sexually suggestive….ok they weren't suggestive they were downright saying come do me. Anyway, what most likely set him off were the image he was seeing…my hands roaming over my body while I was taking the edge off. I knew for a fact the other two received my message, but I figured since he was in a coma that he wouldn't receive the message."

"Oh my god!" gasped Sakura in shock. "I can't believe you did that…and that you are telling us about it. No wonder he loves you so much. Your just as much a pervert as him." She said with a grin on her face and in a teasing tone.

Ino bouncing up and down excitedly said, "That has got to be the best technique ever! You have to teach it to me. Just think of what I could do the boys….heh, heh, heh." A wicked grin spreading across Ino's face.

"Now hold on. It only works on certain people that you have a connection with. Those three are my soul mates. I should have known better, I've had a mental connection with Kakashi since the day I met him so of course it would work on him. Maybe I should wait to teach it to you to make sure you are mature enough to use it for good instead of evil."

"Waiting won't help her." Sakura laughed, "It will only give her more time to think up horrible things she can do to whatever poor sap it turns out it will work on."

"She's right," giggled Ino.

"I swear, if I didn't know better I would say that you were Micah's daughter instead of Inoichi's. Ino both you and he delight in being devious." I gave her a hug. "But I wouldn't want you any other way."

As we sat on the blanket, I told them stories of my adventures and all the people we met. I let them know that Kia and Jade were engaged and they would be getting married in the Land of the Moon. Describing the village where Kia & Jade lived made the girls excited about getting the chance to see this beautiful resort village. When I gave a detailed description of what Sean and Aaron looked like, they were even more excited to find out if they were an example of the typical males from the village or if they were the exceptions to the rule.

"They both are smart. Even though they are civilians they are nicely built. They could easily pass as ninja—strong chests, muscular arms, beautiful smiles…both are quite dreamy." I said with a sigh to emphasize my point.

Ino plotted, "Sakura, maybe we can find you a hottie while we are there."

"And what about you?" asked Sakura.

"Don't worry about me. I know I'll find one, maybe two or three." She giggled.

"Be careful Ino. It sounds like fun and games having three man vying for your affections and attention, but it's harder than you realize." I said thinking about how it always seems like someone was feeling jealous or left out no matter how much I reassured them that I loved all three.

"Yes in your case it is true. But for me it's different. I compare it to fishing—catch and release. I don't plan to keep the small ones, just have my fun until I find the 'big catch'."

* * *

It was getting dark and as we all laid down and rolled onto our backs to look up at the stars. Music began to fill the air.

"**_My Maria, Maria, I love you, my Maria, Maria I love you."_**

"That's a beautiful song," said Ino.

"Ino, you do realize the person singing that song is your father." I informed her.

"No way!" she said in shock.

"Yes and he only sings that song for one reason." I giggled.

"What reason?"

"When he is trying to woo your mother to get into her good graces for a little bit of lovin." I laughed.

"Ugh. Don't tell me that. I don't need the visual." Ino complained, "I've already heard the soundtrack. Our house has paper-thin walls."

"It's ok Ino, you can spend the night at my house tonight." Sakura offered as she threw an arm over Ino and gave her a hug. "We better get going. You have to get up early to work in the flower shop and I want to get to the hospital early so that I can be there when the doctors do the rounds so I can explain Kakashi-sensei's mysterious fits." She giggled.

"I plan on stopping by tomorrow around 10 to visit Kakashi. Maybe we can go to lunch afterwards." I said.

"Sounds good. I'll see you then" Sakura said as we all stood up from the blanket and gave a group hug.

"Wait, before you go, I'll give you a quick glimpse of my technique." I said as I placed my fingers over the hearts with a "T" & a "G" and with my eyes closed I whispered, "We've finished our girl talk for the evening. One of you can head back here now." I removed my fingers and opened my eyes. "The trick is you have to send a small amount of chakra to a specific spot above your heart. The chakra opens the mental pathway to deliver the message. I just do a couple of hand signs mentally and sent them a simple auditory message. It takes practice to get the basics right. But once you have them, you can move on to all kinds of combinations."

"Show us the hand signs please." Clasping her hands, Ino begged.

"Another time. I expect one of them to be here in 30 seconds. Goodnight girls. I love you."

They each gave me another hug and began their walk back to the house, whispering back and forth to each other with an occasional giggle erupting from them.

* * *

A/N: The song Leah sang to Kakashi was _I Need You_ written by Dennis Matkosky & Ty Lacy as performed by Leann Rhimes – 2000; _Do You Wanna Touch Me?_ is a song by Gary Glitter – 1973; _I'm Too Sexy_ by Right Said Fred - 1991; and _Naughty Boy_ by Gunther and the Sunshine Girls; _That's the Way Love Goes _– written by Janet Jackson, James Harris III, and Terry Lewis, performed by Janet Jackson - 1993; _My Maria written by B. W. Stevenson and Daniel Moore; performed by Brooks & Dunn, 1996._

Also, I doubt that Genma is a wind element type but to make my story work I needed all the love interests combined to have all of the elements. I know Kakashi uses lightning, water and fire, and Tenzo's uses water and earth, I needed a wind user so for my story so Genma is it.


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING: Sexually Explicit Material

* * *

Rebuilding Konoha - Chapter 2

I bent down and picked up the end of the blanket to shake it out and reposition it neatly on the ground. As I rose up after straightening the last corner, I felt a pair of muscular arms wrap around me and soft lips kiss my neck. Without turning around I knew it was Genma. "You didn't dunk Tenzo in water again did you or stuff his body somewhere?" I asked.

"No. He told me to go first. He said that this isn't a competition and that by letting me go first, even though he's dying to be alone with you just as much as I am, he hopes that I will realize there is enough of you for each of us."

Turning around and looking into his eyes, "He's right."

"I'm beginning to see that. It's just so hard for me. When I see you, all I want to do is grab you and keep you all to myself. But I guess that is to be expected. I am an only child who never learned to share." He chuckled.

"Ah, but Tenzo and Kakashi didn't have brothers or sisters either. They will help you learn to share. I have 24 siblings. Sharing is like breathing to us. We all will help you anyway we can."

"Well, for starters, you could share your sweet kisses with me." He said playfully.

"Not only will I do that," I said as I gave him several quick pecks on each of his cheeks, "but I will also share my hands" which began rubbing his chest then moved down around his back pulling him flush against me "my heart, mind, body and soul" A naughty grin wiped across my face "and all the lovely toys I picked up during my travels." I giggled.

"Toys?" he cocked an eyebrow. "You dirty girl. Just what did your mother teach you while you were away?" He said with a huge grin on his face.

"I'll be happy to show you everything…after you feel comfortable enough to share." I teased as I pulled away from him and skipped away.

"Come back here," he cried as he chased after me playfully.

After 20 minutes of skipping and running around, I return to the blanket and sat down. "I surrender."

"So does this make you my prisoner?" He asked as he joined me on the blanket.

"Does that mean you like bondage?" I teased.

The frozen look on his face was priceless. "Genma, snap out of it" I reached over and shook his arm. "Seriously, I can't be called a prisoner when I would willingly go anywhere and do anything with you now could I?" my body leaning against him.

"Your gonna be the death of me." He joked.

"But what a way to go." I smiled.

"I've missed you so much. I never want to be away from you for that long ever again."

I looked into his beautiful chocolate eyes, "I've missed you too. Would you mind if we just lay back and cuddle?"

"I don't mind at all" he said as he wrapped his arms around me and lowered both of our bodies down on the blanket. He turned and laid on his left side facing me and I curled up next to him laying on my right side. I rested my head on his arm and wrapped my leg over his.

"Mmm…you make a great body pillow."

"We do fit nicely together."

As we laid there listening to the music, Genma quietly hummed along with the songs. I felt the vibrations in his chest. It soothed my mind and body and soon I found my eyes closing. "I could stay like this all night."

He kissed my forehead, "Me too. But then Tenzo might rethink his decision to let me come back here first."

"Are you thinking of Tenzo?"

"Yes. It's hard not to. He's over there watching us."

* * *

We unwrapped ourselves from each other and sat up. Genma stood up and offered me his hand in assistance. As I stood up, I looked around Genma and saw Tenzo waiting patiently.

Genma escorted me over to Tenzo, leaned in and gave me one last kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you again in a little while sweetie." He turned to Tenzo, "Thank you… for… well…you know."

Tenzo nodded his head, "Your welcome. When you head back take the long way around. Micah was keeping a close eye on me. He suspects I may have caused some of the little problems they were having."

"Will do. I'll see you both in a little while." Genma turned and walked in the direction away from the house.

When we could no longer see him, we wrapped our arms around each other giving a gentle hug. "Thank you for letting Genma spend time with me first. He really needs help in trying to understand that you all are equally important to me."

"I would do anything for you Leah."

"What you did wasn't just for me. It was for all of us. I want us to all be comfortable and happy with our situation before anything becomes permanent. If one of you is uncertain or upset by something, we need to work through it together. It's an all-for-one and one-for-all kind of relationship."

"He will come around. He has been so nervous about seeing you again. We all have. Kakashi and I have gone on many missions together and almost all our conversations that aren't mission related pertain to you and the three of us. I haven't really had any missions with Genma, but Kakashi has and they go to the bar together whenever they are in town at the same time."

"You don't go to the bars with them?"

"No. I don't drink and being there without my best friend just doesn't appeal to me." He said as he rested his forehead against mine, "I've missed you so much. The letters we wrote back and forth helped, but I missed walking with you, talking about anything and everything and hearing your voice, your laugh, just being by your side. The family dinners we would have with your dads were nice, but they reminded me even more of how much a huge part of me was missing."

"I missed those times too. But if I had stayed, the changes that I went through could have cause a lot of problems if I had given in to what my body was craving. It still is really hard to keep in control when I'm around the both of you. You both set my body on fire. And being naked didn't help. If Micah hadn't interrupted us, I would have disregarded all the rules I made about what we could and couldn't do in the spa. It makes me wonder what is going to happen when I have all three of you around me in a private setting."

"Then I will help you keep in control. I don't need to know the whys and what could happen. I can see by the look on your face that it would cause you pain. As long as I am around, I will never let things get out of hand. I'll protect you even from yourself to prevent you from getting hurt by doing something that you feel powerless to prevent. I'm an ANBU shinobi. I have the skills to do it. On the plus side, my heating bill will be lower as I'm sure I will be taking cold showers every night." He teased.

I smiled.

"Ahh. There's the beautiful smile I like to see." He said.

"Do you want to sit down on the blanket?" I asked.

"Whatever you want is fine with me." He said as we walked with our arms around each other to the blanket.

He held my hand as I lowered myself onto the blanket. After being comfortably seated, he sat down behind me and pulled me back between his legs so that I could feel his muscular chest on my back. He wrapped his arms around me and gave me a squeeze. I felt him take in a deep breath, "You smell like heaven. Your scent makes me relaxed and excited all at the same time."

I turned my head so that my nose was in his chest and took in a deep breath, "I've missed the smell of you too my woodsy friend."

We sat there holding and inhaling each other's scent while talking about all the little things we had missed out on over the past 7 years. The songs coming from the house were becoming fewer and farther apart-a sign that many of my family members had left. I asked, "So who has left and who is still here?"

"Your parents happily went to bed about 20 minutes before I came back here as well as most of your brothers with young children. Tomio and Toshiyuki and their families were packing up and heading home when I was walking back here. Micah, Ryuu, Tubasa, and Naoto—your eternally single brothers—were the only ones left. Sakura and Ino left when their parents did. Do you want to go back to the house now? It's getting cooler and with what you are wearing it might be time for you to get a sweater on. Though I am enjoying the view as it is quite nice." He said as he looked down my shirt.

"I am getting a little cold. Let's go back."

Tenzo released me and lifted me up to a standing position. My moving away a couple steps allowed him to stand up. We each picked up an end of the blanket and shook it out and began folding it. Before it was completely folded, he took the blanket from me and wrapped it around my shoulders to give me some warmth. We walked back to the house with his arm wrapped around me and pulled close to his side. Our movements were synchronized with each other. Just like 7 years before, we were a perfect fit, yin and yang.

* * *

As we stepped into view of Genma and my remaining brothers, who had decided the deck in the back yard was a better place to play music so as not to disturb our sleeping parents, I covered my mouth with my hand and let out a yawn. Micah noticed how close we were walking to each other and Tenzo gave him a look that said, _Don't start_, as he led me into the house so I could put on a sweater. We climbed the stairs and walked to the end of the hall into my room as we had done numerous times before. Opening my closet, he began to pull out a sweater.

"Wait a minute. I think I want to get out of this and put on that black shirt with the long sleeves. Could you please grab that for me while I get a pair of sweat pants?"

"Sure. I'll be out in the hall while you change" he stated as he placed the shirt on the corner of my bed.

"Tenzo, you can stay. It's not like you haven't seen everything already." I smiled.

"Well then, let me help you." I felt him slowly unbutton my shirt. He pushed my shirt open, sliding it off my shoulders and down my arms until it fell to the floor behind me. He lowered himself to the floor in front of me, unbuttoned and unzipped my pants. He inserted his middle finger into a belt loop on each side and gently pulled my pants down. His thumbs and pointer fingers gently brushing my skin while pulling my pants down over my hips and legs until they were in a pile on the floor. He moved my hands onto his shoulders to keep me from falling over as he slightly pulled each of my legs, one at a time, towards him allowing him to completely remove my pants and push them out of the way. I helped him stand up and pulled him close to me. I wrapped my arms around him and felt every muscle in his firm chest. Our eyes were locked on each other's. We stood there for several minutes not saying a word. His body completely dressed in his jounin uniform and me in only a matching set of red, silk undergarments. Our lips came together and what started as a soft, gentle kiss soon became a desperate and passionate one. We finally broke the kiss as our lungs were crying for air.

"Thank you for helping me."

A slight blush began to appear on his face, "My pleasure. But for both of our sakes, I'm going to go stand out in the hallway now while you finish changing."

"Ok. I'll be out in a few minutes."

I watched as he walked out the door and as he turned to pull it shut, I faced the door, unhooked my bra and let the straps slide off my shoulders and down my arms. I could see the slight blush he previously had turn crimson before I heard the click of the door shutting.

* * *

I finished changing, went to the bathroom, brushed my teeth and quickly ran a hairbrush through my hair. When I opened the door, Tenzo was leaning against the wall opposite my door. The blush completely gone from his face, I was greeted with a smile. We walked downstairs and outside where we had left everyone and noticed they were almost finished cleaning up.

"Is everyone heading off to bed now?" I asked.

"Yeah. Those three have missions tomorrow." Micah motioned to our brothers. "You, baby sis, look tired." He pointed to me and gave a wink. "And I have the first shift at the spa tomorrow."

"What time do I need to be there tomorrow?" I asked.

"You don't need to show up at all if you have things you need to take care of. But if you want to work the last shift, I will tell Adrian that he can stay at home when mom finishes her shift at 6."

"I was planning to visit Kakashi tomorrow morning and have lunch with Sakura so I'll be there around 5:30 to go over everything with Mom before she leaves for the night." I turned to Genma and Tenzo, "If you can drop by the spa around 6 I'll pack us a supper to share before the spa re-opens at 7."

"Barring a last-minute mission, I'll be there." Said Tenzo.

"Same for me." Genma added.

"Is everybody staying the night here or are you heading back to your apartments?" I asked, "Mom made sure all the beds have clean sheets."

Ryuu motioned to Tubasa and Naoto and answered, "We're headed home now. We need a good night's sleep for our mission tomorrow."

"You know there isn't a more comfier bed anywhere in Konoha than the ones here. It's like sleeping on a cloud." I reminded him.

"True, but we still need to pack for our mission tomorrow." I walked over and gave each one of them a hug and a kiss goodbye. When I finally arrived to give Ryuu his hug and kiss, he whispered in my ear, "Plus something tells me we would be distracted by the company that will be staying tonight" he looked at both Genma and Tenzo before returning his eyes to me. In his normal tone of voice he said, "Good night."

"I'll take my old room." Micah said as he walked over to give me a hug and a kiss. Whispering in my ear, "have fun." before he headed inside.

Genma and Tenzo looked at each and replied at the same time, "I'm staying."

"Ok. You have several rooms to choose from. Just need to lock up and then we can get the room assignments figured out." As I walked past them, my hips seductively swaying I shared with them, "My room offers a bed more than large enough to accommodate three people comfortably."

* * *

Tenzo and I wandered through the house, locking the outside doors. Genma remained in the hall mulling over his options.

**_GENMA's POV_**

**_I love the idea of getting the chance to sleep cuddled up next to Leah. The troubling part-would I be able to actually sleep? Also, Tenzo will be there. That's not how I pictured the first time I would be in bed with Leah. Sure on missions teammates share a bed, but this isn't a mission. With her body right next to me, all soft and curvy, would the temptation be too great? Would I be comfortable enough to act on those temptations or just lay there frustrated all night? Tenzo made his choice the second she made the offer. Tenzo will be sleeping with her—no doubt about it and even if he didn't try anything—he would still be sleeping with her! Even if I was home, I wouldn't be able to sleep thinking about that. He's a man, not a saint. And she is so irresistible. The image of Tenzo cuddled up next to Leah with his arm draped over her body, gently rubbing her…Argh!_**

**_END OF GENMA's POV_**

Genma made his decision.

"Ready?" I smiled leading them up the stairs to the numerous bedrooms. We walked until we were almost to the end of the hall, where my bedroom was located.

Without a word, Tenzo opened the door allowing me to enter first. He immediately followed me into the room but held the door open for Genma who was right behind him. Genma pushed the door closed after he entered the room.

"I like to sleep in the middle." I announced as I kicked off my shoes and pushed them under the dresser.

Tenzo and Genma looked at each other. One saying "Left" as the other said "Right".

"I knew this would work out perfectly." I said while removing my sweatpants, folding them and placing them on top of the dresser. Walking over to the bed, pulling back the covers and crawling into the middle, I rearranged the pillows so each of us would have one.

I sat there watching as both men stripped down to their boxers. Genma in red, "I see you like red as much as I do." then turned my attention to Tenzo, "combined with your green boxers makes this feel like Christmas." I giggled.

Tenzo smiled as he climbed into the bed. He kissed my lips softly. Using his arm to lower me onto my back with him on his side, he cuddled close, placing a kiss on my cheek.

The moonlight shining in my large bay window provided enough light for Genma to turn off the lights and still easily see to join us in bed. As he climbed into bed, lying on his side like Tenzo, he leaned over giving me a kiss on the forehead.

I tilted my head slightly toward Tenzo and moved my hand so that it was resting on his bare stomach, "nighty-night." Turning my head back to Genma and lowering my other hand to rest on his bare stomach, "sleep tight", my head returning to look straight up at the ceiling with a naughty smile on my face, "don't let the bed bugs bite," I finished as my hands began to tickle both of them.

They squealed like little girls before quickly joining forces and began tickling me back. Barraged by two sets of hands, I was out-numbered and out-maneuvered. They stopped when I gasped for air and they saw tears flow from my eyes.

"Never start a tickle fight against two elite ninjas." Genma chuckled as he wiped the tears from one side of my face.

"We are trained in teamwork." Smirked Tenzo as he wiped the tears from the other side.

Letting out a deep breath, "Yes, you both are big, strong ninjas. But you squeal like 5 year old girls who just got a pony for their birthday." I said as I protected my stomach and sides with my arms and hands preparing for round two.

Instead of a tickle war, round two was a battle of kisses. Each of them intent on showing how much of a real man they were gently grabbed an arm and pulled it away from my body. Pushing my sleeves up as they placed soft kisses from the tips of my fingers, to my wrists, to my elbows. Each time their lips touched my skin, I felt like they were stoking a fire deep inside me. "Please" I begged.

They both stopped, taking that as my cue that this was as far as we would be going tonight. Sitting up and pulling my shirt off over my head, I threw it to the floor, "It was in the way" laying back down "You can continue now." offering each an arm. The kisses continued their synchronized path towards my shoulders, which is where they began to move in opposite directions. Tenzo kissing a trail down my body and Genma kissing all the way up towards my mouth.

Reaching my mouth, Genma's soft kisses turned into a lick across my lips just as Tenzo's tongue flicked over my nipple making it hard. As he began gently sucking, my legs spread apart in an effort to ease some of the heat that was burning more with each kiss. Gasping, my lips parting enough to allow Genma's tongue entry, he teasingly slid in and out of my mouth in a rhythm that reminded me of all the other places I wanted something to slide in and out of me. I felt a hot gush soak my thong. With the sudden aroma of my lust in the air, both men momentarily paused to inhale my excitement.

"Where are they sweetie?" Genma asked as he looked into my eyes.

"Nightstands" I replied as Tenzo's hand cupped and squeezed the breast he wasn't sucking on.

Genma looked at both nightstand on each side of the bed asking, "which one?"

"Either" I replied as Tenzo switched from squeezing to rolling and pinching one nipple as he quickly flicked his tongue over the other.

Genma opened the drawer to the nightstand closest to him and stopped with a look of shock on his face. If he was shocked at the thought that I needed two nightstands to hold all my toys, just wait until he finds out about the "special occasion" wear kept in the bottom drawer of my dresser.

"What color?" he asked.

"Your choice" I replied.

Curious, Tenzo paused to ask, "What are you two talking about?"

"Toys" replied Genma as he pulled a red 6-inch dildo with ridges from the drawer.

"I knew you were going to pick that one." I giggled, "It's one of my favorites."

Lying beside me again, he asked "Tenzo, thong?" with a tilt of his head motioning to my crotch.

Tenzo looked at me to make sure this wasn't going too far. I nodded my head yes letting him know it was ok.

Tenzo moved to the end of the bed, hooked his fingers into the string of my thong on both sides and pulled it down as I raised my hips. Finally free of the last scrap of clothing, I spread my legs wider. Tenzo watching in awe as I began to rub my folds with my fingers until they were coated with my juices.

Genma handed me the dildo. "Show us what you like to do with your favorites." He growled as he began kissing me while rubbing my breast taking over for Tenzo who was still mesmerized and watching my every movement closely.

Spreading my folds wider apart with my fingers and inserting just the tip of the dildo into my pussy, I noticed Genma momentarily had stopped his kissing and was watching every slow deliberate stroke causing more juices to coat the dildo. A few strokes later, it easily went in far enough that my fingers were no longer needed.

"Tenzo, come here" I said as I beckoned him to move up closer to my coated fingers. He leaned forward and began to lick and suck my fingers. While sucking all the juices off my fingers, he fascinatingly watched as I increased the depth of the strokes with the dildo so that the ridges at the base were now entering me causing more juices to flow from my pussy.

I felt Genma get up from the bed and saw him pull off his boxers before returning to the bed laying on his side with his hand propping his head up while the other hand began stroking his already engorged cock. Genma was strategically placed so that his mouth was next to my ear, "Mmm…I can see why it's one of your favorites. You're so wet." He whispered.

Tenzo followed Genma's lead removing his boxers before lying on his side so he could watch me as he stroked his cock. His mouth next to my hip where he began kissing, licking and sucking my skin all the while having a close up view. Soon his stroking hand was matching the steady pace of the dildo driving into me.

Genma pleadingly whispered, "I need to taste you. Can I take over?"

The thought of him licking and sucking me made me gasp, "Yes." While he was repositioning himself so that his right hand and arm were under my bent leg, I increased the pace of the dildo driving into me before letting him take over. He angled the dildo so that he would have better access to my clit.

Genma lips hovering over my clit, his tongue occasionally flicking across and licking up my juices sent shivers through my body. "Mmm I knew you were a sweetie." He was stroking his cock, at the same pace he was pumping the dildo inside of me and waiting for just the right moment. "Can you give me a hand?" He asked.

I took over stroking his cock, my other hand rubbing my breasts, allowing him to fully focus on worshipping my clit, sending shivers through my body. "suck my clit" I begged.

With ninja quick reflexes his mouth latched on to my clit giving it a long hard suck while pulling the dildo completely out of me. His mouth moved from my clit, lifting my leg and ducking his head under, repositioning his mouth to insert his tongue into my opening, when my body began to shake, my back arched off the bed and he received a mouth full of my sweet nectar as I came.

Tenzo seeing my orgasm and Genma fully tasting me after years of dreaming about it, resulted in them both reaching their release moments after me.

* * *

Slowly regaining our breath, I used the hand that Tenzo had licked clean to point to the nightstand, "tissues please?" I asked. Tenzo rolled off the bed, grabbed a tissue and placed it on his cum coated hand, then grabbing a couple more and handing one to me and one to Genma he said, "do you have anything better than tissues? His face is covered with so much of you that he's going to need the whole box." We all laughed.

"Check the drawer. There should be some handi-wipes in there." I instructed. "I also have towels in the bathroom."

Tenzo opened the drawer and when he looked inside gasped. "What is all this for? Wipes, lubricant, beads, plugs—dear lord, why would you need a dildo with two heads?"

The last item caught Genma's attention. "Double-headed dildo? Seriously, what have you been learning while you were away?"

"Oh lots of things, more information than I ever wanted to know about my conception and birth, my family history, clan techniques, chakra control, social and governmental relations, hotel management, first aid, CPR, minor medical treatments, 1,000 ways to…Well you get the idea. It's all in the book and scrolls my mom gave me. If you like, we can read them together sometime. But right now, I'm exhausted." Yawning and closing my eyes, I drifted off to sleep.

Knowing that this was all of an answer they were going to be getting out of me tonight, they finished cleaning themselves up, returned to cuddling up by my side and fell asleep.

* * *

Waking up naked between two men, their arms wrapped over me, their morning wood poking me in my stomach and back, and trying not to wake them up while getting out of the bed to pee. Could there be any bigger challenge? I couldn't think of any at the moment. I decided to first try and gently wake up the man who I was currently facing—Tenzo. I placed my lips on his mouth and began kissing him softly. He moved slightly—a good sign.

"Tenzo. I need you..." before I could finish saying 'to get up so I can go to the bathroom' his lips returned to mine giving me gentle kisses back along with his hand moving from across my waist up to my breast where he began to rub.

"Mmm." He said. "I need you too."

"Tenzo please get up. I need to use the bathroom." Thank god I had a bathroom in my room. While I was pretty sure my entire family knew what was going on, I didn't need them to actually see me sneaking through the house naked to find a bathroom.

"If I get up can we take a shower together?"

I was slightly taken aback. Wasn't it just last night that he was shocked to find the wide variety of toys in my nightstand? When did this Tenzo show up? "Sure, move before I wet the bed." I whispered.

Behind me I heard Genma chuckling, "Didn't you already do that last night?"

I shot Tenzo a nasty look. "Move."

"Aw come on. Just stay in the nice cozy bed a little longer." Genma stated as he wrapped his arm tighter around my waist.

"Fine!" I roughly pushed the arms off of me and sat up in bed. Not able to easily move off either side of the bed, as neither was offering to move out of my way, I angrily wiggled my way down to the end of the bed where my feet finally touched the floor. I walked to the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

"Apparently she doesn't have a sense of humor in the morning." Genma said.

To which Tenzo replied, "She does, just not first thing in the morning." with a hint of guilt in his voice.

Five minutes after they heard the toilet flush, no visible sign I was returning to the bed, and the sound of the water beginning to run in the shower, the semi-aroused men rose from the bed. Tenzo was first to the door. It was locked. He quickly picked up that I was mad, "Leah, are you ok?"

No reply. Really mad.

By this time, Genma had made it to the door, "Sweetie let us in."

"Why?" I said sharply.

"You agreed we could take a shower together." Answered Genma with a cheeky grin to Tenzo.

"Fine." I said as I wrapped the shower curtain around my body, pulling the curtain back slightly to allow them entry into the shower. I unlocked the door to let both men join me in the bathroom. I waved my arm directing them to get in the shower. As both men climbed into the shower, I let go of the curtain, grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my body.

The curtain having fallen back in place, Genma pulled it back to reveal both he and Tenzo looking confused. "Hey where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm finished, but you two enjoy yourselves." I said as I flushed the toilet and quickly walked to the door. "Ahhh" and "Shit" were the last words I heard before pulling the door closed behind me.

* * *

Having only been in the shower a few minutes, I was able to quickly dry off. I was halfway dressed by the time the bathroom door opened again to reveal two slightly irritated and naked men who no longer had morning wood.

"Towels are under the sink" I let them know as I finished pulling on my t-shirt.

Neither man budged. "That wasn't very nice." Genma stated.

"Neither was keeping me in bed."

I pointed angrily at Tenzo, "You know better!"

Tenzo turned and grabbed a couple of towels out of the cabinet. He knew I was right and there was no point in trying to apologize until I had time to calm down. Tenzo was smart. He knew when to cut his losses.

"What does Tenzo know better?" Genma asked.

"Nothing. I'm leaving in 15 minutes, hurry up if you want breakfast."

Genma wrapped the towel he received from Tenzo around his waist and walked towards me. "I'll take the same thing I had last night." He said as he pushed me back towards the bed.

"No! My plans today don't include a naked you."

"Genma, let her go!" Tenzo ordered.

In the second that Genma turned to look at Tenzo's stern face, surprised by the authoritative command from the usually quite man, I was able to get past him and out the door.

**_TENZO's POV_**

**_She's mad. _**

**_Shit! I do know better than to mess with her in the morning. _**

**_"Genma, let her go!" _**

**_Leah darted out the door. _**

**_"She's not in any mood to mess with right now. She's right, I did know better. This is my fault."_**

**_Genma asked, "How is this your fault?" _**

"**_She always uses the bathroom first thing in the morning. I knew and I kept her in bed. She probably hadn't gone to the bathroom since last night when we came in and she changed clothes. It's painful if she holds it for too long. I know about it because I've spent the night here many times."_**

"**_She was in pain?"_**

"**_Yeah. She's good at hiding it. She has a houseful of brothers and almost half are ninja. She's the baby of the family and already is watched over and fiercely protected. She doesn't like to be seen as weak. She's friendly, outgoing, loving, funny, smart, and stubborn. When she gets like this we need to just back off and give her a little while to cool off."_**

**_"Can you tell how much pain she was in?"_**

**_"The only times I can tell she is in pain is when she gets quite and her responses get short. She was making multi-word sentences in a pleasant tone to begin with, if she could have gotten up when she first asked me to move, she would have been fine. Did you notice that the longer we kept her in the bed, her sentences kept getting shorter and more curt? A one word sentence meant she was in serious pain. I've only seen her quieter the time they took her to the hospital to remove a kidney stone. They gave her morphine for the pain then."_**

"**_Shit Tenzo! You gotta fill me in on this stuff. I don't want her hurting because I'm trying to be funny."_**

"**_Neither do I."_**

**_END OF TENZO POV_**

* * *

The 15 minutes I gave them was up. I was just finishing a note to let them know I would see them at 6 and for them to give me a call on my cell phone if they wouldn't be able to make it. While I wasn't mad like before, I knew Genma had no idea, I still didn't want to talk to either of them right now. Hopefully by suppertime I will have worked through all my emotions so that we could have a nice meal together. I placed the note under one of the two plates with scrambled eggs and toast I made for them and walked out the door.

On the walk to the hospital I tried clearing my mind of all negative thoughts. Just looking at me in the morning, Kakashi could tell whether or not I was in pain. He was the one that first enlightened Tenzo. Several mornings he had witnessed me biting my lip, causing it to bleed, as I stepped over the various bodies lying on the living room floor in order to get to the bathroom. All the while holding my breath to fight back the constant pain from the pressure that felt like I was being ripped open from the inside. He too was a master at hiding pain.

Part of the reason I was so on edge this morning was the fact that last nights events happened without Kakashi there. I should have waited. Would he be upset that he missed another intimate opportunity? What was I thinking? Ok, I wasn't thinking. What had started as a playful tickle fight ended up with the three of us naked and sharing a chain reaction of orgasms. If I hadn't teased them about sounding like girls they never would have taken it farther. But even then, I could have stopped it if I had only kept my shirt on. Damn it. We needed to slow down. My mind knew this. I wish my body would listen to it.

* * *

Finally arriving at the hospital and taking the elevator to the second floor, I entered Kakashi's room to see he was lying just as I had left him yesterday. I decided, after hearing from Sakura about his reaction yesterday afternoon, that I would try another technique out on him. If it worked, we would be able to have a two-way conversation. I sat on the edge of his bed, lifted his hand and placed one of his fingers as well as one of mine on the "K" heart. I placed my other hand on his face. Making the mental hand signs, I began our conversation.

"Kakashi." I watched as his eyes began to move back and forth rapidly.

"Leah?"

"Yes it's me. I'm here by your bed. You're in the hospital in a coma. You have been for a little over 30 hours. What caused this and how can I help you?"

"Itachi used his sharingan on me. I don't know of anything that can pull me out of it. He said I would be like this for 72 hours."

"How long did he stab you?"

"How did you know about that?" he questioned.

"I saw it when I collapsed in pain yesterday."

"I'm sorry. I never want you to feel that kind of pain. Are you still feeling it?" his voice laced with guilt.

"No. Does this mean he's still stabbing you? Torturing you?"

"Yes and apparently for 72 hours. I'm so sorry you were hurt." Even though he was trying to be humorous, I heard the blame he was placing upon himself in his voice.

"Don't blame yourself. It's not your fault. Blame the stupid-ass, fuck-wipe who slaughtered his family and gets off inflicting pain on everyone else because he has a tiny penis, can't get it up and has to go to hookers because he's so fucking creepy that no sane woman would want him."

"Gee your language has changed. What happened to the sweet talking, innocent girl I remember?"

"She grew up with filthy mouthed brothers and went on a journey where she ran across and was harassed by every pervert known to man. You may be known as one of Konoha's top perverts, but where I traveled you wouldn't even make the top 100. I had to pick up some way to defend myself and as you know, words can cut deep."

"So that is what you learned? To use your mouth as a weapon?"

Chuckling, "Oh I've learned many ways to use my mouth. Not just as a weapon." I teased.

"Leah?"

"Kakashi."

"Are you trying to seduce a man in a coma?"

"Well, if it will wake you up, then sure. I'd dance a naked fan dance with the illustrated picture pages from your favorite book of porn right here in this room."

"I think that would probably work, I know it would catch my attention, even without the fan. Your little song got my attention as well. It was a nice change from the torture. Thank you. I only wish I could have been there in person to see the live show. I especially liked your little landing strip. I imagined my tongue as a plane and well, the brilliant colors were helpful in me getting right where I wanted to land." He chuckled.

"Glad you liked it."

In a relaxed voice, he said, "I enjoy this too. Just hearing your voice. Even though I can't see you, you make all the pain go away."

"Hold on to that thought. I'll be right back."

Keeping our hands in the same positions, I made an additional mental hand sign, closed my eyes and soon we were linked mentally and visually. He was strapped to the cross, but no longer getting repeatedly stabbed.

"Leah you're so beautiful. I wish I could touch you."

"Silly, you are touching me…my breast to be exact, though I do have to hold your hand there."

"I'm guessing this is another one of the things you learned during your travels?"

"Yes. Contrary to what Tenzo and Genma think, it wasn't all about sex." I said slightly irritated.

"Why would they think that?"

"Uh, why don't we wait until you are out of the coma before we go into that conversation. I'd rather cut you down from there so we can touch each other and you can feel it."

My mental image body went behind the cross and loosened the ropes. Kakashi slid down to the ground into a pile. Apparently his tortured mental image of a body didn't have the strength to stand.

"Let me help you up."

"No. Just sit down here beside me."

I did as he asked but also picked up his hand and held it in mine. He turned his head to look at me.

"I vaguely remember something about getting another song…and a kiss?"

"Your right. I said I would come back and sing you another song. The kiss was promised for after you wake up and take off your mask."

"oh yeah, I remember that now."

"So what would you like me to sing?"

"Whatever you feel like singing."

**_"This is the song that never ends, yes it goes on and on my friend."_**

"No! Not that."

Laughing I said, "Okay then tell me what you want to hear."

"I don't know. Something like what you sang the other day in the spa." He said with a gleam in his eye.

"Now who's trying to get me to seduce a man in a coma?" I laughed.

"The man in the coma that wants to wake up and hold you for real."

"Alright. You asked for this."

"I sure did."

"I'm running low on chakra. You're only getting one verse and no naked dancing." I teased.

"Well then, this better be a really good song."

"**_I'll always think of you, Inside of my private thoughts, I can imagine you, Touching my private parts, With just the thought of you, I can't help but touch myself, That's why I want you so bad, Just one night of, Moonlight, with you there beside me, All night, doin it again and again, You know I want you so bad, Baby, baby, baby, baby. Oooh I get so high, When I'm around you baby, I can touch the sky, You make my temperature rise, You're makin me high, Baby, baby, baby, baby."_**

"That song has given me a lot to think about." He gave me a happy eye crease smile.

"I wish I could have done more but we've been at this for a while and it is draining. I've gotta go now but I will be laying in bed next to you before I have the strength to get up again. Just keep thinking of me beside you."

"In the moonlight?" he chuckled.

"Wherever you want me baby." I leaned over and placed a soft kiss on his cloth-covered mouth.

He returned the kiss. "I will. I'm glad you're home again."

The mental image slowly drifted away until it was finally broken and my exhausted body released his hand. I laid on my side next to him in the bed, placing my hand on his chest. I quickly drifted off to sleep; all the while imagining what else we would be doing if my chakra had lasted longer.

* * *

I felt hands shaking me. "Aunty Leah. Wake up."

Opening my eyes, barely turning my head. "Sakura."

"Are you ok? You look exhausted."

"I am. I used one of our family techniques to enter Kakashi's sub-conscious and we had a chat. It takes a lot of chakra to do it and leaves me completely helpless afterwards but it's something that I can do to take him out of the torture he is going through. He has another 40-some hours of being tied to a cross and repeatedly stabbed. Can we cancel lunch? I need rest. I can't bear the thought of him suffering. I just thought it was a coma—not this. I have to help him."

"You'll need to eat to get your strength back. I'll bring something back for you to eat right here. I won't take no for an answer." She replied with a determined look on her face.

"You'd make a good doctor."

"Not really. I just don't like seeing the people I love hurt."

"Tsunade healing is powerful. With the type of injuries you and your teammates receive frequently, it would be wise of you to learn it."

"Maybe I will. So what sounds good for lunch?"

"Anything. Could you call Micah? I won't be able to cover the spa tonight. And call Tenzo & Genma I need to cancel our dinner plans."

"Sure, I'll let your parents know also. Lie down and rest. I'll be back soon."

Laying back down and curling up next to Kakashi, I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

It only seemed like a few seconds since I had fallen asleep that I was being woke up again. My body felt even more tired than when I was talking to Sakura.

"Leah. Wake up."

"Tenzo…need…rest." I replied

Determined, Tenzo said, "We agree. But you would rest better in a bed of your own."

I managed to get out an angry, "No!"

"If you can't get up, I will pick you up and move you. We have a bed right here next to Kakashi."

"Fine." I said bitterly.

"Sakura called us and told us what was going on. She will be here in a few minutes with your real lunch. We told her we would wake you up and make sure you ate something before she got here. We brought muffins." Genma said as he waved a tiny basket filled with mini muffins.

"Genma…bakes?" I said in disbelief as Tenzo lifted me off the bed and moved me over to the empty one.

"No. Henry made them. Your parents are aware of your choice to stay here. They support your less than intelligent decision to exhaust your body to the point of passing out." Genma voice heavily laced with sarcasm.

"You?" I looked up at Tenzo who was holding my hand.

"I support the fact that you want to help Kakashi. I'm not happy that you are exhausting yourself to do it. I stand by your decision but I hope you will listen to us when we tell you enough is enough and that you eat when we ask you to." Tenzo said as he squeezed my hand, a look of worry on his face.

I turned back to Genma, "You?"

"I just don't think it's a good idea right now. I mean, after this morning." Genma stopped talking as Tenzo gave him a look that said _'shut the fuck up'_.

"Tenzo…told?"

Tenzo kissed my hand, "Yes I did."

"Thanks." I turned my face and placed a kiss on his hand. "Sorry…rude…before."

"Sweetie" Genma sat on the bed next to me placing a hand on my cheek, "you have nothing to apologize for. It's just me being an idiot. You know I'd never want to cause you pain."

"You… didn't…know." Kissing his thumb that was near my mouth.

"Not….Tenzo's….fault….either"

With guilt in his tone, "But I should have stopped kidding around when you mentioned you needed to use the bathroom."

"You….forgot…..ok. Forgive…forget."

Both men replied, "Ok."

"Muffin?"

"Let me take off your shoes and I'll position your head so it's easy to swallow. Genma put that tray over here so she can rest her muffin on it." Instructed Tenzo.

"Tenzo, I don't think she's up to something that kinky right now," replied Genma with a perverted smile.

"Pervert." I chuckled.

"What can I say, I've refrained from anything sexual for 7 years and now the floodgates have been opened wide again." He smiled.

Before I could tell them both 'we need to talk about last night' Sakura arrived with a large basket full of food. "Henry?" I asked.

"Yep. Your favorite—tempura, strawberries and rice with cinnamon and butter."

"Smells…wonderful…jam…face in….lick it clean." I shot Genma a look that said '_don't say it._'

He gave a naughty smile and said, "Tenzo, why don't you pull up a couple of chairs and we can both eat off her tray."

Sakura oblivious to the innuendo left the basket to go visit Sasuke. "I'll be back later to pick up the basket."

We enjoyed our meal, Genma and Tenzo taking turns to help feed me. By the time we finished, Sakura had returned and cleaned everything up. She was preparing to leave and return the basket to Henry when she said; "Your mom will bring supper to you tonight. I'll see you tomorrow morning ok?" She leaned down and gave me a hug and kiss.

* * *

Feeling much better with food in my system I was able to speak clearly now. "Sakura why don't you let Genma take it back to Henry? I need some alone time with Tenzo. Would you mind Genma?"

"No problem sweetie. I have to check in at headquarters anyway. I'll drop it off and be back in a couple hours." He leaned in and gave me a kiss on the forehead before taking the basket from Sakura. Pointing to Tenzo, "If she does anything foolish while I'm gone, I'm blaming you."

"Understood." Replied Tenzo.

Tenzo removed the tray from the bed and walked back over to sit in one of the chairs. "Not that I am complaining, but why do you need 'alone time' with me?"

"You don't need to stay if you need to check in at headquarters or anything. I just wanted to have your arms wrapped around me and talk a little."

"I've already taken care of checking in. That's where I was when Sakura called me. I'm all yours. But you should be resting."

"Good. Now hop up on the bed and snuggle next to me please so I can rest happily." I patted the space beside me.

Lying down he wrapped an arm over me as I placed my hands on his chest. The hand on the arm he wrapped over me was rubbing up and down on my back.

"Tell me the truth. Did anything about last night bother you?" I asked.

"Last night was fantastic. Why do you ask?"

"It just seemed like you were a little freaked out when you opened the nightstand."

"Ah yes, the toys. I was feeling a little overwhelmed. I've never seen those kinds of things up close. If you haven't figured it out yet, I've never been with anyone. You are it for me. You always have been. I've never looked for anyone else and have been waiting to be with you. I guess when I saw everything I felt inadequate. Genma has been with women. He knows what he's doing. You come back and are so confident with yourself and your toys—I'm not saying that there is anything wrong with that—it's just with all the toys, I feel like I'm lacking.

"Oh Tenzo. I've never been with anyone else either. I have those toys because learning certain techniques required a substitute for the real thing. I used the toys along with the books my mom gave me and I'd practice. I want nothing more than to throw them away and make love to the real thing. But for safety reasons, I can't. My body won't allow me to be with anyone until we've been bonded together. I had to prepare my body for every possibility for when I'm finally able to be with my soul mates. I didn't know that you were waiting for me and while I was sure Genma had been with other women, I couldn't take any chances about his likes and dislikes plus I have no clue about Kakashi's sexual experience. Two of my soul mates are known Konoha perverts."

"So you don't prefer toys?"

"Never. The only reason I have them are for practice and safety reasons. Unless you find something you like, I'll get rid of them the day we are bonded."

Tenzo and I kissed, sharing the most loving, intimate kiss that until now neither of us had ever experienced.

"Did you learn that from a book?" teased Tenzo.

"I've never experienced a kiss like that in my life. Every part of my body was surging with energy. I felt like I was going to melt into you, and that when I did it would bring a blissful peace to everything in my world. My mom described that kind of kiss to me. She calls it a 'pure love' kiss. She shared that type of kiss with my fathers on the night they conceived me."

"I'm looking forward to that."

"To what?"

"When we conceive a child together."

"Don't you think we should wait until we actually can have sex to be thinking about children?"

"No. The day I met you I saw our children in your eyes. I knew there was no one else for me but you. I'm not saying we need to have them right away, whenever it works out will be fine with me."

I covered my mouth and let out a yawn. "I was hoping to get another session in with Kakashi today. But it looks like I need more rest. Would you stay with me until I fall asleep?"

"Certainly. Genma will be back in a couple hours and not only will he be happy to hear that you didn't do anything foolish, but that I didn't have to try and persuade you." He kissed my forehead, "sweet dreams."

My eyes closed. My body felt at peace. Tenzo always made me feel safe and laying next to him I quickly fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up to Genma's voice. But he wasn't talking to me.

"Kakashi. I don't know if you can hear me or not but I know you are in a bad place right now and that when Leah comes to you, she takes away that pain. I'm worried about her. It kills her thinking you are in pain. Tenzo and I have been keeping an eye on her in case she tries another session before she has plenty of time to rest. She told us she was going to visit you at 10 today. We got here 10 minutes after Sakura found her at 11. She was pale and exhausted, like she hadn't slept in days. She tried hiding how tired she was but she could only speak in broken sentences. Sure after she finally ate lunch she perked up a bit and was able to talk but Tenzo stayed to watch over her and it wasn't 15 minutes and she was back asleep. Her mom brought dinner by but since she was sleeping we didn't want to wake her. She has been out cold going on 18 hours now. I feel like a bastard for asking you this, but I know there is no chance in hell that we can convince her not to keep trying to help you. You have to convince her not to push herself so much."

I was so focused on relieving Kakashi's pain that I hadn't realized the pain I was causing Genma or Tenzo. "Genma."

Hearing his name, Genma quickly stepped away from Kakashi's bed and over to mine. "Sweetie you're awake. How do you feel?" he said as his hand brushed my cheek.

"I feel much better." I paused, "I heard what you said to Kakashi." I placed my hand on his and gave it a squeeze. "I promise I won't push myself that hard again. I was attempting a very advanced technique with auditory, visual, dual-way communication with tactile abilities. It's one of the most advanced techniques I learned. I promise I will only use ones that require minimal chakra like the one I sent you the other day when I kissed you. Or like the one I sent from the spa. I can do either of those for 12 hours and then I would only need a 30-minute nap to feel completely refreshed. I'm sorry. I didn't think of what this would do to me and in turn the worry it has caused you and Tenzo. Please forgive me. Talk to my mom if you don't believe me. I have to help him but I will be careful."

Genma sat down on the edge of the bed, lifting me so I was sitting, wrapping his arms around me in a powerful hug and began kissing my face all over. Letting me know, when he finally stopped kissing, "Of course you're forgiven and no I don't need to talk to your mom. I trust you."

"Genma?"

"Yes sweetie."

"I need to get out of bed."

He released me from the powerful hug, "Stay put right there. What do you need? I'll take care of it for you."

"You can't." I smiled.

"Why not?"

"Because…I need to relieve myself of 18 hours worth of urine." I giggled.

Genma laughed, "Your right." He put an arm behind my back and one under my legs lifting me off the bed, "But I can carry you to and from the bathroom." He walked over to the door, gentle lowered my legs to the ground so that I was standing and opened the door for me.

Before he could pick me back up, I turned and put up my hand to his chest. "Hold on pervert. I can manage the next few feet by myself and before you ask, no I won't need your help pulling my pants up or down."

"Fine. But can I carry you back to the bed?"

"Only if you promise to cuddle up next to me and feed me."

Genma smiled, "Deal."

* * *

_You're Makin Me High_ written by Babyface and Bryce Wilson, performed by Toni Braxton – 1996


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

WARNING: Sexual innuendo, situations, nudity, language, discussion about a rape and a death.

* * *

"Open wide sweetie." Genma offered me a chopstick full of rice.

I swallowed the rice, "Genma. You don't have to keep saying that every time you want me to take a bite."

"But I like the way it sounds. Especially when I use my naughty voice and picture putting all kinds of things in you."

"You sex-crazed pervert."

"But I'm your sex crazed pervert." He brought a large strawberry to my mouth, "Now open wide and say ahh." I took a bite

Swallowing, I asked, "You're so attentive. Is it the hospital? Are you thinking of switching professions?"

"No. But I do like the idea of playing 'doctor' with you. I could spend hours examining every inch of you from head to toe, and provide extra TLC to all of your lovely curves in between.

"Genma!"

"Well I do have soft hands and a very sensitive touch." Smiling as he placed the bowl and chopsticks down on the tray so that he could show me his hands.

"Enough!" I pushed his hands away. "I'll feed myself. I want to be able to talk to Kakashi again. It's been over 20 hours since I was last able to talk to him. I want to see how he's doing."

"Fine. But can you do me a favor? You said that he could hear your voice even when you weren't using your technique on him. Can you please ask him if he can hear anyone else?"

"Are you wanting to find out if he heard you?"

"If he can hear me, and you agree, then there are some details about his incident with Itachi that the elders would like to know. I ask the questions and you tell me his answers."

"So, you want me to be your walkie-talkie?

He wiggled his eye-brows, "Walkie-talkie, huggly-snuggly, moanie-groanie, sucky-fucky…all those things and more."

Pouting, I crossed my arms over my chest and turned away. "I hope he can't hear you. I don't need you giving him any perverted ideas. You've already corrupted my sweet Tenzo."

"Sweet Tenzo my ass. He can be one scary bastard when he wants to be. He gave a look to one of the new ANBU recruits and the kid shit himself. I would expect that if he had given the look to a genin, but not anyone who has made it through the ANBU test. As for Kakashi, I doubt that I could give him any ideas. He's a bigger pervert than me. Walking about town, traumatizing children and giving old ladies fainting spells when they see the porn he takes everywhere. You want to know the real reason he doesn't like hospitals-they don't allow porn in the building."

As I turned back to him I uncrossed my arms and placed my hands on my hips, "Yes, that's much worse that the constant stream of perversion that flows from your mouth." I said sarcastically.

With a serious expression on his face, "Does me talking like that bother you?"

"Not when it's in moderation. For the last hour I've been trying to eat and every other phrase out of your mouth is laced with sexual innuendo. I'm recovering from exhaustion and it's getting to be a bit much."

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. "I'm sorry sweetie. I was just having fun. You don't have any idea how relieved I was when you woke up and promised to be more careful with the body I love so much. I just felt so good that my playful side came out a little too much."

"I love your playful side." I said as I put my hand on his cheek, "But I also want to be able to talk about anything with you, good or bad, without covering your feelings with jokes or dirty talk. I know in your job bad things happen and you can't talk about them with me, but I want to be there for everything else and I need to be able to come to you and talk about anything."

"But don't you have Tenzo for that? With Kakashi you have a connection that I can't begin to understand. I guess I see myself fitting in as the one you turn to for fun."

"Genma, I don't think of any of you like that. I love all three of you-equally. I don't categorize Tenzo as 'Mr. Talker', Kakashi as 'Mr. Mind' and you as 'Mr. Fun'. You each share qualities that make me want to be with each of you. You all are honorable, strong, loving men who make my insides light up whenever I think about you. And you in particular, you put your family first. You have taken care and protected your mother since you were 12."

"How do you know about that?"

"The spa. Relaxed naked women like to talk. My ears were privy to numerous conversations about you, Kakashi & Tenzo." I giggled.

"What were they saying about me?"

"All good I assure you."

"Like what?"

"They frequently are about you being a honorable, faithful man and a beautiful, fantastic lover."

"Really?" he smiled.

I placed a finger on my cheek in recollection, "Or maybe it was you were fantastically faithful, honorable, beautiful and a man lover? Hmm, I can't remember which." I giggled.

"You'll remember which one when I get you all hot and bothered, your panties drenched with your sweet juices, moaning my name and begging for more." Genma said playfully as his hands began to roam over my body.

* * *

"Genma stop!"

Though I was thinking those exact words, it wasn't me that said them. We both looked toward the door where Tenzo was standing.

Tenzo had a look on his face that reinforce Genma's story. If he had been looking at me like that, I probably would have crapped myself.

"Ok party pooper." Replied Genma as he stood from the bed, retrieved the rice and chopsticks from the tray and handed them to me. "I'll be back around noon."

Tenzo walked toward my bed, his eyes on Genma's every move. He watched him place a kiss on the top of my head before leaving the room.

With Genma gone, Tenzo focused his attention on me and his face was relaxed and calm again, "It sounded like you were needing some assistance."

"Not really. He was just kidding around. But thank you anyway." I took a bite of the now cold rice and after swallowing it returned the bowl and chopsticks to the tray having decided that I wasn't hungry anymore.

"Did you just wake up or are you ready to go back to sleep?" he asked.

"I've been up a little over an hour, ate and now I want to try a different technique to help Kakashi."

"Was Genma ok with this new plan?"

"Yes. I realized I could use other techniques that do not exhaust my body as badly." I smiled.

"Good to hear. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"I have to be touching Kakashi in order for this to work. So after I'm finished I may need some help getting back in my bed. Also, please let me know when it's been 6 hours and I will stop. My eyes will be shut but I will hear you."

"Anything else?"

"That should be it. Oh. Don't be surprised if you hear noises or slight movements coming from either Kakashi or me. It's normal."

"Ok. I'll wait till you start and then I'm going to clean this up." He said as he looked and pointed at the rice and strawberry mess on the tray from when Genma had been trying to feed me.

"Not before you give me some lovin." I said as I stretched out my arms waiting for a hug.

Wrapping our arms around each other, he lifted me into a standing position. Our lips met and we shared several quick pecks. "Tell me something." He asked.

"Anything. What do you want to know?"

"What's it like to be inside someone's sub-conscious?"

"It takes a little bit to get use to it but you can tell a lot about a person's state of mind depending on the colors that you see. The more color, the healthier the state of mind. What I first saw in Kakashi's mind it was black and white. While I was there with him, our surroundings began to gain color. The sky became light blue. Why did you want to know?"

"No reason. Just curious."

"Do you want me to take a peek into your mind and let you know what colors I see?" I asked.

"Uhh…maybe some other time." He said nervously, "You need to focus all your energy on Kakashi."

"Tenzo. Are you worried about me seeing something that you don't think I will like?" I teased.

"No! It's just what Genma was saying" he paused, "I want to get you so worked up that you moan out my name and I know we need to wait. I won't put you in an uncomfortable situation."

"Tenzo."

"In my head, you say that accompanied by lustful moans and heavy breathing." he chuckled.

"We can do whatever we like in our minds without any of the consequences of those actions on our bodies. Well, your heart rate might increase, but you're a ninja, your heart can tolerate it easily."

"And it wouldn't put you in a difficult position afterwards. It wouldn't leave you wanting and tempt us to go farther than we should go?"

"We will be fine." I assured him as I briefly thought about all the many times I have imagined doing every humanly possible position with all three of them, "because once I start, we won't be stopping until we both are completely satisfied."

Tenzo gulped. "It won't use up too much chakra?"

"It just depends on how excited you are before we start" I felt his crotch twitch "and how active and vivid an imagination you have. After seeing me naked and having an orgasm twice, it shouldn't be that hard to visualize it."

He released me from our embrace and took a step back. "I visualize that wonderful memory over and over, but you need to help Kakashi first. I wouldn't want Genma coming in here and seeing me trying to do exactly what I told him to stop."

"I understand." I placed my hand on his chest. "You're always thinking of others first." I moved closer and gave him a soft kiss on his mouth. "I'm just going to make a quick restroom break and then I will start my session with Kakashi." I removed my hand and walked to the bathroom thinking about how lucky I am to have Tenzo in my life.

* * *

Tenzo helped me turn Kakashi on his side. Lying on my right side, curled up facing him, I took his right hand and pulled it towards my body so that each of our pointer fingers touched the "K" above my breast. I made the mental hand signs and placed my lips on his. I was happily greeted by an image of Kakashi not tied to a cross, but sitting where I had last left him.

"Hey there. You just sitting around doing nothing?" I teased. "I'm glad to see you're not back up there being tortured." I pointed to the cross.

"But I was tortured, just a different kind." He paused. "I didn't have you or my second favorite distraction, Icha Icha."

I walked forward and sat down beside him. "Well I'm here now. Do you think we could somehow break you completely out of this? I asked.

"Maybe with some naked fan dancing," he smiled, "but I doubt it. Though it never hurts to try." He chuckled. "Tell me did you stay with me the entire time or did you leave the hospital?"

"I was here in the room the entire time, why?"

"After you left, it felt like I could still sense you. Like you were just out of sight. I kept the image of you holding my hand and kissing me. But then after a while that went away. I could hear your voice occasionally and I could feel your emotional state.

"Could you tell who I was talking to?"

"Sometimes I would hear a name. First I heard 'Sakura' then I heard you mention 'Tenzo'. You sounded irritated. Then you flipped to sounding sad and then you said something about Konoha perverts. I remember that because it was followed by this warm sensation that made me feel so at peace. It stayed that way for quite a while and then a feeling of guilt and I heard you say 'Genma'. After that it was a sense of irritation and finally just before you returned…lust."

"Well, that's interesting. Apparently when I'm close to your body you pick up on my emotional state whether I'm talking or not. The closer I am to you the more you can hear what I am saying."

"So what did Tenzo do to piss you off?"

"He woke me up when he was trying to get me to move from your bed to one that is next to you so I could rest better. I was so exhausted all I wanted to do was sleep but they insisted that I eat. After I ate, I slept for 18 hours."

"Why 18 hours?"

"Duh! I was tired."

"Because?"

I didn't want to tell him 'because I used too much chakra trying to keep you away from the torture' so I thought I would blame it on the late night/early morning activities. "I didn't get a lot of sleep last night. We stayed up late at my family's welcome home party and I had a trying morning."

"Why were you feeling guilty when you were talking to Genma?"

"I overheard him talking to you."

"And?"

"He said some things that made me rethink my actions. I didn't realize I was hurting him. But we worked it all out and he forgave me."

"How did you hurt him?"

I wasn't looking forward to hearing the same lecture from Kakashi as I had previously heard from Genma, "It doesn't matter. I won't hurt him that way ever again. Can we drop it and move on?"

"If you don't want to talk about it, fine. But tell me this, who or what got you turned on just before you came back here?"

"I was talking to Tenzo about a technique, similar to this one, that allows me to be intimate without actually physically being intimate. I was thinking about all the times I thought of you three while I was away." I smiled.

"Hmm, feel free to elaborate on this technique. Or better yet, show me."

"Sorry, but I promise to show that technique to you after you wake up from your coma."

"Well then, why don't you share those fond memories you had of us while you were away?"

"How about I just lay you on your side and we talk?" I suggested.

"While laying there, can I talk dirty to you?" he sounded hopeful.

"No."

He raised his eyebrow, "Will you talk dirty to me?"

"Sure."

His eye widened in surprise, "Really?"

"Not a problem." I pulled him down and onto his side and then positioned myself so that I was facing him as I lay on my side as well.

I saw the look of anticipation on his face. It now seemed cruel what I was going to say. But I knew if I started getting him turned on, that soon I would be aroused too and that would lead me to break my promise to Genma. No advanced techniques.

"Anytime you're ready," he said excitedly.

"Dirty"

"Yes" his eye widened.

"Filthy"

"Uh huh" he shook his head in affirmation.

"Nasty"

"Oh yeah baby" he said eagerly.

"Rotten"

"Yea-what?"

"Putrid"

He stared at me with a 'you've got to be kidding me' look on his face.

"Grimy…Soiled…"

"Very funny. You can stop that now." He pouted.

"So no more 'dirty' talk?" I giggled.

He sounded like a 2 year old "No."

"Aww don't be upset. I'll make it up to you when you're no longer in a coma." I promised.

"How?"

"Not only will I give you the kind of dirty talk you wanted…"

"Yes" he sounded skeptical.

"I'll let you talk dirty to me and maybe…"

"Maybe what?" his interest was piqued.

"act out the dirty talk."

Though I couldn't see his face, I knew he was smiling.

* * *

We took turns sharing our travels over the past 7 years and found that, while not at the same time, our adventures led us to many of the same destinations. However, my journey had taken me to a few places that he had never even heard of. We compared views on the likeability of the towns and villages but shared the opinion that while we enjoyed visiting, none could replace our home, Konoha.

I promised to share with him some of the music cd's I purchased in the towns that were vastly different from Konoha. When I heard the music, I had a strong feeling that it would be well received by the men in my life. Each man had a different taste in music, but somehow I knew they all would agree with my musical selections. If by some chance they didn't, Micah would definitely want to borrow them as he was always looking for new and interesting music.

As we talked, I noticed Kakashi regained the ability to move parts of his body. Like a caterpillar, he gradually inched his body closer to mine. He had been holding out on me as to how much control he had over his body when all of a sudden he leaned in to kiss me and I felt his arm wrap over my side placing his hand on my back. The instant our lips touched, I felt a wave of heat run through my body. Even through that stupid mask it felt good. I momentarily wondered that since it wasn't skin-to-skin contact if that meant it wouldn't drain my chakra as fast. When I realized I was trying to rationalize my behavior so that I would not be breaking my promise to Genma, I pulled back from the kiss. I shook my head no, "I can't. I promised Genma."

"Genma doesn't want you kissing me?" he asked slightly irritated.

"No, nor would I ever agree to not kissing you, normally. It's just while I'm in this state with you, physical contact drains my chakra faster."

"Last time you held my hand for quite a while." I could picture the wheels of his mind turning. "You said you were exhausted. Was touching me the reason why?"

"Partly"

"I see. So why didn't you just come out and tell me that?"

"I didn't want you to blame yourself."

"Instead I've been thinking that I must have god awful breath or have said something so offensive that you wanted to distance yourself from me."

"I'm sorry. Genma was really upset with me and I avoided this topic because I didn't want you upset too."

He tiled his head to the side, "Did you really think I wouldn't figure it out?"

"How did you figure it out?"

He pointed to himself, "Ninja prodigy. I wouldn't be alive if I hadn't learned to pick up on subtle clues. You were avoiding certain questions. It was only a matter of time until I figured it out."

"Are you upset with me?"

"No. I understand your reasons. Is there anything else you might want to share?

"Yes."

"Is it related to your comment about having a 'trying morning'?"

"Sort of"

"Please explain."

"I don't really know where to start."

"The beginning usually works."

"Ok. The spa."

"Something happened at the spa?"

"The little song and show you received?"

"Ah yes. Good memories. Go on."

"After I finished, Genma and Tenzo joined me in the spa."

"I would have been there too, but the whole coma thing sort of kept me occupied." He chuckled.

"I'm feeling guilty because you weren't there to share in the kissing and touching." I said hesitantly.

His voice was reassuring, "It's ok. At least I saw the solo act."

"And then last night after the party, Genma and Tenzo spent the night with me."

"Tenzo has spent the night before. It doesn't surprise me that Genma stayed also. Again, if given the choice between coma and sleeping with you three, I'd pick the latter."

"I knew you would be ok about missing the sleeping part."

"But sleeping wasn't the only thing that happened was it?"

"No. We had a tickle fight."

"Against two elite ninja—not wise."

"Yes, teamwork, you are all masters."

"It is the foundation for all ninja training." He chuckled.

"So I'm told. But then tickles turned into kisses…which turned into me taking my clothes off…and I just wish you would have been there."

"Me too. It sounds wonderful. But I'm guessing that's not the end of it."

"No. But first let me share with you the reason why I have so many of them. It freaked both Genma and Tenzo out when they saw them and I just want to prepare you so that you won't freak out too."

"What exactly is the 'them' you think will freak me out? Leah, you are a beautiful woman inside and out. I can't image this would be about your body image?"

"No it's not about my body. You've seen it remember?"

"Yes, I repeatedly remember it. It keeps me busy for hours." He smiled, "so what is it then?"

"Sex toys."

Raising a curious eyebrow "And you have a large collection?"

"Extensive."

"I see. And the reason for so many?"

"To practice and prepare for my soul mates in every possible way for once we have been bonded so that I don't accidentally injure myself or them."

"It's always wise to prepare before the big test for optimal results." He chuckled.

"Yes. So anyway, after the shock wore off, Genma chose one of my favorites and it ended with each of us having an orgasm. Get the picture?"

"Vividly. I'm curious. Which one is a favorite of yours?"

"A red, 6-inch dildo with ridges."

"Ah, I recognize that one."

Cocking an eyebrow I asked, "And just how do you know about it? Do you have a collection too?"

"No, but items such as your 'favorite' are often found where they sell great literature."

"So you're not upset, bothered or curious about any of this?"

"I'm not upset or bothered, but I am curious."

"About what?"

Sounding hopeful, he asked "In your extensive collection, do you by any chance happen to have any 'special occasion' wear?"

At this question, I was reminded of a saying my mother used when making unusual clothing choices for me, _'I guarantee one, if not all, will want to play dress up with you.' _Smiling, I replied, "Why yes, the complete bottom drawer of my dresser holds such items."

It felt good to be able to talk so openly with Kakashi. He reassured me that he wasn't upset or surprised by the 'activities' and that learning of my collection in no way, shape or form freaked him out. In fact, it would be a source of comfort in the remaining hours that he would be stuck in his coma. So when Tenzo called my name to let me know it was time to stop, I gave Kakashi one last kiss, as my image slowly faded away. I knew he would have many new images to keep him company until I returned.

* * *

Opening my eyes, turning and sitting up on the edge of the bed, I was happily greeted by Tenzo. He instantly could tell that it had been a good session and that I wasn't exhausted. He offered his hand and helped me rise from the bed. I took two steps to him and wrapped my arms around him. "He's doing much better and I feel ok."

"I can see. You're not pale nor making only one word sentences." He smiled.

"When I'm near him—he is able to hear me occasionally and is able to sense my emotions. It is enough that he doesn't go back to being tortured. He just gets bored and lonely without his porn or anyone to talk to."

"Good to hear. Maybe then you can wait another 12 hours before you try it again?"

"I was hoping to go back sooner than 12 hours, but let's wait to see how I feel after I've had some lunch and a tiny nap."

"You hop into bed. Genma should be here in another hour with lunch but I could run down to the cafeteria if you're hungry now."

"That's ok. I can wait. Is that a change of clothes for me?" I asked as I saw a red t-shirt and black shorts on the chair next to my bed.

"They are. Do you want to take a shower and change? You have plenty of time before he gets here with lunch."

"Would you help me in the shower?"

"Are you feeling weak? Do you not think you will be able to stand?" his voice filled with concern.

"No. I was just looking forward to the company." I smiled.

"I would love to share a shower with you, but let's wait until you've recuperated fully and we don't need to worry about a medical professional walking in."

"Oh my sweet Tenzo is back!" I hugged him.

"I never left."

"I thought Genma had corrupted you the other morning into a pervert who liked to keep women in bed against their will."

"No, that was a hormone induced lapse in judgment."

"Hmm. How about if you just sit and talk to me while I take the shower?"

"Certainly."

"Great. Would it be too much to ask you to take my clothes off?" I grinned

"I'm always happy to help you however I can." He smiled.

I picked up the clean clothes and walked to the bathroom. I placed them on the hook on the back of the door. Tenzo followed me pulling a chair behind him. He placed the chair against the wall and shut the door before turning on the water and removing my clothes. I climbed into the shower. While washing my body I shared with him more of the conversation I had with Kakashi for the last 6 hours, avoiding the parts he already knew about. I turned the water off and as I opened the shower door, Tenzo greeted me with a towel. He wrapped the towel around me and dried me off.

"Feel better?" he asked.

"Much. The warm water felt good on my muscles." I pulled the shirt over my head and dropped the towel. I pulled up my shorts and was ready to go. I didn't have a clean bra or panties and the thought of reusing the ones I had did cross my mind. But who would know other than Tenzo that I was going commando?

"We could go for a walk up and down the hallway out here so your legs can get some exercise. That will help with keeping your muscles from getting sore." He suggested.

"Ok." I reached out my hand towards his. We laced our fingers together and walked out the door. We had made a couple of trips up and down the hall when we heard the elevator door open and saw Genma with lunch.

"Hey, you're up and walking around. That's great!" he said.

Tenzo informed Genma, "She looked much better after she finished this last session. She had the strength to walk to, and take a shower by herself before we had our little hall walk."

As we entered Kakashi's room I asked, "So what's for lunch?"

Genma placed the sack on the bed and opened it. As he pulled out each item, he explained, "I made each of us a sandwich, sliced up some veggies, and for something sweet, fruit" he pulled out a box of strawberries and a bunch of white grapes. He had a proud smile on his face.

"I'm so proud of you."

"Yes. As you mentioned, I'm not just 'Mr. Fun' so I decided to try my hand at making lunch."

"I'm glad you did. Strawberries are my favorite."

We all sat on my bed and took turns feeding each other. More than a few grapes missed our mouths and went sailing across the room. Getting up from the bed, I picked up the last strawberry, took a small bite, and rubbed it over my lips as I walked over to Kakashi. I leaned over his body, blocking their view of his face, closed my eyes, pulled down his mask and placed my strawberry juice covered lips on his giving him a kiss. I returned his mask to its normal place and turned back to my bed as I opened my eyes.

"What was that about?" asked Genma.

"Oh, I just thought I would include Kakashi in our little lunch." I replied.

"Well if that's what you call sharing lunch, next time I'll put everything in the blender and feed you myself." Genma chuckled. "By the way, since when do you go commando?"

"Since I took a shower this morning and didn't have clean underwear to put on." I replied

By the look on Tenzo's face, I could see he regretted not remembering my underwear. He walked towards me stating, "Well, I need to head out but I'm still kind of hungry. How about you share that last bit of strawberry?" I placed the strawberry partially in my mouth. Tenzo took a bite of the exposed part. We swallowed our bites and then began kissing until all traces of the strawberry juice were gone.

We released each other and as he left the room said, "I'll be heading out on a mission later but should be back around midnight. Do you need me to have someone stop by to give you a break…bring supper…or underwear?"

Genma shook his head, "Nope. Supper is covered. As for the underwear-mine are just fine. And her, I'll keep her in here where only I can see what she's isn't wearing. Good luck and we will see you when you get back."

The door closed and Genma turned back to me, "I saw Micah earlier. Your parents will be by later with supper. Would you like me to give them a call and ask them to bring you anything?"

"No. How about we climb into bed together and relax a little. Just taking it easy sounds nice. I'll let you cover my rear with your big, strong hands just in case someone enters and tries to get a look at my panty free rear."

"Sounds like good advice." Replied Genma as we both climbed into the bed and cuddled together.

I placed a soft kiss on his lips, "Yes my 'doctor' is full of good advice."

"Who is your doctor?" Genma asked not realizing I was referring to him.

"Why Dr. Shiranui of course." I teased.

"Ah yes, I've heard of him." He smiled as one hand rubbed the back of my neck as the other rubbed up and down my back occasionally going far enough down to rub my tailbone.

"His bedside manner is one of the most enjoyable that I've had the honor to experience."

"Not just enjoyable, but willing to listen too. He's more than Dr. Fun." He said as he softly kissed me letting me know that he didn't expect us to act out a fantasy, but instead just hold each other and talk about whatever came to mind.

We talked about my recent visit with Kakashi and I let him know that unfortunately Kakashi wasn't able to hear his words but could hear me and pick up on my emotions when I was in the room. We worked out a plan so that the next time I visited him, Genma would ask a question, I would relay the question to Kakashi and then once he had given his reply, I would relay the answer to Genma.

As we lay wrapped up in each other's arms, I was thinking that it would be good to have the focus be on something other than talking about guilt, emotions, and sexual desires. I knew that when it came to missions and the safety of Konoha, they were all business and wouldn't let the conversation slide to anything sexual.

Genma took my silence as being sleepy. "Close your eyes sweetie. Take a nap. I could use a few z's myself."

I closed my eyes and smiled, "Sweet dreams Genma."

"My dreams are always sweet when I'm around you." He replied then placed a kiss on my forehead. We both drifted off to sleep quickly, comforted by the warmth of each other and the security that while in each other's arms our dreams would always be good.

* * *

I was the first to wake up and realize my parents had arrived and were currently discussing the loving embrace Genma and I shared.

"Can you see how much in love they are? Look at the way he holds her like she's made of glass. He's protecting her from anything and everything that could possibly hurt her." My mother noted with a loving tone.

"Sorry, all I see is a pervert with his arms wrapped around my baby girl and his hand on her ass…" growled Adrian, "in a bed next to another pervert that is probably dreaming about my baby girl doing the things that he reads in those trashy porn novels he is always seen with."

"Adrian, how is it that you can accept Tenzo but not the other two?" asked Henry.

"Tenzo is respectful, caring and considerate of others. Not once has he felt up my daughter in my presence. He has always been genuine in his feelings for Leah. He treats her the way I expect all men to treat my baby girl—like a queen. He doesn't go to bars, drink alcohol, read porn, nor is he 10 years older than her." Replied Adrian.

"Don't you remember what it was like when we were young?" asked Lee.

"I remember all too well. The thought of them doing those kind of things to my baby girl…it makes me sick."

Ethan defended Kakashi, "Be fair, he hasn't even seen Leah. He's been in a coma all this time."

"True. But in all the time he has spent with the family, he hasn't exactly opened up and shared much. I don't know his intentions and he reads porn in public. That can't be a good sign."

"Adrian, whether you like it or not Leah has chosen these three men. You need to accept it, move on, and support your daughter by having a chat with the men she will be sharing all aspects of her life with so that they are made aware that certain intimate actions they may want to take with her have repercussions." My mother firmly stated.

At this time I thought it would be wise to let my parents think I was just waking up as I yawned and stretched and removed my arm that was previously on Genma's chest. I sat up in bed and looked sleepily to my parents. "Hi. How long have you been here?" I inquired.

"Not long." Said my mother who could tell by the look on my face that I had overheard their conversation, "We brought enough food for us to all have dinner together."

"Hmm. Sounds good. But I'd like to let Genma sleep. I don't think he's been able to the past few days with everything that is going on."

"That's ok. You can just reheat his later. I made more than enough." Replied Henry.

"Ethan and I will go grab a couple more chairs. Henry, why don't you set everything up over on that table by the window."

"Henry, I'll help you." Replied my mother.

With three of my fathers and my mother taking care of the tasks of getting everything ready for supper, this only left Adrian standing at the foot of the bed staring at me.

I could tell my mother's words had finally sunk in to him and with a sad tone and his arms stretched wide he said, "Come here baby girl. Daddy needs a hug."

I rolled out of the bed, walked over to him and gave him a big hug that let him know that no matter what, the love we shared would forever be held in a safe and special place in my heart reserved only for him.

* * *

Just as we were finishing up our dinner we all heard Genma wake up. His only thought was of me being safe as I no longer was wrapped up protectively in his arms. "Leah are you ok?" he asked as he shot up out of bed looking for me. He was unable to see that I was safely on the other side of the curtain we had drawn to give him some privacy as he slept.

"I'm fine. Right here finishing up supper with my parents." I replied as he pulled back the curtain. We were greeted with a look of relief on his face that quickly turned into a smile. "Good evening everyone."

"Good evening" everyone replied except Adrian who quietly muttered "it was" until my mother corrected him with a kick to his leg and he stated in a loud enough voice for Genma to hear, "Evening."

My mother wanting to talk with me in private stated, "All the food is so cold now. Why don't you boys take Genma for a walk over to get some ramen while I have some 'girl talk' with Leah. They can save these leftovers for later tonight and heat it up in the microwave out by the nurses' station if they want a snack."

Never ones to argue with my mother, all four men rose and escorted Genma out of the room before he could object.

* * *

Mom and I began a discussion of what had transpired over the last several days since returning to the village. I shared with her the way being around each man had affected me. How increasingly hard it was becoming when I was around them. She knew all of this, of course, having gone through it herself. She assured me that once Kakashi was awake and Adrian had his chat that everything would be understood and while the urge to be intimate with them would not decrease, the knowledge of the consequences would inhibit the men from taking anything too far.

She also assured me that it wouldn't be long before Genma, who had already begun to change his mind on whether or not he would be willing to spend the rest of his life sharing one woman with two other men, would realize the only alternative would be to not have me at all. My mom assured me that Genma, who often mimicked the views and actions so closely to Adrian that you would think they were twins, would quickly make the right decision.

My parents had already begun working on preparations for the bonding ceremony. They had designed and almost completed my formal gown as well as the formal robes that would be worn by Kakashi, Genma and Tenzo. Notices had already been sent out to my parent's siblings that an impending bonding ceremony would be forthcoming most likely in the next month so when they received the notice they would be somewhat prepared to make the journey to Konoha in less than 3 days in order to observe the ceremony.

The only remaining items needing to be taken care of were Kakashi waking up from the coma, the men to unanimously make the decision to make a lifetime commitment, and waiting for an answer from, in Konoha's case, the new Hokage who must not only give the blessing but be an active member in the ceremony. My mother assured me that no matter who was chosen to be Konoha's next Hokage, that once they see all the benefits of allowing the ceremony, our family being a shining example of the numerous skilled individuals to be born from such a union, that no doubt they would allow the ceremony to take place.

I told her of my plans to attempt another session with Kakashi but this time with an additional body involved, left her with some concerns.

"Are you sure you're rested up enough to attempt this now? It isn't draining on chakra, but it does have other risks involved." She questioned.

"I know. But they really need to know the answers. We could wait until he wakes up but we don't know for sure if he really will wake up or if it's just a general time that was given to him by Itachi. And you know I don't' trust anything that comes out of his mouth."

"Leah, you need to let that go. It's in the past. You don't want hatred of someone who was briefly in your life ruin your chances to continue our clan. With regards to helping Kakashi, could you at least wait until Tenzo returns? He is suppose to be back around midnight isn't he?" she asked.

"Yes he is. I will wait until he returns to be on the safe side. He asked me to wait until then also. It will make him and Genma happy that I'm seriously taking heed to all the advice to take it easy."

"We all love you and just want to keep you safe. You said yourself that as long as you're in the room with Kakashi that he isn't being tortured so really it just makes sense that you would take the extra few hours to rest and ensure your safety."

It wasn't until my mom finished her last plea that we noticed the men had returned. Each man was sporting a pleased expression, including Adrian much to my surprise.

* * *

"Welcome back. It looks like you all had a pleasant time. But I'm afraid we must be heading home now husbands." My mother stated as she rose from her chair.

"Well, it was nice getting to know you better." Adrian said to Genma as he wrapped his arms around him and gave him a hug. Apparently the conversation that took place over a steaming bowl of ramen was enough to do the trick to ease my father's troubled mind about Genma. I could hardly wait to hear about it.

Each of my fathers gave me a hug and kiss and said 'goodnight' before they walked out of the room following my mother.

Genma could tell I was pleased by this recent change in my father's attitude and walked over, scooped me up into a happy embrace and spun me around in a circle before allowing my feet to touch the floor again and giving me a kiss on the forehead. "Hey sweetie."

"Hey yourself. You seem really happy. So was the ramen really that good or did you and Adrian, going by the hug he gave you, have a major breakthrough?" I asked.

"It was the same old ramen, but a new and more pleasant Adrian." He smiled. "He's a passionate man. I don't know how in the short time he was watching me eat that he went from wanting to chop off my balls to giving me a hug."

"He's just beginning to see what a great guy you are—with the help from everyone else in my family routinely telling him your praises and finally my mom putting her foot down. That's what really did it."

"How do you know this?"

"I woke up in the middle of a discussion about you three and heard everything. He saw you as a pervert that just wanted to have your way with me."

"Huh, I wonder why he would think that about me and not Kakashi?" Genma questioned.

"Oh he thought the same thing about Kakashi too, but since he was reminded that he was in a coma and hadn't been seen with his hand on my ass, that just left you as the top pervert to be wary of."

"What did he say about Tenzo? He loves him I bet." Genma rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Tenzo won his approval a long time ago. That's just because he has been around him for so long. He still doesn't like the idea that one day I will be getting married and having babies, which means having sex. He still sees me as his little girl. Be gentle on him, one day you may have a daughter and then you will be in the exact same situation."

Genma sternly informed me, "Our daughters won't be leaving the house unattended. I'll beat the snot out of any boy stepping one toe out of line. I'm a ninja. I can make it look like an accident."

"I swear you two are so much alike. Over-protective, loving, and from what I heard, he was just a big a pervert as you when he was courting my mom." I smiled.

"I can believe it. I don't want this coming out wrong, because you are the only woman I want to be with, but your mom is hot for a middle-aged lady."

"You're right, she is." I placed my hand on his chest, "Did you know my mom had multi-colored hair when she was my age. By the time I had come along, it all turned white."

"Nice" he smiled, "So you will be a hot middle-aged lady too then."

"Yes it's a family secret." I joked. "Clean living and lots of love."

"Well, if that's the case, I know you will because I plan on giving you all my love for the rest of our lives." he placed a sweet kiss on my lips.

"Why thank you. All kidding aside, I do hope I have beautiful white hair like her when I get older. I'm getting tired of this tri-color mop." I said as I lifted up a strand of my pink hair.

"Oh, but I like it. I love the feel of the different textures, the smell of it, and you stand out in a crowd."

"And standing out in a crowd is exactly what attracts all the perverts to me. Do you know how many times I've been asked if the curtains match the drapes?"

"Well, next time anyone asks you something like that, I will pummel them."

"Yes, I know. You're a ninja and you can make it look like an accident." I giggled. "What if it was Kakashi that said that?" I was curious to hear if he saw Kakashi as a threat or as part of the family.

"He would never say something like that to you. He loves you too much to use that cheap pick up line. Besides, he's a genius, he probably already deducted that your unusual hair color extended to all parts of your body."

"That and he already has had an up close and personal view of my naked body" I replied.

Genma's jealousy flared, "When did he get to see you naked? He's been in a coma since you came back. Is that what drained your chakra so low? Him feeling up your naked body or was it before you left? That dirty pervert."

"Calm down. It wasn't before I left. He received the same images and song as you and Tenzo. He was in a coma but he sure remembered those images vividly."

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that."

"Getting forgetful in our old age are we?" I teased.

"No, I just found myself a victim of jealous-lover-itis…no one is to see, caress, kiss, lick, poke, suck or touch any part of you before I have and then the only others after can only be either Kakashi or Tenzo. The other night when Tenzo licked your fingers clean before I had a chance to taste you…it was rough. It's probably why I jammed my entire tongue into you when I was given the opportunity." He smiled.

"Being first all the time isn't what sharing is about." I reminded him.

A serious expression wiped across his face. "I'm trying and I do realize I won't be your first for everything. But I would like you to promise me something. I'm positive Tenzo is a virgin. While I know he never would intentionally hurt you, he still doesn't know what the hell he is doing and could mess it up. I have my doubts about Kakashi too. I've never heard of or seen him ever with a woman. He's gone on plenty of sex-based missions but he always uses his sharingan to make the person believe they are having sex to get the information out of them or to distract them to finish an assassination. He has read and memorized those books so well that he can implant those scenarios from the stories without actually ever having sex. Me, I know what I'm doing because I have experienced sex, numerous times in various positions...and never a complaint I might add. I just want everything to go well for you on your first time. Can you promise I'll be your first?"

"Genma, I can't make a promise like that to you. It wouldn't be fair to Kakashi or Tenzo. Regardless of their level of experience, I want each of you to share that moment with me."

"Ok, but that's impossible you can't have three 'first times'."

"Not necessarily. I'm able to divide myself into three identical versions. I can be with each of you for my first time." I explained.

"So it's a shadow clone jutsu?" he questioned.

"No. It's not a clone. It's me. I physically divide myself and whatever happens to one, also happens to the other two. If I were to divide myself and one of them were to cut her finger, I would feel the pain and when we merged back together I would have the same cut on my finger."

"So if I get you aroused enough, the other two will benefit because the divided you will get aroused right along with the original you. Right?"

"Something like that." I chuckled.

"Hmm. So it would be like me getting three women aroused all at the same time. I'm such a stud." A huge smile returned to his face.

"Getting a swollen head are we?"

Chuckling he said, "Yes, talking about making love to you for the first time certainly gets my blood flowing southward."

* * *

I stretched my arms over my head. My back muscles were achy from staying in bed so much. I bent at the waist to touch the floor and stretch my legs. When I returned to an upright position I noticed Genma watching me.

"Are you sore?" he asked.

"A little, just stretching my muscles in my back and legs so I feel a bit better."

"Take off your clothes and lay face down on the bed. I'll give you a massage."

"Ok. Sounds nice."

"I'll be right back. I'm going to ask the nurse for some lotion."

He left the room and I quickly slipped off my shirt and shorts. I was just laying down on the bed when he returned, making sure to lock the door before he walked over to the bed and brushed my hair to the side so it wouldn't be in the way. I heard a pop as he opened the lid on the bottle. Squeezing a generous amount in his hand he then placed the bottle next to my side on the bed. Hearing the squish of the lotion as he rubbed it together in his hands, I asked, "Does it smell good?"

"It's the generic lotion that hospitals use. I personally prefer whatever it is you regularly use but it isn't bad." He lowered a lotion-covered hand down to my nose so I could smell it.

"I guess it will have to do. What are you referring to when you say 'my regular scent'? I don't use lotion or perfume."

He began to rub the lotion on my back. "Then it's your natural scent that drives me wild." His hands moved over my shoulders and upper back then down to the small of my back. "The other night it was like I was a shark who got a whiff of blood in the water, I had no choice but to bury my face in you and eat you up."

"Yes I remember that." I giggled as his applied more lotion to his hands, rubbed them together and continued where he left off with his hands rubbing lotion at the area where my legs met my bottom cheeks and moved down my legs to my ankles. He quietly continued the process of getting lotion, rubbing his hands together applying it to me on my feet, arms and hands. I wondered why he was avoiding my behind.

"Don't forget my rear."

"As if I ever could forget those beautiful round cheeks. I want to sink my teeth into one of them so bad right now, but I won't. I just want to get you nice and relaxed before I massage your sweet cheeks. Sometimes people get antsy when someone touches them there. Roll over and let me get the front."

"I doubt there is anywhere on my body that you could touch that would make me tense. You really do have soft, gentle hands." I rolled over and he continued his silent massage on my shins, thighs, stomach, and chest.

"Ok, back over now." He said as he applied some lotion to his hands now ready to give my rear some attention.

He placed a hand on each of my cheeks, and kneaded the lotion into my flesh. When his thumbs spread my cheeks slightly apart I thought I had died and gone to heaven. He ran a single finger down from my tailbone to my anus. I was complete relaxed, letting out a soft sigh. His finger moved gently in a circle around my hole and I let out a groan.

"Does that feel good to you?" he asked as he continued to gently rub me.

"You know it does." I moaned.

"Well I didn't know for sure, but I had a suspicion after seeing all the toys in the nightstand Tenzo opened."

"Genma, I've noticed for quite some time you like to stare at my rear a lot. Tell me, are you an ass man?"

"I am a fan of your ass. To be more accurate though you should say I'm a Leah-man. I'm fixated on every inch of you."

"So you don't favor a particular part of my body more than any other?"

"No, I'm an equal opportunity worshipper of your body."

Only momentarily did he remove his finger from me. Just long enough to motion me to move over so he could lay beside me. After lying on his side beside me he returned to his efforts of relaxing me further with each rub as he placed soft kisses on my lips.

"Mmm…you're putting me to sleep."

"Good. Just be sure to dream about me."

As I drifted off to sleep, I heard him say, "I love you sweetie. I'll do anything you ask of me, even sharing you with Tenzo and Kakashi. Just be patient with me. Let me do things like this for you…just the two of us."

* * *

When I woke up, I realized that sometime during my nap I had turned slightly on my side and was now using Genma as a body pillow. I could see by the look on his smiling face that he didn't mind.

With one hand I pulled his face to mine and gave him a soft kiss on his lips.

"How long have you been awake?" I asked

"A couple of hours."

"And you just laid there with me wrapped around you?"

"There isn't any better place to be than having a naked you wrapped around me."

"Two hours is a long time."

"Not really. It was barely enough time to memorize the parts of your body I could see. I still need to see the side you are laying on. We will need to do this again" he kissed me, "and again" another kiss "and again. Just to make sure I get an all over perspective."

"Thank you by the way for the fantastic massage. It was just what I needed. I don't think I've slept that soundly ever."

"You're welcome and I'm happy to do that whenever you want me to." He gave me another soft kiss.

"I need to get up."

He released me and watched as I rolled off the bed and walked to the bathroom. Taking my shirt and shorts with me to get dressed.

* * *

As I opened the door to the bathroom I heard Tenzo and Genma talking about his recent mission.

"They were spotted taking down their camp site about 3 hours from Konoha." Said Tenzo.

"Good then they should be here soon." Replied Genma.

"Can you tell me who you are talking about or is it confidential mission related stuff?" I asked as I walked toward Tenzo to give him a welcome home hug.

"Not confidential. Tsunade, Shizune, Jiraiya, and Naruto were all spotted close to Konoha." He replied.

Tenzo and I, wrapping our arms around each other, gave several deep kisses to let the other know we were glad to see no harm had come to them while we were apart.

"So are you ready for me to give Kakashi the good news and ask him about Itachi for the elders?" I asked both men.

Genma was first to reply. "There really isn't any need for it now. He can share the information with them when Tsunade brings him out of the coma."

Tenzo quickly followed up with, "It will only be a few hours until they are back."

"You're right. I'm so lucky to have such caring men in my life. It's just I really wanted to share this information with Kakashi." I walked over to Genma and gave him a hug, making sure my body was pressed firmly against him.

"How about we make a deal?" I motioned for Tenzo to come over closer to us. I pulled him into a one-arm hug, my other still wrapped around Genma.

"I'll just pop in real quick, share the good news, and come right back out." I looked back and forth between the two men, trying to judge their response to my idea.

"Thanks to Genma I just woke up from one of the most restful sleeps I've ever had." I kissed him. "I have plenty of energy." I smiled, using every charm I possibly could to get them to agree with me.

"It will only take a few minutes and then I'll do whatever you want for the rest of the day."

Genma looked at Tenzo, "She has been really good at keeping herself safe."

Tenzo replied, "And if I were in Kakashi's shoes, I'd like to know that my torture was almost over."

Both men agreed, "Ok."

I gave each a squeeze followed by a kiss on both of their cheeks. "I'll be right back. You two can think about what you want to do just as soon as I get back. I'm even willing to leave the hospital for an hour or two."

My last comment, I could see, put the wheels of their minds in motion. They probably never thought I would leave the hospital until Kakashi was awake. This opened up the possibilities of what we could do and kept them busy while I walked over to Kakashi's bed, lying down beside him and performed the necessary steps in order to make contact with him and tell him the good news.

* * *

As I entered the area where we had been meeting in his mind, I noticed that he was able to move completely now. The once blank room was now filled with bright and cheery colors. He had a happy eye crease and walked straight towards me, wrapping his arms around me and giving me a passionate embrace. He pulled down his mask and gave me a deep kiss.

"Well hello to you too." I said once our lips were freed from each other.

"I've been tasting strawberries for the last however many hours. I felt your kiss! I've been able to walk around, stretch, and feel so good, all because of you." He gave me another passionate kiss.

"I'm glad. It will make me telling you this easier. Tsunade has been spotted close to Konoha. She should be here soon and will be able to bring you out of this completely."

"What was hard about saying that?"

"Not that part. I agreed that since you would be waking up soon that I wouldn't push my body and would only stay for a few minutes to tell you the news. The guys are really worried about me over doing it again."

Remembering how physical contact had drained me previously, he released me immediately and stepped back. "They're right. If this is putting a strain on your body, you should go. I don't want anything to hurt you. I'll be fine. Thank you and thank them for me for letting you share the good news with me." he smiled and for once I could actually see his pearly white and perfectly straight teeth.

He pulled up his mask, leaned forward and was about to give me a goodbye kiss when another presence appeared.

Itachi.

Kakashi quickly moved me behind him to protect me. Itachi, not making a move towards us, tilted his head slightly and said, "I see, Leah was able to take away your pain. How sweet."

As I stepped around Kakashi, he gave me a look that said _'how the fuck does he know you?'_ I stopped when I positioned myself in front of him so that I could get a clear view of the one man I despised more than any other living human in the world. "You're a sick bastard Itachi. I'm disgusted but not surprised that you are responsible for this." My voice was laced with poison.

"Leah, we both know you have a thing for the sharingan. I remember how excited you got the first time you saw mine. But Kakashi can't pass it on to a child. He caused the injury of a teammate and then greedily took it from him as he lay there dying. But I can give you a pure bloodline heir."

"Sorry, not interested and it wasn't excitement, it was surprise and anger when you assaulted me. Not only does your soulless personality turn me off but you have done such horrible things that now your eyes are worthless. Why would I ever want to have a child with you? You'd only turn around and kill him or her when they were old enough to activate their sharingan so you could take their eyes. Kakashi's one eye is still better than the soulless crap-balls you have."

"You need to watch your pretty little mouth Leah. You might get me so angry that I'll tie you to a cross and repeatedly take you from behind." He paused, "But then again, we both know how much fun you would have had last time with all the moaning and panting, if we hadn't been interrupted."

I laughed, "This is the only place that you could actually use that sad excuse you call a penis. You know what would happen if you tried to put your cocktail wiener in me for real."

I could tell my last comment cut Itachi deeply. He looked away from me and focused on Kakashi.

"Too bad Kakashi. I was going to spare her, but now she will suffer far worse than you for trying to help ease your pain and you will not be able to make her pains go away."

A bright light appeared around Kakashi and me. It was a barrier that automatically activated to protect my body from harm. Fear momentarily flashed across Itachi face before he disappeared just as quickly as he had appeared. The protective barrier faded and I fell to the ground.

Kakashi fell to the ground beside me with a look of confusion and worry on his face.

"Kakashi, don't worry, I'm fine. The barrier protected us but I've got to go back now. I'll see you soon. I love you."

I was pulled quickly back to the hospital room lying by his side. I shot up in the bed, losing my balance and fell off the side. My head hit the guardrail before I hit the floor. Genma and Tenzo rushed over to me and watched as my body began to shake. A look of horror appeared on both of their faces as blood began to leak from my eyes, ears, nose and mouth. Tenzo quickly pressed the call button, screaming into the speaker "We need help! Get a doctor in here now!"

Suddenly a nurse, doctor and two orderlies with a gurney arrive just as the shaking stopped.

Genma explained to the doctor what had happened and asked, "Did she have a seizure?"

The doctor ordered, "Get her on the gurney and down to radiology immediately." He looked at Genma, "I'm not sure. We need to get an MRI before we know whether or not she is bleeding internally from the blow to her head. If she is, we may need to take her to surgery."

As they picked me up and placed me on the gurney I looked at both Tenzo and Genma with a smile, "I'm ok…just clumsy…everything will be fine."

Both men followed the orderlies as they took me to radiology. Though they were not allowed in the room, they were the first faces that greeted me when they wheeled me back out, this time in a wheelchair.

I smiled, "See, I told you I was ok. We just need to wait for the doctor to take a look at the images before they will release me."

Seeing me smiling and with the blood wiped off of my face, I saw a look of relief wash over them both. Genma walked behind me and took over pushing the wheelchair with Tenzo at my side holding my hand. The nurse who had been pushing the wheelchair led the way to the small room just off the emergency room that we were to wait in until given the all clear.

"Ok Miss. Up on the bed until the doctor gets here." The nurse ordered.

Without argument, as I knew even if I talked her out of it I still had two worried men that wouldn't take no for an answer, I rose from the wheelchair and walked to the bed with Tenzo's assistance as he wasn't going to let me go for anything. He scooped me up and placed me in the middle of the bed. The only time he didn't maintain contact with my body was when he briefly pulled his arm out from under me until he was able to slide his hand down my arm to hold my hand again.

"If you need anything, just press the call button." The nurse said as she left the room.

As soon as the nurse shut the door, both men were climbing into bed with me, sandwiching me between them so there was no possible way I could fall out again.

"What happened?" asked Tenzo. His usual calm composure had been strained so much by the events that had only happened 15 minutes ago that I could hear the concern, sadness and a touch of fear in his voice.

"You were gone only a couple of minutes before you shot straight up and fell off the bed." Added Genma, whose voice was relatively calm to what I had been expecting from the man who could change emotions faster than a hormonally crazed pregnant woman.

"Yeah I sort of was in shock from being pulled back so quickly and my coordination isn't too good after performing a energy-draining barrier."

"Why did you perform an energy-draining barrier?" Demanded Genma, "We talked about this."

"Leah, please start from the beginning and tell us what happened while you were there." Tenzo asked in a less demanding tone.

"I'm sorry. I forgot you all aren't aware of this. Ok. Kakashi has regained complete control of his body now. He gave me a hug and a kiss. He was able to taste the strawberry kiss I gave him at lunch time and I told him the good news and that I couldn't stay long. He agreed with you both by the way and wanted me to tell you thank you for letting me come tell him the news. We were about to say goodbye when Itachi appeared." I paused to think whether or not I should tell them the long or the short version of my recent interaction with Itachi. Genma had already gone from terrified, to worried, to pissed, and I didn't really want to send him all the way into a I-will-kill-that-bastard-Itachi rage.

Genma was shocked, "How the fuck did Itachi get there?"

I chose the short one that didn't require me telling them about my past experiences with the soulless bastard as Genma was already too close to blowing out a vein by the look on his face.

"I don't know. But he was getting ready to hurt me. I'm not sure how, but my body has this automatic sense that will put up a barrier around me and anyone I'm worried about to protect and repel an attack." I paused to catch my breath.

"The barrier that you mentioned, it's automatic—you don't have control over it?" ask Genma in a gentle tone.

"That's right. I can't control it. It just happens." I paused to let him know I didn't break my promise on purpose. I knew my next comment wouldn't be something that he would want to hear, "Though, if I had control over it, I would use it to protect any one of you no matter the cost to myself." I stated firmly.

Tenzo sensing us getting off topic redirected the conversation. "We understand, continue please."

"When the barrier faded, it took all my strength with it. I fell to the ground but was able to tell Kakashi that I was ok before I lost control of the mental link holding me there. I was pulled back so quickly that my body didn't have time to adjust to the change. Usually there is a gradual adjustment that doesn't cause my body to react so violently. That's where you saw me shoot up and you know the rest of the story." I finished looking back and forth between the two of them.

Both men wrapped their arms around me and gave me a tight squeeze.

Genma pulled back and begged, "Please don't even think about getting out of this bed."

"I won't. I promised you I would do whatever you want and I plan on keeping my word. Are you mad at me?" I looked to Genma but could tell by his face that not an ounce of anger was left in him.

"Of course not. I'm sorry. I never should have reacted that way. I want you to know that I will never be angry at you for protecting yourself from harm." Genma rubbed my cheek with his hand.

"Can I ask you for a favor?"

"You can always ask. It doesn't mean we will agree." Tenzo remarked. I think he suspected I was going to try and convince them to let me leave before the doctor cleared me.

"I was just going to ask if one of you would mind going to bring me back a cup of tea for my sore throat...and please check on Kakashi."

The two men looked at each other. Silently debating as to who would be staying.

Genma sighed, "I'll go check on him. I can't believe I'm saying this. Tenzo you throw yourself on top of her if she moves an inch."

"With pleasure." Tenzo smiled.

Genma leaned in and gave me a soft kiss. I held him there when he started to pull away and gave him a deeper kiss.

"Thanks, the only movement I plan on doing is breathing while you are gone." I released him and he walked to the door.

"Do you need anything Tenzo?" Genma asked.

"No thanks, I have everything I need right here." He replied as he gave me a squeeze.

With Genma gone, Tenzo decided he should take preventative measures in case I tried to move off the bed, by wrapping me in his arms and wrapping one of his legs over my lower body.

"Tenzo, I'm sorry I caused that terrified look on your face when I was shaking. I never want to see you look like that again." I gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek.

He leaned his forehead against mine, "I hope I never have that look on my face again either. But that wasn't your fault. It's just the way I react when the most important person in the world to me is hurt and I can't do anything to help. I felt so helpless."

"But you did help, you called for the nurse. Even if that's all you could do-you still helped."

I could see the tears welling up in his eyes. I moved my lips forward and gave him several soft kisses to ease his pain. We stayed that way, softly kissing and holding each other, until we heard the door creak open.

* * *

Genma was back in 20 minutes with a smile on his face and my cup of tea. Tenzo unwrapped himself from my body so I could take the cup Genma was handing to me as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Good news?" I asked as I removed the lid from my tea to let it cool a little.

"Yes. Kakashi is fine. I met your doctor in the hall and he said that everything was clear. No bleeding internally. His only guess was that the bleeding might have been a result from your protective barrier. He just hasn't had time to come back in and tell you himself. Plus he still needs to sign your release papers. They are going to be sending in another doctor to give you a final check up before they discharge you. She works extensively with civilian and shinobi alike, and has seen many cases involving these types of reactions. She should be in here in the next 10 minutes or so."

"How do you know it's a she?" I asked after taking a small sip of the tea.

"I met her down at the cafeteria when I was getting your tea. She also needed a quick cup of tea to wake up before she heads on up here."

"She needs to wake up? Are we sure we want her looking at Leah?" asked Tenzo.

"Believe me. She's the one we want. She has been traveling for the past several days and just arrived." Genma's smile widened.

"Really?" asked Tenzo.

"Yep." Replied Genma.

"Who is it?" I asked rather loudly.

The door opened and in walked the doctor, "Just me. Ok, you two. Take the tea and get off the bed." She shot both men a look that said _'move or die'_. They responded quickly. Genma took my tea and they both cowered together in the corner farthest from her as possible.

"Mama Nada!" I yelled as I wrapped my arms around her and she returned my hug sending the cowering men a look that said_ 'say nothing'_.

Tsunade pulled back from me. "Just a quick check and then you can fill me in on what led you to being treated for a concussion."

She brought a powerful green glow of chakra to her hands. Placing a hand on each side of my head, it poured over me. She finished quickly and the glow disappeared. "Perfectly fine. Now, tell me everything."

I told her about the mental connection I've had with Kakashi since I was 10, letting her know that through this connection and various techniques I learned from mom that I was able to enter his mind and relieve him of the torture that Itachi had put him in. I shared the recent encounter that caused me to fall and bump my head and finally that by me being around Kakashi over the last couple of days, he was able to regain full function and control of his body, at least in his mind.

"So can I see Kakashi now while you heal him?" I asked.

"Not yet. Knowing your mother's unique medical history, I want to run a quick blood panel on you to make sure everything checks out ok. It shouldn't be more than an hour. I'm heading down there right now to pull Kakashi and some Uchia kid out of their comas. Your information was very helpful. By the time your results are back, he should be awake and ready to argue with me about staying in the hospital. You can see him then and convince him to stay put."

"Lord knows I've learned enough ways to keep someone in bed from these two." I pointed to the two men still huddled together. I couldn't help but think, '_Two elite jounin my ass. More like two scared-shitless genin'._

"Good to know they are at least trying to keep you safe." She replied with a smile as she turned and left the room.

"Yeah!" I raised my hands in the air and wiggled my fingers as I stood up from the bed, wiggling my hips in a happy dance. "Let's do it, let's do it, let's get this test done, uh huh, uh huh, uh huh, uh huh, uh huh."

With Tsunade gone, the men's resolve to keep me in bed for as long as possible quickly returned.

"You. Stay put. I'll go get the nurse." Replied Tenzo as he walked out the door and down the hall to find someone.

I sat back down on the bed but I was so happy I couldn't stop myself from wiggling back and forth, my legs dangling and swinging off the side of the bed, dancing to a silent tune in my head.

"Sweetie, please stop the wiggling." Genma begged as he walked closer to me and wrapped his arms around me holding me still.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because with you wiggling around like that, my instincts tell me to pounce on you," He unwrapped one of his arms and with his hand took mine and placed it on the semi-hard and growing lump in his pants.

"I'm a firm believer" giving his lump a soft rub "in following your instincts." I said with a naughty smile on my face as I laid back wrapping my legs around his waist and pulling him with me onto the bed where I proceeded to place hot kisses on his neck and face.

He let out a groan and was getting ready to say something to me when Tenzo returned with a nurse. He looked at Tenzo, "Thank god you're back. If I had to hold her down any longer it was going to kill me."

The nurse asked, "Was she having a seizure?"

Tenzo, having a pretty good idea what was going on said, "No, she was trying to make a run for it before you arrived to take her blood."

The nurse seemed to believe it. "You just need to relax and it will be over in a minute. Can you do that or do I need to ask this other one to hold you down too?" she motioned toward Tenzo.

I put on my most child-like innocent face, "How about if I sit on his lap" I pointed to Genma "and he holds my hand." I pointed to Tenzo "That will help me be brave enough to sit still."

Genma rose off the bed lifting me with him and placing me on his lap to cover the bulge in his pants. Tenzo quickly walked to the bed and held my hand. I stretched my other arm out to the nurse. She painlessly took my blood and left the room.

"Sorry about that. I'm just so happy that Mama Nada is here and she can help Kakashi. Do you forgive me?" I looked at Genma with sad puppy-dog eyes, a trick I learned from Pakkun years ago.

Genma smiled. "There is nothing to forgive. Nearly everything you do gets me turned on."

"So combing my hair gives you a chubby?"

"Yes."

"And having medical procedures done?"

"Only when you are sitting on my lap and after they tell me you are ok, it gets my blood pumping."

Thirty minutes later the nurse returned with my chart. "Ok. The doctor has signed the release and you're free to go. Your hormone levels were a little higher than normal, but they are still within range. If you get a headache or blurred vision, you should come back in. Any questions?"

"None. Thank you." I said as I rose from the bed holding Tenzo and Genma's hands as we walked out the door and back to Kakashi's room. We were within 10 feet of the door when we could hear arguing coming from the room.

"I'm fine." Growled Kakashi.

"You need to take it easy for the next few days."

"But do I really need to stay here?" Whined Kakashi.

I released Genma and Tenzo's hands and walked through the door, "Mama Nada, how about if I stay with him. I have a connection with him that alerts me if he has a setback and I am trained in first aid and CPR. I'm sure if I ask him to come back here, he would. Right Kakashi?"

"Absolutely." Kakashi confirmed. I could see the happiness in his eye. Whether he was happy to see me or because I had provided him a means of escape, it was hard to tell.

"Alright, only on the conditions that you will stay in the same room with him at night," that gave Kakashi's eye an even more excited gleam.

"Stay close to him during the day." apparently this also appealed to him.

"No missions or training until I clear you to do so," there went Kakashi's happy face.

"Lots of rest" happy again because it meant me being in bed with him.

"And you come back here if he has any problems walking, talking or eating."

"You know I will." I shot Kakashi my best _'you will comply'_ look and to my delight it got the reaction I wanted out of not only him, but Tenzo and Genma as well.

She saw the scared look on each man's face, was reassured they would comply to my wishes and smiled, "Wonderful. Then I'll just go complete your release papers Kakashi and you soon can be merrily on your way."

She turned to me, "Leah, let your parents know I'm back in town and I will be stopping by for some one-on-one time with your mom."

"I will. Thanks." I gave her a hug and she left the room to help the next patient.

As soon as Tsunade left the room, all three men let out a breath.

Kakashi wiggled his finger in an effort to ask me to come closer to him. I walked to him. He wrapped one arm around me, pulled down his mask, and gave me an appreciative kiss. "Thank you."

As he rubbed his hand down my arm, he noticed the bandage from where my blood had been drawn. "What's this for? Is this from when you left so quickly?" Getting no response from me as I was mesmerized by his beautiful face. He pulled his mask back up and turned to Genma and Tenzo, "Guys, help me out. What happened?"

"She's fine. Just some blood work to make sure the recent use of her protective barrier didn't alter her system. Tsunade did it just to be on the safe side." answered Tenzo.

"Her hormone levels were a little high but still within normal range." Genma added.

"Do they know what is causing it?" asked Kakashi.

"They didn't say." Replied Tenzo, "But I've got a pretty good guess."

"What do you think it is?" asked Genma.

Before Tenzo could respond, I turned to Genma and said, "It doesn't take a genius to figure it out. It's you three."

I pointed to Kakashi, "Being around you."

I turned and pointed two fingers towards Genma and Tenzo, "Sleeping, smelling, touching, and thinking about you."

I put a hand on my hip and let out a huff of frustration, "My body is going into hormone overdrive."

I threw my other hand out to my side with my palm facing upward "Was Tenzo the only one who paid attention when my father told you this stuff?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Genma said as he scratched the back of his head.

I turned back to Kakashi, "And what is your excuse?"

"I just woke up from a coma." he replied sounding pathetically weak, "and I'm still recovering Nurse Leah." He grinned.

My previous irritation wiped completely away, "I promise to take good care of you." I replied patting his shoulder.

Neither Genma nor Tenzo had a clue as to what we were talking about but it looked like I would finally be trying out that nurse uniform that was in the bottom drawer of my dresser.

* * *

I called my parents and they offered to not only have Kakashi but Genma and Tenzo stay at the house. Kakashi was easily strong enough to walk across town to the house, though it did take us longer as we were going at an incredibly slow pace. I think he was purposely trying to delay the inevitable. He didn't want to be stuck in a bed all day—not unless it involved me being there, naked, and working up a sweat.

When we finally arrived, I put him into my bed and showed Genma and Tenzo their rooms. Genma would be in the room across from ours. Tenzo would sleep in the room next to us. After getting Kakashi settled in, they agreed to go get a small bag of clothing and toiletries from his apartment and would then collect their own items and meet back at the house around lunchtime. I promised to take it easy and rest with Kakashi since I was still recovering from the bump to my head.

My parents offered the four of us the starter home they used when they were first married. It was a small three-bedroom house set in a quite setting where our nearest neighbor was a half-mile away. It was the perfect location for honeymooners wishing for privacy.

Each of the men liked the idea of the starter house, but since it hadn't been used in years, it needed a major cleaning. My parents decided while I got Kakashi settled in at the house, they would take care of getting it ready for us to move in tomorrow.

Micah, hearing the good news, stopped by and prepared lunch. Everyone returned to the house and had lunch together. When lunch was over Micah had to leave to work at the spa. My parents who were working on cleaning up the house returned to add the finishing touches, except Adrian who stayed to have a chat with Kakashi, Genma & Tenzo while I cleaned everything up from lunch.

I knew Adrian was telling them about the importance of commitment and fidelity and the dire consequences if I were to lose my virginity before going through the bonding ceremony with them. I hoped that this would help them understand my reasons for wanting to do everything except actually having sexual intercourse until the time was right. I also hoped that my mother and Micah were right in their assumption that Genma would be reassured that the only lovers I would ever have would be Kakashi, Tenzo and himself if he agreed to the ceremony.

I quickly cleared the table and set the dishes in the warm soapy water in the sink. I walked to just outside my bedroom door where I could peek in and heard the conversation.

"Gentlemen, it's become quite apparent" he shot Genma a look that said _'you're still the pervert who groped my baby girl'_ "that the time for a conversation regarding the importance of commitment, fidelity, and the virginity of my baby girl."

I could feel the tension in the room rise.

"You each have had similar type conversations with Leah's other fathers. You know our histories, her mother's unique family history, and have been warned of and witnessed some of the physical and emotional changes in Leah's behavior now that she has returned to us. Recently you were made aware of a barrier that her body will use automatically to protect her from harm. Similar to this is another automatic barrier that will kill anyone who attempts at taking her virtue before they have been bonded with her in a lifelong commitment. I don't mean that the energy would be enough to shock and kill an ordinary man. I mean it will electrocute even the strongest ninja to the point of burning your flesh off and turning you into a puddle of goo, within seconds of your penis entering her."

I heard the three men cringed at the thought.

"Can that really happen?" asked Genma.

"Not only can it happen, it has happened. I was a first hand witness to the horrifying mess that becomes a man who tries to have sex with a girl like my daughter before becoming joined together in a ceremony that will link you together forever, even beyond death. I was the one who found Leah's mother that horrible day. She was almost 16 and was waiting for me to walk her home from school. I was running late. When I finally arrived at our usual meeting place she wasn't there. Apparently a classmate of ours saw her there waiting by herself and decided that this was the perfect chance to make his move. Usually Akina was with one of us. We were fiercely protective of her. Akina has always been open and trusting of everyone, much like Leah. When he said that he was having problems understanding the homework assignment in the class they shared, she agreed to go to the library with him to help him work through it. Before they made it to the library, he pushed her into an alley, forced her against a wall, tore her clothes and forced himself on her. I heard the most horrific screams."

My father lowered his head to the floor and covered his face with his hands. He took a deep breath to regain his composure. He removed his hands from his face as his head lifted back up to continue.

"They were his. By the time I found them, not 5 minutes later, she was unconscious, leaning against the wall on the ground surrounded by blood, bones, and just barely enough skin on his face for me to recognize him. Everything else had been liquefied or burnt beyond recognition. I picked her up, took her to her house, and her mother took over from there. Not long after that she left us to go on her journey and we didn't see her again for 10 years. When she returned we knew what would happen if we weren't bonded with her and we all easily knew she was the one woman we wanted for the rest of our lives."

The men could see the pain in my father's eyes that this memory was causing. To have the love of your life violated and then taken away for 10 years, not knowing if she was able to overcome the trauma or being there to help her through it, all the while thinking it was your fault because you were late in meeting her. I could tell Kakashi took this part particularly hard seeing that he was always late to everything.

"As you can imagine our honeymoon night was a bit intense. But we had faith in what they told us and sure enough because we became bonded with her and each other, we never have to worry about something like that happening to us."

The men's faces showed a bit of relief and comfort in knowing that once bonded with me, they wouldn't need to worry about it either.

"However, her body still contains that protective barrier that will do the exact same thing to anyone other than her husbands. This somewhat guarantees fidelity on her part. Since we have been bonded with her, some of that protective barrier was transferred into our system also. If any one of us were to be unfaithful, the person we had sex with would die the same horrible death."

My father paused, carefully thinking about his next words.

"So gentlemen, I leave you with this. If you wish to fully be with my daughter, ever in your life, you will need to wait until you have gone through the bonding ceremony. If you can't make that kind of commitment, I understand and so does Leah. No one would blame you if you couldn't make a lifetime commitment to sharing a woman with two other men. I ask you to be honest with yourselves and Leah about what you can live with and without. Once the bonding ceremony takes place, that's it. Your window of opportunity to ever be with her or anyone else will be sealed forever. You either will have only her for the rest of your life or you will never have her ever."

I knew they were all thinking over everything my father had told them. I silently made my way back to the kitchen to finish the dishes. I met my mother at the bottom of the stairs.

"Is he finished talking with them?" she asked.

"Yes. He just finished up. I'm headed back to the kitchen to clean the dishes."

"I'll send your father down shortly to help you. I want to speak to your boys and answer any questions they might have."

She gave me a hug. "I love you mom."

"I love you too Leah."

**AKINA'S POV**

**_I walked into Leah's room to see Adrian getting up from his chair. "Adrian darling, could you please go down and help Leah with the dishes. She is still recovering and I worry about her doing so much."_**

"**_Certainly love." He placed a kiss on my cheek._**

**_I turned to Leah's three men._**

"**_I know that Adrian told you my story. I have just a little more to add and then I would be happy to answer any questions you might have. I want to share with you the trauma that results from something like this happening." _**

"**_It took 29 years for me to completely get over the events of that afternoon. At first, it was the trauma of being raped. But with the love of my family, I was able to realize that the act of rape itself was his fault. Not mine."_**

"**_However, it wasn't the rape that has tormented me for years. It was the fact that I was responsible for killing someone. Not only did I kill someone, but it was in the most horrifying way any human could die. My loving husbands helped me as best as they could. Reassuring me that I had no way of knowing that anything like this could happen as I had not yet gone on my journey and learned of this."_**

"**_Leah has been made aware of this. She knows the risks. But her body is pulled to each of you like a magnet. It craves you. And this puts her in a constant battle to be close to you without going too far. It's part of the reason why she was taught how to relieve and subdue these urges in ways that are safe for you and her."_**

"**_She will be sharing a bed with you Kakashi and will no doubt feel the urge to be intimate and have the need to relieve those urges. I know she already has with Genma and Tenzo."_**

"**_How did you know that?" asked an embarrassed Tenzo._**

"**_I've spoken to my daughter to try and ease her mind of the guilt she is feeling for putting herself and you both in such a potentially lethal position."_**

"**_I share with you this particular part of my story because though I knew the man that raped me, I did not love the man I killed and it tore me up inside for 29 years. That guilt was the one thing that kept me from completely sharing myself with my husbands. It wasn't until I was free of that guilt that we were able to conceive Leah, our child of pure love. I love my husbands with all my heart, just as I know Leah loves you three. I have no doubt that if Leah, in a moment of pleasure, were to falter and accidentally kill one of you, she would never be free from the guilt."_**

**END OF AKINA'S POV**

I walked into my silent bedroom. All three men were sitting there in deep thought. My mother was patiently waiting to answer any questions the men might have. After several minutes, she rose from her chair and let the men know that she would always be available to talk to them if they ever had any questions about anything. She turned and left my room and gave me a hug before finally walking to the kitchen to check on my father.

All three men intently watched me as I moved closer. When I reached the middle of the room, I froze. I wanted to hug them all, help them process the information that was flashing through their minds. But no words came. I stood there for what seemed like forever, looking to each man for a sign as how they were taking this new information.

Finally, I came to the realization that nothing I said would help. They simply needed more time. I turned away, my head hanging down, and walked toward the door when I felt three sets of arms wrap around me. I looked up to see Tenzo's face. No longer was it deep in thought but that of my best friend who would do anything to make me feel better. I turned to Kakashi who was giving me an eye crease smile that let me know everything would be ok. Holding back a river of tears, I turned to Genma. Upon seeing the loving look on his face, the damn broke and tears flowed down my cheeks. He placed a strong and gentle hand on my face, wiping away the tears and placed kisses on the top of my head, letting me know he understood and had become more at ease about making a lifetime commitment to me and the two other men in my life. We stood there not saying a word. My body began to shake, not from crying, but from being put through the ringer over the last three days. I began to slowly sink to the floor.

Genma scooped me up and carried me to the bed where Kakashi had already pulled back the covers and arranged the pillows so that we each had one and there would be plenty of room for Tenzo to lay across the top of the bed. After placing me on the bed next to Kakashi, Genma joined us. Tenzo shut the door and took his place at the top of the bed. We all quickly fell asleep in a position that many would consider unusual but to us was a natural and peaceful way to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Sorry Itachi fans. I personally cannot stand him and decided to make him one of the bastards in this story, the other being Genma's father as you will see more of in later chapters. Thank you Sabaku No Ko-chan for your words of encouragement. Next Chapter: Kakashi naked & wet…need I say more? :-)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

WARNING: Sexual Situations: nudity, innuendo, etc.

Genma was the first to wake up. He leaned over and placed a stream of gentle kisses up my neck until he was near my ear, "Wake up sweetie."

I rolled over to face him and received kisses on my cheeks and forehead. I groggily replied, "I'm awake."

I received a kiss on the top of my head, "Looks like its late afternoon." Tenzo said as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"Shh. Some of us are still recovering from a coma." Kakashi chuckled as I felt him wrap his arm over my waist and cuddled closer to me.

I stretched one arm above my head, felt Tenzo's stomach and gave a few tiny tickles. "I need to get up and help with supper."

Genma sat up and removed himself from the bed so that I could get up. I rolled away from Kakashi who let out a sad little whimper as I too got out of bed. Tenzo patted him on the head, as he scooted off the bed, "its ok. You stay here and recuperate."

Kakashi suggested, "I'd recuperate faster if Leah stayed here and you two fixed supper tonight."

Looking at Genma and Tenzo as I stretched my arms over my head to work out the kinks from our nap I said, "That would be a thoughtful thing to do for my parents. Fixing the meal so they could just relax. They have been working hard all day cleaning up the house so we can move in tomorrow."

"Come on Genma. Let's go fix supper."

"Ok, but you do know how to actually cook don't you, because my knowledge includes only making sandwiches and cutting up vegetables."

"Don't worry, I will teach you everything I know." Tenzo replied.

"Great. The same goes for you. If there is ever anything that I have extensive knowledge of and you need pointers, just ask."

I was certain that Genma's idea of offering Tenzo some pointers was directly related to our conversation about inexperienced virgins who might accidentally cause me pain. By the faint blush from Tenzo, I expected he was thinking similarly along those lines. It was nice to see them pulling together to help each other out. Maybe it was the years of being ninjas and teamwork, but deep down I knew it was a major step in the path of becoming the family of our dreams.

I walked back over to the bed where Kakashi was still curled up on his side. I bent down and gave him a kiss on his masked cheek. "How about you get up and change your clothes?" I asked.

"A shower would be nice too." He replied as he turned over to face me.

"Ok. You strip down and I'll start the water and lay everything out for you."

"I may need help."

I tilted my head to the side, "With taking your clothes off?"

"Yes and while I'm in the shower. I may have trouble standing up by myself or get dizzy from the warm water."

Not certain if he was genuinely needing my help or if this was just a way for him to get me in the shower with him, I went along. "I'll stay in the bathroom with you in case you need help." He had just woken up from a coma earlier in the day, but he was a genius and a pervert. I decided to give him the benefit of the doubt until proven otherwise.

I offered my hand to help him up out of bed, and we walked to the bathroom. I flipped the toilet seat down and directed him to sit down while I turned the knobs on the shower. I turned back to him and asked, "I'll shut my eyes while helping you with your clothes, but while we are in the shower together I don't think it wise for me to have my eyes shut. Will you be ok with that?"

"No need to shut your eyes. You've already seen my face." I sensed he was trying to make sure I didn't have an excuse not to see him in his naked glory.

"Yes, but only briefly." I reminded him.

"You also saw it on your last visit into my mind." He corrected me.

"True, but that was your sub-conscious, you could have made me see anything you wanted. How was I to know if that was truly what you looked like?" I was going to make him come right out and say it. '_I want you and me wet, naked and checking each other out.'_

"If I could make you see whatever I wanted, don't you think I might have picked a nicer location? If you would rather not be in here with me, it's ok. I don't want to make you uncomfortable." He said disappointedly.

Maybe I was wrong. Maybe he was genuinely asking for my help.

"I'm not uncomfortable about seeing you. I'm rather fond of all your parts." I smiled, "of course I'll stay and help you."

I reached down and pulled his shirt and mask up over his head and placed them in the small laundry basket I kept against the wall by the door. I helped him to stand, unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and pulled them down to his knees. I gently pushed him back to sit down on the toilet lid. I crouched down and removed the pants from his legs, placing them in the basket. I rose and offered my hand to assist him into a standing position. I averted my eyes slightly to look at the shower curtain as I slid his boxers down until I heard them hit the floor. I offered my right hand as I turned my body towards the shower and pulled back the curtain with my left. I helped him into the shower. Once in front of me, I kept my eyes locked on his face. And what a beautiful face it was. I smiled. "You start. I'm going to get your clean clothes and be right back in to help you with your hair." I released his hand and walked towards the door.

"Thank you" I left the room before he finished his sentence in a soft whisper "Nurse Leah."

While in my bedroom, I decided to change into a swimsuit before I returned to help him wash his hair. No doubt I would need to be in the shower with him and it would help keep us focused on the task at hand, washing his hair. I covered up with a short terrycloth robe and headed to the bathroom.

As I walked through the door with his change of clothes and a bottle of shampoo that was in the bag brought from his house, I admired his silhouette through the curtain and thought, '_with a face like that and the lean body to match, it's no wonder he needs to wear a mask in public_', "Are you ready to wash your hair?"

He popped his wet head out from behind the curtain, revealing that even when wet, his hair still defied gravity, and gave me a happy smile. "I'm ready. I just washed off the last of the soap and am now squeaky clean."

He noticed I had taken off my clothes and was now wearing a robe. "For safety reasons, you should lose the robe. It looks like it would absorb a lot of water, causing the weight to become unbalanced, and I wouldn't want you to fall in the tub." he said with a look of concern on his face. Too bad I already figured out his real motive…to see me naked and wet.

"And we wouldn't want me to accidentally pull you down on top of me as I fell. You're all about the safety Kakashi." I said sarcastically, "I had planned on taking it off anyway but thanks for the reminder. I just put this on to keep me warm until I got in the shower with you. My parents turned the air conditioning up so high that I think my nipples are frozen."

Kakashi was mentally picturing my frozen nipples but before he could get whatever comment he wanted to say on the topic out of his mouth, I handed him his shampoo, "Take this and close the curtain. The water is spraying out and it's getting on the floor."

Just as he had suggested previously, in a mocking tone I added, "For safety reasons, I don't want you slipping when you get out."

He took the bottle and before he closed the curtain I saw a naughty grin, which normally would be covered by his mask, appear on his face.

Dropping my robe to the floor, I pulled back part of the curtain and allowed him to see my bare leg up to my thigh, "I'm coming in." I poked my head around and gave him a smile as I watched his eye hone in onto where my naked breasts would be if it weren't for the one-piece swimsuit that was covering most of my body.

A look of disappointment appeared in his eye and he cocked his eyebrow but said nothing.

"Is something the matter?" I asked.

"No, I just never have seen a swimsuit with red, blue and green fish on it. It's cute." He smiled.

"It was the first one I grabbed out of the drawer. I picked up a variety of swimsuits during my travels. I used this at the more conservative beaches. I also have a lime green bikini and thong, a red bikini and hip hugger shorts, a purple tank top and skirt, and a flesh colored thong."

"What, no flesh covered bikini top?" he asked jokingly.

"No need. I only used it at the topless and clothing optional beaches."

Kakashi who had been letting the water spray into his mouth let out a choke/cough of surprise.

I smiled. "It gives the illusion of being totally naked when I wear it after shaving off, as you called it, my landing strip."

Kakashi regained his composure. "Do you have a preference as to what kind of beach you go to?" he inquired.

"I prefer the ones where I can go topless but not completely naked. I enjoy feeling the sun warm my skin all over but some things I like to keep private. Besides I've tried lying naked on a beach in Jamaica with my friend Maxi-the sand gets in every little crack."

I could tell Kakashi was mentally picturing me naked on a beach. I placed my hands on his chest and gave him a soft nudge. "Now let's get your hair washed so we can get out of here before you get all wrinkly."

He snapped out of his daydream and quickly realized that he had met his match. He would not be seeing me naked and wet-today. He smiled. I imagined he was adding 'day at topless beach' to his list of places he wanted to take me.

We dried ourselves off. I chose to keep my swimsuit on while I did so. He quickly got dressed and pulled his mask back over his face. I escorted him back to the bed and when he was settled, I opened a drawer in my dresser and grabbed a lime green thong asking him, "By the way, what's your favorite color?"

Seeing the thong in my hand he replied, "It looks like today it will be lime green." He chuckled.

"Gee" I couldn't believe he was basing his answer in correlation to my underwear selection. I threw the thong back in the drawer and picked up a black silk thong. "I wonder what could have influenced your decision." I chuckled, opening another drawer to take out a pair of black shorts and a large dark green t-shirt with a picture of a tree on it with the slogan 'Enjoy Nature-Spend the day NAKED'.

I walked into the bathroom and changed out of my swimsuit and into my dry clothes. I picked up my robe and placed it in the basket. I straightened the towels we had used and re-hung them on the bar above the toilet.

I looked in the mirror and saw that my hair was a wet tangled mess. I ran a comb through my hair and removed all the tangles. I opened the mirror covered medicine cabinet and removed 3 rubber bands from the bottom shelf. Using my hairbrush I quickly collected all my blond hair into a ponytail on the top of my head. I then collected all my pink hair and included the blond ponytail when I wrapped the band around it, causing a slight bump in the middle of the back of my head. I collected all my black hair and added the previous two ponytails when I tied the final rubber band at the base of my neck. This would keep everything out of my way while we enjoyed dinner.

While I was in the bathroom, Genma & Tenzo returned with two large trays full of food. Tenzo knocked on the door, "Everything is ready. Hurry out before the food gets cold."

"I'll be right out." I replied. "Did you grab the card table and folding chairs that are in the hall closet? I prefer not to have crumbs in my bed."

Genma answered, "We did. Just waiting on you sweetie."

I opened the door and walked into the room. All three men noticed my shirt and commented on it.

"Nice idea-enjoying nature." said Tenzo with a slight blush on his face.

Genma walked towards me and wrapped his arms around me, sliding his hands under my shirt "I appreciate experiencing beauty in its natural state." I smiled and unwrapped myself from him to walk over to Kakashi who was sitting on the bed.

"Did you pick this up at the beach in Jamaica you were telling me about?" he asked.

"Sort of, my friend Maxi leant it to me as we were leaving. We didn't leave until after dark and I was getting cold from our last romp in the water. It's so soft and comfortable...I forgot to return it."

Kakashi replied, "That's a big shirt. Maxi must be on the large side."

"Not really, Maxi is about average height and build for a native of Jamaica." I mentally added _'and endowed with a penis the size of a champion race horse_' as they really didn't need to know that. I offered my hand to Kakashi and walked him over to his chair at the table before sitting down myself.

Genma placed the bowls, napkins and eating utensils on the table as Tenzo uncovered and delivered the steaming serving bowls to the table, placing them in the middle.

"Mmm. It smells wonderful. Miso soup?" asked Kakashi.

"And rice?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes to the miso soup but no to the rice, we made tempura instead." Replied Tenzo.

Kakashi frowned at hearing that it was tempura. I placed my hand on his knee and gave it a small squeeze. "Well everything looks wonderful. I'm looking forward to enjoying it. Did you know miso soup with eggplant is Kakashi's favorite and I just love tempura?"

Tenzo replied, "I knew Kakashi liked it, but I didn't know it was his favorite. And of course I remember you love tempura. We made it just for you."

After Genma and Tenzo had dished up food for everyone, they sat down and we all ate.

"That was perfect. Thanks you two. You did a great job." I rose from my chair and walked around the table to give each 'cook' a kiss on the lips.

When I got to Kakashi I asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Like I could use a walk before bedtime." He replied, as he stood up, wrapped an arm around me while pulling down his mask to give me a kiss.

The food warmed my insides up, but his kiss set me on fire. I pulled back slightly to catch my breath. If the air conditioner hadn't been on, I would have burst into flames.

"It will be nice to get outside and look at the stars. Would you two mind taking this stuff down to the kitchen. I'll wash the dishes later. We can meet you on the deck so we can all go together. I want to see if my parents want to come along also."

"We will take care of it. But I think your parents have other plans." Replied Tenzo as he cocked his head to the side and winked. "They were extremely happy when we fixed dinner and let them know that we would be bringing it up here to you. I believe they said they would be retiring early tonight."

"Oh!" I suddenly realized why the air conditioning was on and what their plans involved. Being so wrapped up in myself, I completely forgot they had been without each other for 7 years and were no doubt burning up with the same fire that Kakashi gave me. They were reacquainting themselves with each other. I stopped my thinking before my mind wandered too far to a place where I actually pictured my parents having sex. "They probably are already in bed. We should leave them be."

If the other two were aware of what Tenzo and I knew, they didn't let it show.

I grabbed a blanket from the hall closet as dishes were returned to the kitchen and I led Kakashi downstairs and out into the backyard. When they joined us, Genma took the blanket from me and carried it to a spot at the edge of my parent's property. He unfolded the blanket and placed it on the ground. I sat down in the middle of the blanket before I leaned back completely so that I could look up at the stars that were just starting to come out. Kakashi sat down beside me, as did Genma, and they both followed my lead. Tenzo positioned himself along the top edge of the blanket but this time his head was near mine. As we lay there quietly we listened to the crickets. After 20 minutes I finally decided to ask them their thoughts about the whole 'bonding ceremony' conversation.

"Are we ready to talk about it?" I asked the three men.

Genma stated, "As far as I'm concerned, there isn't really a reason to talk about it."

Was he kidding? Making a commitment and spending the rest of our lives together deserved at least a little discussion.

"We know the particulars." Replied Kakashi.

Apparently, Kakashi wasn't big into details either.

"Besides, Genma and I worked through everything while we were making dinner."

Great, I thought for sure Tenzo would agree with me.

"It would have been nice to include me." I reminded them.

Kakashi interjected, "There isn't time. This is happening tomorrow."

Well that's sudden.

"Kakashi's your priority. We all know and understand that." Replied Genma.

Tenzo said, "We already packed up our stuff and called some friends to help move everything. You will only need to pack up your stuff and you will have all day tomorrow to do that."

It dawned on me that maybe we weren't talking about the same thing.

"Tomorrow huh?" I said.

Genma shared their plans, "Yes. Lee showed us where the house is and gave us the keys. We will be getting up early to move everything in. We will come back by the house to pick you and Kakashi up when everything has been moved in. Ino and Sakura will come by to help you pack and we will have Asuma, Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, and Choji take turns delivering your boxes to the house. Hinata and Kurenia will be there to unpack and help us put things in their proper place."

They were talking about moving into the house. Not the bonding ceremony. Having finally caught on to what they were talking about I jokingly replied, "Good. I'm glad to see someone will be there to keep the boys from nosing around in my underwear drawer."

Tenzo reassured me, "I wouldn't worry about anyone trying to do that. They know we would hurt them."

Kakashi added, "And Naruto doesn't want to experience my 1,000 Years of Death Jutsu again." He chuckled.

"Besides" added Genma, "It's your nightstands you should be worried about." He laughed.

I turned bright red as I sat up and turned to Genma. "No worries. You won't be seeing those again."

"Aww, why not?" he whined.

I stood up and offered my hand to Kakashi. He could tell I was getting ready to bolt out of there. "I promised Tenzo I would throw them all away." I answered calmly and walked away pulling Kakashi with me.

As we left I could hear Genma and Tenzo beginning to argue back and forth.

"What would make you ask her to do something like that?"

"I didn't ask."

"Then why?"

"She offered."

"Sometimes you need to say 'no thanks'."

"It was only supposed to be after we were bonded and we didn't need to use them as a substitute anymore."

"Don't agree to things that impact the rest of us. Some of us like the toys."

"She said we could keep a few I felt comfortable with."

"But some of us like ALL the toys!"

We were halfway to the house and could no longer hear their debate and the crimson blush had faded from my face. Kakashi let go of my hand and wrapped his arm around me, pulling me closer to his body. "Are you ok?"

"Yes. He was just trying to get me embarrassed."

"I believe it worked. But there really is no reason to be embarrassed. There isn't anything wrong with using toys to express our love for each other. I hope you change your mind. I for one look forward to playing that way with you."

"Thanks. I did tell Tenzo that we could keep a few of the ones he would be comfortable with. The same applies to you and Genma. But right now I want him to learn that sometimes he goes too far in his attempt to get a blush out of me." We stopped walking and I pulled down his mask to give him a deep kiss.

We started walking again, "I realize you each have your own ways of expressing your love to me and I'll try almost anything once…barring activities that inflict severe pain and injury."

We walked into the house and were walking up the stairs to the bedroom. "Well, that opens us up to quite a lot of options." He smiled, "Would a gentle spanking be too much?"

"Just don't leave a mark." I smirked.

"How about hard, fast, rough sex?" he inquired.

"I guess it would depend on the mood I'm in. Sometimes you really need to vent frustrations and that sounds like a good way to do it."

"I see. I know you said you have 'special occasion' wear." he paused, then asked hopefully, "Do any of those outfits include leather? Rubber? Whips?"

"Yes, Yes and Yes." I smiled.

"Good to know. Is there anything in particular that you absolutely, positively would never want to try?" he asked.

I made a disgusted face,"Forget about autoerotic asphyxiation. That's just gross."

We stopped at the bedroom door. "Yeah. That is gross. Especially when there are more pleasurable and safer ways to take your breath away." He replied before giving me a deep kiss. "I never could get any enjoyment out of something that would risk harming you."

"Besides we have, as you said, 'quite a lot of options'." I giggled. "You sound like a man with a lot of experience."

"Not experience. Just a man who is well read, has a creative imagination, and the desire to spend a lifetime learning what you like and doing those things every night for the rest of our lives."

He opened the door for me and we walked into the room. I walked him over to the bed. "Ok. Hop in bed. I'm going downstairs to do the dishes real quick. Do you want me to tuck you in now or do you want to wait until I'm finished with the dishes to go to sleep?"

"I'll wait up a while. Could I borrow something to read?"

"Certainly. Would you like a book, scroll, magazine or newspaper?" I asked as I walked over to my desk.

"Wow. It appears you're well stocked in everything. Sex toys, swimsuits, reading materials." He chuckled.

I gave him a look that said '_pick one now'. _

Seeing my look, he quickly said, "Book please."

I bent down and opened the largest drawer in the desk. I pulled out a leather bound book titled 'Techniques'. I ran my hand over the cover and smiled before handing it to Kakashi.

"This is just one of the many manuals I've mastered. It specializes in commonly used techniques by the women in my family. The little yellow flags mark the ones I'm trying to improve the results." I placed a kiss on his mouth. "Would you like some tea to relax you before bed?"

"Please bring a pot for us to share." He replied as his eye lit up with glee as he examined the book closely. He too rubbed his hand over the cover and down the spine. It was nice to see we shared a love for reading. Carefully opening it and seeing a note from my mom on the inside cover he asked, "Do you mind if I read the note?"

"I don't mind. My parents have this habit of writing me little notes with the gifts they give me. Sometimes it's words of wisdom, other times it's just a note telling me how much they love me. But I always find that by reading the notes again whenever I open a book, I get the same feelings as when I first received them. I hope you enjoy a peek into my childhood. It's what I wish every child could have." I leaned down and gave him a soft kiss.

"I'll be back soon." I turned and walked out the door, pulling it shut behind me, and heading downstairs to the kitchen.

The dishes were soaking in the soapy water in the sink. The trays had been wiped clean and put away. I began to clean, rinse and place the dishes in the drainer.

Once finished with the dishes, I filled the blue teapot with water and placed it on the stove. Soon the water was ready and I turned off the stove, removed the pot, placing it on a hot pad and added the tea bags.

As I let the tea steep, I walked through the house and found Tenzo and Genma just walking in the door off the deck as I was approaching to lock it for the night.

"You just made it before I finished locking everything up down here. I made a pot of tea for Kakashi and me, but if you would like there is more than enough for all of us. I'll just grab a couple more mugs."

Tenzo walked toward me, placed a soft kiss on my lips and said, "Not tonight, we will be getting up pretty early to start moving everything and I want to get as much sleep as I can." He wrapped me in his arms and placed several more soft kisses on my lips.

"Goodnight Leah."

I placed both of my hands on his face and pulled him toward me. I placed a trail of soft kisses on his forehead, each of his eye lids, down the bridge of his nose and finally on his lips to let him know that I was sorry for causing the argument between him and Genma earlier.

He opened his eyes and gave me a smile that let me know he wasn't upset just really tired from all the activities of our emotionally charged day.

"Goodnight Tenzo."

I turned to Genma "Would you like some tea before bed?"

He walked towards me and wrapped me in his arms "Sweetie, are you still mad at me? I'm sorry. I was just" I stopped him in mid-sentence with a quick kiss on his lips.

"I'm not mad anymore Genma. It's just sometimes the things you say bother me." I placed my right hand on his chest.

"We were having a serious conversation and the second I loosen up a little, you start with the over the top comments." He brought his left hand up and placed it on mine that was now rubbing the area over his heart.

"It's not fun for me when you embarrass me. Maybe it's my hormones on overload right now, I don't' know. But I do know that right now I need the sweet, loving man that I've seen you be instead of the sex-crazed pervert that likes to see me blush." I pulled my hand away, taking his with me, and placed it on my heart.

"I'm really tired and I still need to wrestle the book out of Kakashi's hands and get him to drink his tea. Would you please help me by turning off the lights and opening the door for me while I carry the cups and the teapot?" He gave me a soft kiss on the top of my head

"Certainly."

We walked together into the kitchen where I picked up the cups and teapot and he turned the light off. He let me lead the way as we walked up the stairs and to the bedroom door where he opened it. Walking into the room, I saw Kakashi happily reading. I placed the two cups on the table before pouring tea into both of them. Placing the pot down and walking over to the side of the bed with one cup, I informed him, "This needs to cool a bit. I'm going to walk Genma to his room and tuck him in. I'll be back soon."

"Ok. Thanks." Replied Kakashi as he quickly went back to his reading.

I walked over to Genma, took his hand in mine and led him out of the room over to where he would be sleeping. He opened the door and gently pulled me inside.

Once the door had closed, he leaned in without touching me and gave his version of a proper way to say goodnight. "Good" kiss, "night" kiss, "sweet" kiss "dreams" kiss "I" kiss "love" kiss "you". The last kiss was deeper and more passionate than any of the kisses I ever received from him.

I brushed my hand against his cheek. "Thank you for giving me what I need right now, my sweet Genma."

"I'm sorry I went overboard earlier. I'll make a more conscious effort to be the man you need me to be. Just don't give up on me."

"I'll never give up on you. And I don't want you to feel like I don't like the playful pervert that you are." I smiled.

"I do. So come here and get a good groping in before I go. But don't take too long, I want to be able to enjoy my tea while it's still warm." I smiled, raising my arms out wide so that his hands could roam all over me before I left him for the night.

Instead of going straight for my breasts or ass like I had expected, he gently wrapped his arms around me and hugged me close. He placed soft kisses all over my face before finally lowering his hands to my rear and giving it a good firm squeeze as he picked me up and pulled me further into him, kissing me deeply. He turned us around and walked me backwards. I felt my leg touch the edge of the bed.

"Genma, we can't."

"I just thought I would move us closer to the bed so you could start the tucking part of tucking me in bed." He smiled.

"I don't think it was tucking you had in mind Genma." I arched my eyebrow.

"You're right. But you can't blame a man for trying."

I wrapped my legs around his waist and gave him one last passionate kiss. As I unwrapped my legs from around him I told him, "Now off to dreamland you go." I smiled.

"I'll see you in the morning." I said as I left the room to head back to Kakashi.

I entered my bedroom and picked up my tea, carefully testing it with my tongue, to make sure it wasn't too hot. Just right. I took a sip. "Are you enjoying your reading?" I asked as I walked over to the empty side of the bed, kicked off my shoes, and sat down.

"I am. This is all so remarkable. Can all the women in your family do this or is it just women like you and your mom?" he asked tearing his eyes away from the book momentarily.

"Most of the women in my family are born with only some of the abilities to do the techniques listed in there. The only ones who have the capacity to learn and master them all are like me and mom." I took another sip of my tea.

"It's fascinating. Of all the ninja I know, I can connect just about every technique they have all back to your family."

"Yeah. The ladies in my mom's side of the family have been responsible for the population and growth of Konoha since it was founded. If we really looked into my genealogy, I probably am distantly related to just about everyone except a handful of people in Konoha." I smiled.

"Not just Konoha, you have techniques in here from all over." His eye widened. "Even Suna."

"Ech. Don't remind me. That's not one I'm proud of. I prefer not to use offensive techniques." I placed my cup on the nightstand and cuddled up next to him.

"But you can do them?" He inquired.

"Yes, since he is a distant, distant, distant relative, I can do those techniques, along with every technique in that book and a few more I'm working out myself. But I don't like being reminded of or connected to someone who caused so much death and destruction." I closed the book and took it from him.

"I hate to break it to you, but Genma, Tenzo and I have all cause many deaths and been responsible for the destruction of entire villages."

"Duh! But you do it for the love and protection of your home. Not some sick, twisted desire to take over the world. There's a difference. Last time I saw him while we were in Suna he was trying to kill his 6 year-old son. That is not a person that I want to be connected to. Would you ever put a hit out to kill any of our children?" I placed the book on the nightstand next to my tea.

"No, of course not. Besides in my mind our children will take after you and be all loving, kind, smart, and considerate…the perfect children."

"Yeah…keep living in that fantasy. My mother told me stories of how my brothers put her through hell. And they had civilians for fathers. The reality is our kids will learn quickly, as you and I did. They will think of all kinds of creative ways to entertain themselves when they get bored."

"I do recall in many of the memories I have of my childhood one or both of my parents asking me what had possessed me to do whatever plan I came up with. It usually was when I was bored."

Mockingly I said, "Really, that's so shocking to hear." I returned to snuggle up next to him. "You need to drink your tea before it gets too cold."

"Oh I already drank it." He picked up and showed me the empty cup.

"Would you like more?"

"No. Since you viciously tore the book from my hands" he teased, "I think I'm ready to go to bed."

"Poor baby. You can read more tomorrow. Do you need to change into something more comfortable?"

He pulled his shirt and mask off over his head. "I'm ready."

"What about your pants?"

"Oh, I took those off while you were downstairs making tea. What about you? Need any help getting out of those clothes?" he cocked his eyebrow.

I scooted off the bed "I can manage by myself thanks." and walked into the bathroom and took care of my multiple nightly tasks when preparing for bed.

I turned off the bathroom light and made my way back into the bedroom in just my t-shirt and thong to see Kakashi lying on his side, wearing only his black boxers, in bed facing me.

While I was in the bathroom he had gotten up, returned both cups to the table, put the book on my desk, turned off the light and had lit the 2 vanilla candles that were on my dresser, placing one on each of the nightstands by the bed. _'Damn that ninja speed´ _I thought.

I sat down on the bed with my back facing him. He quickly came up behind me, pulled me down and gave me a kiss that kick started a fire burning in me that would quickly burn out of control if I didn't throw a wet blanket on it now.

I pulled away. "Kakashi, you are recovering. I don't want to do anything that will send you back to the hospital."

"Sorry I just wanted a goodnight kiss that would give me nice dreams and help me get to sleep faster." He smiled.

"It's okay. I just didn't expect it. It was rather nice, but you can't just come up behind me and grab me like that. What if I accidentally hurt you with my protective barrier?"

"I never thought of it like that. I promise to be more vocal and up-front with you." He paused for a moment, "Could you take off your shirt? It felt kind of scratchy and I would like to have you lying right up next to me so that I could go to sleep quicker." He said.

"Sure. You want to help me take it off or would the scratchy material bother you too much?" I asked sarcastically.

"Why don't you climb up on me and take it off yourself. I'll just place my hands on your hips so you don't accidentally fall off." He grinned.

"You're so thoughtful." I said as I pushed him back so that he was now lying on the bed and I straddled him. "Ok. Go ahead and put your hands on my hips." I felt his hands gently grab me. His fingers rubbed up and down slightly as he secured me in place.

I could hear the excitement in his voice, "All set."

"Alright." I said as I used my left hand to hold my right sleeve up as I pulled my arm into my shirt. I covered my breasts with my right hand and arm as I continued pulling the shirt off over my head, letting it slide down my left arm and throwing it onto the floor.

Foiled again, I saw the disappointment on Kakashi's face as I lowered myself down onto his chest, my arm blocking his view the entire way. His hands slid down to my bare rear as I move up closer to him, my breasts now touching his chest, but still hidden from view. "Is this what you wanted?" I asked as I made eye contact with him. I heard him groan in frustration as he began to gently rub my rear.

"Kind of. I'm feeling a little uncomfortable with your arm on my chest. Maybe if I just roll you over on your side." He said as he began to move.

I put a stone cold stare on my face and asked, "Is that your subtle way of saying I'm fat?"

He stopped moving instantly.

"No, no, no. You're perfect just as you are. It was just a little uncomfortable with your arm there. I'm just weak and sensitive from being in a coma." He said trying to stop my anger from bubbling over.

Laughing at his last comment, "You're a liar, a pervert and oh so predictable. You were only out of it for three days."

I kissed him and looked deeply into his eye. "If you want something, ask me. This afternoon for example. If you would have said, 'please take a shower with me. I want to feel your wet naked body against mine'—I would have done it. But no, you had to play helpless coma recovery victim."

He had been busted and was awaiting punishment.

"I grew up with 22 brothers all of whom I have heard stories, much more sophisticated by the way, warning me of how men subtly try to convince girls to do things similar to what you tried and failed. Did it never occur to you that in my large collection of training manuals, I might have one specifically dedicated to information on how to identify and ward off perverts as I traveled all over the world? It's the largest book I have...and still growing. Genma is a constant source for new material." I gave him another kiss and smiled at him.

The momentary shock of being caught now over, Kakashi realizing not only had he met his match again, but that if he simply asked, I was more than likely going to do whatever it was he wanted said, "Please show me your naked body from head to toe. Please let me kiss you all over. Please let me lick every inch of your sweet skin and suck your perfect breasts. Please let me orally pleasure you until my face is sopping wet with your sweet juices. I won't expect you to do anything in return and I will be oh so happy that I don't even care if I have a raging hard on by the end of it and all I can do is give myself a hand job or take a cold shower. You can just lay back and enjoy me enjoying you." He said with a look of lust and eagerness on his face before he added, "please?"

I leaned closer to him so that our lips were centimeters apart. "Thank you for asking and since you said the magic word, yes, I would be happy to let you do all those things to me."

I kissed him and I sat back up. As I lowered my arm that was covering my breasts I said, "Remember, whatever you want baby, all you have to do is ask."

Within seconds of me moving my arm, Kakashi had repositioned us so that I was now on my back and he was hovering over me with his knees between my legs and his hands pressing firmly into the bed on each side of my chest. One eye opened wide and his scarred one closed. His eye scanned its way down my body. When his head pulled back up and I could see his face again, he asked, "Would it be ok if I use my sharingan to memorize your body?"

"Do you want my eyes open or closed?" I asked.

"I'd love to see your beautiful eyes while I'm doing this, but I don't want to scare you. My eye is red with black tomes that swirl around when activated and since it is a transplant, I don't have the ability to turn it off. I do control what scenario a person is put in, but I don't want to do something that might frighten you."

"Kakashi, I've seen the sharingan before. I know quite a few of the things it can do."

"That reminds me, how do you know Itachi?" he asked.

My body visibly tensed up. "I ran into him several times during my travels."

Kakashi lowered himself to the bed lying by my side. "And by the things he said to you and the way you just reacted, I'm guessing it wasn't by accident or pleasant."

I turned my body so I was facing him. "No it wasn't. My mother told me that before the massacre, his father wanted to make an arrangement that I marry Itachi. They were obsessed with the idea that my abilities combined with his would make super-ninja-babies. Of course my family said no, it wasn't up to them to decide. They explained the circumstances that required a bonding ceremony and the deadly consequences to anyone who tried to have sex with me before becoming bonded together. Thank goodness they didn't share the actual ceremony or I'm sure I would have been kidnapped, forced through a bonding ceremony, and already been knocked up with a dozen children by now. That's also why no one who isn't a family member or over the age of 13 is permitted to be witnesses, except the Hokage who performs the ceremony. They don't want the specifics accidentally revealed."

Kakashi placed his hand on the side of my face and gave it a gentle rub. "Did he try to force you?"

I placed my hand on Kakashi's chest. "No. Itachi knew that he could never forcibly take me in an attempt to impregnate me or he would be dead before he finished the first stroke in. He knew that he would have to win my heart. He thought if I knew the reason why he killed his family, I would understand. He told me that it was the Hokage that ordered him to massacre his entire family for the good of Konoha. I told him I understood that being a Konoha shinobi, following orders by the Hokage was something he thought he had to do. But I could never be with someone who would kill his entire family—men, women & children."

"After the first time I turned him down, he switched tactics." My body began to shake, "He performed a henge to look like" I had to stop. The angry feeling inside me was becoming too much and I began to cry.

Kakashi pulled me close to his body and let me cry. "It's ok. You don't need to say anymore."

His words made me realize that I did need to tell him or this would be something that would haunt us. I wasn't about to let Itachi become something that kept me from completely giving myself to the men I loved.

I wiped my eyes and sniffed, "No, I'm ok. I need to talk about this and work through my anger. Will you hold me like this while I tell you what happened?"

"Of course I'll hold you. I'll hold you when you're happy, sad, angry, scared, whatever…anytime you want." He kissed my forehead.

I took a deep breath and continued my story, "One afternoon, I saw a familiar man with a senbon sticking out of his mouth in a crowded market. He wasn't wearing his uniform but I figured he must be on vacation. I became excited and made my way over to him. I was so happy at the thought of seeing a familiar face that when I was close enough to him, I wrapped my arms around him from behind and felt him up. It wasn't until he turned around and I was in his arms that I realized that something just wasn't right. He looked exactly like Genma, except his eyes weren't the sweet chocolate that I remembered. They were just brown. When he held me, I didn't get that electrical charge running through my body that I always do when any of the three of you touch me. But he acted and sounded like Genma. He even called me 'sweetie' just like Genma. My mind was momentarily fooled but my heart and body knew better. He sensed something was wrong and gave me an excuse that he had to leave as he was on an undercover mission. It just so happened later that day I ran into Tenzo while he was on an actual mission. I asked him if it was the same one as Genma. He told me that Genma was back in Konoha recovering from a minor wound he received a couple of days ago. I told Tenzo that I must have mistaken someone else for Genma and not to worry about it. I actually believed it myself too because he never said that it was him and he never called me by my name. Maybe it was just someone who looked like Genma that when a girl came up to him and felt him up, he responded like most men would. He reciprocated."

"The henge is a commonly used jutsu to get close to a target. All ANBU are proficient in it." Kakashi said.

"The second time, he appeared to me as Tenzo and again after giving him a hug I could tell that he didn't have the distinctive woodsy scent that I love about Tenzo. I made an excuse that I had to go and meet my mom and sisters as they were expecting me any minute and he let me go without any problems."

Kakashi gave me a comforting squeeze. "He knew they would come looking for you so he let you go without a fuss. ANBU rule, strike when you know you won't be interrupted."

"The third time I was in my hotel room, just getting out of the shower. He had snuck in my window and hid behind the closet door so when I opened it, you were there."

"Another ANBU rule, catch your target by surprise." He said while rubbing my back.

"I didn't get the little jolt of energy that lets me know it's you even before I see or touch you, but before I could do anything, I was caught in his sharingan."

Kakashi became agitated, "Is this how you know about the sharingan? He used it on you?"

With my voice full of guilt I told him what happened. "Yes. He kept your appearance and it convinced me that it was you. This is easier to tell if I use 'you', as that is how it felt at the time, instead of 'him'. Would that be ok? I don't know if I could say this if I picture him ever doing those things. It's how I've been coping."

"It's ok. However you feel more comfortable telling me." He gave me a soft kiss on my lips letting me know that he wasn't mad at me, just the situation.

"I missed you all so much and it seemed so real. In my head it was you and I. We embraced, kissed and moved our way over to the bed. I dropped my towel and we began to rub each other. You asked me to lay face down on the bed and began to kiss and lick all over my back. I felt you rub between my legs, my folds, getting me wet. As you were coating yourself, you asked me if it would be ok to try anal sex. I said yes. I knew you would be gentle and I had been practicing with toys so my body would be familiar with the stretching sensation—you were about to push a finger into me when…"

Kakashi was angry and disgusted at the thought of what was coming next. He noticed my reaction to his change in demeanor and tried to ease my guilt, "I'm not angry at you. He used my image to make you willing do whatever he wanted. I just want to kill him." He took a deep breath and in a calmer voice asked, "How did you end up figuring out it was him instead of me?"

"My mother knocked on my door and distracted him just long enough that it broke whatever hold he had on me. I glanced over my shoulder, horrified to find that it wasn't you but Itachi who was getting ready to enter me. He was rubbing his finger against me while kissing my back. He warned me that if my mother became suspicious, he would kill not only her but my sisters too. I quickly closed my eyes and asked my mom if we could talk in the morning as I was quite tired and she left thinking that was the truth. As soon as I was sure my mother was safely back in her room, my protective barrier came out in full force, protecting her and my sisters and it hit him with a blast so hard it threw him off of me and across the room. The barrier protected me from his sharingan so I opened my eyes and saw blood leaking from his eyes. He got dressed and left. He left me alone after that. I never saw him again until today. He knew I would be wary of any future attempts."

"That's why I'm so afraid of using it on you. I wouldn't really know if it would be something you truly wanted to do or if it was just me making you want to."

"But that is why we have to be able to talk to each other about everything. You tell me what you want to do and I let you know if it's ok or not before we even begin anything. I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt me or against my wishes. I'm interested in hearing the story behind how you received your eye. If you don't want to tell me, you don't have to, but I really would like to feel that you trust me enough with the story. You're so distant when it comes to talking about your past. I know it's painful from the few times you have mentioned things, but I know there is more. I'm here for you always. I don't want anything to be held back between us. Just like you have helped me by talking about this. I want to help you let go of the guilt, anger, sorrow, and any other negative emotion you feel about things that have happened in your past that would block us from ever being completely joined together. I trust you Kakashi. You have my permission to scan my body using your sharingan. All you need to do is ask me to close my eyes or leave them open."

I wrapped my arms around him, pulled him closer to me and gave him a deep kiss. When we broke apart, I opened my eyes to see his reaction.

"Leah, I want to tell you all about my past. I trust you and want the same things you do. I will tell you everything. But not right now. My head is so full of everything you told me and I'm just so glad you are even willing to be in the same room as me. Even though it wasn't me, I would understand if you find it hard to be around me. Are you sure you still want to do this?"

"I have no reason to be wary of you. I won't let what that bastard did, or tried to do, ruin my relationship with you, Genma or Tenzo. Please let me know that you still desire me by finishing what we had started before I told you about this."

"Of course I desire you. I just want to make sure you are ok."

"I am. Please tell me what you want me to do."

"Please close your eyes so that there isn't a chance that you get caught in my sharingan."

"Alright, I'll close my eyes. If you plan on touching me when you scan my body, please let me know before you do. I don't want to be startled and accidentally hurt you."

"I never even thought about touching you while doing this. My eye drains my chakra. I want to have the strength to move on to the kissing, touching and so forth as soon as I'm done. When I've completely recovered we can add that into the mix."

"Whatever you want baby." I replied as I closed my eyes.

He gave me a deep kiss that lasted so long we were gasping for air when he finally pulled back. "I don't deserve you." He whispered.

I opened my eyes, "Kakashi please stop thinking that way. You do deserve me and I deserve you. We were made for each other. Our mental connection was the first sign that my parents saw. They knew we were going to be together back when I was 10 and started working at the spa. I secretly think they were glad you were so tight lipped and reserved. Otherwise, I would have had to start my journey even sooner. At that time, I knew you were important to me, but other than having a need to be around you, I had no clue what it was that drew me to you. But my body knew and with us both quick learners, my mind was the first thing to actively show our connection. Now stop the chatter and check out my body please. I also would like to have enough energy to enjoy the touching, kissing and so on all over my body." I smiled.

He smiled and replied, "Whatever you want baby."

Kakashi had memorized from the top of my head down to my belly button when I asked him, "I know you said you weren't going to touch me. But would you mind if we try something else? You tell me where to touch and I'll touch myself for you."

Kakashi gasped, "I don't know if I will be able to finish this if you say things like that, let alone do them."

"Sorry." I giggled, "I was just trying to be helpful."

"Believe me, you've been more than helpful. You're every man's fantasy, a goddess, you're the epitome of Jiraiya's literary masterpieces."

"That's one pervert I've had too many run-ins with."

_**KAKASHI'S POV**_

_**Kakashi was conflicted. He couldn't blame Jiraiya for being drawn to her as a muse but he didn't like the idea of him attempting to do anything of a sexual nature to Leah. He asked in a calm, casual tone, "What did he do?"**_

"_**A number of things, do you want to hear about them in alphabetically, chronologically, or by rank of cute to horrifying order?"**_

_**Kakashi recalled some of the stories Jiraiya would tell him about the women he would approach to serve as models for his stories. Particularly an unpublished volume he had been working on for quite a while, 'Icha Icha Rainbow'. Again, in a casual tone he said, "The most recent encounter please."**_

"_**Let's see that would have been about six months ago when Mom and I were working for this sweet couple who just had opened a hotel/spa resort located about halfway between Konoha and the Land of the Moon. It was right after we moved Kia and Jade into their new apartment."**_

"_**He checked into the hotel and surprisingly for once he didn't ask me to model nude for him. Mom's warning not to mess with Tsunade's goddaughters from three years ago finally took hold. He stayed there for about a week. No problems at all. When I was cleaning his room one day, I found a drawing of me lying out by the pool in my swimsuit. It was tasteful. He left a day later."**_

_**Kakashi's body relaxed. It was just some drawings of a beautiful girl by a pool. He couldn't blame Jiraiya for choosing to draw her. She is a one of a kind beauty. But to be on the safe side he would offer to read through the manuscript before it went to the publisher just to make certain that images of the woman's body he had been previously cataloging would appear nowhere in the upcoming edition.**_

_**END OF KAKASHI's POV**_

"I'll have to be sure to ask him to show it to me the next time I see him. I want to compare it to the images in my mind now. See if he is a true-to-life artist or if he exaggerates."

Kakashi quietly continued looking at every nook and cranny of my body. He was on the return trip up my body when he said, "I want to touch your stomach if that's ok." I agreed and he placed his hand there and gave it a gently rub.

"When I look at your flat, sexy stomach that I love and picture it one day round and swollen, protecting our unborn children, that makes you even more beautiful to me."

I felt something wet fall on my stomach.

"Kakashi, are you ok?" I asked

I received no response, but I felt more wetness that I now knew were his tears by the hushed sob and slight shaking of the bed.

"Why don't you close your eyes and lay down beside me. We can start this again after you've had time to rest."

"Ok" he said as I felt him move over to my side as the bed shifted. "I've closed my eye."

Without opening my eyes I turned to wrap my arms around him and pull him close. My right hand moved up to where I expected his head to be and they landed on his cheek. I could feel the line of wetness his crying had made. I wiped it away with my thumb and positioned my mouth over his. I gave him a soft kiss that let him know I loved him. "It's ok. It's my turn to be there for you. I can take it. Let it all out baby." in a tone filled with unconditional love that no matter what he said or did could ever change how I felt about him.

My words reached him and he quickly threw his arms around me, held onto me tightly, burying his face against my chest and let years of held back emotions flow from his eyes. I gently rubbed his back to sooth him.

It wasn't until I felt him shift away from my chest and I heard him sniff and say, "Please open your eyes. I need to see them," that I found myself looking at his freshly wiped, tear stained face. I focused my eyes on his one open eye and for the second time in my life and the first time for Kakashi, we shared a pure love kiss that had us melting into each other.

Kakashi pulled back from the kiss. He tried to make a joke. "If that is the kind of kissing that happens when I let down my guard. I'll be rattling on about everything I'm feeling all the time."

"I look forward to it." I replied.

"That was the feeling I felt while I was waiting for you to come back to me. Was it Tenzo that brought that type of kiss out of you then?"

"Yes. He and I had just had a heart-to-heart conversation and cleared the air about some things that he was worried about. When our hearts are free from doubt, worry or any other negative emotion, we will be able to kiss like that. I hope that will be often."

"Me too." He replied, "Why don't we take a few minutes so I can wash off my face and then we can continue my cataloguing your body." He suggested.

"Sounds good. You go ahead. I'll just wait here."

Kakashi released me and rolled off the bed and headed to the bathroom. I rose from the bed, grabbed a tissue off the nightstand and wiped the remaining evidence of tears off my body.

I then remembered that I needed to remove my thong in order for him to get the full view. I slid my thong off and let it fall to the floor. I sat back down on the bed and repositioned myself so that when he opened the door to the bathroom, he would be getting an eyeful.

I closed my eyes and waited for the sound of the bathroom door opening before I spread my legs slightly. I positioned my hand so that my finger was pointing directly at my striped womanhood. "If I remember correctly, you were right about here." I giggled.

I heard a soft whoosh of air before I felt the bed sink down between my legs. "I'm only going to need a few more minutes to get this newly revealed part of you memorized. I plan on stopping after that because I really, really want to start touching you. Ok. Open your eyes and brace yourself, the kissing, touching, and licking is starting…now!"

Kakashi growled as he waited only moments until my eyes were open to position himself with his lips hovering over my left breast. His tongue flicked across my nipple as his hand began to massage my other breast. My chest rose off the bed, begging for him to take my hardened nipple fully in his mouth. Instead of sucking on it, he moved over to the one he had been rubbing and gave it a flick causing it to harden as well.

"Please" I begged. I didn't care which one but the need to feel his mouth sucking on my nipple was driving me crazy. "Suck" before I had time to say 'my nipple' he was latched on and sending jolts of electricity through my body. My eyes closed, my arms slammed down and my hands grasped the bed as my back arched up pushing me further into his mouth. As my body lowered back to the bed I heard a pop as his mouth released my nipple.

He crawled backwards as he left a trail of kisses from the valley between my breasts, down my stomach where he licked a circle around, before inserting his tongue into, my bellybutton. It was his silent message letting me know what he was planning on doing to me. I shook with anticipation as my legs spread farther apart, my reply to him _'message received, now get to it'_.

I felt his hands slide down my body to pause momentarily on my thighs before I felt them, one at a time, trail down the inside where they quickly left touching me when his arms moved under my legs until his hands reached around and firmly held my legs apart and in place in case my hips bucked up like my chest had earlier. I could feel his mouth blow warm air over my clit and widely spread lips as he firmly stated, "Look at me."

Without opening my eyes, I shook my head no. I was determined not to open my eyes until I felt his tongue on me. Sensing that I didn't like the tone of his voice, ordering me to comply, he placed a soft kiss on my clit and added, "please?".

The kiss unhinged me. My eyes shot open and locked on his lone eye that was open, staring at me, and now had a pleased look in it. He applied more pressure to my thighs as his tongue began licking up and down my folds, briefly inserting itself slightly into my opening, then returned to licking me up and down before circling around my aching clit and giving a little suck. Each suck causing my body to give a shiver and more of my juices to pour from me which would then lead him back down to lap up every drop and continue the cycle over and over again, all the while never breaking eye contact.

After the tenth time he did this, and just as his tongue was getting ready to enter me again, I begged, "Please…more". He inserted his tongue farther into me and pumped it in and out twice before moving back to licking me up and down and finally reaching my clit where it circled around me twice and gave a harder suck that brought forth an even bigger shiver. He quickly released my clit and positioned his mouth to my opening where he was rewarded with not only a warm face full of my juices but the look of pure pleasure in my eyes as my body convulsed from my release. He released his hold on my legs and moved back up my body quickly when he saw my eyelids getting heavy. He placed his lips, still covered in my juices, on mine and kissed me. I licked myself off his face before my eyes could no longer stay open.

"Sorry….need….rest." I said as my eyes finally closed.

He replied, "No need to be sorry."

He wrapped his arms around me and held me for a few minutes before I opened my eyes again and said, "All better, just a few minutes of rest in between and my body is as good as new. It just needs time to take care of the chakra that builds up in my womb."

He looked at me with his eyebrow quirked, "Chakra in your womb?"

"You must not have gotten to that chapter in the book yet" I stated.

"Which chapter is that?"

I wrapped my leg over his hip to pull our bodies even closer together. "The one with the little yellow flags, Chapter 13. I'm trying to figure out a way to cut down recovery time from a few minutes to as short as time as possible."

"And why is that? I certainly don't mind giving you a chance to catch your breath if it means you'll be ready to go again."

I placed a hand on his chest, giving it a light stroke. "Thanks, but that isn't the reason. It's so that we have a better chance of conceiving a child like me."

"I was meaning to ask you how that works exactly."

"I have an entire scroll dedicated to just that which you can read later. Chapter 13 is really the basics for conceiving any child. But for now, I'm wanting to have my turn at checking out your body." I pushed him onto his back, straddled him and began kissing his chest.

He placed a hand under my chin and lifted my face away from kissing his chest. "You don't need to do that. I told you this was all about you. I don't expect you to do anything in return."

"Oh, I remember you said that, but I thought you might be peeked with interest in experiencing my proficiency of the various techniques found in Chapter 12." I said with a smile.

"And what is in Chapter 12?" he asked.

I placed both hands on his chest and raised my body up so that his hand was no longer holding my face. "How far did you get?"

His hands moved down to my hips. "I just completed Chapter 10 before you ripped it from my hands." He teased.

"So you didn't read the table of contents because I'm sure if you had read what it was about, you would have gone straight to it." I rolled my hips on his crotch "Would you like me to show you or are you wanting to wait until you finish the book?"

He stopped my hips from rubbing against him. "Why don't you just tell me what the chapter is about?"

"Why tell you when showing you is a much better experience to learn from." I teased.

"I promise to go along with whatever it is if you tell me first." He bargained with me.

I turned his bargain right back at him, "I promise to tell you what it is, if you play along first." I placed my hands on his in an effort to remove them.

"You're just being stubborn." He replied.

I climbed off of him and sat next to him. "Because I honor your opinion I won't push the matter. I'll stop trying to convince you to do this my way and you can find out by reading the chapter yourself."

I scooted to the edge of the bed and placed my feet on the floor before I turned back to him. "But I'm telling you now, you really are missing out on the chance of a lifetime if you read about it before experiencing it."

I bent down and picked my thong up off the floor. I slipped my legs through the holes and pulled the thong up as I rose to a stand. I turned to face him. "I know this because although he didn't know it, Genma has experienced one of these techniques and it drove him into a frenzy. So I'd really appreciate it if you would promise me you won't ruin it for him and Tenzo after you've sated your curiosity." I said as I walked to the bathroom.

When I returned from the bathroom Kakashi was sitting on the corner of the bed. I had decided while I was in the bathroom that when I came back out regardless of whether or not he had read the book, I would do whatever he wanted. I straddled his legs and sat down on his lap. I placed an arm on each side of his body and I leaned my face towards his, gently rubbing my nose against his. "I'm sorry I was stubborn. If you want me to tell you about it I will. I don't know why I think I need to feel in control all the time. Maybe it's because I'm worried if I don't keep everything in control that I'll slip up and hurt one of you."

He looked deeply into my eyes as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer and said, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so set on doing this my way."

I wrapped my arms around his neck to hold me in place. He moved a hand to my shoulder and rubbed it. "You are willing to give me what I want, even though you were trained in this technique and know it will only heighten the experience for me if I wait to learn the details after having experienced it."

His thumb rubbed gently against my cheek. "You haven't any reason to apologize. I'm the stubborn man who should be on his knees begging you for forgiveness. All you want to do is pleasure me. What kind of idiot turns that down? Please forgive me for being an idiot."

He pulled me close as he stood up. My legs wrapped tightly around his waist as we kissed. Again we found ourselves sharing the feeling of melting into each other, having everything around us stop, a feeling of total bliss and peace. Nothing else existed except for us holding and loving each other. We both wanted to stay that way forever, but our lungs needed air. Our lips momentarily parted but the feeling remained. Everywhere our bodies touched we melted into one another. I knew that continuing on this way would result in us attempting to conceive a child and me killing Kakashi. Not wanting to completely cut this feeling off I asked him, "Please lay back down on the bed."

He moved backwards until his leg touched the edge of the bed. I unwrapped my legs from around his waist as he fell backwards onto the bed, protectively holding me as he took me with him.

I rolled off Kakashi and landed on the bed beside him. My hand stroked his chest up and down, finally pausing when I reached the waistband of his boxers. "Is it ok if I continue?" I asked.

"Please continue. I'm over the brain-fart that momentarily clouded my judgment earlier." He smiled.

"If we get to a point where you need me to stop, just let me know. This can be intense the first time you experience it." I warned him as I sat up and pulled down the waistband of his boxers, revealing his perfectly shaved pubic area.

"If it gets to the point where it is that intense, I'd probably already would have cum in your hand before I could find the brain cells to say stop."

He thought I was going to give him a hand job.

I looked deeply into his eye and said, "Make no mistake…" I positioned my body so that I was still looking at him but my face was now hovering over his groin, "you will cum..." my hand gently grasped his penis and began to stroke it as I sent a small amount of chakra to my fingertips "but it won't be in my hand…" lowering my mouth just inches from the tip of his quickly engorging shaft "it will be…" my chakra pulsing tongue flicked over the hole which someday would deliver his seed to my eager womb "in my mouth."

I barely had his tip in my mouth when his arms slammed against the bed, the sheets bunching up in his hands, and a groan tore from his mouth.

I inwardly grinned as I continued to take him deeper into my mouth until I reached as far as I could. My mouth began to move upward, my bottom lip teasingly bumping the underside of his shaft, as each time I sucked him a small burst of chakra poured into him.

My hand that had been stroking him was now holding the base of his cock with two of my fingers, while the other three fingers gently brushed back and forth across his balls.

He cried out "oh god!" as I felt them tighten and I positioned my other hand onto his hip to hold him in place. I knew his body would soon have the need to buck up off the bed. I wanted to be able to control his thrusting, as I knew when the desire to throat fuck me took over, I could limit the depth of which he would go into my mouth.

I continued pumping him in and out of my mouth, sucking, licking and bumping chakra into him, until finally his body tried to lift off the bed. I took him deeply into my mouth and as I held my position, he cried "fuck", and I could feel his sweet, warm cum fill my throat. I slowly pulled him out of my mouth licking him clean and giving a gentle kiss at the tip of his now deflating penis.

I moved back up to lay beside him. My hand on his chest as I leaned in to tell him the information he had wanted to know so badly earlier. "The chapter covers" He placed a finger to my lips to silence me. "Shh…don't tell me…chakra application techniques?"

"You just had to be a genius and figure it out didn't you?" I teased.

He turned and wrapped me in his arms giving me a soft kiss. "Don't worry. I won't tell Genma or Tenzo." He gave a knowing smile.

"So you will be listening to my advice from now on?" I asked

"Yes, and thank you for being stubborn. I couldn't deny them that experience. Besides, now I know the secret, I like the idea of being the only one who can return the favor." He gave me a small chakra infused kiss.

"Down boy, I think it's time we actually got some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow and we are both still recovering."

"You're right." We both moved back up to the top of the bed. Kakashi pulling his boxers back up and I the thin sheet over us as we curled into each other and fell asleep.

"Do you hear that?"

"What?"

"That music."

I listened closely to see if I could hear the mysterious music Kakashi was referring to.

"_**Feel the rain on your skin; No one else can feel it for you; Only you can let it in; No one else can speak the words on your lips; Put yourself in words not spoken' Live your life with arms wide open; Today is where your book begins; The rest is still unwritten."**_

"Woohoo!" I shouted as I jumped out of bed.

Kakashi's eye opened wide at my sudden outburst. He watched as I ran over to my desk, pulled open the middle drawer and answered my cell phone.

"What's up? Mhm. Yeah. Really? That's great! I'll let everyone know. We'll see you soon. Love ya!"

I ended the call and threw my phone back in the drawer. I turned to face Kakashi with a big smile on my face and as I made my way back to the bed I did an excited wiggle dance. Completely forgetting that I was topless, my breasts swaying back and forth with every excited step. I jumped on the bed and pounced on him giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Are you usually this excited about a phone call? I'm not complaining, I just would like to know because if it gets you moving like that first thing in the morning, I'm gonna hire a wake up service just so I can see that little dance every day." He smiled.

"I'm so happy right now that I'm going to disregard you being a pervert this morning. My sisters are headed back to Konoha. They should be here in a week." I shot my arms in the air. "Yeah!"

"You've missed them huh?"

"Yes and the late night 'girl talk' sessions we use to have."

"Do I want to know what you talked about?"

"Probably not. I've gotta let everyone know. I'll be right back."

I jumped off the bed again and was headed for the door when I heard Kakashi say, "You might want to wait until you have a shirt on…and pants. I doubt your family will appreciate your excited dance the way I did."

Once again I had forgotten I was only wearing my black thong. I ran back to my dresser and pulled out the first pair of shorts and a t-shirt that I touched and threw them on. I returned to the bed to give Kakashi a quick 'thank you' and a kiss and was out the door to find my parents.

As I was just making my way downstairs into the kitchen, I saw Lee & Ethan each with a backpack. "Hey you two, What'cha up to?"

"Good morning Leah. We are headed out today to The Land of the Moon to help your sisters with their wedding planning." Replied Lee.

"Well you can cancel that trip now. I just received a phone call from Kia a few minutes ago. They are coming here with Sean and Aaron. They should be here in 7 days."

"Did they say why?" asked Ethan

"They said they wanted to introduce the guys to the family and that there have been some plans made regarding the date of the wedding."

"Well that's great! I wonder what they have decided?" Pondered Lee.

Ethan asked, "Sweetheart?"

"Yes dad."

"Why don't you let us deliver the message about their arrival? I think you need to go back up stairs and try dressing again." Ethan pointed to my shirt.

I looked down and saw a tag. I realized in my hurry I had put my shirt on inside out and backwards.

"Yeah I was a little excited this morning." I smiled. "Thanks."

"And Leah"

"Yes"

"You also might want to re-think your selection of clothing while you're at it. I think that shirt may be a little on the tight side for this early in the morning. You wouldn't want to set Adrian off into a protective rampage. He already is on edge knowing that you're sleeping in the same bed as Kakashi."

It seemed fine when I threw it on a little while ago. I took a closer look at my shirt. I had picked out an old black t-shirt that apparently had a horrible shrinking accident for it was 2 sizes small due to the increase in my bust size. It perfectly contoured ever detail like it was a second skin. It pulled up to reveal my bellybutton. It looked like something more appropriate to wear to a club…or a street corner if I was a hooker. "Yeah. I'll do that. Thanks for catching it."

I darted back up the stairs and as I approached my room, I saw that the door was open. I heard my boys talking. I walked in quietly enough that they didn't notice.

"She told me last night. Itachi was stalking her. He pretended to be each of us." Said Kakashi.

Genma was agitated, "I knew something fishy was going on. Remember 2 years ago when you ran across her Tenzo and she said she saw me there when I was actually here healing from the shuriken I took in my arm. I knew we should have looked into that."

Tenzo asked, "Was he after what I think he was?"

Kakashi replied, "Yes. But he didn't get it. Her protective barrier shot him across the room. It must have been something painful because when she started using it while visiting me the other day, I saw a look of fear run across his face before he got the hell out of there."

Before this conversation got further I decided to let them know I was in the room by shutting the door.

All three heads turned to me taking in my latest look…instantly halting whatever train of though they had previously regarding the Itachi incident. _'Maybe it was a good thing I chose this shirt this morning'_.

I walked up to Genma first and gave him a good morning kiss and hug, making sure I rubbed my chest against him causing my shirt to rise and shift. "Morning." Though it was just my back, the few inches it crept up was enough to hypnotize them.

I turned slightly and walked to Tenzo, doing the same thing only this time rocking my hips side to side a little more. "Looks like it's going to be the perfect day for moving." Genma had said he wasn't an ass man, but I just didn't believe it since I saw out of the corner of my eye, his head swinging in time with my hips.

I finally walked over to Kakashi who had apparently gotten out of bed and dressed before the other two had shown up. To the naked eye, it appeared like I gave him the same kiss and hug as the other two. When actually his kiss was laced with chakra pouring from my lips, a reminder of the mind-blowing events of last night. "Are we all up for some fun today?"

The silence was broken with a series of replies to my previous comments to each man. "Morning." "Moving." "Yes"

I peeled the shirt off as I walked over to my dresser and let it drop to the floor. I pulled out a more suitable shirt for a day of packing and moving and laid it on the top of my dresser as I picked up my hairbrush. I turned to the side so they could see my bare profile as I flipped my head down and began brushing my hair. I lifted my head back up, my hair flipping back and ran the brush through a couple times more before I turned giving them a full view of my chest and asked, "Could someone please help me with my hair?"

All three men moved forward "Yes."

"Great! Who wants to do the brushing and who is good at making braids?"

Genma quickly called "brushing" and removed it from my hand before moving directly behind me.

"Thank you Genma."

The other two took their positions on each side of me. "I like to put my hair up in a total of six braids, one of each color section of my hair on each side and then I use clips to secure them in the middle. I have the rubber bands and the clips on the top of my dresser."

Kakashi walked over to the dresser, picked up six rubber bands and gave three to Tenzo while Genma was working the brush through my hair and sectioning off the top layer of blond hair before finally handing a section to each of the waiting men.

While they were braiding my hair, Genma walked over to the dresser and picked up one of the clips I purchased in Suna.

"Were you thinking of me when you picked this one out?" he held it towards me so I could see.

"Yes. It was a way to keep you close to me while I was gone. There is one that reminds me of each of you. I clip the braids together at the very end."

Genma slipped the clip into his pocket and returned to his position behind me to section off my pink hair and finally repeating the same process with my black section of hair.

He pulled the clip from his pocket and pulled my blond braids to meet in the middle at the top of my head before placing the clip there. He gave me a soft kiss on the top of my head. "I'm glad you were thinking of me."

I turned to him and gave him a hug and a kiss, "Always, thank you."

While Genma did this, Kakashi and Tenzo went over to pick up a clip. Each was quickly able to determine which one reminded me of them. Tenzo also picked up my shirt and threw it over his shoulder.

Genma moved to the side to let Kakashi place his clip in my hair. I turned to give him a hug and a kiss and was surprised at the chakra infused lips that met mine. "Thank you." He pulled away to make room for Tenzo.

After putting the last clip in, I turned to thank Tenzo who gently placed my shirt over my head and held it as I slipped my arms inside. His hands rubbed my sides to sweep away any wrinkles. I gave him a hug and kiss and received a warm feeling throughout my body that reminded me of our first electric hug 7 years ago. "Thank you."

We all turned when we heard a knock on the door. Genma was closest so he opened it to reveal my mother. "There you all are. I had checked the other rooms to let you know breakfast was ready, but now I can see I should have just come here first. Good morning everyone."

We all replied "good morning" and I added, "We will be down in a minute. Thanks."

Smiling, I took Kakashi's hand in mine and led the way out the room and downstairs with Tenzo and Genma closely behind to eat breakfast before starting our big moving day.

When we arrived in the small dining room we were greeted with our entire moving crew scattered around the table along with my parents. I placed Kakashi into a seat and let him know, "You sit. I'll fix you a plate." Genma and Tenzo followed to fix plates as well.

Tenzo picked up two plates and said, "Since you are getting a plate for Kakashi, I'll hold yours and you won't have to make a second trip."

I gave him a smile that said _'Thank you Tenzo.'_

Genma moved past both of us "I will hold the lids off so you can pick out what you want."

I gave him a smile that said, _'Thank you Genma.'_

We made our way silently down the long serving table and returned to our seats next to Kakashi.

Both Asuma and Kurenia had kept a watch on our interactions.

"Leah, it appears that you being captain of this new four person squad has brought about improvements in their teamwork. Tell me, do all your 'missions' go this smoothly?" chuckled Asuma.

Kurenia gave him a nudge to the ribs and a look that said, _'Idiot'_ before turning to me. "What he's trying to say Leah is that we see how close you all are and we think it's great."

"Thank you Kurenia. And yes Asuma, we've never had a problem with teamwork. I have three very thoughtful and caring men."

Asuma looked like he was going to say something else, but quickly shut his mouth when he saw Kurenia pick up her chopsticks and place them just above his hand, ready to strike if something inappropriate were to come out of his mouth.

Our brief conversation had been enough time that Kakashi was able to quickly eat without anyone noticing him lifting his mask. He leaned in to whisper in my ear, "Thank you. For bringing me breakfast and the distracting conversation."

I turned and gave him a '_You're welcome'_ smile and returned my attention back to finishing my breakfast.

A few minutes later I heard Sakura say, "He did it again. Kakashi-sensei, how the heck can you eat that fast without choking?"

He chuckled, "Sakura. It's not that I eat fast, it's just that you weren't paying attention."

Sakura gave him a look that said, _'one day old man.'_

I placed my hand on Kakashi's leg and gave him a light squeeze, "Kakashi, do you want to sit outside while the girls and I go pack up my room? It probably would be good for you to get some fresh air."

"That sounds good. But I would like some reading material."

Hearing Kakashi's request for something to read, my father Adrian became tense. "I have just the thing for you to read Kakashi. I think you'll find it very colorful and descriptive."

Kakashi perked up, "Really, Adrian. I was going to ask to borrow the book of Leah's I was reading last night, but what you have sounds just as interesting. Thank you."

I knew Kakashi was going to be disappointed. The only colorful and descriptive literature Adrian had were books on how to remove all kinds of stains from clothing and the police report detailing the horrifying story he told Kakashi last night—minus the pictures of my mother as those had been destroyed a long time ago.

I decided to keep silent and during one of the breaks I was sure we would need, bring Kakashi the manual he had been reading last night.

After everyone had finished eating, received their assignments for the move, and took off to begin those duties, I walked Kakashi outside to sit in a chair on the deck. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and as I turned to leave saw Adrian with a huge smile on his face carrying an armload full of dry-cleaning how to manuals and a red folder containing a police report. I sympathetically patted Kakashi's shoulder and leaned down to his ear, "I'm sorry. I'll be back down when we take a break." before walking back into the house and up to my room to join the girls.

When I entered the room I saw Sakura and Ino had taken the initiative and brought boxes up and placed them strategically around the room. "Ok girls, I realized this morning that some of my clothes are a little small for me so as we are going through I'm going to make a pile of things that no longer fit me that you are welcome to have."

Ino chirped, "Yeah!"

Sakura said, "Thanks. It will be like a day of shopping at a 100% off sale."

"Sakura why don't you start in the bathroom. Ino you take down everything on the walls and tackle the shelf in my closet. I have some items in the nightstands and the bottom drawer of my dresser that are of an 'adult' nature so I will take care of those myself along with my desk. After we each are done with those, we can all come back in here to go through my clothes."

Ino excitedly offered, "I can help with…"

I interrupted her, "No. I've got that covered. You just handle the walls and closet ok?"

I knew she would be more than happy to check out the wide array of items in my nightstands that I myself began learning about at the age of 13, but I figured we would quickly get sidetracked into conversations about what the more unusual items were for and we really didn't have the time.

Ino frowned. "Ok."

I smiled at her, "I promise Ino, and you too Sakura, on another day I will share my wealth of knowledge with you. We just are going to have a long day today and I wouldn't have the time right now to give the attention that conversation deserves."

The girls agreed and began packing up the areas they were assigned and marking the boxes with the appropriate area they came from. I too had packed up the contents of both nightstands and sealed the box with an extra layer of tape. Just to make sure that box didn't pop open in the move. I moved over to my desk and made sure to keep the manual Kakashi had been reading out but boxed up everything else.

Pretty soon we heard our helpers as they made their way to the room to pick up the boxes. They all waited patiently at the doorway, Asuma, Shino, Choji, Kiba with Akamaru tucked in his coat, Naruto, and finally Shikamaru.

Ino noticed them first, "It's about time your lazy ass got up here Shikamaru."

The boy let out a grunt and had a look on his face that said, _'how did I get roped into this again?'_

He seemed like the least likely one to pry around in boxes so I decided he would be the one to take the box containing the contents of my nightstands. "Shikamaru, thanks for helping out. Could you please grab this box for me? It has some delicate items in it. I know you and your family train to handle things carefully, with all the loving care you provide to the deer of Konoha. Tsunade has told me what a blessing your family's skills in this area are for the thousands of patients she has treated. I'll need you to take this directly to Kurenia and let her know that I will take care of unpacking this myself." I gave him an appreciative smile.

He walked over and took the box from me, "Sure. No problem." He turned and leisurely walked past the others with a final "I'll be back soon."

When he was nowhere in sight, Ino asked, "What the hell? He never shows that much enthusiasm about doing anything. Everything is always 'troublesome'."

I picked up a box with some of the contents of my desk and walked behind Ino and whispered, "You'll find that when you greet a boy with appreciation instead of negative remarks, they respond in an entirely different way."

"Naruto. It's so good to see you again. My you've grown into a handsome young man. Sakura has told me your dream is to become Hokage someday. I can tell by the enthusiasm and eagerness to help out today that you truly care for the citizens of Konoha. Thank you for your help. Could you please take this box for me?"

Naruto gave me a big smile and stammered, "Thanks. Sure. No problem."

"Kiba it's so good to see you again. And this must be Akamaru." I moved towards Kiba with my hand extended for the dog to sniff. Akamaru quickly accepted me and allowed me to rub his head. "He looks like a true friend and an excellent partner. I hope you will bring him by sometime after we get settled in. We have a large area to run around in and I know he would have fun training out there with you. Could you please help Sakura in the bathroom? She has quite a few boxes in there."

Kiba smiled and replied, "Thanks. I will" as he walked past me to the bathroom.

"Choji!" I wrapped him in a hug, "It's so good to see you. Do you and your father still make that amazing bbq every Friday? There isn't a better chef in the world than an Akimichi." I smiled. "Would you be a dear and please take the two boxes that Ino has packed up?"

Choji returned my hug, "We sure do. Next Friday why don't you stop by the house around lunchtime? Dad will be happy to see you too. I'd be glad to take the boxes for you."

I turned to the two remaining helpers, Asuma and Shino. Sensing that Asuma, who was lazily leaning against the door, wasn't going to introduce us, I walked in front of Shino and said, "You must be Shino Aburame. It's a pleasure to meet you. I've heard so much about you and your family while I was traveling for the past 7 years. You're clan is well known and highly regarded all over the world."

Shino replied, "Thank you. It's a pleasure to meet you also."

"Thank you for agreeing to help us today. There is a box over by my desk. Could you please take that box to the house and drop the book sitting on my desk off to Kakashi on your way out? I know he will appreciate some new reading material by now."

Shino made a slight smile and replied, "Your welcome and I will." He picked up the box, placing the book on top of it and walked out of the room with a slight blush on his face.

Asuma smirked, "You're good. I think you have a new collection of admirers. Three men head over heels in love with you isn't enough?"

I placed my hand on his chest and gave him a smile, "Asuma, just because I'm genuinely concerned about people and express my requests in a manner that is pleasant doesn't mean I'm looking to add another soul mate. But I'm always willing to add friends. Could you please take the remaining box over there by my desk? We should be ready in another hour or so for you all to return for a second trip after we go through my closet."

He smiled, "Sure thing. I'll let everyone know they can take a little break at the house before returning. See ya later."

Sakura and Ino had watched me successfully interact with the 5 boys they had grown up with and were positive had been strong-armed into agreeing to help out. Well, everyone except Naruto who was always willing to help out with anything, no questions asked.

I turned to the girls, smiled and said, "And that ladies, is how you can easily get a man to do what you want—even if they don't want to do it. Now let's hit the sales rack."

The girls each set up a box on the bed with their name on it so that any items that no longer fit me and they liked, they could easily place it in their box. We made it all the way through the closet in pretty good time. Each girl had at least 3-4 new outfits. Sakura taking the shirts and shorts, whereas Ino focused more on the skirts and dresses. We then proceeded to removing the contents of my dresser and quickly transferred the items in each drawer, with the exception of the bottom drawer, into the appropriate boxes.

I asked Sakura to place a box on the bed for the items in the bottom drawer. Seeing as the boys wouldn't be back for a while I decided that there wouldn't be any harm in the girls seeing the various 'dress up' items that I had acquired. When I let them know this Ino was thrilled to be helping out, whereas Sakura was a little more hesitant.

"Before we begin, ladies" and this was mainly directed at Ino "all of these items of clothing fit me so you'll just have to wait a few years to go purchase ones of your own."

I began pulling sexy lingerie out, which at first wasn't shocking to either girl. A black silk camisole with matching rabbit ears, a red lace bustier that came with a red thong and a set of devil horns, and a white, peek-a-boo teddy with a halo and wings. Even when I brought out the sexy nurse, cop, French maid, schoolgirl, genie and queen of the Nile outfits they were still able to fold the items up neatly and place them in the box with minimal conversation. Nothing shocked them until we got to the black leather bustier with a breakaway skirt, my red rubber waist cincher, the black wet look tube dress and the catsuit that my mother insisted I purchase…all with accompanying handcuffs, crops, whips and various other accessories.

"Oh my god. You wear this?" Sakura cried as she held up a leather collar with attached wrist restraints in one hand and a man's leather vest in the other.

"Well, not really its just sort of there if the opportunity ever presents itself."

Ino wasn't as shocked, "Don't be a prude Sakura. You know Kakashi-sensei is a pervert. She's just being smart and planning ahead." Ino pulled the vest out of Sakura's hand, "I can guarantee she won't' be wearing this. Looks like something for Kakashi-sensei." She giggled.

"Actually Ino, I got that for Genma." I walked over to the drawer and picked up a pair of black crotchless fishnet shorts to show the girls, "these are for Kakashi."

We all were giggling so hard that we didn't hear as said man approached the room and was now leaning against the doorway, watching the scrap of material twirl around as I had my finger in the hole where his penis would stick out.

"Thank you. That will go well with the fishnet shirt I picked up a couple years ago."

The two girls turned and gasped in horror, instantly blushing. I simply flung the shorts at him with a smile and said, "Your welcome. Glad you like em."

Kakashi had excused himself to use the restroom and I decided it would be a good time to let the girls take a break so that they could leave the room and regain their composure while Kakashi was nowhere in sight. I finished up closing and taping shut all but one of the boxes.

Kakashi walked out of the restroom and wrapped his arms around me, as I was about to seal the last one. I turned around to face him and asked, "Do you want me to put those sexy shorts of yours in this box so the girls don't see them and start blushing again?"

He took my hands and placed them on his ass. I could feel the fishnet material through his pants. "No need. I've taken care of it."

I smiled and gave him a kiss. "Your such a good moving day helper."

At which point Naruto walked in and said, "No he's not. Kakashi-sensei has just been sitting around doing nothing."

"That's not true Naruto." I replied, "He's though of some very ingenious ways to pack items so that they will be ready for use once we get to the house." I smiled at Kakashi and gave him a knowing wink.

Soon the remaining helpers all appeared at the doorway ready for the second and final trip along with the girls who were now blush free again.

I gathered up the backpack I had been placing items in like my cell phone, keys, the book Kakashi had brought up with him from outside, along with the bag that Genma and Tenzo had brought over for Kakashi, and slung it over my shoulder. We walked out of the room and were greeted by Genma and Tenzo in the hall.

Genma told us, "Your parents are over at the house fixing a picnic lunch for everyone. I've set up some tables and chairs and several blankets in the yard and I think we have everyone else carrying the last of the boxes over there. All that's left is getting you two."

Tenzo added, "Let me carry your bag. It's a bit of a walk and you will want to help Kakashi." He slid the backpack off my shoulder and slung it around his.

"Thank you Tenzo. You too Genma for working all this out. Let's go home."

With Kakashi holding my right hand, Genma holding my left, and Tenzo trailing closely behind we walked to our new home together, the first of many more walks to come.

When we finally arrived at the house, we could see everyone enjoying lunch.

Tenzo took the backpack inside the house and left it on the floor next to the bed in the room Kakashi and I would share. We left Kakashi sitting down on one of the many blankets that was lying under a big shade tree while Genma and I grabbed a plate of food for all four of us. We were almost done making our selections when Tenzo came up to us and offered to take a plate from me. We returned to the blanket, sat down and enjoyed the shade while we ate our lunch. It wasn't long before everyone was finished eating.

My parents took it upon themselves to clean up everything. As our helpers left for the day, we thanked them and I personally gave everyone a hug. Some of our helpers were more eager than others to receive their hug, but the strangely quite Shino, after seeing everyone else get a hug, came out of his shell and timidly hugged me back. After everyone left, we finally went inside the house to relax.

"Everything looks perfect." I looked around our new home. "You guys did a great job."

"We really didn't do much out here, that was your parent's handiwork. It was like this when we got here this morning. We really just unpacked the stuff from our apartments in our rooms. We put your and Kakashi's stuff in the big room in the middle. Mine is on the left, Genma's is on the right. Kurenia and Hinata hung up your clothes and unpacked the items in the boxes marked 'dresser'. The only things left to unpack are the items from your desk, the nightstands, and the items packed in the boxes marked 'bottom drawer'."

Genma added, "Sorry Kakashi, they didn't unpacked your stuff. I think they were afraid of what they might find."

"That's ok. I can take care of it later."

"Well I'm going to unpack the rest of this stuff now. Whoever wants to can help." I said as I walked to the bedroom.

I walked into my bedroom and immediately opened the walk in closet. I was stunned. I would be able to hang up the 'dress up' outfits on hangers, store all the accessories and my sex toys in the large box at the end of the closet and there was even a built in bookshelf on the other end. I popped my head out of the closet. "Hey guys. Take a look at this closet; it's the size of a small apartment. While you're at it, please bring all the remaining boxes in here with you when you come."

All three men entered the closet with the boxes I requested.

"Who would need a closet this big?" asked Tenzo.

Genma asked, "Did your mom shop a lot? This closet could easily hold 5 wardrobes."

Kakashi replied, "It probably did. They did say they had to move out because they ran out of room after they had children. Your parents probably had to move all of their clothes in here to make room for the first set of quadruplets."

"Kakashi, could you please help me unpack and hang up the items in the 'bottom drawer' boxes? Genma, could you please unpack the items in the "nightstand' box and put them in that various drawers in the large box on the end? Tenzo, could you please unpack the books and scrolls from the boxes with the stuff from my desk and place them on the bookshelf at the other end? I guess we can just leave the rest of the stuff in the box since I don't have a desk here."

All three men agreed and we began unpacking.

Tenzo was the first to complete his task, as he did not get sidetracked like the other two. Genma was determined to closely inspect each and every toy to make sure they were placed in the appropriate drawer of the box. He also was determined to make sure anything with batteries worked properly. Several times I could hear the buzzing of a vibrator followed by giggles. Kakashi and I took the longest because each time he pulled an outfit out he tried to convince me to try it on before we move on to the next one.

"No Kakashi, we need to finish getting this stuff hung up. I promise when we are all done I'll let you pick out a few and we can have a little fashion show. Now get back to work."

Tenzo and Genma were walking towards the middle of the closet where we were working. "Fashion show eh. Can I join in?" Genma stated before seeing what we were hanging up.

"Sounds like fun. Count me in too." replied Tenzo who was also clueless as to what kind of fashion show it would be.

"Fine each of you can pick out one outfit for me. But in turn you each have to wear one of the outfits that I pick out for you."

"Sure" all three men replied. They finally reached where we were and stopped dead in their tracks.

I snapped my fingers "Hey, you two. Let's get this stuff hung up."

Tenzo would pull an item out of the box, hand it to Genma who would put it on a hanger, hand it to Kakashi who would hang it up wherever I directed him to. It all worked smoothly until they came across the outfits I had purchased for them.

"Um. Leah? Does this go with anything?" Genma was holding up the leather vest I bought for him.

I walked over to the box and looked through the remaining items. "Yes there is a black leather thong in here somewhere…found it." I handed it to him. "Go ahead and slip it on, it's for you."

I returned my attention to the box and pulled out an 'officer sexy' uniform that included a hat and handcuffs with dark blue boxers and gave them to Tenzo. "Here's yours officer sexy. Go join biker man and try it on." I winked and pushed him out of the closet. I turned to Kakashi "And you already have yours on so you can just drop your pants and join them out there." I smiled.

"I don't have a problem with you seeing me in this, but I'm not sure if they are ready to be seeing my junk."

"It isn't a problem, they have already seen each other's fully engorged and ejaculating penis's. I doubt they will be embarrassed to see one poking out of fishnet.

"It looks better with the matching shirt."

"Then go find it in your stuff and put it on. I'll be out in a minute. Just tell me when you are all ready."

"Well what about you? Will you be coming out dressed up too?"

"Fine, pick out your selection and I will wear it first."

Kakashi flipped through the various items that were now on hangers for me and finally chose one and handed it to me. "See you soon."

I looked at the leather collar with attached wrist restraints. "I knew you were going to pick that one."

Kakashi walked out of the closet smiling as he went to inform the other two that they were indeed going to be enjoying the first of three outfits I would be wearing.

I pulled out the remaining costumes for my men and hung them up. A construction worker bright yellow hard hat with matching thong and a tool belt filled with condoms, small bottles of various flavored lubricant, and two loops to hold toys; a cowboy outfit with a red bandana and matching thong, chaps with the ass cut out of them and a cowboy hat; a doctor's outfit with a white coat, a red thong that had the words 'fever reliever' in large print and 'to be take orally 2xday' in smaller print, and a stethoscope; a glow in the dark thong, a leopard print loincloth; a Christmas colored thong with jingle bells on the sides, a thong that had a parrot where a penis would go, a ball cup where the penis sticks through a hole that helps secure the balls firmly in a plastic looking cup, and finally a purple fuzzy thong.

As I took off my clothes and began putting on the tiny strip of a costume I decided Kakashi would be assigned the ball cup, the purple fuzzy thong, and the parrot thong for any future fashion shows.

I yelled out from the closet, "Are you ready?"

Three voices cried out in unison, "Yes!"

A/N: _Unwritten _performed by Natasha Bedingfield - 2005 - written by Natasha Bedingfield, Danielle Brisebois & Wayne Rodriguez. Next Chapter: Fashion Show.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

A/N: Timeline: First evening all together in the house. WARNING: Sexually Explicit Material: Nudity, lingerie, role play, oral sex, a dildo, and 3 guys masturbating…can it get any better?

* * *

I peeked my head around the opening of the closet to make sure there wouldn't be anything in the way as I walked out, because I was horrified to think I might trip and go flying through the air wearing nothing but dental floss and chains. Seeing nothing on the floor anywhere near the area I would be walking, I took a deep breath and let it out before taking on a confident posture and walked into the room where I was greeted by 5 wide eyes of the men sitting in chairs, slightly staggered with Kakashi's chair in the middle and a good 12 inches closer than Genma who was on his right and Tenzo on his left, with robes covering them.

"No fair. You have robes on."

"You never said anything about not wearing a robe. It was getting cold while we waited for you to finally get out here." Kakashi smirked.

"It was implied. Why dress up in a costume if you're just going to cover it up with a robe? Lose the robes or I won't be trying on a costume #2. And before you try it, note a new specific rule—no touching, with your hands or any other part of your body. Viewing only."

Each man replied with a disappointed "ok."

"Alright then, drop the robes, give me a good look at you and then I'll let you get a peek at the backside." I smiled as I teasingly turned my hip towards them before returning it back before they could get a peek.

Genma was first to stand up and take off his robe and leave it in his chair. As he walked towards me I was beginning to regret the no touching rule.

"Nice. I knew that you would look good in leather."

"As do you." His eyes followed the long black strip of leather up and down the center of my body. He walked around me to get a look at my backside where my hands were in leather cuffs attached to a chain that kept me from moving my arms very far and was connected to another chain attached to the back of the leather collar. He lingered for a moment staring at my backside and I turned my head and notice his thong was fitting a little tighter and imagined it was due to a growing erection. He returned to his chair and sat with his legs spread farther apart to ease the tightening in his crotch.

Kakashi was next to drop his robe and walk towards me. He was right. The shorts did look better with the matching fishnet shirt. But my eyes were quickly drawn away from his chest. Because unlike Genma, I didn't need to imagine he was getting excited. The crotchless shorts showed proof that not only was he excited, but now had a full-blown hard-on and it was pointing straight at me.

He stopped right in front of me and looked me up and down. He leaned forward by my ear and in a deep, sexy growl stated, "Please close your eyes. I'd like to add this to the memories from last night."

I closed my eyes until he leaned close to my ear again and said, "Thank you. All done."

His eye was locked on mine as I watched him walk backwards from me to return to his seat where he draped his robe over his lap in a wadded pile to help conceal his enthusiasm that was now throbbing in approval for the outfit he had chosen. Only a pervert and a genius could think of walking backwards so two other men didn't see his junk. I'd have to take that into account next time I dished out the rules.

Finally Tenzo's stood up and dropped his robe. He walked towards me. His face showed signs of excitement and nervousness. He too stopped in front of me.

"You look good in your jounin uniform so I had a hunch you would look just as sexy in this." I paused and licked my lips. "Too bad about the no touching rule. I'd have loved it if you could have searched my body with your strong hands."

The nervousness vanished from his face. He was staring me down with pure lust. He walked behind me and whispered in my ear, "I'll let you off with a warning this time. But next time there will be a full body cavity search."

He completed walking around me and back to his seat. He didn't put his robe back on because all traces of nervousness were gone.

I slowly turned so my back was facing them. "Genma, Tenzo, why don't you go ahead and please pick out the outfits you want to see me in." I watched as Genma and Tenzo walked past me and entered the closet.

"Kakashi, could you please help me out of the cuffs." I bent over slightly, lifting my restrained hands as high as I could. I felt his warm breath behind me as he began to release the cuffs.

"All done." He replied as he pulled the leather straps off of my wrists.

I turned around to face him. "Thank you."

I could tell he wanted to say something so I patiently waited, my eyes locked on his. "I didn't think you would really wear it. When I saw you step out from behind the closet, I got hard so fast that I almost passed out from the rapid blood loss from my brain."

"Yes, I saw the evidence of that."

Genma and Tenzo returned to the room to inform me that they had draped their selections for me to wear over a box in the closet.

I turned and walked back toward the closet. "Do you want to stay in the costumes you have on or would you be willing to try on another outfit I select for you?"

Tenzo having seen the additional costumes decided that maybe it was best if he stayed as 'Officer Sexy' unless he could actually pick out the outfit or if it were just the two of us.

Genma saw the outfits and was eager to participate, secretly hoping he would be given the opportunity to be 'Dr. Love' and give me a thorough exam.

Kakashi however had not yet seen them but figured it most likely would be something similar to what Tenzo was wearing or at the worst possibly a thong with an animal's head on it, so he agreed to a wardrobe change as well.

Both Genma and Kakashi came into the closet with me so I could give them each a new outfit.

"Ok Genma, you first, let's see here" I removed two hangers from the closet and alternately held them up to him to compare, "I think I'd like to see you in this." I handed him the hanger with the doctor's outfit. His face beamed with happiness.

I placed the hanger holding the cowboy outfit back into the closet.

"Isn't the other one for me?"

"No, I have something entirely different for you in mind."

Kakashi watched as I slowly flipped through the outfits until finally pausing at the parrot thong. I grabbed the hanger it was on as well as those holding the purple fuzzy thong and the ball cup. I slid the ball cup off the hanger and placed my pointer finger through the hole. I alternated placing the two thongs on hangers and the ball cup in my hand in front of his crotch.

"Hmm, such a tough decision." I slowly twirled the ball cup around on my finger, giving him time to realize that maybe he should have stuck with the fishnet shorts.

"Please…anything put the ball cup. I really don't want them seeing my junk. It makes me uncomfortable. But I promise to wear it for you when it's just the two of us."

I wrapped my arms around him with the hangers still in my hand. "Thank you for being honest with me. I knew you were hesitant earlier, but you played it off like it was to prevent their embarrassment instead of yours. I never want to do anything you feel uncomfortable with. You just need to talk to me. Never be embarrassed to tell me what you're feeling and don't make excuses, they just come across as lies."

I placed the ball cup back on the hanger and returned it to the closet along with the purple thong. I offered the parrot thong to Kakashi.

"Thanks." He dropped his shorts and proceeded to put on the new thong. "Me and Polly will be out here waiting for you to feed us a cracker." He chuckled as he walked out of the closet, Polly's head bobbing with each step.

* * *

I looked down at the box with my wardrobe selections from Tenzo and Genma. It was easy to tell who had picked out what. My sweet Tenzo had selected the angel costume. I decided to wear it first for him and to accessorize it with a pair of three-inch white stilettos.

"Is it ok to come out now?"

Again, I heard three voices say "Yes".

I walked out even more confident that before. Stopping in the middle of the room and turning around slowly so they could get a view from every angle. When I returned facing them I moved forward and stopped directly in front of the chair Tenzo was sitting in. I reached out and took his hand in mine. I pulled him to a stand and close to me in a loving embrace. "Was I right in thinking you picked this one out?"

Tenzo smiled, "Yes. You're my angel."

I gave him a soft kiss before moving over in front of Kakashi. "Would you like to memorize this also?"

"Yes please." I took a couple steps back and closed my eyes and slowly turned in place until he placed his hand on me to let me know I could stop.

I felt his warm breath on my ear as he whispered "Amazing…you turn me on even more seeing you like this. Thank you."

I opened my eyes and looked directly into his, pulling him close to give him a soft kiss.

I looked down at the parrot wedged between us, "Careful, I wouldn't want to squish Polly."

I smiled and directed my next comment to the parrot head, "Sorry, I don't have any crackers for you today."

Kakashi laughed and walked back to his chair and sat down as I moved over to stand in front of Genma who had risen from his chair.

"Sweetie, you look so beautiful. I want to make soft, slow love to you all night long."

I pulled him close and gave him a soft kiss. "I'd like that too my sweet Genma. I dream about the day when our bodies can finally melt together."

I pulled back from him and placed my hands on his coat, "So do you make house calls doctor?" a naughty smile appeared on my face.

"Only for you."

I turned and walked back to the closet to change into the outfit Genma had selected for me. As I undressed, I though how appropriate his selection was. He has express on numerous occasions how soft and gentle he wanted to be with me our first time together. So caring and loving, thinking of what I needed over his sexual desires. Finally having completely changed into fantasy outfit #3, I made my way out of the closet thinking another bonus is that he already had the doctor's outfit on.

"Who needs me to give them a full body exam?" I walked into the room, swinging my hips and the stethoscope in my hand.

* * *

"I'll be needing each of you to sit down on the exam table" I patted the bed. "Don't worry, I'll help you remove your clothing."

Within seconds the three men moved from their chairs to sitting at the edge of the bed. They were arranged, in order from left to right, Tenzo, Kakashi, and Genma.

I walked back and forth in front of them, "Lets see now. I probably should first start with you." I stood with my legs spread in a wide stance and pointed to Kakashi.

"Let me give you a good once over." I straddled his knees and helped him take his shirt off before I pushed him back on the bed where I moved up to straddled his thighs.

I gently rubbed the top of Polly's head, "I don't think I've ever seen a prettier parrot." I paused and removed myself from the straddling position. "But this is a hospital for humans. Not birds. So I'm afraid you'll have to wait."

I moved over to Tenzo and sat on his lap. I removed his hat and threw it on the floor and ran my fingers gently down his cheek. "Thank you for keeping our community safe." I gave him a passionate kiss. "Your assistance in helping the man with the bird is most appreciated." I saw in his eyes that he knew I really was thanking him for everything he had done for me while Kakashi was in the hospital and during the move. I stood up and walked over to Genma.

I straddled his right leg, sat down and began gently rubbing myself against his bare leg while I grabbed on to each side of his coat, pulling him closer whispering in his ear, "Oh doctor. Please tell me what I should do to help the patient."

"I think you should have the patient in a kneeling position at the end of the table and you should take his place up on the table. It would be the best position to help all parties involved."

Tenzo and Kakashi quickly picked up on the instructions that Genma provided so that after I laid down on the bed with Kakashi between my legs, Tenzo moved closer on my right side and Genma just as close on my left.

Genma continued his instruction, "Then I would recommend that the patient should remove any binding clothes that you may have from your waist down and be given your sweet fluids while the officer and I take turns giving attention to your chest and mouth to monitor your breathing after I retrieve the proper exam equipment."

Genma rose from his place on the bed and went to the closet to pull out heaven only knows which sex toy. Everyone else having received their instructions began slowly removing my clothes. When Genma returned from the closet I noticed a bulge in each of his coat pockets.

He removed his coat, laying it on the bed above our heads so that when the items in his pocket were needed, they would be in easy reach before resuming his previous position on the bed. With both men having successful removed every scrap of clothing with the exception of my hat, they all began touching, licking, kissing and sucking my body. All this attention quickly set me on fire.

Kakashi began by kissing a trail up one of my thighs, blowing warm air over my womanhood and continued the trail down the other thigh.

Genma began by gently rubbing my breast closest to him while licking and sucking it's nipple.

Tenzo was rubbing my other breast and placing heated kisses up my neck until he reached my chin. He looked me in the eyes, a silent request asking if this was ok or if he needed to intervene. I gently ran my fingers through his hair pulled his head to my mouth where I answered him with a kiss that let him not only was it ok, but I wanted more. I moaned in Tenzo's mouth as I felt Kakashi spread my legs farther apart and he began focusing his kissing and licking on my folds.

As Tenzo pulled back from our kiss to encompass my nipple in his mouth, Genma was right there to take over giving me a new mouth to moan into.

My body was burning out of control and when my lips were released from Genma I looked into his eyes and begged, "I'm burning up. Help me."

No sooner had I said it, than Kakashi was slipping a finger inside of me and began slowly pumping in and out as his mouth moved up to lick and suck my clit. I gasped and Genma looked down to see how Kakashi had momentarily satisfied my need.

Genma knew the fix was temporary and pulled away slightly to reach into one of his coat pockets. He pulled out a bottle of lube and placed it on my chest for safe keeping while he relived himself of his thong.

He picked the tube up, opened the cap making a 'snap' sound and squeezed a generous amount on the tip of his penis and began rubbing the lube in with each stroke up and down his shaft.

He held the bottle out to Tenzo who, hearing the bottle open, paused to look up and see what Genma was doing. Tenzo took the bottle from Genma and followed his steps, pulling out his penis, applying lube and began stroking himself.

With his hand now free from giving the bottle to Tenzo, Genma reached up into the other pocket and pulled out an 8-inch clear glass dildo. He placed it crosswise over my pubic area so that Kakashi would be sure to see it and use it instead of his finger.

Kakashi looking up, saw the dildo and the bottle of lube Tenzo was offering, took note of the other two stroking themselves, and quickly wrapped a hand around Polly's head and pulled himself out of his thong.

Kakashi pulled his finger out of me and took the lube from Tenzo and squeeze a line of lube on the dildo. He snapped the bottle shut and threw it to the side. He rubbed the dildo in his hand to spread the lube all over it before rubbing the lube now on his hand on his own penis.

He returned his attention to licking and sucking my clit as he slowly placed the cool tip of the glass dildo to my folds. He gently pushed it in and I gasped and tensed up.

All three men noticed.

Genma quickly instructed, "go in slower, and let her body get used to the cold sensation."

Kakashi had a look of guilt on his face.

"Kakashi look at me please."

He complied.

"I'm ok, it didn't hurt it was just a surprise…a cold surprise. Glass dildos sometimes can be cold until heated up by the body. Genma's right just let it sit there a bit and then proceed slowly."

"I'm sorry…I didn't…"

I cut him off and reassured him, "That's ok. I didn't know about it either the first time I used it. I'm fine. I should have said something. I'll let you know each time its okay to move it in further. I trust you. You didn't hurt me. Let's just chalk this up to a learning experience and continue please." I smiled.

"Ok."

I looked at both men and gave them reassuring smiles that I was ok and that we could continue. I noticed Genma kept a close eye on everything Kakashi was doing just to make sure if he thought there was the slightest chance that Kakashi might slip up again, he would intervene and take over manning the dildo.

Tenzo placed soft kisses on my side and my breast before sucking on my nipple. I let out a deep moan, another clue that everything was back to where it was before the chilly incident and that they should return focusing on pleasuring my body and not keeping watch on Kakashi's moves.

"A little more please."

Kakashi had barely moved it in at all. I was going to have to help him along I could tell so I placed my hand on Genma's head and pulled him up to near my ear where he could suck, lick and whisper in my ear while I helped Kakashi maneuver the dildo.

Tenzo began to rub his tongue around my nipple and the sucked it hard, causing my chest to rise and another moan to come out of my mouth

"Tenzo, mmm that feels good."

I turned to Genma and gave him a deep kiss. "Talk to me doctor."

Genma smiled, he knew his deep voice melted me faster than ice cream on a 120-degree day.

"Nurse Leah. I know what you need."

His tongue pumped in and out of my mouth. He knew that drove me crazy as it got me thinking about how much I wanted him to pound into me.

"You need to coat that thermometer with your sweet juices. I know you can do it for me. Share your sweet pussy juice with us."

His tongue circled my open mouth before plunging inside me over and over.

I placed my hand onto Kakashi's and slid the dildo in further until I just began to feel the cool sensation. After a few minutes, I repeated the same thing. Gradually Kakashi got a better idea of how long and how deep until finally the tip of the dildo reached my cervix.

I pulled away from the tongue fucking my mouth was receiving and asked Kakashi "Do you feel it touching against my cervix?"

"Yes."

"That's as far as it will go. You can begin gently pumping it in and out of me just keep this depth in mind. No more worries about the cold ok." I smiled reassuringly and he began to pump the dildo in and out of me.

Genma whispered in my ear, "I'm looking at the way it slides in and out of you and I want that to be my cock bumping your cervix, feeling you clench against me, driving me on deeper and faster, until your sweet pussy sucks ever last drop of cum out of me."

"Yes, that's it. Do me like that." I pleaded not so much in response to Kakashi's movements but to Genma's words. Only Genma and I knew what really was driving me on.

The burning quickly returned and soon I was panting and begging "More. I'm so close. Just a little faster."

Kakashi increased the speed and gave a long suck on my clit. It was enough to push me over the edge. My body raised up off the bed, a warm rush of fluid coated the dildo as well as Kakashi's hand.

I cried out "Oh fuck YES!" My body returned to the bed and began to shiver and twitch.

A cascade of three very similar but masculine cries of release followed.

* * *

After a few minutes of recuperation we all slowly began to clean ourselves up. Kakashi was the first to get up, and went to the bathroom to get a washcloth for each of us.

While he was gone Genma repositioned himself at my entrance and slowly pulled the dildo out. A gush of held back fluid poured from my body.

He lapped up the juices that his whispers pulled out of me. When he finished licking me clean, he moved back up towards my face to let me clean myself off his lips. He stood up and showed me the coated dildo and asked, "How should we clean this?"

"It's glass, you can just throw it in the dishwasher. It will be fine."

He left the room to take care of the equipment cleanup as Kakashi returned and gave Tenzo a washcloth.

Tenzo got up "I think Genma is going to use the shower we share, would you mind if I use the one in your room?"

"Not a problem, use it whenever you need to, this home is all of ours." I smiled.

He bent down and gave me a quick kiss on the lips before he headed into the bathroom.

I reached out my hand for a washcloth but Kakashi gently pushed my hand away and lowered himself to wipe my body with a warm wet washcloth and afterwards dried it with a hand towel.

"Thank you." I said as I pulled him up to me so that we were lying on our sides facing each other. I gave him a gentle kiss and pulled him close.

"I'm sorry about" I put my finger over his mouth.

"I told you before, you didn't hurt me, just surprised me. Don't keep beating yourself up over it. I'm not upset with you so there isn't any reason for you to be upset with yourself."

"How can you just forgive me like that?"

"Because I love you. During my time away I met some people that have a great view on life that they shared with me. Maxi, my friend, told me life is short so we need to live and love as much as we can each day without regret. We have to let go of any anger or negative feelings because now is all we have. Why waste what could possibly be the last hours of your life hanging on to negative emotions. It won't do anyone any good."

"So basically a don't worry, be happy kind of attitude eh?"

"Exactly." I pulled him closer to me. "How are you feeling. Medically speaking. Anything we need to be concerned about?"

"No. I'm fine." He kissed me so soft it felt like a feather was brushing over my lips.

"Good. It's been a long day for me and I was just wanting to make sure that my neglect of taking care of you today due to the move hadn't cause you a relapse…but I guess if you're able to cum, your health is pretty good."

Kakashi smiled. "Is that how you will be determining my medical status from now on? I would happily submit to whatever procedures you think appropriate to have proof positive that I'm healthy. In fact, we may need to do multiple daily tests to ensure testing quality so that I don't have a relapse. I'm thinking morning, mid-morning, noon, afternoon, evening, night, late night, early morning and so on."

"If you read Chapter 13, you would realize that having sex every three hours, you by yourself could get me pregnant within a month of being bonded don't you?"

He wrapped his arm around me and rubbed my back gently, "I did, and I do. Would that be a problem for you?"

"I am looking forward to having children. But if it was only yours, it doesn't seem fair to Genma or Tenzo."

He cocked his head to the side. "Trust me, I think Genma and Tenzo will be putting forth a valiant effort in coupling with you any chance they can, once given the all clear."

"You're not seriously thinking about having a contest between the three of you to see who can knock me up first are you?"

"No, I don't think that will be the intent, but being able to fully be with you is going to be an all out battle for your attention the night we become bonded."

"No it won't. I told Genma that I have the ability to divide myself. I will be able to spend the night with each of you, individually. No battle, you all get me. It was in the book."

Kakashi straightened his head back up and put up his hand that had been rubbing me out to the side, flipping his palm up and down as he explained, "Well, you see, I read the part about the need to use chakra to kick start your cervix and other girly parts so that you can conceive…and then I went back and flipped through Chapter 12 again to thoroughly learn the techniques to enhance a larger delivery of chakra coated sperm." He smiled, "And since the other two haven't figured out yet the benefits of applied chakra control, I'd say it gives me the edge." His hand flipping ended as he pointed to himself.

"Such the avid learner you are." I chuckled. "I will be sharing this same information with Genma and Tenzo. I'm not going to 'stack the deck' in your favor."

"I had no doubt you would share it with them. By all means, feel free to tutor them even. I've mastered it already. You know, ninja prodigy and all that." He smiled proudly while pointing to himself.

"If you are agreeable to it, then I will tutor them."

"Give it your best shot. You have my blessing." Smiling so wide that it looked like his face might start hurting.

"You realize you just agreed to me spending extra time getting those two off don't you?" I smiled.

Kakashi's smile quickly disappeared from his face and was replaced with a look of confusion and agitation.

I couldn't hold my laughter back any longer. I rolled from side to side as tears began to roll down my face.

He wrapped his arm around me to hold me still and chuckled, "No worries. Even with the extra attention, it will take months for them to figure everything out and I seriously doubt that the unified agreement of having a bonding ceremony is going to take that long. Tenzo and I could hold out easily. We've gone our whole lives without being intimate that way, but Genma has experienced the feeling of sinking into someone fully and releasing himself. That knowledge is going to quickly eat away at whatever moral dilemma he may have about sharing you with us."

"Now see I think he has already accepted the way things have to be. He's just taking his time because he is a thoughtful, caring man. He let you go down on me. A selfish man would have kept that glorious position for himself." I said in defense of Genma.

"Yes he did and I'm glad he did." He gave me a soft kiss, "But that only further proves my point that the ceremony will be happening sooner rather than later." He chuckled as he rubbed my back.

I gave him a kiss. "Then I'll just have to double my efforts at tutoring them."

* * *

I gave Kakashi another kiss on the cheek and let him know I was going to take a shower.

As I walked to the bathroom, I could still hear the water running and figured Tenzo wasn't finished. I hoped he wouldn't mind the company, as I really wanted to get cleaned up before picking up the various costumes strewn across the bedroom floor.

"Tenzo, can I join you?"

"Sure."

He pulled back the glass door. I stepped into the shower, pulling the door shut behind me. I saw a bench long and wide enough for 2 people to lie down on it and 5 showerheads, two of which could be removed and held by hand.

"Gee, this is the biggest shower I have ever seen. A person could get lost in here. Did you lay down on the bench and fall asleep?"

"No the water just feels really good after moving everything today. I guess I'm just a little tense."

"Well let me help you feel better. Hand me that sponge and I'll scrub your back."

He handed me the sponge.

"Thanks."

I picked up one of the many bottles of body wash that were colorfully arranged on a ledge that ran along the wall with the bench and applied some to the sponge. I began rubbing in a circular motion on his back starting at his shoulders and working my way down. He let out a sigh. "Does that feel better?"

"You hit just the right spot."

When I reached his tailbone, I put some more body wash on the sponge and began rubbing each of his outer thighs moving downward to his calves and feet. He let out a small groan.

"It looks like you really worked your leg muscles hard today. They seem extra tense."

"That feels really good. Thank you."

"Turn around and rinse off while I soap up your chest."

Tenzo turned around and let the water wash away the soap. I gave him a smile. I loved being able to make him feel better. He was always helping me and lately I felt all my attention had been on Kakashi. I knew he understood, but still I wanted to let him know that he was a priority to me as well.

I began rubbing his chest with the sponge, "Tenzo, would you let me do something that I know would relax you further?"

"You don't need to do anything else, just soaping me up has me feeling much better. Didn't you come in here to scrub yourself up or do I get that privilege?" he smiled.

"I'll let you soap me up, but you can't use a sponge." I was giving him the opportunity to touch me, everywhere.

"Well if I don't get to use a sponge, I'll just have to….oh" he figured out what I wanted him to do.

"Are you sure? I know if I start rubbing you, certain parts of me are going to need some attention."

"I'm sure and I am counting on providing attention to your certain parts. I want to feel those parts in my hands." I smiled, "and my mouth."

Tenzo's eyes shot open wide. His penis twitched. "I don't really know what…how I'm suppose to do this. I've never had a beautiful woman offer me what you just did."

"Tenzo, it's called a blowjob. You can say it. You know I rather liked the way you talked to me when officer Tenzo gave me my warning. Hearing you say what you wanted to do to me, it was a real turn on." I dropped the sponge and began to rub his stomach with my bare hands.

"Really? When you mentioned how you wanted my hands to search your body, something took over and it just slipped out."

"Tenzo, you can say anything to me you know that right? I won't judge you or be upset. You always have this calm exterior, but I know you are a passionate man and it's ok to reveal that side to me."

"I just don't want to sound ridiculous or stupid or be labeled a pervert."

"I never would think that of you. Are you worried about what Kakashi and Genma might think?"

"Yes."

"Well don't be. I'm only teasing when I say they are perverts. Just remember if it's what you are feeling while intimate with me, it will always be ok. Most likely it will probably be just what I want to hear. You have a deep sexy voice that makes my insides light up. When you whispered in my ear, it sent a jolt of electricity through me. If I hadn't had my hands cuffed behind my back, I would have jumped up and wrapped my arms and legs around you."

I saw his penis twitch again, "It appears you like it when I tell you what I want to do to you also. So I want you to rinse off, turn off the water, sit down on the bench over there and let me pleasure you with my mouth."

"Only if you promise that I can return the favor."

"I do."

He turned around, rinsed off, turned the water off, opened the glass door, grabbed a towel from the rack on the wall, and placed it on the floor of the shower to provide a softer place where I would be kneeling, before sitting down on the bench. I lowered myself onto the towel and wrapped my hand around his penis. As I began giving him a gentle stroke I asked him, "Do you like a soft or firm grip when I'm stroking you with my hand?"

"Just like that is perfect." He moaned and I felt him instantly begin to swell.

"I want to taste you. May I?"

Another twitch and a moan tore from his lips. I took that as a yes.

I lowered my mouth to his tip and flicked my tongue across his hole. I made tiny circles that grew larger as I licked around the head of his penis. I gave his tip a suck. I could feel him throbbing in my mouth and knew that a couple good strokes is all it was going to take before he would be releasing himself in my mouth.

I had hoped that it would last a while longer but being that this was his first time getting a blowjob, I wasn't surprised that he was getting aroused so quickly.

I still hadn't even used chakra yet. I decided that I should at least get him use to the sensation in order to build up his endurance and get use to the idea, as chakra was a necessary in order for us to conceive a baby. I lowered my mouth down his shaft and took him deep in my throat. As soon as I reached his base, I began to suck harder and applying a tiny amount of chakra from my hand that was rubbing his balls.

His body jerked up slightly off the bench, his head pressed harder back into the wall and he cried out "Fuck" as his warm cum coated my throat.

I let the chakra flow from my hand as I continued to lick and suck him clean. Never fully deflating, he quickly became fully aroused again and I swear his average sized penis had grown in length and width from when I had first taken what I had thought was his fully erect member in my mouth.

I had never heard of any man being able to get aroused again this quickly after having an orgasm only moments before. His resiliency would be a helpful trait when it came time to needing multiple orgasms in a short amount of time to increase our chances of having children.

I continued to pump him in and out of my mouth and I let out a moan that vibrated his fully engorged cock. He confirmed he liked this new sensation. "Yes, that feels so damn good, hum for me angel."

I increased my pace and began humming a steady tune on my favorite woodwind instrument. Again his hips jerked up and lifted slightly off the bench as he released himself in my mouth. I was licking every last drop off him when I reached his tip again. I looked up and saw his relaxed and smiling face.

I was wondering if we should give it another go when he placed a hand on my cheek and said, "Ok. Now it's my turn to make you feel good." as he pulled his still rigid member out of my mouth.

He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. His rock hard member pressed between my folds and against his stomach. I wiggled against him, unable to stop myself. He kissed me passionately as he carried me over to the counter top by the sink. With one hand he pulled a hand towel off the rack and spread it out so I would have something to sit on instead of the cold surface of the countertop. He lowered me onto the towel and pulled me to the edge of the counter while he positioned his face between my legs.

"I've wanted to kiss you here for so long." He kissed my clit softly and I shivered as I leaned back, bracing my arms on the counter behind me.

"Since I licked your fingers clean, I've been dying to get my face buried between your legs for more." He ran his tongue up and down my folds that were now spread wide and aching for him, proof of which was the pool that already collected there in anticipation for him.

"And after the two fantastic blowjobs you just gave me," he teasingly slid his tongue briefly inside my pussy that was now grasping and pulling his tongue in further each time it was able to make contact. My body began to shake and my head tilted back.

"It's only fair that I let you catch up with making you feel just as good as you made me." His nose rubbed my clit while his mouth and tongue teased my hole.

"Yes. Tenzo, do that. Slip your tongue in me please." I begged.

"Like this" he pushed his tongue in me farther than I ever thought possible. It felt like there was at least four inches of tongue wiggling inside me.

I began panting and shaking. "Oh Tenzo, YES!" My eyes lids began to flutter, I felt a gush pour out of me and I began to twitch uncontrollably an after effect of my release as he pulled his tongue back out. "Oh" twitch "my" twitch "fuck" twitch, twitch.

"That's one." He cheerfully announced as he moved up toward my face taking both of my cheeks in his hand before he kissed me and let me lick myself off him, paying special attention to sucking the juices off his tongue that now seemed to be an ordinary size again.

He pulled his face back and as I was going to ask him _'what did you do down there?'_ I saw him open his mouth, stick out his tongue, and watched it grow like a tree limb in both girth and length.

I gasped, "Holy hell! You can do that with your tongue?"

He shrunk and pulled his tongue back in his mouth, "Not just my tongue angel. I can do that with every part of my body."

My eyes shot wide open as he gave me a live demonstration of two key parts of the male anatomy that he could perform this amazing talent on.

"Now are you rested enough before I continue or do you need a few more minutes to catch your breath?"

I smiled and a blush crept across my face, "I'm fine, please continue."

In the few short seconds it took to lower himself back down to my entrance, I had already released another gush that coated the towel just from the sheer excitement of knowing that he would be expanding his tongue into me, most likely farther than last time and someday soon he would be expanding the demonstrated parts of his body in me.

How he could feel inadequate around various size and shaped sex toys when he could do something like that had me completely baffled. I would have maybe been able to come up with a reasonable explanation if it hadn't been for the fact that he once again had his face pressed against my entrance, slipping his growing tongue into my pussy and began to pump in and out of me.

"Yes Tenzo! Just like that." My body began to shake. My hips began to rock against the pumping of his tongue that now was gently bumping against my cervix; he gripped me tighter to keep me from wiggling off the counter.

"Oh my sweet Woodsy, fuck me!" My mind went blank. My eyes rolled into the back of my head and I had an orgasm that felt like it had just been brought out of me by what I had envisioned as being the perfectly sized penis from the best lover imaginable.

* * *

When I opened my eyes I was greeted by a loving expression on Tenzo's face. "Hey there angel." He placed a soft kiss on my lips. He pulled back to look at my face again and I could tell we were still in the bathroom, but no longer on the counter.

I looked around and realized that he had picked me up and carried me back into the shower, where he was sitting on the bench, cradling me in his arms.

"Are you feeling up to walking or would you like me to carry you to the bed?"

"How long have I been out?"

"Not long. I moved us in here because I didn't want you to fall off the counter and it's more comfortable holding you while I'm sitting on this nice bench instead of a toilet seat."

"You are amazing Tenzo. Not only are you brave, strong, loving, kind, thoughtful, and listen to me without judgment, and supportive even if you disagree, but you also have the ability to reach a spot inside of me that gave me such immense pleasure that I blacked out in euphoria. Thank you for being mine."

I kissed him and we began melting into one another, a warm glow surrounding us that if there were any tense muscles left in his body, they quickly would have been soothed away.

We broke the kiss and he replied, "Your welcome. I always have been and always will be yours."

"I'd love to stay in here with you forever, but we should probably go back to the bedroom. They might think we died in here." I gave him another small kiss.

"So back to my original question. Can you walk or do you want me to carry you?"

"Both." I smiled, "I can walk but I want you to carry me so that I can stay in your arms."

He rose from the bench and moved toward the door. Since he had me in his arms, I reached out and turned the knob, pulling the door as he took a few steps backwards. When finally open, I released the knob and he walked us into the bedroom. I noticed that all the clothes that had been discarded on the floor had been picked up and everything seemed to be in order except for the fact that Kakashi was nowhere to be seen. Tenzo let my legs drop to the floor when we reached the closet.

"Here you go, right to the closet. Do you think you will need or want help getting dressed? If so, my services are available." He smiled.

"Thank you but since Kakashi has decided to flee to who knows where, I'm going to have to just quickly throw on something and head out to find him. He should be in bed. You go ahead and get dressed and after I find him we can maybe check out the rest of the house and yard together."

"See you in a little bit then." He leaned forward and gave me another kiss before he turned and I watched his confident, sexy naked ass walk out of the room.

* * *

I grabbed a t-shirt and shorts and began my search for Kakashi.

I wandered through the house looking for him all the while thinking_ 'Did he hear us and leave to give us privacy? I hope wherever he is that he's not over doing it. Mama Nada will never trust me again if he winds up back in the hospital only 24 hours after being released.'_

A wonderful smell was coming from the kitchen and I just had to see who was responsible for it. I didn't figure it was Genma as his culinary skills, while improving with Tenzo's help, were good but the delicious aroma coming from the kitchen was artwork of someone who had been cooking for years.

As I walked into the kitchen, I was greeted to the site of Kakashi wearing what appeared to be nothing but a dark blue apron tied around his waist. He looked up and gave me a smile. I noticed he had decided to leave the mask off. "Did you have a nice shower?" he asked.

"Yes, very refreshing."

"Good. You hungry?"

"I hadn't really thought about it until I smelled something so delicious it drew me in here. What are you making?"

"Just cold noodles with dipping sauce. The noodles are in the refrigerator and I'm about finished with the sauce. Here want to test it for me" He opened a drawer and pulled a spoon out, dipped it into the pot, brought it to his lips to blow on it, then offered it to me.

I placed one hand on his waist and the other around his hand holding the spoon. I leaned closer and blew on the spoon as well before slurping it in my mouth. "Mmm, that's good. It has just the perfect amount of hon-dashi. Taste for yourself". I opened my mouth and wiggled my tongue at him, inviting him to kiss me and lick up the flavors from my mouth.

He threw the spoon in the sink and wrapped his arms around me giving me a deep kiss.

"Mmm delicious. Though I don't think it's the sauce as much as it is you." He smiled.

I gave him another quick peck. "Do you really think you should be doing this? You just got out of the hospital. Did you pick up everything in the bedroom?"

"Yes-it keeps me from climbing the walls, I am recovering well as you gave me the clear a little while ago but if we need to re-test I'd be happy to accommodate you and yes, it gave me something to do while you were in the shower with Tenzo."

"So how long were you in the room before you decided to come out here and make this delicious meal?"

"Not long, I'm pretty quick when it comes to picking up around the house. I had time to get a pair of boxers on and read over chapter 13 again before I came out here to start supper."

He had to have heard us. "Did you hear the private conversation I was having with Tenzo?"

"No. It really was only you that I could hear and it was choppy. I heard your whole hearted agreement with Tenzo." He paused, "and a couple of times you called his name, and at the end you asked someone by the name of 'Woodsy' to fuck you." He smiled. "Did you have company in there besides Tenzo?"

"Ha ha, very funny. Did it get you off listening to us?"

"No, but it did make me curious. What did Tenzo do that was so amazing?"

"I don't think I'm going to tell you."

"Fine, I'll just go ask Tenzo. He will tell me." He released me and took the pot off the stove. He placed it on a hot pad and began to leave the room.

I grabbed him by the apron and pulled him back. "Don't do that. I don't want him to know you heard me." I looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Why? If I had brought that beautiful reaction out of you myself, I wouldn't care who knew. The more the better."

"Because Tenzo isn't you. He is reserved and a little sensitive when it comes to people judging his sexual prowess. Even though this is clearly an excellent example of the wonderful lover that he is, I don't think he would feel the same as you. Let him tell you in his own time. But for right now let's just keep this quite. Please could you do this for me?"

"Will you tell me what he did?"

"Yes."

"Okay then. I promise I won't mention anything about it unless he starts the conversation."

"Tenzo was going down on me and he was able to reach a spot in me that felt really good." Yes I had oversimplified but what did he expect-a blow-by-blow account?

"Can you give me a little more detail please? I figured that much out just from hearing you through the door."

Apparently it was exactly what he was expecting. "Pervert. I'm not going to tell you everything."

"Well then tell me what is his amazing talent that had you asking him "you can do that with your tongue?"

"Fine. You won't be able to ever duplicate it so don't even try. Tenzo can enlarge and lengthen various parts of his body to take on a shape that feels better than any sex toy I've ever had in my body. And I've had quite a few there as you well know by my extensive collection."

"Wow. That is a talent." Kakashi kissed my lips. "Thank you for telling me."

"What did she tell you?" asked Genma as we walked into the kitchen.

"That the sauce is perfectly seasoned." He grinned as he pointed to the pot of sauce. "Dinner should be ready in a few minutes. Could you please help Leah set the table?"

"Sure. I'll grab everything and meet you in the dining room Leah."

I turned to leave the room and mouthed _'Thank you'_ to Kakashi. He smiled.

* * *

Just as we had finished setting the table, Tenzo joined us. "I see you found Kakashi and it appears he only escaped as far as the kitchen."

"Yes he was climbing the walls just laying in bed so he decided to share his love of cooking with us. Thank you Kakashi."

"Your welcome and I hope you enjoy it." He smiled. I was glad to see that he had decided he was comfortable around all of us that he chose not to wear the mask when we were in our home. I probably never would get him to completely get rid of it when he was in public, but I knew someday he would tell me why he wears it.

For the most part, we silently enjoyed our meal. Occasionally, someone would bring up an idea they had to make our home more comfortable, make a comment about one of the many people who had helped us move in, or how we would need to adjust to all living together.

All three men had lived alone for the majority of their lives, whereas I had always had anywhere between 3-29 people living with me under one roof. It was during one of these conversations that the topic of daily routines arose.

"I usually like to find a peaceful spot after dinner around sunset and either meditate or practice some of the techniques I have learned. If you all want, Genma & Tenzo you can join me or you can join Kakashi as he sits and watches if he wants."

"You mean I'm not well enough to do a few simple techniques? I demand that you check my level of functioning again." He teased.

"Well, if you call 64-palms a simple technique then no, you are not well enough to learn it." I said with a bit of irritation.

Both Genma and Tenzo shot Kakashi a look that said, '_Don't discredit her skills'._ Kakashi noticed his error and quickly corrected himself.

"I know I never would be able to do a technique like that, I though you maybe were going to start with showing us some easier techniques so that we wouldn't feel frustrated if we didn't pick them up very quickly. I'm sure you learned a lot of things that we haven't even heard of."

I heard his apologetic words and replied, "Well, yes I did. But I think you all are capable of learning and mastering most of them. Just not the ones related specifically to my reproductive parts." I smiled "but I still would be happy to show you all the scrolls and books I have if you would like to learn about it."

Genma offered, "I'm not really in a learning mood tonight. But I would love to watch you as you performed whatever technique you wanted to work on or I'd be happy to meditate with you."

I looked at Tenzo, "What would you like to do tonight?"

Tenzo smiled, "I think I'm in agreement with Genma. I'd like to watch you or meditate."

I turned to Kakashi, "And would you rather read or watch me?"

"I think it might be good if I do both. Will you show me in your books the technique you will be working on and I can read along with your movements."

"Sure. I'd be happy for you to read them. All of you, whenever you like, are welcome to read anything on the bookshelf in the closet. Including the journals I kept during my travels. I wrote down all the things I would have said to you if I had been able to be with you during that time. But please save the big scroll with the heart symbol on it for when we are all together. It's a very ancient technique my mother gave me that is specific to women like her and myself. No one outside the women in my family like us will ever be able to open it. They don't want the secrets to fall into the wrong hands."

The men agreed and thanked me for offering to share this information with them. We finished our dinner and each took our dishes to the sink. I filled the sink with soapy water while Tenzo put away the leftovers, Genma wiped off the table and Kakashi picked out a book to read and a blanket for them to sit on while they watched me. When everyone was finished, we all met at the door to take a walk to find the perfect place for the evening's activities.

The back yard was large and open, with trees lining the edges of the property. Towards the back, just like at my parents house, there was a larger clump of trees that provided a nice quite, secluded location to meditate with a small river that ran the length of the property line.

Genma took the blanket from Kakashi and Tenzo helped him spread it out. The three men sat on the blanket and waited patiently for me to begin.

Kakashi was reading somewhere about the middle of the book he had picked out when I squatted down in front of him and asked, "So which book do you have?"

"It doesn't have any title, it just has a note signed by Lee written on the inside cover." He offered the book to me.

I took the book from him and began flipping through the pages. "Books like these hold the various tidbits of knowledge and techniques that my fathers have given me over the years. They would write in them as they taught the various things to me. They contain some of my most precious memories with my fathers."

I turned to a little past where Kakashi had been reading, found the page I wanted, and returned it to him. "I'll be working on the technique described on the next 10 pages."

I smiled as I rose back up and walked over to Tenzo. I asked him, "Do you mind if I leave these here with you?" as I kicked off my shoes.

"Not a problem."

I continued disrobing by sliding off my shorts and taking my t-shirt off before walking straight for the river, naked.

Usually, I would practice these techniques in a swimsuit but since I didn't know there was actual water nor think to wear one, I decided they wouldn't mind the show of skin and I didn't want to walk back to the house in wet clothes.

I walked out into the middle of the river, my body submerged only up to my waist. I wanted to know how deep it was in case I lost control of my chakra, I wouldn't be falling into a deep pocket in the river. I lifted my right leg and applied chakra to that foot in order to pull myself up out of the water. When I had pulled myself completely out of the water, I applied chakra to my other foot.

I took a deep breath, and began by stretching my arms out to the side and then bringing them together above my head, then together down to my heart. When I felt I was ready to begin, I took the stance of my feet slightly apart, with my left planted firmly in front and on the ball of my toes on my right leg that was extended slightly behind. My left hand was stretched out in front of me, with my wrist bent and my fingers pointing toward the sky. My right arm was pulled slightly back and bent at the elbow, my palm facing down and my fingers pointing in front of me.

I took another deep breath and released it. I decided to work through the moves in slow motion and would occasionally kick up the water so that I could use the droplets as targets as I performed a technique that I'm sure each of them had seen before, just not in slow motion. I sang a song that gave me a peaceful feeling:

"**_I can feel magic floating in the air; Being with you gets me that way; I watch the sunlight dance across your face; And I've never been this swept away."_**

I activated the Hyuga bloodline in my eyes and began by kicking up the water slightly with my right foot.

"**_All my thoughts just seem; To settle on the breeze; When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms; The whole world just fades away; The only thing I hear; Is the beating of your heart"_**

My right hand came forward and split the water into two as it continued its way across my body, then I split it again with my left hand and made four, I would spin and turn, kicking up the water and slicing with my hands as I increased the number of slices…

"**_And I can feel you breathe; It's washing over me; And suddenly I'm melting into you; There's nothing left to prove; Baby all we need is just to be; Caught up in the touch; A slow and steady rush; Baby isn't that the way; That love's supposed to be; I can feel you breathe; Just breathe"_**

…to 8…16…32… and finally reaching 64 slices.

"**_In a way I know my heart is waking up; As all the walls come tumbling down; Closer than I've ever felt before; And I know and you know; There's no need for words right now"_**

Occasionally to make it more challenging I would kick a larger splash of water harder and not split it until it reached above my head, causing a shower to pour around me as my arms were now moving fast enough that a single drop never touched my skin.

"**_Cause I can feel you breathe; It's washing over me; And suddenly I'm melting into you; There's nothing left to prove; Baby all we need is just to be; Caught up in the touch; A slow and steady rush; Baby isn't that the way; That love's supposed to be; I can feel you breathe; Just breathe"_**

I began to work my way down the number of slices 64…32…16…

"**_Caught up in the touch; A slow and steady rush; Baby isn't that the way; That love's supposed to be; I can feel you breathe; Just breathe"_**

…8…4…2…

"**_I can feel the magic floating in the air; Being with you gets me that way."_**

…until I released the chakra in my feet and sunk into the water with my head bent down.

When I finally turned off the wonderful bloodline trait I had received from my father, I looked up to see all three men staring in awe at me.

I walked out of the water and headed toward them, wiping a tear from my eye remembering the day that I master this technique and I saw how proud my father was of me.

Tenzo noticed the tear and shot me a look asking, '_is that a happy tear?'_ I shook my head yes and he understood. He was the first person I had shared my story with after successfully mastering the technique when he walked me home from working at the spa.

He bent down and picked up my shirt and threw it to me so that I could get something on me before I reached the blanket.

I pulled the shirt over my head, all traces of wetness completely gone by the time I stopped and saw the smiling faces on all three of my men.

"Tenzo, can ya help a girl with her shorts?" I asked already knowing the answer.

He lowered himself to his knees so I could place my hands on his shoulders for balance.

"Sure come here."

I stepped into my shorts and he pulled them up, brushing his oh so strong and loving hands up the backside of my legs until he reached just below my hips where he let me take over pulling them up the rest of the way while he held onto the back of my calves.

I squatted down resting my hands on my inner thighs and gave him a kiss on the forehead, "Thank you Woodsy." Before plopping down onto my bottom on the blanket in front of Tenzo.

I laid down on my side facing Tenzo and rolled onto my back to look up at Kakashi and Genma who were still too awestruck to say anything.

I turned my head to see the book Kakashi was to have been reading while I ran through my technique and noticed it was still on the page I originally gave him. I looked back up at Kakashi and asked, "So Kakashi, how was my form compared to the detailed description in the book?"

"Beautiful…you were absolutely the most beautiful sight I have ever seen." He lowered himself to lay beside me on the blanket and gave me a soft kiss on the lips.

I turned my head back to Tenzo, "your opinion?"

Tenzo smiled, "Angelic…a reminder of why you are my angel." He placed two soft kisses on my lips before pulling back.

I turned to look up at Genma, "And you Genma?"

He moved over and lowered himself to the ground between my legs, resting on his knees.

"Stunning. I couldn't say or do anything except watch your every move." He leaned forward cradled my face in his hands and kissed a trail from my forehead, to the bridge of my nose and finally my lips before returning to rest on his calves.

My eyes began to get tired so I closed them and asked, "Does anyone want to go to bed with me?"

All three men enthusiastically replied "YES!".

"Ok, what I should have said is does anyone want to go to bed with me to sleep. I don't know about you guys, but I'm exhausted."

Kakashi was first to answer, "Let's get you in bed then. I will even forgo my nightly reading routine so that I can get a few hours extra rest."

Tenzo winked, "I'm a little worn out from today's activities also."

Genma's offered to carry me back to the house. "Hop on and I'll give you a piggy back ride." He stood up and turned around, bending over slightly so I could climb onto his back. I did and he stood up and began walking at a slow pace toward the house. Tenzo helped Kakashi fold up the blanket and ended carrying it along with my shoes while Kakashi carried the book as they began walking back to the house.

Genma entered the house, took me to my room, and sat down on the bed so I could unwrap my legs and sit on the bed.

"Do you want to change into something more comfortable to sleep in?"

"Please, could you help me take off my clothes and get under the sheets?"

"Sure."

He pulled off my shirt then gently pushed me so that I fell backwards onto the bed so he could easily remove my shorts. He took both items of clothing and threw them in the basket by the wall, just outside the bathroom.

He scooped up my naked body and placed a quick kiss on the heart with his initial. He slipped my feet under the edge of the blanket and sheet to push it away enough so that when he placed me on the bed he could easily go back and pull them back up to cover me.

"Do you want me to cover you with the blanket or just the sheet?"

My eyelids were fighting to stay open when I tried to reply "you…cover…me."

He decided to cover me with just the sheet and I felt the bed dip down next to me as he lay down facing me. The last thing I remembered he was giving his special goodnight kiss.

"Good" kiss "night" kiss "sweet" kiss "dreams" kiss. He might have continued with the 'I love you' and the three more kisses but I had already fallen asleep by then. I didn't feel him rise from the bed.

I didn't feel the sweet kiss Tenzo gave me on the forehead as he stroked my cheek and said, "Goodnight angel. I love you."

Nor did I feel the bed dip when Kakashi came to bed, slipping his naked body up next to mine and wrapping his arm and leg protectively around me while whispering a long kept secret of how he had lost loved ones in the past and his promise to always keep me safe.

Yet somehow all their loving kisses, words and promises made their way into my soul and comforted me in my dreams.

* * *

A/N: _Breathe _performed by Faith Hill – 1999 - written by Stephanie Bentley and Holly Lamar. Next chapter – Day 2 - When Leah met Kakashi's dogs and the special bond between Kakashi & Pakkun.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

A/N: Timeline for this chapter: Day 2 in the house. WARNING: Discussion of menstruation, nudity and creative ways to relieve cramps.

* * *

I woke up feeling like I had been wrapped up in a protective cocoon filled with all the love in the world to cushion my every move. I then saw that Kakashi had me snuggly wrapped up against his body. I looked at the clock on the nightstand to realize it was only 4:30 in the morning. I whispered, "Kakashi, are you awake?" I turned my head and kissed his lips.

"Good morning."

"How about I get up with you and we can do some light early morning training with Pakkun and the pack. I like to train with them before it gets too warm. We could have breakfast after a couple of hours and maybe give them a good grooming."

I sat up, "You won't go overboard and get yourself put back in the hospital will you?"

"No. They do the running, I just give the commands."

"Ok then. I haven't seen him since the last little gift you sent me a year ago."

"Yeah he wasn't happy when I asked him to do that. But I made him homemade dog biscuits for a month and he got over it."

I slid off the bed and headed directly for the restroom. I left the door open so that I could talk to Kakashi. I sat down on the toilet seat and asked, "So what kind of" before I could finish my sentence he was at the door looking me over as if I were injured. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Did you cut yourself?"

"No, what would make you think that? All I've done since getting out of bed was come in here and sit on the toilet."

"I smell blood."

"Hang on a minute." I spread my legs slightly and looked down into the toilet to see a few drops of blood in the water. "You have some fantastic sense of smell. You can detect when I'm starting my period. I'll no longer need a calendar to mark the days between cycles anymore." I smiled.

"Are you sure it's your period and not some internal injury from yesterday's activities?"

I rolled my eyes, "This isn't you feeling guilty again about the cold surprise is it?"

"No, I was thinking more along the line of you and the incredible expanding Woodsy's bathroom adventures. Could he have accidentally expanded a little too far?"

"Do you really think that if I was injured yesterday that my body would wait until this morning to start bleeding?"

He rubbed the back of his neck. "When you say it like that, no. Sorry."

"You can make it up to me by opening the cabinet under the sink and getting me a tampon please."

Kakashi stepped further into the bathroom, opened the door, and squatted down to see the numerous standard items in a girl's bathroom. It was organized neatly and he quickly found the shelf reserved for 'that time of the month' items.

He had a puzzled look on his face so I asked, "Are they not in there? I swear I had some over at the other house."

"You have plenty. I just didn't realize they come in different levels of absorbency. Which do you need?" He held two tampons between his fingers out to me.

"Light flow for this morning. I'm just starting. I won't need the heavy flow one's until later today. Thank you." I took the tampon, tore off the wrapper, and inserted it into my body.

As I was wrapping up the cardboard tube in toilet paper to throw it away I noticed Kakashi was watching my every move.

"What's so interesting about me putting a tampon in that would make you want to watch?"

Kakashi smiled. "You'll find that I'm always interested in watching when it comes to anything going in or out of your vagina."

"Kakashi, are you that big of a pervert or are you jealous of a tampon?" I teased as I finished disposing of the trash and stood up.

He cocked his eyebrow. "Why would I be jealous of a tampon?"

"Because unlike you, it will be staying inside me for 6 hours at a time today." I laughed as I walked past him to get dressed.

He returned the other tampon to the proper place. "That's only true until the day we are bonded. I guarantee that for the first 24 hours after we are finished with all that stuff, I will continually have at least one part of my body, if not more, inside you at all times." He walked out to the bedroom and smiled.

I pulled open my dresser drawer and grabbed a baggy white t-shirt with three puppies on the front and a comfortable pair of black shorts. "Does this mean I won't be able to get out of bed?"

"No, I plan on making love to you on every stick of furniture and square inch of the bathroom, the bedroom, and possibly even the kitchen."

"So you aren't going to take me on the living room couch, bent over the hallway table, or on the front porch?" I got dressed and walked over to make the bed.

Kakashi walked over to the boxes containing his clothes and pulled out a navy blue t-shirt and a matching pair of sweatpants, "Not in the first 24 hours. We can save that for day 2."

"You do realize that I probably will be too exhausted after the first 24 hours to do anything more than lay there and most likely won't be able to even keep my eyes open. Dividing myself and maintaining it takes a lot of energy by itself. You add active participation in physical activities during that time and it decreases the total length of time I can maintain it before I black out."

"Have you ever done that—blacked out from dividing yourself too long?"

By the time I turned to answer Kakashi I noticed he was dressed without his mask. "Yes. I have and it's not fun. It takes almost as long in time to recuperate as I was divided."

"What is the longest time you have divide yourself without blacking out?"

I found my shoes next to the door and slipped them on. "I have been able to work up to 48 hours doing daily routines without blacking out. I figure a 24-hour time period is a safe guess at when I will be weaker but nowhere near the point of blacking out. What fun is it if all I do is sleep through the honeymoon?"

"But you haven't ever tested your theory while being intimately active have you?"

I leaned against the doorframe, "You know I obviously haven't. That's why I allowed for an entire 24 hours worth of physical activity. I mean surely we won't be going at it constantly and we will be in bed some of the time. I'm bound to get a little rest now and then. You're men—not machines." I paused before adding, "However, I hadn't figured in Tenzo's recuperation time in my calculations. That's a new twist."

Kakashi's raised his eyebrow, "Tenzo's recuperation time?"

"Yeah, it goes along with the expansion and lengthening talent that he has. His down time between blowjobs was only a few seconds." I smiled. "But I'll just let him know that I'm going to need a longer break in between and it should be fine."

"We should all probably have a conversation about what to expect that night so that everyone is aware of the precautions we need to take."

We both walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. "I figured we would but there isn't any rush yet. We just moved in together. You all may not be able to stand living with three other people and decide you want to move back to your old apartments."

Kakashi started a pot of coffee while I grabbed a plastic cup from the cabinet along with an insulated mug that I handed to him. I walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out the pitcher of milk and poured some into my cup. I returned the pitcher to the refrigerator then drank the milk.

"I doubt it. We seem to all be getting along pretty well so far. I've worked quite a bit with both Tenzo and Genma over the years and we all know each other's quirks. More like you will be getting sick of us." He pulled me close, licked my milk moustache off then gave me a kiss.

"Not gonna happen. I've missed you all too much to ever get tired of being around you."

While we waited for the coffee to finish brewing, I opened a cabinet and took out a cookie tin that my mother had told me she placed there with the special treat we made for Kakashi's pack—homemade dog biscuits in the shape of little bones. I opened the tin and pulled out two. I bit the end of one and offered the other part to Kakashi. He ate the remaining bite and poured the coffee into his mug as he chewed.

I put the lid securely back on the tin, held it against my chest and put the remaining biscuit in my mouth, half of it sticking out. Kakashi had secured the lid on his mug, walked toward me carrying it, and wrapped his mouth around the exposed end and took a bite, our lips barely brushing each others.

We laced our hands together and walked outside into the dark as it was still hours before the sun would come up and made our way to the back yard where I could get re-acquainted with Kakashi's loyal family.

* * *

I stood beside Kakashi as he summoned Pakkun and the pack. Instead of the traditional 'Yo' to Kakashi that Pakkun usually gave, he and the other dogs instantly swarmed around me, wagging their tails.

"Rainbow, it's good to see you again." Pakkun's tail was wiggling so fast that his whole body was shaking.

I handed the tin of biscuits to Kakashi, luring four of the eight dogs away from me, as I lowered myself to my knees before sitting back on my calves, so that the excited dog could crawl up onto one of my legs. "It's good to see you too Pakkun." He knew that was his signal to climb up and get some love in the form of a gentle rub behind his ears.

Two of the other three dogs that stayed with me walked up, one on each side, and gave wet slobbery licks to my face and ears.

"Buru thank you but that's enough kisses. You're going to give me swimmers ear." I moved my hand towards the large bulldog that normally wore a bored expression on his face, but today seemed to be excited. I pushed his face away from my ear and began rubbing him behind his ears.

I turned to face a dog wearing sunglasses that had heard my warning to Buru and decided to stop licking my cheek so that I would pet him. "I've missed you too Akino."

I looked over to a dog with droopy eyes, waiting patiently to be called over for some attention. "Bisuke, come here sweetie. I have another leg for you." Bisuke climbed up on my leg that Pakkun wasn't draped over.

The four dogs that went with Kakashi and the tin of biscuits: Shiba, who had a black tuft of hair on the top of her head; Urushi, who had a white tuft of hair; Uuhei who was wrapped up in bandages; and Guruko who wore his forehead protector proudly and had whiskers like Naruto-all soon returned to me when it quickly became apparent that Kakashi would not be handing out the treats until after training. Before they were able to join in the dog pile surrounding me, Kakashi ordered, "Line Up!"

All the dogs with the exception of Pakkun sprung to attention and immediately formed a straight line spread out in front of Kakashi. Pakkun slowly rose up on all four of his short legs and walked at a snail's pace over to the front of the line.

"Glad you could finally make it."

"I would have been here sooner but I was traveling down the road of life when I came across the most beautiful rainbow I had ever seen and I just had to admire it." He smiled at me before turning to Kakashi and frowned, "That is until a nasty bolt of lightning had to go and ruin my fun."

A giggle escaped my mouth before I covered it with the back of my hand and turned to look behind me to regain my composure. The way Pakkun could make up excuses just like Kakashi sometimes made me think they acted more like twins rather than master and summons.

For all their arguing and competition for who gets the last word, I knew Pakkun was probably the closest friend Kakashi had since he was a child. Only Pakkun had survived the war with Kakashi. Only Pakkun had been there to help comfort him when he lost all the precious people in his life. For that, Kakashi gave him a lot of leeway.

Kakashi liked to pretend that anytime he asked Pakkun for help, he usually had to bribe him. But I very seriously doubted that Pakkun had a problem with delivering my gifts for he knew I would always have a warm lap and the patience to give him a nice long scratch behind the ears every time he visited me.

Most likely he was worried about leaving Kakashi alone while he delivered the item. He would tell me the 100% unvarnished truth about how Kakashi was really doing while I was away.

He also had taught me the ever so reliable sad puppy eyes that had never yet failed to get either of us what we wanted when used properly on a certain silver haired ninja.

* * *

Kakashi started the dogs in going through their key formations. I enjoyed watching the dogs scatter then come back to surprise the imaginary bad guy from underneath the ground. They worked together perfectly. Sakura had written me a letter detailing the actual use of this formation when she was on her first mission out of the village with her new team and came in contact with a missing-nin.

Kakashi had just ordered the pack to scatter again when I saw that Pakkun hadn't left but turn his head back in my direction, looking behind me. He quickly trotted over, focusing his attention at something approaching from behind me with a _'Why the fuck are you here' _look on his face and said, "Hello Twiggo."

It had been 9 years since I heard that name.

_FLASHBACK _

_Tenzo and I were walking home from the spa as usual, but today we took a longer route. Instead of taking the four short blocks directly to my house, Tenzo decided we should take a walk through a field filled with flowers so that he and I could pick a nice bouquet to put in my room. _

_We began picking the flowers every few feet and then continued walking further. Soon I had more than enough flowers. Tenzo picked up a small pale blue flower and placed it behind my ear, rubbing his hand on my cheek as he lowered his arm back down to his side. I turned away slightly to hide the blush that was starting to form on my face and saw the sweetest little dog stuck between two branches and whimpering. _

_I handed Tenzo my flowers and walked over to help. I let the dog sniff my hand and he quickly knew I wasn't there to harm him. I lifted the branches apart easily and the pug limped toward me. He stopped at my side and when I put my hand down to pet him, he gave me a lick to say thanks. _

_I scooped the pug up in my arms holding him close to my chest, rocking him and saying soothing words, "I'll take good care of you until we can find your owner. You're such a cute boy. I'm sure they are missing you." _

_Tenzo walked up to us and gave an irritated look at the dog as the pug was nuzzling affectionately against my chest. "That's Kakashi's dog." _

_"Then we better go find Kakashi and return him. It looks like he may need to go to the vet."_

_Tenzo reluctantly agreed and we set out to find Kakashi. We decided to go toward the ninja training ground, as lately that was where we always saw Kakashi during this time of day. He would be training and would always stop and wave when Tenzo walked me home. I didn't recall ever seeing any dogs before, though to be honest I never really looked that close at anything other than Kakashi. _

_We were within sight of the training area and I could see Kakashi frantically looking around some bushes calling, "Pakkun."_

_The dog heard his name and jumped from my arms and ran straight to Kakashi. The limp was gone._

_Kakashi scooped up the dog and noticed that Tenzo and I were walking towards him. "Did Leah rescue you?"_

_Kakashi placed the pug back on the ground and walked towards Tenzo and I. "Thank you for finding him. He wandered off while I was training the pack and we've been looking for him everywhere."_

_I was amazed and excited, "A pack…of dogs…you have an entire pack?"_

_"Yes, would you like to meet them?"_

_"Yes, please! I've heard my brothers talk about some of the Inuzuka dogs and I've been dying to actually meet some for myself. Every year when I would tell them I want a pet for my birthday, my parents would say our family is large enough without adding any animals. I'll have to move out to a place of my own before I can have a pet to snuggle up with."_

_"You can snuggle up with my pack anytime I'm in the village. Stand right here next to me and I will call them over and introduce you to them." He turned to Tenzo. "You should go stand over there by the wall so they don't feel threatened by an unfamiliar male in the area. We wouldn't want them thinking you were here to challenge the alpha." _

_Tenzo looked even more irritated than when he had recognized the pug, but quietly walked over to the wall and watched, gripping the flowers in his hand tighter, as Kakashi called his pack._

_In a deep and commanding voice that made my insides stand at attention, Kakashi ordered, "Line Up!"_

_One by one the dogs would appear out of nowhere and were lined up in front of Kakashi. The small pug was first in line with a smug look of confidence on his face. _

_Kakashi turned to me, "Why don't I hold your hand and walk you to meet each dog? That way they will associate your scent with mine and therefore someone I am familiar with and I deem important." He smiled._

_"Okay." I didn't know anything about dogs other than they were cute._

_As Kakashi wrapped one arm around my waist and took my right hand in his I thought I heard Tenzo mumble something._

_"What a crock of shit. You just want to have an excuse to touch her while she ooh and ahh's over your dogs."_

_I turned to Tenzo, "Did you say something to me Tenzo?"_

_"No, just thinking out loud. We probably should get you home soon and get the beautiful flowers we picked in some water."_

_"Ok. I just really want to do this with Kakashi first."_

_I turned back to Kakashi who gave a happy eye smile to me and turned his head so Tenzo could see it also._

_Kakashi walked me down the line of dogs letting me know each one's name and a little bit about them. We never moved from this position as we took a few steps to our left down the line to the next dog. He would slowly extend our hands and place it under the nose of each dog. The dog would sniff and then give my hand a soft lick on my palm. I would giggle each time and smile at Kakashi._

_After we had made it to the end to where the dog I rescued was, Kakashi suggested that I should sit down on the ground and let Pakkun climb into my lap since he had short legs. _

_I let Kakashi help me to the ground. He sat closely behind me with his chest touching my back, his inner thighs resting against my outer thighs, and both arms wrapped around my waist. Pakkun already knew my scent so he climbed up into my lap and I began to rub him behind the ears. _

_I turned my head to ask Kakashi a question. Our lips were inches apart, with only his mask in the way. "Does he wander off a lot or is he usually a good boy?"_

_"Why don't you ask Pakkun yourself? He can talk. He just didn't do it before because he is trained not to speak unless I give the ok. And he knows now that you are someone who can be trusted. You rescued him and brought him back to me."_

_My eyes shot wide open, "He can?" I turned to Pakkun and picked him up to look him in the eyes, "Hello. My name is Leah. Nice to meet you Pakkun." I smiled._

_"Hi. I'm not good with names, but I do remember what people look and smell like and to me you are the most beautiful honey scented rainbow I've ever seen. Would it be okay if I called you rainbow?"_

_"I won't let any other dog call me that but you." I placed a kiss on his forehead and put him down on the ground. _

_Pakkun went over to the other dogs and yipped at them when I remembered I needed to get home. _

_Kakashi stood up and was getting ready to take my hand when all eight dogs surrounded me, gently pushed me onto my back, and began to lick me. It tickled and I began to roll around giggling._

_Kakashi took a step back to watch me giggle and squirm with a happy look in his eye._

_Soon the earth began to rumble and I felt something strong and hard wrapping around me. It was a tree that had sprung up from the ground and was wrapping its branches protectively around me, pushing the dogs away and lifting me up and out of reach from the eight licking tongues._

_"Tenzo?"_

_"Yes Leah, we really should get you home. Your parents might start to worry." He gave me a look of concern before giving Kakashi an unfriendly look, "And it didn't appear that Kakashi was going to lift a finger to get his dogs off you to prevent them from slobbering all over and mauling you."_

_Pakkun walked over to the base of the tree that Tenzo had created. "Sorry Twiggo. We were just welcoming her into our family. By the way, I admire your handiwork. It looks almost real." He was referring to the tree that Tenzo grew out of nothing._

_"Thank you. It is a combination of nature and me. So I can assure you it is very much a real tree, just enhanced with my essence."_

_"Really? Because it doesn't smell like any of the trees I usually come across."_

_Tenzo boasted, "I assure you it functions the same as any other tree in the forest." _

_"Well then, I'd better test that theory for myself." Pakkun lifted his hind leg and relieved himself against the tree trunk. He sniffed the tree again._

_"Well, I'll be. You're right Twiggo. You do smell like the trees we frequent and now that I've marked you, we all will be able to recognize you."_

END OF FLASHBACK

The sun was beginning to rise and so was Tenzo's temper. He looked at me and regained his composure. "Hello Pakkun. Breakfast is ready Leah. I've made rice, just the way you like it."

I turned to Kakashi, "Are you almost done with training so we can go have breakfast? I would like to give out the biscuits before I go back inside. Mom and I made them as a thank you to the pack for taking such good care of you while I was away." I gave him my best sad puppy eyes face.

Kakashi retrieved the tin and opened it "Go ahead. We can let them eat and rest before we begin giving them a good grooming."

I pulled out several biscuits and as I let the dogs pick them up out of my hand I told them that my mother and I had made them out of a special recipe we found during our travels. After making sure each dog received a biscuit, I handed the tin back to Kakashi.

"Don't let them eat more than two a day. It's full of fiber, bran and all kinds of healthy stuff that will thoroughly clean out their intestines. The same goes for people too. Since Pakkun is smaller than the other dogs, he probably should only have one, otherwise he may get sick."

Tenzo smiled. Apparently the idea of Pakkun getting diarrhea perked him up.

* * *

We walked back to the house and upon entering I directed Kakashi to a chair.

"Tenzo could you please help me grab some extra bowls, I want to fill them with water outside for the pack."

"Anything for you Leah."

"I can do that," offered Kakashi.

I turned back to Kakashi putting my hand on his shoulder, "No, you need to take it easy if you want to give them baths later with me. It's one or the other, your choice."

"I'll save my energy for bath time."

Tenzo returned with several different sized plastic bowls. He was starting to head outside, when he noticed I wasn't following. Instead I took the largest bowl from him and headed toward the freezer. I filled the bowl with ice cubes and then joined him at the door. He gave me a questioning look.

"It will be warm today so if I put the ice in it will keep the water cooler. Plus when the ice melts, there will be more water and we won't need to refill it as often."

Tenzo smiled, "You're so thoughtful and caring." He took the large bowl from me and carried it outside. I turned on the water and pulled the hose from the side of the house and walked it out to under the shade tree the dogs were laying under. Tenzo had placed the bowls on the ground and began placing some ice in each bowl. I filled each bowl up and laid the hose over to the side as we walked back to turn the water off.

I took Tenzo's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Thank you for your help." I lifted his hand to my mouth and kissed it.

"You're welcome" he mimicked my gesture and kissed my hand.

We walked into the house and joined Kakashi at the table, who was watching Genma as he dished out the cinnamon and butter rice. I released Tenzo's hand and walked over to give Genma a good morning kiss.

He handed me a bowl and I decided to give him a special greeting this morning. "Good" kiss "Morning" kiss "Genma" kiss "Thank" kiss "you" kiss.

He liked the new way I greeted him and replied "You're" kiss "welcome" kiss.

We all sat down and enjoyed our breakfast. We talked over our plans for the day and it was decided that while Kakashi and I were giving the dogs their baths, that Tenzo and Genma would pick up a few items from the store that we noticed our new house needed and then be back in time to prepare lunch.

While I cleaned up the dishes, Kakashi began to collect the required items needed for giving 8 dogs a bath and changed into just a pair of shorts. I gave Tenzo and Genma each a kiss as they left before walking back to the bathroom where I pulled my hair up into one large ponytail.

I walked back out and joined Kakashi and helped carry all the items for bath time outside.

"So how much do they like baths?" I asked wondering if I was going to have to chase after dogs to get them near the water.

"While they all don't enjoy a bath, they will stay put when I tell them to. Getting the bandages off of Uuhei will probably be the hardest part. He really loves those. Be sure to wrap them up and put them over to the side where they will stay dry or he will fret over them."

"So do you usually start with Buru and work your way down in size to Pakkun? You know take the big job before the smaller ones."

"I don't really have a set order of who, with the exception of saving Pakkun for last. He really enjoys to be pampered. Don't agree to massage his paws. He will start to expect it in the normal routine grooming."

"Ok. You get them lined up and we can remove the various cape, headband, bandages, and so forth then one at a time we can start with whoever wants to go first."

"While I do that why don't you turn the water on?"

I walked toward the house and turned the hose on. By the time I was back to the line of dogs, I noticed all the dogs but Uuhei and Pakkun had been removed of their various items.

I chuckled, "You seem to like to get everything undressed quickly. Just for your information, I prefer to have my clothes removed at a much slower pace."

"I'll keep that in mind."

I walked in front of Uuhei and lowered myself to my knees and asked, "Would it be ok if I gently remove your beautiful bandages. I promise to be very careful and I even have a special place for them so they won't get wet."

Uuhei lowered his head down and offered the end of his bandage to me.

I slowly unwrapped the bandage and would roll it back up as I went so nothing ever touched the ground. When the entire bandage was removed I got up and walked over to the pile of towels that were lying on the ground. I picked up a towel and moved it over from the others, unfolding it and arranging it so that when the bandages were placed in the middle of the towel it resembled an egg in a nest.

Uuhei gave me a soft lick on the hand as he had watched the care I took with his prized possession and then walked over to join the other dogs who were getting their coats wet in preparation for a nice soapy scrub.

I sat down on the ground by Pakkun and let him crawl up on my lap. "You're so sweet Rainbow. It's a shame you are a human. You would be the perfect little bitch for me…just like you're perfect for him." He tilted his head towards Kakashi who had gotten all 7 of the dogs in front of him wet and ready. "You've changed him you know."

"Thank you and I do. So I hear you like to be pampered."

"I enjoy a nice, relaxing, unrushed bath. That's true."

"Well we have that in common. So do you like a specific kind of shampoo?"

"I do, but Kakashi won't let me use it anymore. Apparently the pink haired girl on his team uses the same brand and she had a meltdown. To keep her from being distressed, he switched me to some other brand. I'm not happy with it. It doesn't leave my coat as soft and shiny."

"I tell you what, do you like the way my hair smells and feels?" I lowered my head so he could inspect my hair.

"Mmm, honey and soft. Yep. I like it." Pakkun replied as he rubbed his face in my hair.

I pulled my head back up and looked him in the eyes as I began to remove his headband, "I'll let you use mine then if you will do something for me."

"You aren't going to ask to paint my toenails are you?" he looked worried.

"No. Who would ever ask you that?"

Again he tilted his head to Kakashi.

"What? Why would he want you to have polish on your nails?"

"So he could practice painting someone else's nails without leaving streaks."

"What? Does he paint his own too?"

"Don't worry he's not a cross dresser or anything. Don't ask me why but he really likes the idea of being able to paint your nails for you."

"How long has he had this idea?"

"About three years ago. Remember when I brought you a letter from him. I surprised you while you were painting your toenails and you accidentally got it all over your feet. It was the first time I heard a string of rather colorful words flow from your mouth. You didn't stop until after you had removed all the paint with that awful smelling stuff. I told him about it and he decided that when you came back he should be the one to keep that from happening again. I don't think he liked the idea of the sweet girl he knew using such dirty language."

"I doubt that. He's heard my colorful language first hand and he didn't seem to mind." I secretly though, _'more like he has a foot or toe fetish.' _"He probably just wanted to be able to do something nice for me." I said as I pulled off his vest.

Pakkun looked up at me and said, "Maybe" with a look that said _'I don't think so'_ as we began to walk over to Kakashi. Apparently Pakkun also though Kakashi's true reasons were suspect but we both didn't want to taint the others opinion of Kakashi.

"I would like you to be more respectful to Tenzo and Genma. We are all living together with Kakashi. If everything works out, we will be a family someday. I don't think he likes it when you call him 'Twiggo'."

"Okay. I promise."

I scooped him up and rubbed him behind the ears as I carried him the remaining way over to Kakashi.

"Baby, I'll take over out here for a while. Could you please go inside and get us a bottle of water and grab my shampoo out of the bathroom? I think Pakkun's coat is looking dull and lifeless. I want to give him some TLC so that his soft fur comes back to life."

Kakashi placed the hose on the ground and looked at both of us with suspicion. He kissed my cheek. "Whatever you want baby."

I put Pakkun on the ground and he turned and looked up at me. "You didn't even have to do the sad puppy eyes."

"I only pull that out when I know it's something he really doesn't want to do. Like this morning, he would have rather run you all for another couple of hours before taking a break. He's been on bed rest for several days and has been told he can't train."

Pakkun stood by my side as I began lathering up Buru and letting him know what a good job he was doing sitting still, "You're such a good boy. Maybe if I get you clean enough" before I could finish Kakashi returned and said, "No. They don't get to sleep on the bed."

"I was going to say visit us in the house. I asked Tenzo and Genma to install a dog door and they said they would pick everything up today when they went into town."

"Oh. Well that's ok. But no climbing on any furniture and you make sure to wipe your paws before you come in." he directed his comments to Buru.

"Is that rule just directed at Buru or everyone?"

"Why wouldn't you want it to be directed at everyone?"

"Well, what if I'm lonely and I want someone to curl up on my lap."

"You have us for that." Replied Genma who had his arms filled with bags of groceries. Tenzo was behind him with the items purchased from the hardware store to install the dog door.

"But what if you all are away on missions?"

"It probably won't ever happen. I signed up for duties that keep me in the village. That's why I was given the job as proctor for the Chunin exams. I didn't want to be going anywhere with you being only a few days away." He leaned in and gave me a kiss on the cheek before heading toward the house to put the groceries away.

Pakkun keeping his word walked over to Tenzo, "It's very nice of you to put in a door for us. Thank you Tenzo."

Tenzo was a bit surprised in the sudden attitude change of the little fur ball who at every turn seemed to enjoy tormenting him. "You're welcome. I'm going to install it after we have lunch." He gave me a kiss on the lips. "I'm going to make sure Genma doesn't burn the house down. He found some items at the store that he was excited about cooking for you."

"See you in a little bit then." I called to him as he headed toward the house.

I turned back to Kakashi, "Can you rinse Buru off and then dry him. I'll just go down the line and send them to you one at a time."

Kakashi shook his head yes and bent down to pick up the hose. He rinsed off my hands before putting the bottle of shampoo on the ground and handing me the bottle of water. He directed Buru over 10 feet away from me so that he wouldn't accidentally spray me with water.

I noticed as I soaped up the remaining dogs that they all were pretty clean to begin with and each had professionally trimmed nails. Apparently Kakashi was a bit of a neat freak and meticulous about the grooming of his dogs.

Kakashi watched me closely when I was lathering up Pakkun with my honey and vitamin enriched shampoo. Maybe it was because he was finished rinsing, drying and re-dressing everyone else. Maybe it was the soft moans coming from the little dog's mouth due to all the attention he was getting…or the promise of a healthier, shiny, honey-scented coat. I looked up to see him smiling as he watched me carry Pakkun over to him and place him on the ground so he could be rinsed off.

As I was leaving to begin picking up the various towels and bottles, I warned him, "Be careful of his right ear Kakashi, he told me it is a little bit sore from when one of his pups gave it a good bite."

I carried the items back to the house and as I was returning to them I saw they were having a serious discussion. Kakashi was pointing at the dog like he had done something horrible and was getting reprimanded for it.

"Tell me."

"There's nothing to say. It's between me and Rainbow."

"I'm ordering you to tell me."

"Nope. I won't."

"I'll never make you homemade biscuits again."

"I don't need you to. Rainbow makes them better and hers are healthy for me. Not the lard filled ones you make."

"Pakkun, I'm serious. How did you get her to agree to let you use her shampoo?"

I interrupted them, "Pakkun, it's ok. You can tell him. I never expect you to go against what Kakashi asks of you. It's not that big of a deal, I just don't want the other two to know about it. I appreciate your loyalty though."

"Rainbow asked that I be more respectful to Tenzo and Genma. She doesn't want me calling him 'Twiggo' anymore."

"Oh." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"What did you think I asked him to do? Be an accomplice to a murder?"

"Never mind. Hey I'm feeling kind of hungry. I'll meet you two inside." He walked off briskly toward the house.

Pakkun walked up beside me, I turned back toward the house and we started walking, "Do you know what he was worried about?"

"He was worried that you had asked me to tell you about the deep dark secrets from his childhood traumas and the like. I told him you never would ask me that and he agreed. Then he kept coming up with even stupider ideas."

"But Pakkun, you have told me stories about his past. If Kakashi doesn't want you to share them with me then maybe you shouldn't."

"Yes, but when I told you about them it was because he was taking a nose dive off a dark depressing cliff and I needed your help to bring him back-not because you wanted to know all the gory details. You never once asked about anything. I just told a friend so that she could help me save my best friend."

"Alright. Let's go in and have lunch with your best friend and we won't bring this matter up anymore ok. I think he bolted out of here because he really is uncomfortable about how I would react to the things in his past. But I'm betting I'll get him to a place where he feels comfortable telling me everything someday."

"I'm betting it will be sooner rather than later. He told me he's been eating with his mask off around all three of you. That is something that never would have happened a week ago."

I opened the door to let Pakkun enter and I followed. I noticed all the other dogs were in the living room scattered around the floor taking naps as I made my way to the bedroom so I could change out of my clothes and use the restroom.

Kakashi was in the bedroom pulling on a white sleeveless t-shirt when I walked in. I smiled at him and walked toward the bathroom as I pulled off my shirt and threw it in the basket. I entered the bathroom, opened the cabinet, pulled out another tampon, dropped my shorts and sat on the toilet to take care of business.

Looking up I saw Kakashi once again in the doorway watching me. "Back for another look?"

He walked into the bathroom and got down on his knees in front of me. He placed a soft kiss on my lips, "I'm sorry I was acting so weird out there. I had a brief moment when I questioned why you would let him use your shampoo. I never should have questioned your intentions as they always are unselfish and usually are done to help others."

"Is that all? I thought maybe you were getting jealous thinking I was secretly attracted to Pakkun." I teased.

"Well" he rubbed the back of his neck, "I didn't really think you would be, but Pakkun is in love with you."

"No worries, he and I already had a talk about this. Apparently if I were a dog, I would be his ideal bitch" I smiled. "But he realizes that since I'm human, I'm a better match for you."

"Everyone you come in contact with seems to be enamored by you."

"That's only because I'm kind and show genuine interest in people. In Jamaica, my behavior is the norm. Everyone I ran across there is friendly, kind and peaceful."

"That plus you are as beautiful on the outside as you are on the inside." Genma had joined us and was now standing at the doorway. "I picked this up for you while we were at the store." He showed me a bottle of pills that relieved cramping before he placed them on the counter. "I also picked up a bag that you heat up in the microwave to relieve any aches. It's in the kitchen on the counter if you need it. Lunch is ready. Kakashi, is it ok to give your dogs a couple of strips of meat that got a little crispy?"

Kakashi stood up, "Yes. Just don't let them con you into more than a bite or two. Thanks for asking."

Genma turned and left the room. Kakashi followed him and I picked up my shorts and placed them into the basket as I followed him into the room where I slipped on a pair of baggy red shorts and a large black t-shirt.

When I walked into the dining room, Tenzo was turning the meat on the small grill and Kakashi was sitting in his chair at the table. I walked past them into the kitchen where Genma was offering small strips of crispy meat to the pack.

I gave Pakkun a look and tilted my head to the living room to let him know I would like to spend some time with Genma alone. He gave a yip and the dogs followed him out of the room.

I wrapped my arms around Genma, "Thank you for getting me the medicine and the bag. I usually feel ok for the first 8 hours of the day, but they will come in handy in a half hour or so when I really start to bleed and feel achy."

"Anytime. On a scale from one to ten, how bad are the cramps?"

"Right now about a 7, but later on it gets to be about a 9 before I go to bed and curl up in a ball. But by tomorrow morning I'll be fine. By the way, how did you know I started my period? Do you have a keen sense of smell like Kakashi?"

"No, he told me when you and Tenzo were taking the bowls out for the dogs. He wanted my opinion on what we could do to make it less emotional for you."

"That's only because he's been on missions with Sakura when she was on her period. She flips from one emotion to the next in seconds. I'm more emotional than normal but nothing to that extreme."

"Have you tried taking a hot shower or back massages?" He kissed me on the forehead.

"You know a lot about how to relieve cramps. How?"

"My mom had horrible ones. She told me that those tips really worked for her. I'd be glad to help you anyway I can."

"That sounds nice. Thank you. How about we try the back massage after lunch. It smells wonderful by the way. You're becoming quite the chef." I gave him a kiss before turning to return to the dining room ready to enjoy a delicious lunch.

Genma pulled out my chair and helped me push it in. He picked up my plate and his and walked over to Tenzo who placed several strips of cooked meat on both plates. On his way back he also added some brown rice and some cooked vegetables before placing a plate in front of me, giving a kiss on the top of my head and then placed his on the table and sat down in the chair next to me. "Thank you" I said. Kakashi and Tenzo each already had a plate ready and now that we had joined them everyone began eating.

I cleaned my plate quickly and was beginning to feel achy so I rose from the table to clear my plate.

"Leah, I'll take care of it. You just go relax." Tenzo was up and gently grabbing the plate from me so I let him have it.

"Thank you Tenzo. I think I'm going to lay down for a little bit." I brushed my hand across Genma's back as I walked by to let him know that I would appreciate the massage now.

He rose from his chair and carried his plate into the kitchen. Kakashi had already taken care of his plate and headed into the living room to lay on the couch while the pack took their naps.

I walked into the bedroom and was about to lie down when Genma walked in with a small box in his hand. "What's that?"

"Just another little something to help you feel better. Go ahead and lay down and I will let you have it in a minute."

I pulled back the covers, kicked off my shoes and crawled into bed. Genma walked around to the other side, removed his shoes and sat with his back to me on the bed. I heard the wrinkling of paper as he unwrapped the box.

"Please close your eyes."

I did and I felt the bed dip down as he moved closer to me.

"Ok. Open your mouth for the number one thing that makes my mom feel better."

I figured since he was so knowledgeable and it worked for his mother that it couldn't be anything remotely perverted so I opened my mouth and was rewarded with a small piece of the most delicious milk chocolate I had ever tasted. I let it melt in my mouth.

"Mmm. Where did you find it?"

He gently rubbed my arm "I stopped by my mom's house. She gets it mailed to her on a monthly basis. She doesn't have cramps anymore but she says it's so good that it makes her feel better no matter what the problem is."

"That chocolate is so good it should be used in hospitals."

I opened my eyes and saw a look on his face that let me know he would do anything and everything to make me feel better. I turned on my side and wrapped my arm around him, pulling him close. His arm wrapped around me to my back where he began rubbing.

I let out a soft little moan. "You have a magical touch. I can feel my body melting into the bed." I placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Good. All I want is for you to feel good. Let me know if there is anything else I can do to make you feel better."

"Just keep rubbing me like that everywhere."

"Would you like to lay on your stomach and I can cover more area?"

"No, I want to be close like this to you so that I can kiss you. You're warm and this feels perfect right now." I wrapped my leg over his and began rubbing his calf with my foot.

"I'm not doing this to get you to make out with me."

"I know that. I just know of another little trick that helps relieve cramps that I'm sure your mother never told you about." I repositioned his arm so that his hand was now on the side of my breast.

"Gently rubbing my breasts contracts my uterus and it makes me feel so much better."

"Are you serious? I thought they would be too sensitive for me to touch."

"Notice I said gently rub not pinch, flick, suck or bite." I felt his hand work its way under my shirt and gently begin to rub the edge of my breast. My back arched so that more of my breast could feel his palm rubbing against me.

"Like this."

"Mmm yes that feels so good." I felt my uterus begin to contract and felt a gush of warmth run through me. "It might be a good idea to move this to the shower if you don't mind. I don't want to accidentally have blood gush out of me and onto the bed."

He stopped rubbing me. "You're sure this isn't harmful to you. Blood gushing out doesn't sound like a good thing."

"If it would bother you to see that then we can stop. I already feel a lot better. The chocolate is working wonders."

"It only bothers me to see blood when it's yours and I think you are hurt. If you are positive that this isn't going to cause you any harm, I would be ok with rubbing you all over in the shower to make you feel better."

"I promise you if you rub me like you were that it will only help. Not hurt."

He pulled me with him as he rolled to the edge of the bed and lifted me as he stood up and walked us to the bathroom. He lowered my legs when we reached the bathroom so that I could stand.

As he turned the shower on, I began to remove my shirt and shorts and sat on the toilet to remove my tampon. I folded my clothes and placed them on the counter while I waited and watched him remove his clothes.

When he was completely naked, he offered me his hand. I pulled the rubber band out of my hair and left it on the counter as I walked past him and into the shower.

He pulled the door closed and pressed the button that turned on the additional showerheads so that water was pouring down on both of us.

He positioned us so that the water wasn't spraying directly into either of our faces, but to our side. He stood behind me, wrapping his arms around me and gently placing his palms to cup my breasts and began to rub them as he placed soft kisses on my neck and back.

I took a step and spread my legs slightly farther apart as I wrapped my left arm behind me to pull his hips closer to me. My other hand reached up and removed one of the detachable showerheads from the wall. I moved the head so that water sprayed over the dry side of my body and circled it over my stomach.

Genma saw what I was doing and released my right breast so his hand could take over spraying my body. With his hand on mine I moved the showerhead down to in front of my crotch before turning control of it over to him. When I was sure that he understood what I wanted, I released the showerhead and moved my right hand up to my breast and began rubbing it.

He continued kissing my back and neck up to my ear where he whispered, "Is this helping you feel better?"

His voice, plus the fact that the water jets were sporadically hitting my clit as he was moving it back and forth like a water sprinkler were relaxing me. The occasional drop of water hitting my clit caused my uterus to contract and send a small gush through me, causing the water running down my leg to begin turning red. "Yes. That feels good. I like to feel the water hit my clit."

Hearing this Genma directed the spray directly over my clit where it was pelted repeatedly with the jet of the water. I felt my legs buckle and held on tighter to his hip and moved my right arm so that it was holding onto his arm. He moved his left hand so it wrapped around my waist to secure me from falling over. My uterus contracted hard repeatedly and I felt several larger gushes pour from my body. I could feel large clumps of my endometrial layer that were being pulled from my uterine lining and pushed out of my body due to the contractions. Not knowing if Genma had seen this, I quickly stated, "No matter what you see, don't stop. It feels so fucking good and it's not hurting me."

His voice was shaky. "I'll do this as long as you need it sweetie."

My body began to shake and I could feel more contractions. I let out a loud groan as I felt a constant stream of blood and clots flow from my body. I couldn't speak so I loosened my grip on his arm and pushed it and the showerhead away to let him know that I had enough.

He released the showerhead and as it hit the wall he pressed the button to turn the spray off. His arm now free was used to lift me up so he could turn me towards him and he placed several soft kisses on my lips. He turned us and used his foot to slide the door out of the way.

"Sweetie are you ok to stand so I can dry you off?"

"Yes I'm ok."

He lowered my feet to the floor and kept his other arm around me as he pulled the towel off the rack. He quickly released me and grabbed the other end of the towel and wrapped me in it.

He guided me over so that I could sit down on the toilet so that he could use both hands to dry me off.

When I was mostly dry he asked, "What do you need me to get so you can get dressed and lay down?"

"Could you go grab a pair of panties—not a thong—out of my dresser and then grab me a pad out from under the sink? I don't want to use a tampon right now."

"Sure sweetie. I'll be right back." He quickly grabbed another towel and wrapped it around his waist as he walked to the room to retrieve my panties.

He returned with my most conservative underwear, white cotton bikini cut panties, and handed them to me as he opened the cabinet door and pulled out a pad in the box marked overnight heavy absorbency and handed it to me.

"Hand me a medium flow pad, I don't need."

He cut me off, "You do. I saw what came out of you. That was a lot of blood sweetie. If I saw a teammate bleed half as much I would be rushing them to the hospital. Will you please use this one so that it will give me peace of mind? If you have a leak while wearing that one then I'm taking you to the hospital."

I could see the concern on his face and relented as he had given me what I had asked of him and the sight of it probably freaked him out so much that he was fighting with himself the entire time as to whether or not he should trust my judgment that I was ok or do what his instincts were screaming at him and rush me to the hospital.

"I'll do what you ask. But I'm ok, really. It just looked worse because part of that liquid pouring out of me was from the mind-blowing orgasm you gave me. If I was really in trouble I would be pale. Is my face pale?"

"No" he said softly as he rubbed his hand against my cheek, "it's the same beautiful shade that I like to see turn crimson." He kissed my lips.

He dried off as I got dressed and by the time I had the security blanket he gave me firmly attached to my underwear and was pulling everything up he was putting on his boxers.

We walked out of the bathroom and straight towards the bed. He waited by my side until he was sure that I didn't need assistance. He walked over to the other side and climbed into bed. I pulled his face to mine and gave him several soft kisses.

"Genma, are you ok. I won't ever ask you to do that again if it bothered you so much that you are still worried about me and you won't be able to rest while we lay here."

"I'm ok. It was just surprising that's all. I never knew women lost that much blood each month."

"Well each woman is different. Apparently my body produces a thicker lining than most women to hold and nurture babies. Heaven knows it takes some extra effort to actually conceive children in my family so it's sort of nature's way of ensuring whoever is successful enough to be conceived, has a secure spot to accommodate them for nine months. Multiple births do run in my family you know."

"Yes I do, so the extra effort you are talking about. What does that entail?"

"Many things, all of which are in books and scrolls and I will be happy to go over it with all of you when the time is right. If you're such an eager beaver, the book is on the dresser, knock yourself out. But I'm rather relaxed and would like to just lay here in your arms. If you want to read in bed that's fine with me. You can even lay the book on my side and ask me questions."

"That was the book Kakashi has been reading isn't it." He stated rather than asked as he got up from the bed, went over and picked up the book.

"Yes he was mainly focused on the first ten chapters about defensive and offensive techniques that I have mastered. I seriously doubt I will ever need to use any of them living with three elite shinobi and having a protective barrier that kicked an Uchia's ass so badly that he ran away when he saw it come out again."

He returned and climbed back into bed with me placing the book on my side. I opened the book to the first yellow flag. "The part you are interested in is found in chapter 13."

"Thank you. I've got it from here. Just close your eyes and drift off to sleep. I'm not a genius like Kakashi but I can understand detailed instructions and strategy." He kissed my forehead.

"I didn't mean to imply that you couldn't understand it. I just remember thinking, 'why the hell would you need to do that' the first time I read through it. That's all." I nuzzled my face into his bare chest and kissed his warm skin.

"This is a rather genius way to ensure children that are conceived will come only from males that are physically and mentally superior and that will produce children with those qualities too. You're so damn appealing that it brings them all to you and you get your pick of the best."

"Yes. I attract men…and women." He shot me an impressed and excited look. "But my soul knows who it wants and it won't settle for anyone else…and neither will I. You three are it for me. Sorry, no room for additional players."

I thought of Maxi, the way we parted, and with a sad tone continued, "Even if my mind and heart are telling me I love someone as much as I love you three, if being around them didn't produce their initial on my breast, there is no way I'd ever be completely happy with them."

I knew Maxi thought he was in love with me but I knew we never would be together that way. We could only be friends and being around hurt him so I left. "I believe this is a higher power letting me know who I was destined to spend my life with for whatever reason. It's not just about creating a challenge so that we produce superior little soldiers. Heaven knows that's not the case with my parents. Sure half are ninja but the rest are civilian. We all know we are loved equally and unconditionally by everyone in our family. That foundation builds the strongest protection to weather anything that comes knocking on our door. That is what makes us truly strong."

"So you're saying you don't just love me for my soft hands, cute butt, phenomenal ninja skills, and high sperm count?" he teased.

"That's correct. Whether we are bonded or not, ever have children or not, you will always be a part of me. I'm thankful for being able to experience that."

He closed the book and moved it off me and onto the bed behind me. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me on top of him. Even before we kissed, I felt the warm melting energy pouring between our bodies. Our lips made contact and Genma let out a moan of total relaxation.

Our lips momentarily parted, "I'm thankful for you sweetie and that amazing kiss. I was supposed to be relaxing you and now I'm ready to drift off to sleep."

"Darling, I'm right there with you. Let's just let it take us off to dreamland." I rolled off him and snuggled up next to him. His arm draped down my back with his hand resting on my hip.

* * *

Sometime while we were asleep, Kakashi and Tenzo came into the room, picked up the book and returned it to the dresser, cleaned up the bathroom and joined us on the bed.

I woke up surrounded by my men. I was able to sit up, crawl off the end of the bed and go to the bathroom without waking anyone up.

When I was finished in the bathroom, I stood at the door and watch them sleep. I quietly walked from the room and went into the kitchen to start supper.

Not finding exactly what I was looking for, I decided to go back into the bedroom and dig through my traveling pack for the jar of peanut butter that I would carry whenever traveling. It was a great source of protein and that is what my body was craving.

I decided to make several sandwiches so that when my sleeping men woke up they wouldn't need to worry about fixing anything. While making them I added jelly to some. I cut the sandwiches into various shapes: triangles, four small squares, and several thin strips and grabbed some cookie cutters out of the drawer to make a circle, the outline of a snowman, bunny, clover, dog, leaf and a tree. I left four sandwiches whole, just in case someone wanted an entire sandwich.

I nibbled on the cut off crusts while arranging everything on a large plate. After cleaning up the mess in the kitchen, placing the jar of peanut butter and the plate of sandwiches on a tray along with a pitcher of milk and four cups, I walked into the bedroom to find the men just waking up.

I placed the tray on top of the dresser, poured the milk into the cups and as the groggy men made their way to me, I gave them a kiss.

They could smell and taste the peanut butter on my lips and would pick out a sandwich that caught their eye along with a glass of milk and find a spot to enjoy their snack.

Tenzo was first to speak, "This is great. Thank you. It's just what I needed after a nice nap. What is it?"

"You have a peanut butter and grape jelly tree sandwich." I smiled.

Kakashi asked, "Where did the peanut butter come from?"

"Peanuts" I chuckled.

He shot me a look that said _'duh'_.

"I always carry a jar with us when we traveled. It is light weight, full of protein and you can eat it with or without bread."

I picked up the jar, opened the lid, stuck my pointer finger in the jar, and scooped out a good sized lump of the tasty, creamy substance to show them before sticking my finger in my mouth and pulling my licked and sucked clean finger out.

I put the lid back on the jar and tossed it to Genma who caught it. "It tastes really good with chocolate too. It's sort of a comfort food for me. I can't believe you guys never heard of peanut butter. I've been eating this since I was a kid. They have it in every store I've ever been in."

Genma announced, "I've never seen it before."

Kakashi and Tenzo agreed that they had never come across it either.

"Well maybe my mom used it because when you have 25 kids you sometimes need a break from cooking. I don't know what to tell you other than as long as you are living with me, there should always be peanut butter in the house."

"It is good. I wonder why they don't assign this as standard meals for ninjas." Replied Kakashi, "it's better and easier than ramen that's for sure."

"Maybe they don't want you getting fat. Not only is it full of protein but fat too. We would feed it to the starving kids we would run across during our travels."

"Did you come across that a lot?" asked Tenzo.

"Usually just in the poor sections of the large villages. It was a big wake-up call as to how nice we have it in Konoha."

Genma was shocked, "I would have thought it would have been in the smaller villages." He passed the jar to Kakashi.

"No, small villages take care of their own. If a child loses their parents, they are taken in and cared for regardless if they are blood related or not. The governments in some of the larger villages don't care about orphaned children. They are too busy worrying about satisfying the wealthy and meeting their needs as opposed to the children left behind when their parents die or are killed working in horrible conditions at factories that make the items the wealthy desire."

Kakashi knew what I was talking about. He had seen his share of children orphaned due to war.

"I wish I had known about this all those years ago. Maybe it could have saved a few more kids." He passed the jar to Tenzo.

I walked over to Kakashi and wrapped my arms around him and whispered in his ear, "I'll make sure you have a jar in your pack every time you leave for a mission." I kissed him.

I pulled back and put a fake smile on my face, "Ok, I didn't make the sandwiches to depress everyone. It is suppose to be comfort food. If you like it great, if not I'll make you something else for supper. I just need to use the bathroom first, excuse me."

I walked into the bathroom and sat on the toilet. I took several deep breaths and cleared my mind of the two thin, lifeless faces of the children who I had seen die from starvation. I replaced them with the numerous faces of the smiling children who we were able to help. I washed my face and flushed the toilet before walking back to the room.

The sight of three grown men licking peanut butter off their fingers greeted me. I decided to show them another reason to love peanut butter.

I walked up to Tenzo who had just pulled his finger out of the jar and handed it to Genma. Before he could move his finger to his mouth, I gently grabbed his hand and directed his finger into my mouth and began to lick and suck while staring directly into his eyes.

I could see Genma quickly dip his finger in and Kakashi frantically trying to pry the jar away from him.

"Now boys, there is no need to fight over the jar. I have a whole box in the closet."

Tenzo darted off to the closet as I took Genma's finger in my mouth. He released the jar to Kakashi who quickly covered two fingers with peanut butter so that he would be ready as soon as I had finished sucking Genma's finger clean.

I turned to Kakashi who held out his two fingers. I placed his middle finger in my mouth and cleaned it off. I lifted my shirt with one hand and ran his other coated finger over both of my breast. I released his hand and pulled my shirt the rest of the way off over my head.

Genma was first to begin licking the peanut butter off me. Kakashi place the jar down on the floor and quickly joined in. Tenzo walked back into the room carrying a box which he promptly dropped upon seeing the two men licking me.

The sudden noise alarmed both men and they released themselves from my breasts. I scooped up the jar that Kakashi placed on the floor and walked over to Tenzo saying, "Well don't just stand there Woodsy, Dig in." as I smeared more peanut butter over my chest and offered him what was soon to become one of their favorite snacks—peanut butter and breasts.

* * *

A/N: Next Chapter – Day 3 – A Taste of Jamaica.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A/N: Timeline for this chapter: Day 3 in the house.

* * *

Thinking about Maxi yesterday made me long for the sounds and tastes of Jamaica. So when I woke up this morning I decided it was time to introduce my men to some of my favorite traditional Jamaican recipes and music.

I decided to start them off with something simple-sweet potato pancakes. As I pulled the ingredients out and arranged them on the counter, I wondered how Maxi was doing. It had been a little over two years since I saw him last.

I hated the fact that I left him with only a 5-page letter, but really there wasn't any other way. He would have used his deep, sexy voice to talk me into staying. "No worries girl" he would say, "Maxi make it all good." and boy could he deliver on that promise.

He showed me the most beautiful beaches and carefree lifestyle I ever imagined. That in itself was hard to say no to, but then when you had a peaceful, loving man, who was all lean muscle, dark smooth skin, that towered over you and wrapped his strong arms around you and sing the songs he said reminded him of you on a nightly basis—well was there any reason why you would ever want to leave?

We both knew that staying and pretending everything was ok as it was would only hurt him more. He had fallen in love with me and I loved him too, but not in the same way. I cared for him deeply but looking back now I think I was more in love with the lifestyle than the actual man.

After spending almost every day for a year with him and his initial never appearing on my breast, I realized that we were only meant to be really good friends—nothing more. He needed time away from me to realize it too.

I had brought my portable cd player into the kitchen to listen to the sounds of the music he introduced me to and sang along as I made the pancakes.

**_"One love, one heart; Let's get together and feel all right; Hear the children crying (One love); Hear the children crying (One heart); Sayin', Give thanks and praise to the Lord and I will feel all right; Sayin', Let's get together and feel all right; Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa"_**

I sifted the flour, baking powder, salt and nutmeg into the mixing bowl.

**_"Let them all pass all their dirty remarks (One love); There is one question I'd really love to ask (One heart); Is there a place for the hopeless sinner; Who has hurt all mankind just to save his own?; Believe me"_**

In another bowl I mixed together the cooked and mashed sweet potatoes, eggs, milk and melted butter.

**_"One love, one heart; Let's get together and feel all right; As it was in the beginning (One love); So shall it be in the end (One heart); Alright, Give thanks and praise to the Lord and I will feel all right.; Let's get together and feel all right.; One more thing"_**

I turned on the griddle so it could warm up.

**_"Let's get together to fight this Holy Armageddon (One love); So when the Man comes there will be no, no doom (One song); Have pity on those whose chances grow thinner; There ain't no hiding place from the Father of Creation"_**

I added the flower mixture to the bowl containing the sweet potatoes and mixed it together until the dry ingredients were moist.

**_"Sayin', One love, one heart; Let's get together and feel all right; I'm pleading to mankind (One love); Oh, Lord (One heart) Whoa"_**

I dropped tablespoons of the mixture onto the griddle and let them cook, flipping them, and when they were nicely browned, I placed them on a plate.

**_"Give thanks and praise to the Lord and I will feel all right; Let's get together and feel all right; Give thanks and praise to the Lord and I will feel all right; Let's get together and feel all right."_**

The smell of breakfast had lured Tenzo into the kitchen where he had been watching me flip pancakes and sing.

"Good morning. You have the most beautiful voice. I never have heard a song like that."

I turned off the griddle and placed the last pancake on the plate. I picked it up and carried it with me as I walked over to him, leaned in and gave him a kiss.

"Good morning. I have several cd's with this type of music. My friend Maxi introduced me to the sound. It's the type of music I listened to for over a year when I was in Jamaica. I love that place."

We walked into the dining room.

"What was it that you loved about it so much?"

"I loved that the people there were so kind, friendly, peaceful and easy going. It's the perfect place to figure out what truly matters to you."

"And what did you figure out while you were there?" asked Genma who had joined us along with Kakashi at the table.

"I realized it was time to come home. My mother however had different plans. We ended up making a compromise, heading towards home staying in the Land of the Moon where my sisters met Sean and Aaron and then gradually moving closer when we went to work at the hotel."

Tenzo returned to the kitchen to get plates.

Kakashi asked, "Those smell terrific. What are they?"

"Sweet potato pancakes. Maxi and I would have these every Friday morning for breakfast and then go to our favorite beach to layout, play in the ocean, and take a nap in a hammock or a long walk around the island and explore. Sometimes we would spend the entire day there. In the evening we would make a fantastic meal together for supper and spend the night singing and dancing in the local clubs."

Tenzo returned with the plates, utensils and butter. I placed a couple of pancakes on a plate and gave him the first plate. He took it and sat down at the table.

"Sounds like you had a wonderful time every Friday." Genma came over behind me and wrapped his arms around me kissing my neck. "Good morning sweetie."

"It was and good morning to you." I turned and kissed him. "Maxi encouraged me to try all kinds of things." I handed him a plate and he released me and returned to his spot at the table.

I walked over to Kakashi, "Good morning." I kissed him as I slid a plate in front of him. "Once we went scuba diving. It was absolutely breath taking. Now eat up while they are still warm."

"Good morning and thank you. These look mouthwatering."

All three men began eating as I watched.

I saw Kakashi's eye roll into the back of his head—that's one that likes them.

Genma let out a little moan—that's two.

Tenzo finished chewing, wiped his mouth and said, "I can see why you had them every week. They are delicious. Sweet enough you don't need syrup."

I smiled, "I'm glad you like them. I'm hopeful you will like everything I make today. But if you don't I'll understand. I didn't like everything about Jamaican cooking at first. Some of it can be quite spicy. But you live there long enough and you get use to it. I promise not to make anything too spicy today."

I turned and headed back into the kitchen to bring in a pitcher of milk and a pitcher of orange juice. "Genma please help me get some glasses?"

"Sure. Be right there." He stuffed another quick bite into his mouth, chewing and swallowing while he rose from the table and followed me into the kitchen.

I pulled the pitchers of milk and juice out of the refrigerator. "Later today, would you want to help me make the drink I asked you to get all the ingredients for yesterday?"

"Let me see, spending time alone with you making something delicious—yes please." He smiled.

"Thank you."

Genma grabbed the glasses and we walked back into the dining room.

"Which would you prefer?" I asked all three men and showed them each pitcher.

"Milk please."

"Juice please."

"Milk please."

I poured Kakashi and Genma's milk, then Tenzo's juice. I handed each of them their glass, then filled my own cup with milk and sat down to enjoy my breakfast.

Kakashi was on his fourth pancake when he asked, "So, do you need any help making lunch today? I'm handy in the kitchen and interested in learning firsthand what goes in to cooking some of your favorite recipes."

"I'm always glad to have help in the kitchen. I've already asked Genma to help me with something for an afternoon treat. I was planning on making a quick lunch and maybe a dessert with dinner. Tenzo, you too are welcome to join me in the kitchen."

"I'd like that. Which would you prefer Kakashi, lunch or dinner?"

"How about you help with lunch and I'll take dinner."

"Agreed."

We had finished eating and I began clearing the table. "I only have two rules in my kitchen" all three men listened intently, "Be safe" they all nodded in agreement "and have fun" I smiled and left the room to let each man come up with his own definition of the fun we would be having today when they were helping me in the kitchen.

* * *

Tenzo joined me in the kitchen to prepare lunch as I was pulling the ingredients together to make steamed cabbage.

"Do you mind if I pick out some music to play while we make lunch?"

"Go ahead, as you know I enjoy listening and singing along to music anytime." I smiled. "There are several cd's on the counter by the player. Play whatever you want."

He picked up several cd's and would read the songs listed on the back until finally he decided on one.

I heard the beginning of the song and all I could think was 'crap'.

**_"Shooby dooby dooby doo woi; Shooby doo; oh; Shooby doo dooby doo boi oi; Yeah ah"_**

This was a song that Maxi would sing to me while we rocked in the hammock. Tenzo probably picked it simply because of the title, _'Angel'_. I blocked out the hidden meaning behind the song as best as I could.

**_"Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel; Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby; Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel; Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady."_**

"Could you wash the cabbage for me please?"

"Sure." He replied as he took it from me and walked over to the sink. "I like the beat, but I'm not sure I clearly understand all the words."

"Yeah. That's sometimes the case with music."

**_"Life is one big party when you're still young; But who's gonna have your back when it's all done; It's all good when you're little, you have pure fun; Can't be a fool, son, what about the long run; Looking back Shorty always mention; Said me not giving her much attention; She was there through my incarceration; I wanna show the nation my appreciation"_**

"I could pick out a different song if you would like." I offered.

"No this is fine."

"Do you want to cut up the cabbage in strips or sauté this other stuff?"

"I will take care of the cutting."

**_"Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel; Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby; Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel; Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady"_**

Maxi referred to me as 'shorty' since the day we met, but after I told him we could never be together the way he wanted, he started calling me 'that girl'. I think it was to remind him that I was someone else's girl and not his. I placed some butter in the skillet and watched it melt, then added the onion, garlic, pepper and thyme.

**_"You're a queen and so you should be treated; Though you never get the lovin' that you needed; Could have left, but I called and you heeded; Takin' a beatin', mission completed; Mama said that I and I dissed the program; Not the type to mess around with her emotion; But the feeling that I have for you is so strong; Been together so long and this could never be wrong"_**

An accurate account of the first of several times I told him I was leaving and he used every trick in the book to get me to stay. He was successful until the last time when I left him a note with his mother.

"The cabbage is all cut up, now what?"

"Bring it and a ¼ cup of water over and we can add it to the pan."

He walked beside me and poured the water in, then followed with adding the cabbage as I stirred everything together. I gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. He smiled.

**_"Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel; Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby; Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel; Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady"_**

"Now we just cover it and let it simmer until it becomes tender. Meanwhile we can slice up the avocado pear."

**_"Uh, uh; Girl, in spite of my behavior, said I'm your savior; (You must be sent from up above); And you appear to me so tender, say girl I surrender; (Thanks for giving me your love)"_**

Tenzo washed the pears and I began slicing and arranging them onto four plates.

I took a bite and offered him a taste of the pear.

"That's good. And the cabbage smells wonderful too. The food along with how beautiful you tell me it is and the friendly people makes me wonder how you ever found the strength to leave and come back home."

**_"Girl, in spite of my behavior, well, you are my savior; (You must be sent from up above); And you appear to me so tender, well, girl I surrender; (Said thanks for giving me your love)"_**

"Tenzo, there never was any question that I would return home. I can always make the same meals here, I have my memories, and someday maybe we all will go there together. Jamaica was a place that helped me grow a little more confident in my abilities and reinforced that you three are what was important to me."

I lifted the lid to check and see if it was tender yet. "Just a little longer and it will be ready to add the final seasoning."

**_"Now life is one big party when you're still young; And who's gonna have your back when it's all done; It's all good when you're little, you have pure fun; Can't be a fool, son, what about the long run; Looking back Shorty always mention; Said me not giving her much attention; She was there through my incarceration; I wanna show the nation my appreciation"_**

I checked the cabbage again and this time it was ready to add the final touches. "Ok, we are almost done. Please bring me that scotch bonnet pepper and you can place it on top while I add the salt and black pepper."

He added the pepper and then walked behind me, wrapping his arms around me, slowly rocking us back and forth, placing kisses on my neck and softly singing the words he could understand.

**_"Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel; Closer than my peeps you are tome, baby; Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel; Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady"_**

I turned around and gave him soft kisses while we continued to dance until I was sure the cabbage was done.

"I think we need to let Genma and Kakashi know lunch is ready. Do you want to get them or finish up in here?"

"I'll go get them for you Angel." He kissed me and then went to the drawer and pulled out the eating utensils to place them on the table.

As soon as he left the room I turned off the cd player, removed the cd and shoved it in a drawer. I didn't want to hear that song again—at least not today.

I removed the pan from the stove and placed a hot pad on the counter so that I could serve the cabbage on the plates.

As I was making a pitcher of iced tea, Genma greeted me at the door. He pulled four cups from the cupboard and placed them on the table, then returned to grab the pitcher. Tenzo found Kakashi and returned to help me deliver the plates.

Everyone enjoyed the meal. While we were making lunch, Kakashi and Genma had been comparing notes over Chapter 13. Tenzo, having not yet seen the book asked Kakashi if he would want to hold a similar conversation after lunch. Kakashi agreed and shot me a wink. I was glad to see that he was helping Tenzo and Genma catch up on the literature. I'm sure he was telling them also about the precautions we would need to take to prevent me from blacking out.

_

* * *

_

Genma and I were making a nice cold drink made with various fruit juices. It wasn't difficult to make and I knew we could have a lot of fun, especially when I saw the cd he chose for us to listen to. When Maxi and his band would sing 'Fire Burning', it got me going and there was no stopping the fun after a crowd started gathering to join me on the dance floor.

**_"Kingston; Let's Go; Hey, hey, hey; Red One; Hey Hey; Shawty got that super thing; Hotter than the sun of south in Spain; Got me soon as I walked through the door; My pocket started tickle-ing; The way she dropped it low that thang; Got me wanna spend my money on her, her"_**

I wiggled my way over to the cabinet lowered myself down still swaying my hips slightly and pulled out the blender while Genma danced over to the refrigerator and pulled out all the ingredients we would need. I danced up behind him and ground my chest and hips against his backside as he was pulling the ice cubes out of the freezer.

**_"She get it pop it lock it drop it; That birthday cake; Got a candle, need to blow that crazy flame away; Now take my red, black card and my jewellery; Shawty is cool like the fire,; Cool like fire"_**

Genma turned around, placed the ice on the table, smiled, and rubbed himself against me. "Even if this drink tastes like crap, it's my new favorite."

**_"Somebody call 911; Shawty fire burning on the dance floor; Whoa; I gotta cool her down; She won't bring the roof to ground on the dance floor; Whoa; She's fire burning, fire burning on the dance floor; That little shawty's fire burning on the dance floor; She's fire burning fire burning on the dance floor; That little shawty's fire burning on the dance floor; Fire burning fire burning"_**

I gave him a quick kiss, then turned around placing my rear in his crotch and ground into him while my arms reached up and back to pull his head closer to me so he could kiss my neck. He wrapped one arm around my waist and pressed his semi-hard lump into me while his other stroked my body up and down slowly.

**_"That body is a masterpiece; The order is one in every hundred years; But ain't no doubt I'm taking it home"_**

"Time to add everything." I released his head, grabbed some ice and threw it in the blender with one hand then poured the pineapple juice with my other as Genma began pouring the apple juice with his hand that was no longer rubbing me.

**_"Little mama game is about to change; She'll be on covers over the world"_**

I added the cherry juice cocktail and the orange juice while he added the club soda.

**_"She get it pop it lock it drop it that birthday cake; Got a candle need to blow that crazy flame away; Take my red, black card and my jewellery; Shawty is cool like the fire; Cool like fire"_**

I pulled away from him and picked up the bananas that need to be crushed. I slowly peeled one banana and inserted it in my mouth like I was going down on the tip of his cock before turning back around and gently taking a small bite and chewed it up. He grabbed my ass and gave it a squeeze. "You tease." He paused, "I like it."

**_"Somebody call 911; Shawty fire burning on the dance floor; Whoa; I gotta cool her down; She won't bring the roof to ground on the dance floor; Whoa; She's fire burning, fire burning on the dance floor; That little shawty's fire burning on the dance floor; She's fire burning, fire burning on the dance floor; That little shawty's fire burning on the dance floor"_**

While I crushed the banana with a fork and added it to the blender he cut the lime into several slices that would be used as decoration. We wiggled and danced in place, just enjoying the moment.

**_"She got that fire in her dance that'll make them fella's run around; Hey; No exit from the dance floor so them boys want more; Hey; She got that fire in her dance that'll make them fella's run around; get outta my way, everybody, sing it now; No exit from the dance floor so them boys want more"_**

I placed the lid on the blender and his hand gently rested on top of mine to help hold it down while he reached around with his other hand and pressed puree. The blender almost drowned out the music but I was so familiar with it that I could still move to the beat, grinding into him, even without hearing the words.

**_"She get it pop it lock it drop it that birthday cake; Got a candle need to blow that crazy flame away; Take my red, black card and my jewellery; Shawty is cool like the fire; Cool like fire"_**

The loud noise from the blender along with the music that had been turned up louder than when Tenzo was helping me finally lured Kakashi and Tenzo into the room and they watched as Genma turned off the blender, removed it from the cradle and opened the lid as I grabbed four glasses from the cabinet. He poured the creamy cold drink into each glass and I added a slice of lime to the rim of each glass along with a straw.

**_"Somebody call 911; Shawty fire burning on the dance floor; Whoa; I gotta cool her down; She won't bring the roof to ground on the dance floor; Whoa; She's fire burning, fire burning on the dance floor; That little shawty's fire burning on the dance floor; She's fire burning, fire burning on the dance floor; That little shawty's fire burning on the dance floor"_**

I danced my way toward Kakashi and Tenzo with a drink in each hand and offered one to each man. After they took it, I gave them a quick kiss turned and wiggled and danced back to Genma who handed me my drink and gave me a kiss as we ground into each other.

**_"Somebody call 911"_**

I lifted up my glass, "Cheers". The three men clinked their glasses against mine and repeated my sentiment before taking a sip of their drink.

I moved away from Genma and turned the cd player off so that we could hear each other without screaming.

"So do you like it?" I asked all three men.

Genma chuckled "You already know my answer."

"This is the perfect thing for a hot afternoon or a night dancing at a club." Replied Kakashi, "I can just picture you dancing like that every night. Those lucky Jamaican bastards." He chuckled.

"Maxi and I would always start the night off in the clubs with this song. It got everybody in the right mood."

Tenzo added "I bet you had the guys all over you after seeing you dance like that."

"No not really. Maxi was well known in all the clubs by the owners and bouncers. The regulars at the club knew not to mess with me. I had practically an entire village of men that were looking out for me at all times—it reminded me of Konoha." I smiled and took another sip of my drink, "If anyone remotely got out of line, I had at least 2 large men at each club who would redirect them with just a nod from Maxi to intervene."

Genma offered a toast, "Well we are all thankful for that. So here's to Maxi for keeping you safe when we weren't with you."

Again we clinked our glasses together and enjoyed the smooth cold drinks.

"So I was going to make a pie with supper, but I'm actually a little tired now. Would you guys mind it terribly if we didn't have dessert tonight?"

Kakashi answered for all three men. "It's not a problem. Why don't we all go lay down and take a nap together."

"But what about?"

Genma interrupted me, "I'll take care of it. You go lay down and relax. It' won't take me long to rinse out the blender and throw the trash away."

I gave him a deep kiss and a "Thank you" as Tenzo took my hand and walked me out of the room with Kakashi following closely behind. Each sipping on our straws as we made our way to the bedroom.

* * *

I was surprised when I woke up that no one was in bed with me. I moved to the edge of the bed to get up when I heard Pakkun say, "Hey Rainbow. Did you have a nice nap?" I looked around the room and saw that he along with the entire pack were lined up at the door as if they were keeping watch over me. Pakkun let out a yip and Akino and Bisuke darted off to perform whatever task they had been assigned.

Buru stood in the doorway behind Shiba, Urushi, Uuhei, and Guruko who were behind Pakkun.

I removed myself from the bed, took a couple of steps and then lowered myself to the floor. I didn't even need to pat my leg and all the dogs, with the exception of Buru and Pakkun moved forward so that I could give them the attention that they didn't get yesterday.

"I'm the luckiest girl in Konoha to have such brave ninken watching over me while I sleep. What did I do to deserve this special treatment?"

"These four didn't get to spend very much time with you yesterday and they wanted to make sure you knew they were glad you are back." Pakkun offered.

I gave each dog a good scratch behind the ears with the exception of Uuhei as he didn't like to have his bandages messed with. I rubbed him on his back. "Well I'm glad to see you all. I missed you too. But I have a suspicion that maybe Kakashi asked you to watch over me."

"Nope, that was all our idea." Smiled Pakkun. He made another yip and the four dogs disappeared from the room.

Pakkun walked over to me and curled up in my lap. I began to rub him behind his ears, "Pakkun, you would tell me if Kakashi was off doing something he shouldn't be right? He's suppose to be taking it easy and recovering. I expected to see at least him in here with me when I woke up."

"Oh, he's just reading under a shade tree."

"That's good. What about the other two? Do you know where they are?"

"Outside."

I knew I wasn't going to be getting much more information out of Pakkun so I let him roll onto his back so that I could rub his favorite spot—his tummy. I turned my attentions to Buru.

"Buru, did I do something to upset you?"

Buru's lazy face suddenly became concerned and he walked towards me, "No. Why would you think that?"

"Because usually you are at the front of the line to greet me."

He moved close enough that I could scratch behind his ears, but still was blocking my path toward the door. He gave me a lick on the face.

"I would have been first, but Pakkun ordered that I stay at the door."

"That's good. I'm glad you aren't upset with me. Would you both like to go to the kitchen with me and get one of the biscuits I made for you all?"

Buru immediately said, "Yes." Pakkun in his blissful state agreed, not really thinking about what I had asked.

I held Pakkun like a baby in my arms and continued to rub his belly while standing and walking to the kitchen. I peeked out the window and saw Kakashi under a shade tree. Genma and Tenzo were no where to be seen however.

I opened the cabinet with my bare foot and momentarily stopped rubbing Pakkun to pick up the tin and place it on the counter. I immediately returned to rubbing his tummy. "Did you like the biscuits I made for you?" I asked both dogs.

Pakkun perked up with the momentary absence of me rubbing him and had vaguely remembered we were in the kitchen to get biscuits. Both dogs answered "Yes."

I placed Pakkun on the counter next to the tin, lifted the lid, and removed two biscuits before placing the lid back on. As soon as I gave Pakkun his biscuit and he began chewing I asked Buru "Do you know where Genma and Tenzo are?"

I held the biscuit just out of reach of Buru, "Yes they are working on a surprise for you out back."

I gave him the biscuit and rubbed him behind the ears and returned my attention to rubbing Pakkun's as well.

"Buru could you do me a favor and let Kakashi know I'm awake. He wants to help me make supper tonight."

"Oh he knows. Akino and Bisuke told him."

"Do Genma and Tenzo know I'm awake?"

"Yes the others went to tell them."

"Buru could you go tell Kakashi I'm in the shower. I want to clean up before I'm ready to start making dinner?"

"I will and thank you for the rub, the biscuit and especially for not being mad cuz I followed orders."

Buru poofed out of the room and I once again held Pakkun in my arms and began rubbing his stomach. Pakkun let out a little whimper.

I looked out the window and could see Buru appear in front of Kakashi to relay my message. Kakashi stood, dismissed him and started walking toward the house.

I walked into the bedroom "I'm hopping in the shower now. Do you need to watch me in there too or did Kakashi order you only to keep me occupied in the bedroom?"

Before Pakkun could think he replied, "He just wanted you kept in the bedroom."

I placed him on the bed. "Ok. I'll be out in a few minutes."

I walked into the bathroom just as I heard the front door open and shut. I left the door open, started the shower and heard Pakkun jump to the floor as I began to undress.

I heard Kakashi ask, "Did she try to figure out what we were up to?"

"No, she just wanted to know where you all were. Buru told her outside and then she came back in here."

"Back in here? You mean the bathroom?"

"No the room."

"Why did she need to return to the room? You were suppose to keep her from leaving the room."

"Crap. She offered Buru biscuits and that meant going into the kitchen."

"Okay so Buru was thinking with his stomach. Where were you that you couldn't stop her?"

Pakkun softly mumbled, "in her arms."

"And you couldn't poof away and warn me?"

"I didn't want to."

"Why not?"

"Cause I was relaxed."

Kakashi pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You're a ninken. What had you so relaxed that you forgot about your mission?"

"She rubbed my favorite spot." He snapped.

"I've given you rubs like that and you still are able to think clearly. What was different?"

"She played dirty. She used chakra."

"Apparently she could teach Ibiki a thing or two about interrogation tactics, though I doubt even the most soothing chakra from him would loosen lips the way she can."

"You really shouldn't try to keep secrets from her."

"But we wanted it to be a surprise."

"Not that secret. I'm talking about your past. She wants to help you. The only thing keeping her from using those techniques on you is that she loves you too much to try and trick it out of you. That should tell you right there that she can be trusted with anything. In my opinion, if you don't trust her with it, you're only hurting yourself."

"Thank you for your assessment Dr. Pakkun. Get out of here."

"So are we ok?"

"We're ok. See ya later."

I heard Pakkun poof out of the room and Kakashi walk through the door.

I turned off the water and opened the shower door. "Could you hand me a towel please?"

Kakashi grabbed a towel off the rack and wrapped it around me.

"Thanks" I leaned in and gave him a kiss. "I should be ready to start supper in a few minutes. I just need to get dressed."

Remembering that I was on my period Kakashi asked, "Would you like me to grab your clothes so you don't have to worry about accidentally bleeding on the floor?"

"No need, my periods are always only a couple of days and with Genma's help yesterday, I've almost completely stopped. I've gone all day with only a tiny drop appearing on my pad. It's safe for me to go back to thongs…or even commando. Would you enjoy cooking naked with me?"

"I enjoy doing anything and everything naked with you."

"Well since we will be cooking with oil, it's safer if we wear clothes." I dropped the towel and walked into the bedroom toward the closet.

Kakashi followed me into the closet. "I'd be willing to change the menu for tonight to a salad if that meant we could be naked in the kitchen."

I walked over to the section where I had several dresses hanging up. I flipped through them until I came across a light blue sun-dress and removed it from the hanger. "Another time. I know you will enjoy what I have planned."

I slipped the dress on and walked back out to the bedroom. My hair was damp so I picked up a rubber band that was lying on top of the dresser and pulled my hair into a ponytail at the top of my head. I then braided my ponytail and finally wrapped a smaller rubber band around the end.

"Let's go have some fun in the kitchen." I took his hand and we walked to the kitchen.

Kakashi flipped through the stack of cd's. "So what are we making?"

"Jamaican Mango Chicken and Rice."

He placed his chosen cd into the player and pressed play and adjusted the volume down so that it played lightly in the background. "Sounds tasty. What do you want me to do?"

"You grab a frying pan and a baking dish and I'll get the ingredients."

**_"I can see clearly now, the rain is gone; I can see all obstacles in my way; Gone are the dark clouds that had me blind;  
It's gonna be a bright (bright), bright (bright); Sun-Shiny day; It's gonna be a bright (bright), bright (bright); Sun-Shiny day"_**

Kakashi stood close behind me and watched as I poured oil into the frying pan. He reached around and turned the stove on to heat up the oil.

We walked over to the sink and I ran the chicken pieces under water then placed them on a plate covered with a paper towel that Kakashi was holding as he stood behind me.

**_"I can see clearly now, the rain is gone; I can see all obstacles in my way; Gone are the dark clouds that had me blind;  
It's gonna be a bright (bright), bright (bright); Sun-Shiny day; It's gonna be a bright (bright), bright (bright); Sun-Shiny day"_**

"It needs to be browned. Then we will put it in the baking dish and add the seasonings." I handed tongs to Kakashi and stood beside him and watched him turn the chicken.

Kakashi placed the browned pieces of chicken into the baking dish. I offered him the seasonings to be added to the chicken: soy sauce, white wine, crushed garlic, salt and diced Jamaican green peppers. He gave me a smile as he added the seasonings and I turned the oven on.

**_"I think I can make it now, the pain is gone; All of the bad feelings have disappeared; Here is the rainbow I've been prayin' for; It's gonna be a bright (bright), bright (bright); Sun-Shiny day"_**

I tore off and handed him a piece of aluminum foil. He covered the baking dish, opened the door, and placed it in the oven.

"It should cook 30 minutes."

**_"Look all around, there's nothin' but blue skies; Look straight ahead, nothin' but blue skies"_**

He set the timer.

**_"I can see clearly now, the rain is gone; I can see all obstacles in my way; Gone are the dark clouds that had me blind; It's gonna be a bright (bright), bright (bright); Sun-Shiny day."_**

"Now all we need to do is slice up the mangos and make the rice."

"I'll start the rice if you take care of the mangos?"

**_"It's gona be a bright (bright) bright (bright); Sun-Shiny day"_**

"Ok."

With the mangos sliced, the rice started and the chicken nearly finished baking in the oven, Kakashi pulled me close and we began slowly dancing.

**_"We got to give a little love, have a little hope; Make this world a little better. Whoa, oh, oh; Oh, oh, whoa. Livin' in this crazy world; So caught up in the confusion; Nothin' is makin' sense; For me and you. Maybe we can find a way; There's got be a solution; How to make a brighter day; What do we do. We got to give a little love, have a little hope; Make this world a little better; Try a little more, harder than before; Let's do what we can do together. Oh, whoa, oh; We can really make it better, yeah; Oh, oh, oh, la, la, la; Only if we try. Got the words on our minds; Got the troubles on our shoulders; Sometimes it seems so much; What we go through. Maybe if we take the time; Time to understand each other; You can learn to make it right; What do we do. We got to give a little love, have a little hope; Make this world a little better; Try a little more, harder than before; Let's do what we can do together. Oh, whoa, whoa; We can really make it better, yeah; Oh, oh, oh, la, la, la; Only if we try. Oh, oh, oh, la, la, la; Give a little; Oh, ah, oh, oh, oh; Oh, oh, oh, la, la, la; Only if we try."_**

Soon we heard the timer letting us know it was time to add the mangos. We stopped dancing and as Kakashi pulled the dish out of the oven and pulled back the aluminum foil, I handed him the plate of sliced mangos and offered him a taste of one.

"Mmm. Thank you."

He added the final ingredient, covered the dish with the foil again and returned it to the oven.

I set the timer for 10 minutes and began to collect the plates, cups, napkins and eating utensils. Kakashi helped set the table and soon the timer was going off again.

Kakashi gave me a quick kiss. "I'll go get Genma and Tenzo while you turn the oven off, take it out and put the food on the table."

"Sure. Kakashi?"

"Yes."

"I hope you enjoyed cooking together. even though it wasn't naked cooking." I smiled.

He wrapped his arms around me, pulled me close and gave me a deep kiss. "I enjoyed every minute of it. More than I can express. Just having you here with me, it reminded me of the happier times when my dad would help my mother. It was perfect."

* * *

It took only a few minutes to have everything ready and on the table and since they weren't back yet, I decided to take out my braid and pony tail now that my hair was completely dry.

I brushed through my now wavier hair. I added a quick clear coat of lip-gloss, slipped on a pair of heels and went back to the dining room to wait for them. We left the cd player on and I heard the soft music coming from the kitchen. I heard the door open so I turned the volume up and moved into the living room where I could meet them and we would have more room to move around and dance.

**_"She was A Jezebel, this Brixton queen; Livin' the life like a back street dream; Tellin' mi lies when the truth was clear; I think she knew what I wanted to hear"_**

Tenzo was first in the door and I grabbed his arm and pulled him towards me and began to dance. He wrapped his left arm around my back and took my left hand into his right. He pulled me close and turned us slowly in place as our bodies became perfectly synchronized in our movements.

**_"Spinnin' mi 'round like a wheel on fire; Walkin' on tightrope, my love's high wire; Fatal attraction is where I'm at; There's no escapin' me; I just wanna be close to you; And do al the things you want me to; I just wanna be close to you; And show you the way I feel; I feel love; When I'm lying in the midnight hour; Holding you just like a dream; Love is never what it seems; When we touch; And you're holding me the way you feel; Girl, you make my dreams come true; You make my dreams come true; I just wanna be close to you; And do all the things you want me to; I just wanna be close to you (Huh); And show you the way I feel (Huh-huh-huh)"_**

He spun me out from his body and into Genma's arms. He too held me close with his arm wrapped around me and holding my left hand. However ours was a little less formal and more passionate. We lowered and raised our bodies slightly as we ground into each other and turned in slow circles.

**_"She was a Gemini on the cusp of Mars; She holds mi back or she goes too far; Windin' mi up just to let her down; So emotional, gagged and bound; There's more to this than meets the eye; A devil woman locked inside; With the full moon rising, I was scared; I think I was possessed; I just wanna be close to you; And do all the things you want me to; I just wanna be close to you (Huh-huh-huh-huh-huh-huh); And show you the way I feel; I feel love; Every time your body's next to mine; Something deep inside of me; Wants to love you endlessly; When we touch; Girl, you don't know how it makes me feel; I just can't believe it's real; I can't believe it's real; I just wanna be close to you; And do all the things you want me to; I just wanna be close to you; And show you the way I feel"_**

Kakashi came up behind me wrapping his right arm around my waist and taking my left hand into his as it was already raised in the air and took over leading us as Genma stepped away. He placed soft kisses on my neck as we danced and spun slowly in circles, while he slowly and softly ground into my backside.

**_"She got an attitude, I can't explain; You never know if you're in frame; Tying me up with elastic words; I'm on the countdown till I get heard; Her blood was hot, she burned so bright; A neon sign there in the night; It's hard to say if I went too far; My heart still bears a scar; I just wanna be close to you; I just wanna be close to you (Huh-huh-huh-huh); (I just wanna be close to you) She was A Jezebel, this Brixton queen; Livin' the life like a back street dream; Tellin' mi lies when the truth was clear; I think she knew what I wanted to hear; (I just wanna be close to you) Spinnin' mi 'round like a wheel on fire; Walkin' on tightrope, my love's high wire; Fatal attraction is where I'm at; There's no escapin' me; I wanna be close to you; And do all the things you want me to; I just wanna be close to you (I just wanna be close to you, baby); And show you the way I feel"_**

He whispered the last lines of the song in my ear, finally able to express what he was feeling earlier.

**_"I wanna be close to you (Baby); And do all the things you want me to; I just wanna be close to you; And show you the way I feel._**

When the song ended he turned me around to face him and gave me a soft kiss. I pulled back and smiled, "So are we all ready to eat?"

"Yes, that little dance worked up my appetite. I'm ready to eat you."

I turned to Genma, "You can feed that appetite another time. Right now we are having supper."

Everyone walked to the table and Kakashi pulled my chair out for me and pushed it in once I was seated. He served everyone and finally sat down.

The room was filled with soft moans and chewing. As I watched each of them enjoying the meal, I felt like the two very different parts of my past were coming together in harmony. My men and my memories of a happy, peace filled time. I held the warm and happy feeling in my heart and hoped that whenever I saw Maxi again that he would have moved on and we could renew our friendship without the strain of him wanting something that I could never give to anyone other than the three men currently enjoying their dinner in front of me.

* * *

A/N: _"One Love"_ by Bob Marley and the Wailers - 1977; _"Angel" _performed by Shaggy - 2001; _"Fire Burning"_ performed by Sean Kingston – 2009 – Written by Kisean Anderson, Bilal Hajji, RedOne; _"I Can See Clearly Now"_ by Johnny Nash – 1972; _"Give a Little Love"_ performed by Ziggy Marley and the Melody Makers – 1991; _"Close to You" p_erformed by Maxi Priest - 1990 - Written by Gary Benson, Winston Sela, & Max Elliott.

Next Chapter – Day 4 – Kakashi gets a checkup.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A/N: Timeline for this chapter: Day 4 in the house. WARNING: Sexual Situations.

* * *

As we all began our morning routines you could feel the excitement and anticipation in the air. Sure today the entire village was buzzing due to the upcoming ceremony inducting Tsunade as the new Hokage, but the cause for this eagerly awaited day in our home was due more to the fact that Kakashi would be going in for his appointment to get the all-clear to resume normal activities.

Kakashi, while looking forward to being given the ok to return to training and missions, was also regretting today as it also meant that he would no longer have me all to himself in bed every night.

The four of us had discussed and agreed that once Tsunade's order was no longer required, the three men would take turns sharing my bed. The majority of Genma and Tenzo's clothing had already been moved into the large closet to accommodate whoever would be spending the night with me for easy access in the morning.

The two men not sharing my bed would keep just enough clothing they would be needing for a couple of days in the smaller closets of each room until they returned to my bed. Each man kept a stocked backpack in the closet of whichever room he was staying in so that if called for a mission it would be easily available.

A dresser drawer had been reserved for each man in all three rooms so that they could keep a few personal items such as extra weapons, scrolls, or books they were currently reading. A picture of me had been placed on the top of the dressers along with various candid pictures of the four of us. Next to the dresser in each room, a large hamper was placed to collect dirty clothes. Outside each bathroom was a basket for towels. The hamper for clothing and towels in my room was larger and on wheels and placed just outside the bathroom so that whoever was taking care of washing could easily wheel the cart to the other two rooms and load everything up.

I looked at my watch and realized we needed to head to the hospital. I walked into the living room to see Kakashi lying on the couch reading his beloved orange book.

"Kakashi, it's time to go for your check-up. I know you don't mind being late, but I'm scheduled to start working at the spa at 10 am and I need you to be on time for me today so that I don't let my mother down by keeping her waiting."

Kakashi closed his book, rose from the couch and walked towards me to give me a kiss on the cheek. "Just let me grab my mask and I'll be ready to go."

I was headed to the kitchen to let the other two know we were heading out when I met Genma at the doorway.

"I was just coming to let you know I'm taking Kakashi in for his appointment and then I will be at the spa until 5 tonight."

"What about lunch? Do you have any plans yet?"

"I was going to just grab something real quick during my break. Are you offering me an alternative?"

"Yes. I'll make lunch and bring it to you a little before noon."

"Sounds perfect. I'll see you then." I gave him a quick kiss and was beginning to leave when I paused, "Do you know where Tenzo is? I wanted to tell him what my plans for today are as well."

Genma wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close, "I'll tell him. He left this morning to pick up something from the store."

"Was he going to the grocery store? I didn't realize we needed to make a trip yet."

"No. The hardware store. He wanted to get some oil for all the hinges on the doors. Apparently the creaking noise bothers him."

I realized it probably had something to do with being kept in an old, dark, creepy looking room during his first year of life and being experimented on by a heartless lunatic. The sound probably triggered a reaction in him that reminded him of when the creaky door would be opened and horrible experiments would be inflicted upon him.

Kakashi was ready to go and was waiting patiently at the front door. "Thanks and I'll see you at noon." I gave him another quick kiss and then Kakashi and I began our walk to the hospital.

* * *

Tsunade was shocked to see Kakashi sitting in the waiting room for his appointment. "You are a miracle worker Leah. I never thought I would see the day that he showed up not only on time, but actually early."

Kakashi stood up, "Can we get this over with quickly?"

"Sure. Go into exam room 5. You too Leah. I want to give you a quick check up also. I have to finish up with one more patient and then I will be there in about 5 minutes."

We walked down the hall and into the room and both sat on the table. I picked up the flimsy exam gown and asked, "Do you think we need to strip down?"

"I always think we need to strip down and that is a sure fire way to keep me occupied so I don't flee the building. But then again, Tsunade will be arriving in a few minutes. Do you think she would mind seeing my face buried between your legs?"

Before I could answer, Tsunade opened the door and entered the room carrying my chart, which she used to slap Kakashi upside his head as she walked past him and stopped in front of me. "Yes I would mind it. But if it keeps you in the hospital I may have to consider it. Seeing as he is well enough to be a pervert, I'm sure he is well enough to be released to light duty."

A serious look wiped across her face, "Leah I'm concerned more about you. I looked over your blood tests again and I want to ask you a couple of follow-up questions to see if my assumption is correct. Have you been feeling overly emotional lately?"

"Oh you know, I just get back into town, seeing people I haven't talked to in years—some of whom I could have gone a lifetime without ever seeing again, one of the men I love is in a coma for three days and I feel guilty every time I leave his side, but then I feel guilty if I don't spend time with the other two, I'm overjoyed when he finally wakes up, exhausted from moving into a house that I am now sharing with three men who can kick start my libido with a smile, fighting my bodily urges to have them deep inside me or I will kill them, and my period started a few days ago, but other than that nothing out of the ordinary."

"A simple yes would have been sufficient." Tsunade scribbled a note into the chart.

"What are you concerned about?"

Tsunade turned to Kakashi, "I remember her mother going through an extremely emotional adjustment when she first returned from her journey and I just want to make sure she is doing ok."

"Thanks Mama Nada." I gave her a hug.

"Alright, you're good, but you let me know if you start to feel sharp pains that are not cramps over the next week okay?"

"I promise."

Tsunade stepped in front of Kakashi, "Now for you. Any problems other than your incurable addiction to badly written porn?"

"Nothing that Leah can't cure with some kisses and nudity."

"Then I'll release you for training as well as taking missions. But only those ranked C or D. If you can handle those for a couple of weeks, I'll release you for full active duty. Leah, please let your mom know that we can still meet for lunch but it will need to be here in my office."

"I will."

Tsunade left the room and Kakashi jumped off the table and quickly pulled down his mask, wrapped my legs around him and pulled me off the table and gave me a deep kiss. "I guess this means I have to sleep alone tonight."

"Unless you can get Genma to agree to let you join us, I'm afraid so."

Kakashi gave me a quick peck then pulled up his mask and began walking us out the door with me still wrapped around his waist. "Maybe he will get called away on a mission."

"Then Tenzo would be sleeping with me."

Seeing the shocked looks of everyone in the waiting room, he lowered me down and held my hand as we walked out of the hospital. "I wonder what the odds are that they both get missions today."

"I'm sure they will get missions but my mom mentioned she spoke to Tsunade and none of you will be going on missions that last over night outside of Konoha for a while. She doesn't want anything to interrupt our time together while we are getting adjusted to living together. Don't ask me why she did it; the only thing I can think of is maybe she knows that it will be easier on my emotional state if I'm not worrying about any of you."

"I thought you lived the no worries lifestyle."

"I try to and it was very easy while I was in Jamaica, but coming back here and seeing the village nearly destroyed, it isn't as easy to let your loved ones go off on a mission to heaven only knows where and not be worried as to whether or not they will be coming back safely. My mother always hated it when my brothers left for overnight missions. When Ryuu was deciding between ANBU and focusing on being a research specialist in the lab she nearly gave herself a bleeding ulcer. If any of them ever joined ANBU, I'm not sure how she would cope."

"And here all three of the men you love are in ANBU."

"I try not to think about it. I live with the belief that you all will always come back to me. Pretty naïve huh?"

"Maybe not. You always seem to look at things with a glass-is-half-full attitude. I rather admire that."

We had arrived at the spa with plenty of time to spare before I was to take over for my mother so we sat on a bench outside.

"So what are your plans for today?"

"Sakura asked me to meet the team at the ramen place. They want to take me to lunch. I think they have ulterior motives."

"Are you sure? That doesn't sound like her. Of course I haven't been around her for 7 years so I guess she could have changed. Maybe being around Ino so much has warped her personality. Ino is the one you need to watch out for."

"Yes, Asuma has shared some stories about Ino with me. I must say even though Sakura can lose her temper, on the whole she really is a sweet, kind person. She picks up everything quickly too. I really don't need to spend that much time training her. She has the potential to learn so much more than I can teach her. With Tsunade in the village now, I was thinking maybe I should aim her towards her. It would leave me more time to focus on the hyperactive knucklehead and the brooding Uchia. I'd much rather have her on my team than Ino."

"I told her something very similar to that. She really is an asset to any team. I know I would feel more at ease if I knew any of the three of you had a trained medic with her ability to learn and master advanced procedures with you."

"Maybe she gets that from you. I don't want you to get upset because I mean this in the highest regard, but I never imagined that you would learn all those techniques in 7 years."

"I didn't. It only took 4."

"Then why is it you waited three more years before you returned?"

"I still had some growing up to do. While I was in Jamaica, Maxi really helped me become the woman I am today."

"I'm glad you were able to find such a good friend. I hope to meet Maxi some day."

"I'd like that too." I gave him a kiss, "Well I better get inside. Have a nice lunch and I'll see you later tonight." He walked me to the door and opened it for me giving one last quick peck on my cheek before I entered.

* * *

It was a slow day at the spa so I decided to do some light cleaning in the reception area to keep myself busy. I turned the music up that was playing in the background and sang along as I swayed to the music while dusting the windowsill.

"**_My best friend gave me the best advice; He said each day's a gift and not a given right; Leave no stone unturned, leave your fears behind; And try to take the path less traveled by; That first step you take is the longest stride"_**

I moved over to the coffee table in the waiting area, collected the scattered magazines dusted off the table and returned the magazines into a neat fan pattern splayed across the table.

"**_If today was your last day; And tomorrow was too late; Could you say goodbye to yesterday?; Would you live each moment like your last?; Leave old pictures in the past; Donate every dime you have?; If today was your last day"_**

I lifted various items off the reception desk, dusted them then the desk before returning them to their original spot. I returned the duster to the closet and pulled the broom to begin sweeping. I started sweeping in the farthest corner away from the door.

"**_Against the grain should be a way of life; What's worth the prize is always worth the fight; Every second counts 'cause there's no second try; So live like you'll never live it twice; Don't take the free ride in your own life"_**

I didn't hear the door open when Genma arrived with lunch, nor did I hear when he placed the picnic basket on the coffee table and sat on the couch to watch me.

"**_If today was your last day; And tomorrow was too late; Could you say goodbye to yesterday?; Would you live each moment like your last?; Leave old pictures in the past; Donate every dime you have?; Would you call old friends you never see?; Reminisce old memories; Would you forgive your enemies?; Would you find that one you're dreamin' of?; Swear up and down to God above; That you finally fall in love; If today was your last day"_**

I paused my sweeping for a few minutes to sing into the end of the broom**_._**

"**_If today was your last day; Would you make your mark by mending a broken heart?; You know it's never too late to shoot for the stars; Regardless of who you are; So do whatever it takes; 'Cause you can't rewind a moment in this life; Let nothin' stand in your way; Cause the hands of time are never on your side"_**

I returned to my sweeping and moved backwards closer to the middle of the room.

"**_If today was your last day; And tomorrow was too late; Could you say goodbye to yesterday?"_**

I turned around to see Genma smiling.

"**Would you live each moment like your last?; Leave old pictures in the past; Donate every dime you have?; Would you call old friends you never see?; Reminisce old memories; Would you forgive your enemies?; Would you find that one you're dreamin' of?; Swear up and down to God above; That you finally fall in love; If today was your last day"**

I released the broom from my hands and let it fall to the floor. I walked towards him, straddled his lap, wrapped my arms around him and kissed him with such passion that I was positive that he knew I loved him with my entire heart from that one kiss.

* * *

Genma stood up, lifting me with him. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he began to walk towards the spa. I pulled back from kissing him, "I need to lock the door and turn the closed sign over first."

"I'll help you." He walked over to the door and locked the deadbolt as I flipped the sign over.

He carried me back over to the coffee table and picked up the picnic basket and carried it as he held me tightly to his body with one arm. He walked through the women's locker room and into the spa before finally releasing me and placing the picnic basket on the ground next to the edge of the spa.

"You want to enjoy a dip in the spa while I feed you?"

"Just don't drop food in the water. It's a pain to fish that stuff out. We would have to close the spa down temporarily for urgent maintenance."

I quickly disrobed and entered the water as he opened the basket, removed the items inside, then unwrapped and arranged them so that he could easily reach the food. He placed a strawberry in my mouth and removed his shirt as he watched me chew.

He broke off a piece of chocolate and dipped it into a jar of peanut butter and fed it to me. I let the chocolate melt in my mouth as he unbuttoned his pants, pulled them down along with his boxers, stepped out of them, and joined me in the water.

He kissed me and was able to taste the peanut butter and chocolate still on my tongue.

He reached behind me and picked up a strawberry and dipped it in a tub of whipped cream. He brought it to my lips and watched as I licked the whipped cream off before taking it in my mouth. He picked up the bottle of syrup and squeezed some into his mouth before kissing me, our tongues mixing the remaining strawberry, whipped cream and chocolate together that were on our tongues.

Our lips pulled apart and he was reaching for another strawberry when I pulled his hand away and brought it down to my opening that was aching to be touched. I took his penis in my hand and began to gently stroke him and returned to kissing him softly.

He quickly realized what I wanted and I released his hand and brought mine up to my breast where I began to rub and gently pinch my nipple between my thumb and pointer finger. He brought his left hand that had been rubbing my back to my right breast and began giving it the same attention I was providing on my left side.

The rubbing was no longer satisfying my body, merely just tormenting it for what it really wanted. I needed him inside me so badly that I pulled away before my hand would accidentally take over and guide his penis into me. "We need to stop. I want to feel you inside me so badly that I can't think straight anymore. Anything else we do just won't be enough."

He removed his right hand from rubbing my entrance and wrapped his arm around my back. His left hand lowered from by breast and I could feel him gently insert a finger into me and he began pumping in and out as he whispered softly to me, "Sweetie, I know it isn't what you really want but I can use my hand to make you feel so much better. Let go of all thoughts, let me worry about keeping us safe and just enjoy the feeling. I'll stop immediately if you don't like where this is going. You just need to pick a word and if you say it, I'll stop instantly." He pulled back and looked into my eyes.

I could see that all he wanted to do is make me feel good. "A safe word like 'tree'?"

"Yes, if that is the one you want to use."

"Ok."

He kissed me, pulled his finger out of me and picked me up to carry me out of the water and over to a cushioned lounge chair. He went back over to the picnic basket, pulled out a bottle of lube and lifted the cushion off of another lounge chair and placed it on the ground beside me so that when he lowered to his knees they wouldn't be directly touching the concrete floor.

He opened the bottle, squeezed a generous amount on my folds and then began rubbing it in and coating his hand at the same time. He pulled his hand back and squeezed another large amount of lube onto his hand. He placed kisses on my lips and moved down my neck, licking and sucking my skin all the way down to my stomach and back up until he was near my ear. He placed two well-lubricated fingers inside me and gently pumped in and out. "Does that feel good sweetie?

"Yes" I moaned.

"Do you like the way my fingers slide in and out of you?" He kissed my earlobe.

"Yes"

"Would you like me to suck and lick your sweet pussy? Or would you rather I whisper in your ear?"

"Suck"

He made another trail down my body as he pumped in and out of me adding a third finger as he began to alternately suck and flick his tongue against my clit. "So sweet." suck "so beautiful." flick "so perfect" suck "everything I want" flick "everything I need" suck "forever".

I felt him add his two remaining fingers so that now he cupped his four fingers around his thumb and was slowly pumping in and out of me.

"Fuck! That feels so good."

"Yes sweetie and it's all for you." He swirled his tongue around my clit and gave it a suck as he slowly rotated his hand so that his knuckles were rubbing against the bottom wall of my vagina while gently pushing into me further until I felt them rub against my pubic bone.

"Genma!" I began to pant faster.

He paused his movements, "It's okay sweetie. Just slow your breathing down and take deep breaths so you can relax. I'm not going to do anything else until you are completely relaxed." His right hand soothingly rubbed my stomach in circles in an attempt to relax me as he placed soft kisses on my thigh.

I took in several slow deep breaths and let them out, "It's ok, you can start again."

Genma added more lube to his hand and slowly pulled out slightly before I felt him pump into me again and rotate his wrist just enough so that his knuckles finally were able to make it past my pubic bone. His hand was now curled up in my vagina. He stopped.

"The hard part is over now sweetie. I can just keep my hand like this or I can move in and out or slightly rotate my wrist. I'm going to let you get use to this feeling and when you are ready just let me know what you want me to try first and if it feels good or if you want me to try something else."

"I'm ok. Try rotating your wrist a little." He slowly began moving his wrist and if felt so intense that my body raised up off the lounge and began to shake, "Fuck!"

"That's it sweetie. I want to make you feel this good all the time."

I could feel my walls tighten on him and thought for sure that I was going to break all the bones in his hand with the intensity and strength that was bearing down hard on him. I looked into his eyes and saw that it wasn't the case. He was the happiest I had ever seen him and it was all due to him being able to bring me this new level of pleasure.

I felt the river of wetness that was pouring out of me and down my thighs from my orgasm and closed my eyes to fully feel everything.

I couldn't take any more and cried out "Tree!" He stopped moving his wrist and I soon was able to calm my breathing down again as he began to remove his hand from me. He moved just as slowly as when he had entered me and showered me with loving words and kisses until I could no longer do anything but pass out.

When I woke up he had already cleaned himself up and gotten dressed and had cleaned me up and was just starting to help me put my clothes back on.

I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him close for several soft kisses. I had no clue as to how long I had been out and figured it was well past the time my lunch hour was suppose to end. "Has anyone showed up wanting to use the spa?"

"No one came and bothered us. I made sure of it."

"Thank you. What time is it"

"Around 2:30 pm."

"I'm glad today was a slow day."

I finished dressing while he cleaned up the remains of lunch and walked with me back to the reception area. I turned over the sign to indicate the spa was open and unlocked the door, noticing a new handwritten signed had been taped to the door in large red letters "CLOSED FOR URGENTLY NEEDED MAINTENANCE".

I peeled the sign off the door and held it up. "So that is what you're calling our lunch date—urgently needed maintenance?" I smiled.

"Yes and I'm the best handy man that can take care of that maintenance for you anytime, 24 hours a day."

"But what kind of payment do you want me to give you for those services? An arm and a leg?"

"No." he kissed me and looked deeply into my eyes, "I'll only accept your heart."

* * *

Genma was reflecting on the lunch he had with Leah as he walked home.

**GENMA'S POV**

**_When I was packing lunch for Leah this morning I hadn't even thought about me bringing her to the best orgasm she ever had in her life. Okay, I thought about it, but I never imagined I would actually be given the opportunity during her lunch hour to do anything more than some soft touching and kissing. Thank god I threw that bottle of lube in at the last minute thinking I would probably need it to stroke myself off after licking lunch off of her. Funny we never even got to that part._**

**_But when she pulled back and told me that we need to stop because the only thing that was going to satisfy her was the feeling of me inside her, how could I not want to do everything in my power to give that to her?_**

**_If we had been bonded already it would have been my cock inside her instead of my hand feeling the way her body gripped me with every ounce of strength she had when she reached her peak. I would have cum so hard that it would deliver a chakra coated knock out punch to her cervix that would keep her wide open and willingly accepting my seed for hours. _**

**_But it's not just about the mind-blowing orgasms. Everything felt so right. She's the one for me. I've known that for ten years. But she was so young, and then there was the competition for her affections with Kakashi & Tenzo. _**

**_I'd already come to grips with the fact that when she left she might find someone else while she was away. I tried to protect myself and move on, but it just didn't happen. Because deep down I knew she was the one I was meant to share my life with. And apparently that means sharing my life with Kakashi and Tenzo as well. They love her just as much as I do. And she loves us all equally. I can see that now. _**

**_Approaching the house I saw Tenzo oiling the hinges on the front door and Kakashi sitting on the handrail reading his porn._**

"**_Guys, we need to talk."_**

**_Kakashi continued reading, only pausing long enough to acknowledge my statement and allowed me to continue._**

**_Tenzo put the oilcan down, "Is Leah okay? Did something happen during your lunch with her?"_**

"**_Leah's fine. But something did happen during lunch. I've realized that I'm ready to go through the bonding ceremony with you three, if you are ready."_**

**_Kakashi shut his book and focused his full attention on the conversation._**

"**_What happened that made you realize that? Are you just so horny and wanting to stick your dick in her that you'll do anything to achieve that and then regret it? Because she deserves better than that."_**

"**_No Kakashi, it isn't like that. I finally realized she loves all three of us equally and that only by being with the three of us will she be truly happy. I've been in love with her for 10 years and I'm finally at the point to accept that making her happy and truly loving her means sharing my life with not only her but also you two as well. I only want her happy, safe and able to get everything she wants out of life. It's not about fucking her."_**

**_Kakashi turned to Tenzo, "How do you feel about his sudden revelation?"_**

"**_I've loved Leah since the day I met her. I only want what is best for her. If you are serious, then I am ready. But so help me if you ever hurt her because you have second thoughts, I will personally make and jam an apple tree limb so far up your ass that Kakashi could pick an apple out of your mouth during harvest season."_**

"**_If I ever do that I'll spread my ass cheeks for you myself and you can even shoot a second limb out my penis and set it on fire while Kakashi pisses on me to put out the flames before ramming his chidori through my heart."_**

**_We both turned to Kakashi for his response._**

"**_Well those are both disturbing mental images, but I'm glad to see that we are all in agreement about the seriousness of this decision. Yes, I agree to the bonding ceremony. And everything else you said except the pissing part. I'll just stomp on your dick to put the flames out or let you burn. So now that it is settled, when and how are we going to ask her?"_**

"**_I'd like to introduce you both and Leah to my mother first. Not that I need her approval or anything but out of respect. I would like for her to meet the people I will be spending the rest of my life and raising her grandchildren with before we ask Leah."_**

"**_Well then, how about dinner tonight. Tenzo and I can whip up a fantastic meal. You can collect your mother and Leah and bring them back here say around 7ish?"_**

"**_Sounds good, she was wanting to go out to dinner with me the other day when I stopped by to pick up something for Leah and she said tonight would work best for her schedule. I'll give her a call now."_**

**_END OF GENMA'S POV_**

* * *

The remainder of the afternoon was uneventful and around 4 mom stopped by to let me know they were going to close the spa for the day, seeing that everyone in the village seemed to be busy preparing for Tsunade's induction ceremony. I walked with her to the shaded area where the non-ninja members of my family were meeting to watch it together.

Soon the faces of all the Konoha shinobi could be seen standing on the roof of the building where the ceremony would be taking place. As I took in each of their faces I realized that over the years I had been blessed to be introduced to almost every single one of them in one way or another. Of course it was easy to spot my men. I could have had my eyes shut and been able to pin point their location.

I looked around and noticed a thin, frail woman close to my mother's age standing alone with the sun blaring down on her with tears of pride in her eyes. I walked over to her and invited her to join my family in the shade. I gave her a bottle of water so that she wouldn't become dehydrated. I brushed her gray, shoulder length hair out of her face and noticed she was watching only one shinobi. The one who had the same sweet chocolate shade of brown eyes as her. "I'm Leah. I know your son. He's a gentle, caring soul."

She gave me a warm smile. "I'm glad to finally meet you Leah. Genma called me earlier today wanting me to meet you over dinner tonight. I guess fate decided we shouldn't wait the few more hours until then. I am Nikka and it's a pleasure to finally meet the woman who has captured my son's heart and attention for the past ten years."

The ceremony was short and soon the crowd was breaking up.

Nikka and I embraced and I felt Genma, rather than saw him, making his way through the crowd to find us. "How about I walk you to your son? Genma is headed towards us right now." I kept an arm wrapped around her and we began walking in a direction that led us toward the smiling man we both loved.

He joined us walking and wrapped his arm around the other side of his mother. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised to see the two most important women in my life walking arm and arm together." He placed a kiss on his mother's cheek.

I rubbed a finger against his hand that was holding his mother's side next to me. "Why don't we all go somewhere and get out of the heat."

"Sounds good. Momma, where would you like to go?"

"Would you mind if we stop by my apartment so that I can change before dinner?"

We began walking towards the older section of town. "You're perfect dressed in what you have on now, but if you want to change before you meet Tenzo and Kakashi, then that is what we will do."

She placed a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you sweet boy."

We arrived at Nikka's apartment and went inside. She asked me to make myself comfortable while she was changing. Genma went to the kitchen to make a pitcher of iced tea.

Everywhere I looked in the living room I could see the proud captured moments of Genma's life that his mother displayed for all who visited to see. A lock of brown hair sealed into a small frame with the date and the words, "Genma's first haircut" written on the piece of paper used as a background; a picture of a two year old Genma with his tiny hand in his mothers mouth as she playfully nibbled his fingers, their foreheads touching and both with smiles on their faces; photos chronologically showing his time at the ninja academy from his first day to his graduation, the last providing evidence that even then he could be seen with a senbon in his mouth; a series of letters from the then-current Hokage in a large frame showing his advancement in rank from genin to jounin; along with various pictures of the two of them together at festivals throughout the years. It reminded me of the various walls in the house that I grew up in that were dedicated to the defining moments of our lives.

He walked into the room carrying the pitcher of tea and three glasses on a tray. He sat it down on the coffee table. "Yeah, mom enjoys sharing long conversations about my childhood with anyone who steps foot in the door. Sorry about that." He handed me a glass of tea.

"Thank you and don't be sorry. She's proud of you and wants everyone to know it. My parents have similar walls like this for each of us. They are scattered throughout the house between the bedrooms my parents share and the guest rooms. I don't think there is a bare spot on any of the walls in those rooms. It's sweet and I plan on doing something similar one day in our home."

He picked up his own glass and motioned me to sit on the couch next to him while we waited for his mother to change her clothes. As we sat there, drinking our tea and holding hands he shared his version of the stories captured in each of the pictures.

"Could you please tell me where the restroom is? That tea is going right through me."

"Sure, down the hall across from my mother room."

I walked down the hallway and heard faint sounds of crying coming from her bedroom door. I knocked softly. "Nikka, it's Leah. Are you ok? Can I come in?"

I heard soft footsteps coming toward the door and it opened. She invited me in and looked to see if Genma had heard before she shut the door and returned to collect the photographs lying on her bed. I could see that these photographs contained a person that was missing from all the others in the living room, Genma's father.

I walked over to her and joined her on the bed, rubbing her back. "It's ok. I know a little about what happened with Genma's father. Do you want to talk about it?"

"I was just looking through my closet for my good pair of shoes and I came across these photos in a box. I forgot that I put them there. Genma thinks I threw away or destroyed all of them but I just couldn't. He wasn't always the horrible person that Genma thinks he is. He used to truly love me once. But things happen and people change and not always for the better." She picked up a photograph from their wedding. The man in the photo in no shape or form resembled Genma other than the fact that they were both male. Genma received his features from his mother.

"We were so in love back then. It wasn't until Genma was born and he was certain I cheated on him, even though the tests came back positive that he was his father, that he started drinking heavily and eventually turning to other women in an attempt to get back at me for what he thought I had done."

"Does Genma know this?"

"No, he only knows that his father drank and cheated on me. He doesn't know why and I never want him to know it. He would only take on the quilt of being the cause for it, which he isn't."

"Don't worry; I will honor your wishes."

"I've tried my best to raise him so that he doesn't take on the characteristic traits of his father's that led to the end of our marriage: drinking and jealousy. I know he avoids alcohol and I've only seen him jealous a couple of times a few years after he first met you. He would visit me and talk about you and vent his frustrations that you seemed to attract every male in Konoha."

"He knows that I don't willingly want that attention."

"I know and I was relieved when he came over the other day asking for something that would help ease your cramps and informed me of your new living arrangement with Tenzo and Kakashi. I always knew he was stronger than his father. By accepting and allowing the other two to be included in your lives, he really has taken major steps in overcome his jealousy."

We heard a knock on the door. "Momma, is Leah with you in there?"

"Yes sweet boy, she's helping me pick out just the right pair of shoes for tonight."

"Ok. It's almost 6 now, and it's a bit of a walk to the house. I don't want you to feel rushed or anything but we should leave in the next 20 minutes or so."

"We will be out shortly."

She finished collecting the photographs and placed them back into the box. I handed her the lid and she returned it to the bottom shelf in the back of the closet. She pulled out another box containing a pair of black sandals and slipped them on. She took one last look in the mirror, smiled and turned to me, "Let's go take a walk with one of the most handsome men in Konoha."

* * *

We made it to the house easily with time to spare before dinner and while Genma was showing his mother around, I went into the kitchen to check and see if they needed any help. I greeted Kakashi with a kiss and opened the refrigerator to see if a pitcher of tea needed to be made. I saw a bottle of wine chilling and I pulled it out.

"Were you thinking of serving this with dinner?"

"Yes. I picked it up earlier today. Why, do you not like red wine?"

"I enjoy a glass on special occasions but I think it would be best to avoid all alcohol tonight. Kakashi, you know Genma doesn't drink right?"

"Yes but he still goes to the bars with me. He never had a problem with being around it."

"I'm not thinking of Genma. I'm thinking of his mother. There is a good reason why Genma doesn't drink and it isn't because of the taste."

Kakashi knew that Genma's mother was divorced and had a restraining order against his father. He finally realized why Genma didn't drink. "Just stick it back in there. We can serve tea tonight and save that for when I get to sleep with you again."

I placed the bottle back into the refrigerator on the lowest shelf, all the way in the back. I positioned the pitchers of milk and juice in front of it so it would be less noticeable. I walked over to Kakashi and gave him a soft kiss. "Thank you baby."

"You're welcome baby."

"So is there anything I can do to help?"

"If you could put those wine glasses back up and get down some regular glasses I think everything else is done. I'll quickly make a pitcher of tea and you can let everyone know we will be ready to eat in 5 minutes."

Tenzo joined us in the kitchen. "No need, I've already let Genma and Nikka know and with you making the tea, I'd be happy to escort Leah to the table."

He took my hand and wrapped it around his arm and led me to the dining room.

We all sat down to dinner. I on one side of Genma, his mother on the other, Tenzo next to her and Kakashi sitting between me and Tenzo. The food was perfect, the conversation ran smoothly, and soon time got away from us and it was getting late. Tenzo hit it off splendidly with Nikka. Kakashi, though somewhat more reserved, still showed more active participation in the conversation than the first three years of being around my family.

They both offered to escort Nikka home. Genma was getting ready to object, when his mother placed her hand on his chest and let him know that she would like to have a chance to further get to know the two men. He agreed but while I was saying good night to Nikka I overheard him warning Tenzo and Kakashi about his father. They reassured him that they would make sure not only that she got home safely but would do a perimeter check before they left her for the evening.

While Genma was saying good night to his mother, I made my way over to Kakashi and Tenzo. "Thank you both for walking her home. I think I'm going to go ahead and turn in for the night so I just wanted to give you a kiss before you left." They both softly kissed my cheek and I reciprocated by giving each man a soft kiss on the lips.

Tenzo offered his arm to Nikka and she accepted. Kakashi walked on her other side close but not touching. Genma and I stood on the front porch and watched them walk away until they were out of sight. I turned to Genma, "I think that went pretty well. How about you?"

"Yeah. I can see why Adrian loves Tenzo so much. He treated her like she was his own mother. I was surprised Kakashi was so vocal too. Everyone seemed to hit it off really well."

I smiled, "Well your mom is a pretty fantastic lady. She single-handedly raised one of the most wonderful men in the world."

He pulled me closer as we walked back inside. "You want to stay up a while or are you ready to curl up in bed with me and go to sleep?"

"Hmm, are those the only two choices? Because I think I'd rather stay up and go to bed with you." I winked at him and pulled him toward the bedroom.

"There's always that choice, but I figured with what we did this afternoon you might just rather sleep."

We entered the bedroom and I shut the door. He began to get ready for bed while I walked to the closet to pick out my attire for the evening.

"No, I really would like to see how much you've learned about chakra control now that you've read the book. Kakashi agreed that I should give you and Tenzo all the extra tutelage you may need."

He joined me in the closet wearing only his boxers.

"He played the prodigy card and you nailed him with his own high opinion of himself didn't you?"

I had finished slipping on the schoolgirl outfit and walked towards him swaying my hips.

"Yes I did."

"You are the real prodigy. They way you can out think all three of us at just about every turn."

I rubbed up against him and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Maybe it's because I've thought about the three of you every day for the past ten years."

"You were thinking about me when you were 10? You naughty school-girl you." He gave me a gentle pat on the bottom under my short skirt.

"Yeah, like you weren't pulled towards and thinking of me when I was 10."

I turned and pulled him by the hand out of the closet and back into the bedroom towards the bed.

"I'm not some pedophile. I loved you but it wasn't like that. It was more the feeling of pure happiness when I was around you. It wasn't until you started filling out that I started thinking about you in a more adult-like manner. The way you flirted with me, you acted and sounded like an 18-year old not 13."

We both sat down on the bed.

"Yes apparently my sudden and early development is related to living in the same village and seeing all three of you on an almost daily basis for three years. My body sensed my three soul mates and accelerated my physical development. My mother lived in Konoha with my fathers but she didn't interact with them on a daily basis until they quit going to the academy and began going to the civilian school with her at age 12."

I pushed him back onto the bed so that he was lying on his back and I straddled him.

"It was a good thing your parents got you out of town when they did or I'm sure your fathers and brothers would have killed me."

"They knew you were important to me and never would have killed you, but they would have taught you a lesson as many times as it took until you fully understood what was ok and what wasn't."

"And what about you Miss Honor Student and Tutor? Will you be teaching me lessons over and over again until I get it right?"

I rolled my hips against his crotch and gave a naughty smile.

"I won't even let up then. You can be assured I will be asking for pop quizzes every third night and I'll be riding you for the rest of our lives."

* * *

Next Chapter – Day 5 – Leah, the spa and 2 perverts.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A/N: Timeline for this chapter: Day 5 in the house. WARNING: Sexual Situations: suggestive situations, fantasies, nudity, language, physical violence towards a pervert, & more.

* * *

Last night's test to see how adept Genma had become at using chakra had been a success. While he refrained from using any chakra until the last minute and I was well on my way over the edge to my release, it still was just enough that I could feel the harmonious blending of his chakra signature inside me that came from his hand that once again brought a waterfall of orgasms out of me. I was confident whenever he was able to release himself in me, my body would easily accept his seed.

As I lay there in bed, I compared each man's strengths to see where, if any, areas would need to be focused on. Kakashi had the ability to learn and strategize quickly for optimal results at any given moment along with his excellent chakra control—He probably had already figured out the ratio of time, orgasms and chakra needed so I saw little need for trying to assist him in figuring out where he needed to improve. He could do that by himself; Tenzo had minimal down time and the ability to easily bring out multiple orgasms in both of us—I hoped that when we added chakra into the mix that he either had good control or an un-ending reserve; Genma was a marathon man who could easily last for hours before delivering the goods and years of experience on how to please a woman fully helped so that when we did reach our peak together, the use of minimal chakra would ensure it would mould together to create a child—He would just need to pick up the pace a bit to make sure he brought three orgasms out of both of us in the time period in which all this merging of chakra, sperm and eggs had to occur.

I finally got out of bed, dressed and made my way to the kitchen to find notes scribbled on the dry erase board on the refrigerator letting me know where each man would be today. Kakashi was headed to headquarters to see about obtaining a mission; Genma was subbing for a sick teacher today at the academy; and Tenzo was individually counseling a few of the new ANBU recruits who were going through their basic training. I added my own message on the board _Working at spa until 6 pm_ then drew a heart with an 'L' in the middle of it. I had agreed to take Micah's shift from 7-Noon as he wanted to take his guitar in to get it re-strung and the elderly man who operated the store only worked on repairs between 8-10 am. Micah had offered to take my regular shift from 1-6 pm but I told him that it wasn't necessary as I figured all three of my men would be busy and I wouldn't be able to see them until dinner time anyway and that the spa was a good place to catch up with many of the people I had not yet seen from my childhood for so many years.

I made myself a quick bowl of cereal with strawberries and milk and decided that for lunch I would have some of the leftover mango chicken and rice that Kakashi and I had made for dinner two nights ago. With breakfast finished and my lunch ready to go, I grabbed my keys and headed out the door to the spa.

* * *

I looked at the appointment book and recognized many of the names scheduled to visit the spa today. Kurenia and Asuma had reserved one of the private spas between 8-10 am; Iruka was scheduled for a therapeutic massage at 1 pm; Anko was to have one at 2 pm; Tsunade reserved a private spa from 3-5 pm and both Kotetsu and Jiraiya had signed up to use the communal spa during the entire co-ed bathing period between 2-4 pm.

I was certain the only females to step foot in the spa today between those hours would be those who had a private spa reserved or a therapy appointment as it was a well-known fact to all the women in Konoha that if Jiraiya was in the village, you avoided using the general spa services during those times. It did happen on occasion that an uninformed girl would wander in and use the spa during those times, but she only did it once and within 15 minutes of arriving, would be seen leaving and vowing never to make the same mistake again. It happened often enough though that it kept Jiraiya returning and now Kotetsu had decided to join him in welcoming whatever poor girl made that once in a lifetime mistake.

I heard the door open and saw Asuma holding it for Kurenia. As she entered and saw that it was me behind the reception desk, she instantly became nervous.

"Good morning Kurenia and Asuma. You're right on time for your appointment. I have you in private spa 2 this morning."

Kurenia looked like she was trying to come up with a story about how there must have been a mix-up in reservations and that each of them had reserved a private spa but Asuma spoke before she could say anything.

"Good morning Leah and thanks. We like that room better than the other one. The benches don't squeak as loudly…or have splinters." He rubbed his ass as if he was reliving a painful memory. Kurenia nudged him gently in the ribs and quietly whispered out the side of her mouth, "Why would you say that?"

"Don't worry. I already knew you two were together the day you helped us move into the house. Only a woman in love would give a warning nudge instead of seriously hurting a man if he said something as incredibly stupid and suggestive to another female."

"We haven't shared this with anyone other than Micah. We usually only schedule our visits on the days we know he will be working the front desk. I'm not from a clan and his father was the Hokage."

"I won't tell anyone. But I'm pretty sure people know something is going on. It's obvious anytime you two are seen together. Life is short, especially for shinobi. You shouldn't worry about what others may think because in the end the only thing that matters is how the two of you feel for each other."

"I keep telling her that but she thinks that coming out about our relationship will somehow ruin my family's reputation. I left the village because my father and I didn't see eye-to-eye on the choices I made in life. It didn't change his opinion of me and he accepted me back without hesitation. So did the rest of the village when I returned. I don't care what anyone else thinks. Thank you Leah for agreeing with me."

Asuma turned to Kurenia, "I love you and I want everyone to know it. We shouldn't have to sneak around to enjoy only a few hours together. I want to be able to take the woman I love out in public and not make up excuses if some jealous busy body sees us. We put our lives on the line every damn day for the people of this village. If they can't accept we found love with each other, then too bad!"

I walked over and stood in front of both of them and placed my hand on Kurenia's shoulder. "I don't have the same issue with regards to the people of this village looking down on the family of the men I love or my own. But I do know the pain of being the topic of conversation in the rumor mill. I've heard the hurtful things people say or assume because I love three highly skilled and sought after men. I've been called a childish girl unable to make up her mind, the biggest slut in the village, and a heartless bitch who takes delight in playing with the affections of men. The gossip mongers do not matter. Your family and friends that truly care for your happiness will be there to support you. If you ever want to talk Kurenia, I'm here for you."

Kurenia hugged me. "Thank you Leah. It's nice to know that there is someone I can talk to about this." We broke from our embrace and Kurenia took Asuma's hand in hers as they walked toward the private spa.

* * *

The remainder of the morning was uneventful. While eating my lunch, I looked up to see Iruka waiting at the door. He always arrived early for his appointments. I walked to the door to let him in. "Hello Iruka. It's so good to see you again." I gave him a hug.

Iruka smiled. "It's good to see you too. Your brother Shin told me you were back in the village when I picked up my dry cleaning the other day but with everything that happened with Kakashi, I figured you were too busy for visitors. I saw Kakashi at the induction ceremony. He looked well for having been in a coma for three days. You did an excellent job of nursing him back to health."

"Thank you. Mia isn't here yet, but you can come on in and we can visit while I finish my lunch and she arrives."

"That would be nice. Thank you." Iruka sat down on the couch. As I was walking back to the reception desk to pick up my food and take it over to sit by him, the phone rang.

"Konoha Spa how may I help you? Hi Mia. Oh no. Is he ok? I understand. Don't worry about it. I hope your little boy feels better soon."

"I'm guessing that my appointment has been canceled due to a sick little boy?"

"Yes, Mia's 6 year old son fell out of a tree and broke his arm. She took him to the emergency room this morning and they were able to set it and put him in a cast, but they gave him a high level of pain medication. She doesn't feel comfortable leaving him with a babysitter until he's off the medication in a day or two. If you want, I could give you the massage. I am medically trained and licensed. I just would need to put up a sign for anyone who shows up to come to the room I will be giving you the massage in if they have any questions. Would interruptions bother you?"

"Don't worry about it. I'll just take a dip in the spa and relax my muscles. I'm not as sore as I was four days ago when I twisted my back trying to pull one of the academy students off the other for insulting his attempt at making a clone."

"Was it that bad?"

"No, it was good for a first attempt. It just wasn't able to talk as it didn't have a mouth."

"Yes, that probably would be noticed. If you are sure you will be ok, I'll remove your appointment from the books. Do you want me to re-schedule you for another time?"

"No need. If I'm not feeling completely better after 2-3 days I'll call and set up another appointment. Would it be ok if I go ahead and jump in the spa?"

"Sure, not a problem."

Iruka walked towards the men's locker room and soon I returned to my seat behind the reception desk and finished my lunch.

* * *

Anko was scheduled for a massage at 2 pm but I wasn't able to reach her by phone ahead of time so when she walked in the door I let her know the situation and of the possible interruptions. She had pulled the muscle in her right leg during training and was in enough pain that possible interruptions didn't matter.

"Seriously Leah, if I don't get the kinks worked out of my leg today, I think I'm going to cut it off myself just to make it stop."

"Well we wouldn't want that. You have fantastic legs."

Anko raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"I wish I had that kind of power in mine."

The door opened and right on time, Jiraiya and Kotetsu walked into the reception area. Jiraiya headed straight for the men's locker room but Kotetsu paused, waiting for my conversation with Anko to wrap up. Most likely he was looking forward to telling me about his most recent dream featuring the two of us naked and acting out a kinky fantasy.

"Go ahead on into room 1 Anko and get undressed. I'll be there in a few minutes to work your leg over so that you will be able to kick some serious ass by tomorrow morning."

Kotetsu limped toward me favoring his right leg. "Leah, would it be possible for me to get a therapeutic massage today on my left leg. I don't know how but I pulled a muscle in my inner thigh and when I had it looked at by a nurse she suggested I get one to ease the discomfort."

I checked the appointment book. "I'm just getting ready to go in and work on Anko now. It probably will take about an hour. You could either wait here or take a dip in the spa to help ease the muscles if you are hurting that bad. The soonest I have is at 3 pm. Would you like me to pencil you in?"

"I'll take it. My thigh is really bothering me. I'll go ahead and try relaxing in the spa like you suggested but I'm sure I'll need a good rubbing afterwards to take care of it completely."

"Okay. You will need to get dressed though before you come out here on the way to the room to get the massage. We can't have anyone walking through the lobby in just a towel."

"Of course, I understand. I'll see you out here in an hour." Kotetsu limped his way to the men's locker room and I put the sign up directing anyone who were to show up with a question. I also set the answering machine to play after the second ring in case someone called, and then I went to the room where Anko was waiting.

* * *

It only took me 45 minutes to work all the pain and tightness out of Anko's leg. I left her in the room to get dressed and returned to the reception desk. Iruka, who was visibly upset by something, greeted me as soon as he saw me.

"Leah, you can't give Kotetsu a massage! He's faking it. He just wants to get you in the room so that he can have a legitimate excuse to be naked and your hands on him. He's convinced that once you feel his thigh that you'll be so enamored that you will let him rub his filthy hands all over you. He was bragging about it to Jiraiya in the spa."

"Thank you for letting me know this Iruka. Don't worry I won't be giving him a massage ever. I'm going to call one of my brothers and he will take care of it."

"Do you need me to stay until one of them gets here?"

"No, I'll be fine. You go ahead. I hope this stress didn't cause you to become so tense that it made your back worse. You call and get an appointment tomorrow if it has alright?"

"I will. Be careful. You're sweet just like my Ayame and if he ever tried something like this with her, I would kill him. Do you want me to find Kakashi, Tenzo or Genma for you?"

"No. My brother will make certain that Kotetsu learns never to attempt anything like this again. Give Ayame my best."

"I will. See you soon." Iruka was walking out the door as Kotetsu came limping into the reception area with a sly grin on his face. Iruka shot him an angry look and quickly headed out the door.

"Are you ready for me?"

"I just finished with Anko and she is getting dressed so why don't you go get comfortable in room 2. I need to call my replacement so we have coverage for the front desk."

Kotetsu excitedly, but still limping, walked off toward the room to prepare for what he imagined would be a fantasy come true.

I picked up the phone and dialed the Yamanaka flower shop.

"Hi Inoichi, it's Leah. We have someone needing to be taught a lesson in proper social behavior. Could you get down here and take my place giving a massage to someone faking an injury to the groin."

I hung up the phone and within a few minutes my brother was walking through the door, long blond hair swinging back and forth as he was shaking his head slightly from side to side in anger ready to beat the snot out of whatever idiot though it was a good idea to fake an injury in order to get me to touch them.

"Room?"

"2."

* * *

**_KOTETSU's POV_**

**_I was so excited. Leah would finally be touching my naked body. I was tempted to begin stroking myself just thinking about it but I knew that if I did, then the element of surprise would be over as soon as she opened the door and saw the tent forming from the small hand towel I had draped over my soon to be massaged and happy groin._**

**_I heard a soft knock on the door. I made an effort to hide the excitement in my voice._**

**_"Come in."_**

**_The door opened slowly._**

**_This was it._**

**_Finally after years of dreaming about this day, I would have my body rubbed by Leah's…_**

**_Brother?_**

**_What the hell?_**

**_Inoichi made several hand signs so quick that I didn't realize what he was doing until it was too late and I couldn't move an inch or speak._**

**_"Hello, I'm here to take care of you." He cracked his knuckles and had a terrifyingly evil grin on his face._**

**_I realized I had seen that same grin before on his daughter Ino's face right before she did something horrible to a poor civilian sap that was lured into her deceptive web. She convinced a young man to join her in a dressing room and then be talked into wearing only a pink lacy thong because the idea of him wearing something so feminine excited her so much that he willingly obliged, not listening to the warning bells going off in his head as she was still completely dressed and mentioned that she was just going to go get another pair for herself before she returned. Unfortunately when she returned she had brought a large group of her girlfriends with her and when she opened the door fully, she pretending to be just as surprised as the rest of them to see the boy wearing only the hot pink thong and a crimson blush on his face. The story of this quickly spread through the village and became so widespread and legendary the kid quickly left Konoha never to return. It also had quickly earned Ino the reputation of being a manipulative tease. _**

**_Inoichi cleared his throat. "In case you haven't figured it out yet, I have taken control over your mind and body. You will only be given the ability to think, breathe and other life supporting bodily functions in order to answer the questions I'm going to ask you. I recommend that you answer quickly and honestly because if I find out that you are lying to me, and I will know if you do as I'm monitoring your heart rate and breathing at this very moment, your punishment will be slow and painful. I may even decide to take away my generous offer to let you remain in control of your breathing and bowels. Do I make myself clear boy?"_**

**_I decided right then and there to answer him as quickly and honestly as I could. "Yes sir."_**

**_"Good. Did you fake an injury and ask for a massage?"_**

**_"Yes."_**

**_"Did you do this so that you would have an excuse to have Leah touch you?"_**

**_"Yes."_**

**_"Do you have your underwear on under that towel?"_**

**_"No."_**

**_"Is this the first time you acted in a dishonest way towards Leah?"_**

**_"No."_**

**_Anger wiped across Inoichi's face. "What happened the other time you were dishonest towards Leah?"_**

**_"Drunk, naked, singing & wiggling."_**

**_He sounded sympathetic towards me. "We've all done stupid things when drunk. When and where?"_**

**_"7 ½ years ago, closing time on Friday night, men's locker room."_**

**_The sympathy was gone and the anger returned. "How many times, did you try exposing yourself to a 12 ½ year old girl? I remind you that honesty is the best policy…that is if you want to keep breathing and ever wish to have children."_**

**_"Three."_**

**_"Since you have been cooperative, I'm going to be lenient. You were drunk at the time. I strongly recommend you never drink again when you plan to visit the spa or if it's a problem to remain sober during the day, join a 12-step program. Do you want your punishment in your face or gut?"_**

**_He had assumed that all the instances were when I was drunk. I didn't correct him as I knew that would anger him further and cause me more pain and injury._**

**_"Gut"_**

**_I received a hard punch to my stomach. He then pulled out wire and tied me up. He shoved a wadded up washcloth into my mouth and then tied a towel around my face to keep me from spitting it out ensuring that I would be quiet as the effects of the jutsu were wearing off._**

**_"I am going to make a phone call to my brother so that he can finish teaching you this important lesson in manners. I do this out of compassion. He is not a ninja and will go easier on you than I would. If I find out that you lied to me, this lesson in respect will be repeated by both of us until you fully grasp the concept that such behavior toward our sister or any female in our family, by either blood or marriage, will not be tolerated. If you choose unwisely to not heed our warning and try anything remotely disrespectful to the women in our family, I will not hesitate to ask all of my 21 brothers and Leah's three men to assist in beating this message into you repeatedly on a daily basis until it sticks or you die. Understand?"_**

**_I shook my head yes._**

**_END OF KOTETSU'S POV_**

* * *

Inoichi returned to the lobby and made a call on his cell phone as he stood next to the front door.

"Micah, get down to the spa immediately. There is an idiot we need to teach a lesson to." As he waited for Micah's response, Jiraiya walked into the reception area wearing only a towel and was headed directly towards me. "Bring Kakashi, Tenzo and Genma with you as fast as you can. Konoha's #1 pervert has stupidly chosen to walk into the reception area wearing only a towel and he's making a beeline toward our baby sister. I've got to go stop him and will need backup to teach him a lesson as well."

Inoichi hung up the phone and darted in front of Jiraiya's path, performing a series of quick hand signs that I was sure he had done only moments earlier to Kotetsu.

Inoichi turned to me. "You should have told us about what happened all those years ago. This was so much easier to do when I was younger and Kotetsu could have gotten the help he needed for his apparent drinking problem."

"Kotetsu doesn't have a drinking problem or at least the times he was trying to get me to see him in various stages of being naked in the locker room. He was drunk the first time and I never thought he would try anything like that the following two weeks when he was sober."

With Jiraiya temporarily frozen, Inoichi turned and began walking back to the room containing Kotetsu to give him another beating for not telling the complete truth just as Kakashi, Genma & Tenzo walked briskly through the door.

Inoichi pointed at Jiraiya. "This one is yours" then pointed to the three men and back to Jiraiya.

Micah burst through the door, anxious and out of breath, "I wasn't able to" he spotted the men he had been asked to retrieve. "Oh, they already are here."

"Micah you come with me. The lesser of the two idiots is tied up and gagged in Room 2."

Without explanation all three men realize that Jiraiya was about to do something perverted to me and they quickly took up a protective formation with Kakashi and Genma directly in front of Jiraiya blocking his path and Tenzo backing them up but standing protectively by my side in case he needed to provide a tree to lift me to safety if things got violent when confronting Konoha's legendary pervert. After all, he was still one of the legendary sanin.

Soon the effects of the jutsu began to wear off and Jiraiya regained the ability to move his eyes as they darted back and forth between the three men glaring daggers at him. Sputtering, Jiraiya began to speak. "I was just coming out here to ask for a bottle of lavender scent so I can add it to the water in the spa…Kakashi that's all, I swear!"

I handed Tenzo a bottle of lavender and he walked over and slapped the bottle hard into Jiraiya's hand. Having fully regained the ability to move, Jiraiya turned to go back to the spa. Tsunade arrived for her reservation in the private spa, took in the sight before her and sighed.

"Jiraiya you were warned by Akina on numerous occasions. Don't make me give you a beating worse than the time I caught you peeping in the women's bath. They were strangers, not my goddaughter. I promise you I won't be as lenient as last time."

Jiraiya gasped and a noise that sounded like his bowels loosening erupted from his gut. He quickly left the room, clenching his ass tightly and placing his hand over his backside to keep anything from accidentally leaking out.

Micah and Inoichi return dragging a roughly dressed and beaten up Kotetsu with two swollen eyes by the arms. They turn him towards me.

"Say it" ordered Micah.

"And mean it" added Inoichi.

Kotetsu looked through his swollen eyes over to see Kakashi, Genma & Tenzo now aiming their wrath at him. He also noticed Tsunade watching intently with her arms crossed and tapping one finger against her bicep.

Kotetsu dropped to his knees and pleaded, "I'm sorry you saw me drunk and naked late at night all those years ago. I'm sorrier for repeatedly attempting to get you in a compromising position for the two weeks after that. I've seen the error of my ways and I promise never to attempt to do anything like that ever again to you or any female you are related to by blood or marriage. I promise to be on my best behavior at all times when I am in your presence. Please forgive me."

"I forgive you Kotetsu."

Inoichi and Micah roughly pulled him up off the floor and dragged him to the door that was being held open by Tsunade. They threw him out and he fell to the ground. Inoichi growled, "You best keep your promises boy and never lie to me again. Because if you don't, you can be certain I am someone who always keeps mine."

Kotetsu's face turned white as a sheet. He quickly stood up and ran away holding his stomach.

Inoichi turned to me. "Is there anyone else here we need to teach a lesson to?"

I walked over and gave him a hug. "No and thank you."

He looked at Micah who replied before he has a chance to ask, "I've got the rest of her shift covered for today."

He turned to my three men. "Can one of you walk her home?"

All three men replied "Yes."

Tsunade looked at Kakashi but directed her comments to all three men, "As long as Jiraiya is in the village, I'll expect whoever doesn't have a mission to inform me immediately if I need to follow through on my promise." She left the lobby and headed to the women's locker room.

* * *

The four of us silently walked home in our traditional pattern with a man on each side of me and one behind me. I half expected Kakashi to grab me, poof us back home, and begin interrogating me for full disclosure as to each and every man in Konoha who had ever attempted something like Kotetsu had.

Instead we took the long way home, walking through the middle of the village so that every male could see the silent message that was emanating from each man's body. _'Leah is ours. You try anything, you die horribly.'_

We stopped when we walked by the ramen stand and I saw Iruka talking with Ayame.

"Leah are you ok? Did your brother show up in time?"

"Yes and he had back-up as well." I motioned towards the men surrounding me. "Thank you for letting me know what Kotetsu was up to. I would have hated to been in that room with him when I found out his true motive for asking me for a massage. Is your back causing you anymore trouble?"

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine. But I felt so bad for leaving you there before your brother arrived. As soon as I was out the door I went to find anyone of these three." He looked at Kakashi, "Were you able to get there in time to help her?"

Kakashi stretched his hand out towards Iruka. He accepted it and they shook hands. "Yes, thanks to you, we were able to get there in time before anything worse happened. Jiraiya had chosen today to walk through the lobby wearing only a towel."

Ayame walked out of the shop and placed a hand on my shoulder and pulled me to the side while Tenzo and Genma stepped forward to offer their thanks to Iruka as well. "That's why I love Iruka so. He loves and protects the people of this village like they all are his family…even when a good majority of them turned their backs on him when he acted up after losing his parents. I know your family was one that always offered him encouragement to get back on the right path. He thinks of you as his sister."

"I think of him as my brother as well. I'm glad you two have each other. Maybe someday you two will make it official and I'll have another sister."

She hugged me. "You already do."

We broke our embrace, said goodbye and continued our walk towards home. All three men feeling more at ease knowing Iruka would not hesitate in the future to help if needed to keep me safe took a more relaxed stance as we finally made it back to our home. I on the other hand, became increasingly tense, as we got closer to home. Feeling the need to have a few moments to collect myself I walked past Kakashi and headed towards the sanctity of the bathroom in my bedroom. "I need to use the restroom. Please excuse me."

Kakashi was about to grab my arm when Tenzo pushed his hand away so that I could get past him. I stood just inside of the bedroom door and heard his reason for stopping Kakashi. "Let her go. She will be back in a few minutes. She's worried we are upset with her and she already had a challenging day. I encourage you both to not interrogate her and make her feel worse than she already does."

I took a deep cleansing breath and let it out before returning to the room to let the questioning begin. "Could we all sit down before we begin this conversation?"

Tenzo held out his hand and guided me to the living room. Kakashi and Genma followed. Tenzo sat down on the couch, pulling me onto his lap and wrapping his arms gently around my waist to move me back close to his chest to comfort me. Kakashi sat down to the left of us and held my hand.

Genma paced back and forth in front of the couch debating the best way to ask the questions he needed answers to. Several times he stopped as if he had decided on what he was going to say, but before anything came out he was pacing again. He finally worked everything out and sat down on the couch on my right side and took my hand in his. He rubbed it softly and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm sure you had your reasons for not telling us about this. I don't question that you did what you thought was best, but I do know that there are men out there that are not as stupid or harmless as Kotetsu and even though you have all this knowledge of techniques to defend yourself, I still worry. Why didn't you use your mental connection to contact us?"

I squeezed his hand "I know you worry. I also know my own limitations. That is why I called my brother instead of handling it myself. Inoichi has the skills to subdue, interrogate, and teach a lesson to correct the behavior and make a convincing threat to ensure it won't happen ever again. All with the ability to keep his cool and cause the least amount of bloodshed. He's always the one I call when something like this happens because he knows I don't like the idea of hurting people—even if they do deserve it."

Kakashi squeezed my hand and I turned to him. "Is there anyone else that has done something similar to this in the past that hasn't been taught that lesson?"

"No, the last two men that have actively pursued me over the years were dealt with today at the spa. I genuinely think Jiraiya just made an error in judgment when he walked into the lobby wearing only a towel. The last few times I've seen him he really had stopped trying to get me to model for him and was pleasant...not a pervert."

Tenzo gave me a squeeze. "And if he was even remotely thinking about trying something, Tsunade's promise ensured that he won't try anything in the future ever. He nearly crapped himself at the memory of whatever it is she did to him all those years ago. Do you know what she did to him?"

"No, but knowing Mama Nada and her medical knowledge it was something painful enough that he would wish himself dead but not enough to actually kill him. It probably would have taken a long time to heal from it also—even if treated with chakra. Did you know she can break a man's arm with just a flick of her finger in the right place? I don't have her strength to break bones, but she taught me enough that I can drop a man to his knees in pain if I were to flick them in a key location."

All three men cringed at the thought of where that key area might be.

Genma wanted to understand, "And yet you don't use these techniques because you really don't want to hurt anyone? What if someone tried something like that on your nieces or sisters? Would you do it then?"

"I have faith in all of their abilities to take care of it as they see fit and would not question how they handled it. However, if they were unable to act for themselves then yes, I would act on their behalf using whatever method was needed to guarantee their safety. Even if it meant that I take their place as being the object of the perpetrators attention. I do after all have a protective barrier that will keep me safe and though I can't activate it on will, it never has let me down in the past."

Kakashi was curious, "Then how is it that Akina was raped if she too has this protective barrier? Sure it killed the guy, but he shouldn't have been able to get that close to begin with if he was threatening her."

"She knew the man as a friend. She had no reason not to trust him. There wasn't time for her body to pick up the warning signals. It all happened so fast that before her body was aware of the need for protection he already had violated her and the secondary barrier took over. You don't need to worry about any known perverts as I learned to never let my guard down when around them. I also learned while traveling that while I'm open when I meet new people that I'm also a pretty good judge of character when I first meet someone. I can tell if they have ulterior perverted thoughts or if their interest in me is genuine."

"But you still give people the benefit of the doubt and that's where a person who is really intent on hurting you and a master at maintaining a calm façade could slip under the radar. Please let one of us walk with you when you work at the spa."

"How do you two feel about Genma's request?" I looked at Kakashi.

"I agree with Genma. But I'm also concerned about someone with skills like Itachi being able to get close to you and not making an obvious attempt like at the spa. You told me yourself he was able to get close enough to hug you using a henge to disguise himself. If someone were intent on doing you harm they would simply need to look like someone you were comfortable with. Whether it be one of us or any other family member. You wouldn't even have to touch them. What if someone took on the appearance as one of your sisters and asked you to go to the store and try on clothes? They could get you in the dressing room and naked and even if they didn't touch you they would get an eyeful before making a more sinister move."

"And you Tenzo?"

"I never have thought about a scenario like the one Kakashi described but now that I've been made aware of the possibility, it would make me feel better if we escorted you wherever you went for a while."

"Since it would give all of you more peace of mind, I will agree to your wishes. If, however there comes a time when none of you are available to escort me, I want your promise that you will not fight me on going anywhere by myself. I won't live my life in fear of ever stepping out of the house without one of you. Do you agree to this?"

Each man agreed and Kakashi calmly added, "There isn't anything more important than your safety. If it comes down to it, I'll have Pakkun or one of the other dogs walk with you or I will refuse missions if need be. I won't let another one of my precious people be taken from me."

* * *

Each of us knew even though Kakashi had said it calmly that it was only masking what he was truly feeling. When Kakashi quickly kissed me on the cheek and left to read outside in the branches of his favorite shade tree in the front yard, we all knew that it really meant he wanted to be left alone with his thoughts. I wanted to help him work through his emotional turmoil, but I also knew that if he wanted me there to assist him, he would have made some subtle attempt to let me know it was ok to join him. He didn't and so I offered to help Genma sort and fold the clean laundry and Tenzo with supper. Both men politely declined my offers.

I decided to keep myself busy by changing and washing the bedding. I pulled the sheets off all the beds, added them to the industrial sized washing machine along with laundry detergent and fabric softener and returned to each room to put the spare clean sheets on each of the three beds.

As I had finished making the final bed that Tenzo and I would be sharing tonight, I heard the washing machine stop. I picked up the empty basket I had used to carry the sheets to the machine and pulled the freshly spring scented wet sheets in it so that I could take them outside to hang up on the clothes line in the back yard.

I closed the machine, picked up the basket and carried it outside. I hung each set of pillowcases up on three separate lines first. I then added the sheets that matched each set on the same line as the appropriately colored pillowcases. My sheets were red, the ones used in the room Tenzo had been sleeping in were dark green and Genma had been sleeping on navy blue sheets. I left the basket under the line for when I would be collecting and folding the sheets once they were dry. Just as I was straightening back up, I felt a strong set of arms wrap around me from behind. Without turning around I knew exactly who it was and was glad for the company.

"Supper is almost ready. Would you like to eat out here tonight? It's not too hot and we have a nice breeze."

"That sounds nice Tenzo. Will you let me help you set the table or is everyone still wishing to do everything without my help?"

Tenzo turned me around to face him. He placed his hand on my cheek and rubbed it gently. "Hey, are you upset because I told you that I would take care of dinner tonight?"

I picked at his shirt like there was a piece of imaginary lint needing to be removed. "Not just you. Genma didn't want my help and Kakashi is up in a tree hiding from me. I know it's ridiculous, but I feel like no one wants me around them because you all are still mad at me for the way I handled the situation this afternoon."

"Well I can't speak for them, but no, I'm not mad or even remotely upset by how you handled it. All that matters to me is that it was taken care of and you weren't harmed. You did what you were familiar doing. I understand that. I declined your offer to help because I figured you might want to rest after being at work all morning and afternoon and the stress from everything. I always want your help. I just thought that you deserved a break. That's all."

"Well, maybe I am tired. It appears I've lost the ability to remember you've always been that way with me. You're right; a nap probably would have been a good idea. I think I may turn in early tonight…or a long soak in the tub. That always makes me feel better even when I'm exhausted."

"Do you want to lay down now? The food will be fine whenever you are up to eating. I made a big salad with all your favorite veggies in it and the buttermilk dressing you like. I can just place it in the refrigerator."

"That does sound appealing, but what about you? Are you hungry now?"

"I can wait. I'd rather snuggle up next to you in bed right now."

We walked into the house. We put the food in the refrigerator and Tenzo wrote a quick note on the dry erase board: _Salad in fridge—help yourself. Leah & I will eat after our nap—Tenzo._

We walked into our bedroom. I kicked off my shoes by the door, pulled off my shirt and peeled off my shorts dropping both on the floor, leaving me only in my bra and panties. I pulled back the covers as Tenzo removed everything except his boxers. We both climbed into bed, lying on our sides facing each other. Tenzo wrapped his arms around me and I snuggled into his chest. My right leg slid in between his legs and I let out a sigh. Tenzo kissed my forehead as my eyes closed.

"Sweet dreams Angel."

"Sweet dreams Woodsy."

* * *

For the second time today, I woke up alone. I picked up my clothes that I had left on the floor and put them on before making my way outside to the back yard to check on the sheets.

I could feel that they were dry and began by removing the pillowcases first, folding them neatly and placing them in the basket. I had removed the clothespins from the first set of sheets when I heard Genma join me in the backyard. "Can I help you with that?"

"Sure. I don't really know how I would have gotten these down and folded without having some part touch the ground if I didn't have someone's help. I don't know what I was thinking doing this by myself."

He picked up that I wasn't berating myself about the sheets so much as second-guessing the decision I made earlier in the day at the spa.

"Hey, don't talk that way. You are a smart woman who knows the best way to handle any number of situations." He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. "Unfortunately, you have been through something like this afternoon many times before. It was automatic for you to call your brother. I don't' doubt your decision. I just like to think of myself as your knight in shining armor who should always come to your rescue. I just need to remember that you have several people that would willingly come to your aid and that I can't always be the only one who saves the day."

I giggled, "Thank you sir knight, you made me feel better about my decision-making abilities." and gave him a soft kiss on his lips.

"Could you grab that end down there and I'll take the other?" We both took an end of the sheet and pulled it off the line. Folding it over, walking towards each other, taking turns holding the sheet up while the other reached down to bring the bottom edge up to meet the top edge until it was finally folded and placed into the basket.

We only had one set of sheets remaining on the line when Tenzo walked out and began setting up a folding card table and two chairs so that we could have dinner outside.

"Genma, have you eaten yet? Leah and I decided to eat outside tonight and you are welcome to join us."

"Thanks. That sounds nice. I will. Do you need me to grab another chair?"

"I've got it." Replied Kakashi who was walking outside with two additional folding chairs.

Genma wanted to give Kakashi and I a few moments of privacy so that we could talk about any lingering issues like he and I had worked through just moments before.

"Then I'll help Tenzo go get everything else while you help Leah fold this last set of sheets."

I turned back to the clothesline as Kakashi made his way toward me. Genma gave me a soft kiss on the cheek and left to return to the house taking Tenzo along with him.

Kakashi silently walked to the other end of the sheet, and just like when Genma was helping me, we pulled it off the line and began folding it. I could feel his eye on me, watching to see if I would look up at him. Without saying a word, and without looking at his face, I took the folded sheet from him and placed it in the basket. When I turned around to start folding the second sheet, Kakashi was right there in front of my path wasting no time in wrapping me into a loving hug. I let out a frustrated sigh.

"I'm sorry. I know you have wanted to talk to me about how I was feeling after what happened today at the spa but you stayed away and gave me time to work through it by myself first. Thank you for that. I was sort of hoping you would come look for me after a few hours so that we could talk, but when you didn't, I realized that I needed to come to you, as you would honor my request for privacy until I let you know I was ready to talk."

He rubbed my back to sooth me.

"Unfortunately, by the time I realize that and made it back into the house, you were resting with Tenzo and I didn't want to wake you. I know you will be sleeping with him tonight but I'm hopeful that talking briefly now will be enough to clear the air between us about how today's events were resolved, or at least enough until tomorrow night where I promise to also tell you more than you ever wanted to know about my past when we are alone again for the night."

I placed my hand on his cheek, looked him directly in his eye and gave him soft kisses to let him know we were ok. He returned my soft kisses and hugged me tighter. We stood there holding each other and kissing softly for several minutes before we finally pulled apart.

"We better get that last sheet folded so I can take these inside, Tenzo and Genma can stop waiting at the door, and everything for dinner can be set up. I'm hungry." I smiled.

We folded the last sheet and I placed it in the basket. I carried it on my hip as I walked back to the house. I was greeted at the door by Tenzo and Genma who were holding everything needed for dinner. They moved out of the doorway to give me room to get past them. "Thank you both." I leaned in and gave Tenzo and then Genma a kiss on the cheek as I made my way past them and into the hall where I placed the clean sheets on a shelf and the basket on the floor in the closet, shut the door, and walked back outside to enjoy a late dinner.

* * *

Tenzo wasn't kidding when he had said he made me a salad with all my favorite veggies in it. He had sliced and diced, julienne and cubed every vegetable I ever had mentioned that I liked. He had placed some of the more unusual vegetables in a smaller bowl so that anyone who didn't care for things such as bean and alfalfa sprouts, wouldn't have to pick them out of their salad. I of courses loaded my bowl with everything before pouring the homemade buttermilk dressing on it. Sometime during the 7 years I was gone he had to have convinced Henry to give him the recipe, which was a highly guarded secret, that few members outside of immediate family were ever privileged enough to receive.

"Tenzo, this is amazing. You must have said or done something impressive for Henry to give it to you."

Tenzo smiled, "Yes it is. I told him that I needed to learn how to make it for the most important person in my life, you, and he not only gave it to me but he taught me a few subtle tricks to make sure it was perfect."

"Thank you. You always know just what I need."

I looked at both Genma and Kakashi, "What about you two? Do you like it?"

Neither man replied right away as they were looking at each other silently trying to convince the other to speak first. Kakashi broke the silence.

"It's nice. But I'm more of a fan of a lighter dressing like balsamic vinegar and oil, with a bit of garlic in it."

"And you Genma?"

"It's good, I just don't have anything to compare it to as this is the first salad I have ever eaten. I like all the vegetables, but if we mixed a little meat or cheese in this it would be perfect for me."

I was concerned that maybe the comments about how the salad could be improved might cause Tenzo some concern. However he wasn't even fazed. In fact he seemed glad the other two had provided their honest assessment.

"I agree with you Genma, I like to add that to my salads as well. But I made this especially for Leah so I left it out. Next time I'll add a bowl of either cheese or cubes of cut up chicken so that we can add it to ours. Kakashi, we can try your preferred salad dressing too. It sounds good as well. Just give me the recipe and I'll keep it in mind for next time."

I smiled at all three men as I rose from my seat and walked over to Tenzo. "I'm glad to see that even though we don't always all like or do things in the same way, we've found a way to respectfully try new things and share our honest opinions with each other."

I placed my hand on his shoulder as I faced the other two men, "Kakashi & Genma, if you two could please clear the table and take care of the dishes tonight since Tenzo worked so hard on supper, I would appreciate it."

I turned back to Tenzo, leaned down and whispered in his ear. "I want to show you my appreciation in the tub for the wonderful meal you fixed just for me."

Both men agreed as they saw Tenzo rise from his chair with a smile on his face. "Goodnight everyone. I'm hitting the tub for a relaxing soak and then I'm off to bed."

I walked over to Kakashi & Genma and gave a goodnight kiss to let them know I was turning in also. "I'll see you in the morning."

As I walked into the house, I could hear the water running in the bathroom that Tenzo and Genma had been sharing. I went to my room and removed all my clothing before slipping into a white robe that I had kept from when I worked at a hotel. I made my way down the hall to the bathroom where Tenzo had left the door open for me. I walked in, closed and locked the door and heard the water stop as I turned around to see Tenzo in a tub filled with bubbles and candles lit around the edges. I turned off the light, dropped my robe, and stepped into the tub behind him.

I pulled Tenzo's back towards my chest and I brought a small amount of water in my hand up to him and let it pour down onto his chest. I began to rub him while I placed kisses on his back and neck.

"So how was your day today with the new recruits? Or are you not allowed to talk about it.?"

"It went well. There isn't any hard and fast rule about talking about training but missions are a complete no-no. I also can't mention any real names, just the code name that goes with their mask. I didn't think there would be anything interesting for you to want to talk about. I'm just filling the role of the go-to guy for any answers the new recruits may have. It's a major adjustment to some of them giving up their name and being referred to as an animal."

"I'm not interested in knowing the details. I just want to know how your day went and if you need someone to talk to about anything that might have come up that could be weighing on your mind. So animal names. I've got a name I can think of for you but somehow I don't think 'love bug' would fit well with the ANBU image."

He placed his hand over mine and pressed it against his chest. "Love bug huh? You're right. It wouldn't exactly strike fear into the hearts of the enemy if that was yelled out in a battle. Is that what you want to start calling me?"

"No." I placed my lips on his back giving him a soft kiss and inhaled deeply, "You will forever be my Woodsy."

"Is that because I smell like a tree or because I can sprout limbs from my body?"

"Those are both good guesses, but the real reason I call you that is because you are always strong and steady like a tree. Even during a storm, you have always been there for me when I need it whether it be physical, mental, emotional or spiritual. I love the way we know each other so well that sometimes all it takes is a look and we understand what the other is thinking. Not just tonight at dinner, but so many times you've been able to give me what I needed at any given moment whether it be food or loving words of encouragement."

He turned and twisted his back so that he was facing me. He wrapped an arm around me, pulled me close and gave me a long, deep passionate kiss. We broke the kiss and looked at each other. We both silently agreed to get out of the tub so that we could go to bed and continue loving and touching each other in a more comfortable location.

Tenzo returned facing forward in the tub and pulled the stopper to drain the water and grasped and turned on the hand held showerhead to rinse the bubbles off of us. While the water was warming up, he offered me his hand to help me stand up and when it was just the right temperature he trailed the water over my body before doing the same to himself. As he turned off the water and placed the showerhead back in its cradle, I wrapped myself in a towel and grabbed and offered one to him. He gave me a kiss as he took it from me and wrapped it around his waist. He held my hand as I stepped out of the tub and completely dried off while he blew the candles out. He dried off as I dropped my towel, put on my robe and picked my towel back up to place it in the hamper.

Tenzo interlaced his hand with mine, unlocked and opened the door and let me lead the way to the bedroom. We walked in the bedroom and he closed the door. We made our way to the bed where we released our hands so that Tenzo could walk to the other side.

We each grabbed a side of the blanket and the top sheet and pulled it back to the end of the bed before climbing in and meeting in the middle where we once again found ourselves wrapped up hugging and kissing each other. He gently pulled the belt untying my robe as I pulled his towel away and we both began rubbing each other's bodies while we kissed. The electricity was surging through our bodies and I felt myself melting into him with every touch we gave one another.

I felt the coiling sensation in my groin grow tighter with each soft stroke of his hand against my body. I looked at him with pleading eyes that said _'I need more'_ and he silently replied by slipping his finger inside me. My body rocked up to feel his finger drive deeper into my eager hole.

I could feel him working his finger and swelling until it felt the same size and shape of the penis I was currently stroking. He was giving me a glimpse of what it would feel like that magical evening when we would be able to make love without restrictions or fear of harm to either person. That thought had me rocking faster and harder as well as the pace I was stroking him. He increased his pace pumping in and out of me and soon I felt a surge of his chakra flare out as he began bumping his finger against my cervix. The only words out of our mouths were each other's names as we were sent plummeting over the edge, fully feeling the love and passion we held towards the other. He slowly shrank and pulled his finger out of me and used the towel he was laying on to clean us both up. He wrapped the towel up into a ball and threw it toward the hamper; missing and it fell to the floor.

"Perfect."

"What do you mean, I missed the hamper?"

"I wasn't referring to that. I was referring to the way you made me cum so hard when I felt you bumping against my cervix. I see you've mastered when to use chakra as well as built up your endurance. I'm the luckiest woman ever to exist." I smiled and pulled him closer to me giving him soft kisses all over his face.

"You do know there isn't anything I wouldn't do for you right?"

"I know...and right now all I want you to do is hold me tight and kiss me until we fall asleep."

"It would be my pleasure."

* * *

Next Chapter – Day 6 – Kakashi shares his past, the precious ones he has lost, and the reason he wears the mask.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A/N: Timeline for this chapter: Day 6 in the house. WARNING: Nudity, etc.

* * *

I woke up to the feeling of soft lips kissing their way up the back of my body.

"Mmm...if you keep doing that Kakashi I'll never make it out of this bed."

"Would that be a bad thing?"

"I have the afternoon shift at the spa today and I need a shower and food before I go."

"I can help you with both of those, kiss you and you still have plenty of time. It's not even 10 AM yet."

I felt him move off the bed and heard him walk to the bathroom. As the shower began running, I rolled onto my side and sat up with my legs hanging off the side of the bed. Kakashi came back into the bedroom wearing only his boxers and gave me a kiss.

"Stay there, I will be right back."

Sure enough he left and returned quickly with a power bar, some fruit and a glass of milk on a tray. He walked back into the bathroom, sat the tray on the counter, returned-minus his boxers, scooped me up in his arms and began kissing me as he carried me into the shower where he gently lowered my feet to the floor. He pulled back from the kiss and reached out of the shower to get something.

"Open up."

I was rewarded with a juicy strawberry. As soon as I had swallowed it, Kakashi's lips returned to mine as he moved me further under the spray of the shower, getting my hair wet. I felt one of his hands move my wet hair out of my face and heard the snap of the shampoo bottle being opened. Kakashi squeezed the shampoo onto his hand and began rubbing it into my hair, all the while still kissing me. He finally released my lips and began rinsing the shampoo out of my hair.

"I think this will go faster if I do the rest myself. If you want, you can sit on the bench over there and watch."

"How about I keep feeding you and watch from right here? You might need me to lather you up in those hard to reach areas."

"Is this what you had in mind that first time we were in the shower together?"

"Seeing you naked, wet and touching you-definitely. Feeding you is a new twist. By the way, I have some errands to take care of today. Would it be ok if I walk with you to the spa and I can stop back by around the time your shift ends?"

"By any chance does one of your errands include shopping?"

"Yes. Tenzo said something about needing a few things for dinner tonight. What do you want me to pick up?"

"Shampoo for Pakkun would be appreciated."

Kakashi sighed, "Since you used it on him he hasn't stopped yapping about how wonderful he feels. He keeps asking me to smell and touch his fur."

I couldn't help but giggle.

"Would you like me to use a different shampoo? Does it bother you that Pakkun and I use the same thing?"

"No. I love feeling and smelling your hair." he ran his hand through my wet hair, "but Pakkun asking me to do that is just creepy."

I pulled away from him and grabbed the bottle of body wash, squeezed some on my hand and returned the bottle to the shelf. I rubbed my hands together then began rubbing the soap over my body. Kakashi watched ever stroke my hand made on my body.

"I thought it would be nice to have a special bottle just for him. Who knows, maybe the rest of the pack will want to use it."

Kakashi pulled me close so that my soapy body was against his. His arms were wrapped around me and his hands slowly rubbed their way down my backside. "I doubt it. I could use dish soap on the rest of them and they wouldn't care." He gave my cheeks a playful squeeze.

"Can you do something else for me?"

His voice was filled with lust, "I'd be happy to do all kinds of things."

"Easy there. I just need nail polish. A couple of different colors should work. Nothing crazy, any colors you like will do but I also need a bottle of clear as well."

I saw a gleam appear in his eye and remembered what Pakkun had told me about Kakashi practicing on him and his desire to test his skills on me.

"At least that is something of mine you won't have to worry about Pakkun wanting to use."

Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck and gave a chuckle. "No, even he wouldn't want painted nails."

* * *

Kakashi offered me his hand and assisted me as I stepped out of the shower with a towel wrapped around my body and another wrapping my hair up on top of my head. With his other hand he pointed to the glass of milk and the power bar.

"You eat and I will get you something to wear."

He turned and walked out of the bathroom.

"Thank you. Please just lay my clothes on the bed. I'll be ready to get dressed in a minute; I just want to rub some lotion on first."

Kakashi was back at the door with a hopeful glint in his eye. "I can help you out with that as well."

"Thanks, but I have a feeling that your generous offer to help would end up with us moaning and working up a sweat which would make me considerably late as I would need to take another shower. But I'd love your help another time."

I had finished breakfast and returned the rinsed out glass on the tray. I walked past Kakashi and grabbed the lotion off the dresser. I returned to the bed, sat on the edge and began applying the lotion to my legs. Kakashi walked over to the closet and soon reappeared with one of his navy blue shirts and a pair of my jeans. He placed them on the bed next to me, turned and walked to the dresser, opened a drawer and gazed at the contents inside with a look of contemplation on his face. After a few minutes, he pulled out his selection and placed the simple white bra and panties on the bed where he had placed the other articles of clothing.

"I'm surprised at your selection. I would have thought for sure you would have gone for a thong."

"I do love the way you look in a thong, but I want you comfortable today at work."

"And the reason for this shirt?"

"I like the way you look in navy blue and realized you don't have many shirts that color so I thought you could use one of mine. Plus it's a little bit big for you and really soft so it should be very comfortable."

"And the fact that it has your family crest on it never entered your mind?"

"If you don't want to wear it, I'll pick out something else. I only though it would be comfortable."

"Sorry. I just thought with everything that happened yesterday, it was your subtle way of letting every male know to behave themselves around me."

"No need for that. Anyone who wasn't aware of our relationship before and didn't see our walk through town certainly heard about it. Kotetsu took the little chat he had with your brothers to heart and is sharing his new found wisdom with every male he comes across. So there really isn't a need for additional warnings. I know you don't know that much about my past, but I plan on answering many questions tonight. Maybe you should wait until you know more about my family before you wear it."

I rose from the bed and gave him a kiss.

"Kakashi, nothing that someone in your family did in the past will affect how I feel about you."

"What about something I did in the past? I wasn't always a nice person. In fact, I was a highly skilled genius that was a jerk the majority of the time. I was conceited, arrogant, and was solely focused on the success of my missions-not my teammates well being. What Itachi said about my sharingan, it's true. My actions led to the death of my teammate."

"Itachi said that to inflicting pain. Everyone is a jerk sometime in their life and everyone makes poor judgments, I'm just glad it was when you were younger because you learned from it and now are the highly skilled genius with perverted tendencies and someone I absolutely adore and love to spend my time with."

Kakashi smiled. He let his towel drop to the floor and was about to remove mine. I pulled back from him and walked back to the bed, removing the towel on my head with one hand and the one around my body with the other hand. I picked up and slid the shirt over my head and was just putting a leg in the jeans when he came over and placed his hand on my jeans to keep me from pulling them all the way up.

"I think you forgot to put something on."

I removed his hand from my jeans, placed my other leg in, pulled them over my hips, and zipped them.

"I didn't forget. You did say you wanted me to be comfortable today right?"

I picked up the bra and panties and handed them to Kakashi who gave me a confused look.

"No need for these. I will be more comfortable and have a more enjoyable day with you knowing what I'm _NOT_ wearing."

I smiled as I grabbed the brush off the dresser and began running it through my hair.

"I just need to fix my hair and I will be ready to go. Maybe you should get dressed or call Pakkun so he can walk with me if you have something else you need to take care of first."

I motioned to the erection that was beginning to grow with each passing second that Kakashi thought about me going commando today.

Kakashi regained control of himself, walked to the closet to get dressed and mumbled to himself. "Evening can't get here fast enough."

* * *

Kakashi quickly dressed and was ready to go with me when I started my walk to the spa. We occasionally stopped along the route to watch people repairing buildings that had been damaged from the Chunin exam attack. We stopped to look at the destruction at a park that I use to play in when I was younger and he pulled me close to his body giving me a tight hug.

"I'm so glad you weren't here when this happened. I was able to fully concentrate knowing that no matter what happened here, you would be safe."

"I should have been here. I could have saved some of the people who were killed. My barrier would have protected people. We wouldn't have lost so many. The 3rd Hokage might still be alive."

Tears began rolling down my face and I pulled away and began walking towards the spa, turning so Kakashi didn't see me crying. Kakashi quickly caught up to me.

"Hey, you can't take responsibility for any of the deaths that happened. You can't control that barrier. You don't know for sure that you would have been able to use it to protect anyone. There were battles going on all over Konoha. You couldn't possibly protect everyone all over the city could you?"

"My body would have picked up the ill intent. At the sign of the first attack I could have focused my thoughts on protecting as many people as I thought about, no matter where they were in the city. I could have kept people from getting injured. While I couldn't protect the Hokage from the self-sacrificing jutsu he used, I could have protected others in the village so he didn't feel like he had to use it in the first place. If me and my mother were here, with the both of us using our protective barriers, I'm confident we could have kept the majority of the village safe."

"But how long could you have done that? That protective barrier wiped you out and you only used it briefly with me. You couldn't have sustained it for the several hours the battle went on."

"I only lasted a little while because I was also exerting myself with making the mental connection to you. When I'm not in someone's head, I could have lasted quite a while. Long enough for the enemy to realized nothing they did would hurt the people they were fighting against and they would have retreated quicker or been taken out by the shinobi that were fighting them. You saw how quickly Itachi got the hell out of there. After witnessing what the barrier could do, I'm positive it would have cut the battle time down considerably."

"But what physical toll would it have taken on you and your mother? Would sustaining that for an extended period of time cause harm to you? You don't have an endless reserve of chakra."

"No, but I have excellent control. True, we don't know how long we can sustain that barrier, but it doesn't matter because both my mother and I would hold it for as long as we could no matter the cost to ourselves because we would be able to keep the ones we love safe."

Kakashi stepped in front of me causing me to stop. He put his hand on my chin and lifted it so that I was looking directly at his visibly tense and upset masked face.

"I don't ever want you doing that. I want you to promise me if anything ever happens and the village is attacked that you won't use that barrier to the point of seriously hurting yourself in an effort to protect me. I'm a shinobi, I can take care of myself."

I placed my hand on his face and rubbed his cheek. His face relaxed a little.

"I love you and I will promise you many things. But that is not one of them. Don't ever ask me to not use my gifts to their fullest potential. I don't care how much you, Tenzo and Genma try to convince me otherwise, I will always protect the people I love."

I walked around him and continued on to the spa. Kakashi quickly caught up with me.

"You've got to listen to reason."

"Other than being tired, we don't know of any side effects that it might cause. I may never even be faced with doing something like that."

Kakashi clenched his fists as we walked.

"I'd feel better if you promised never to do it."

"Not going to make that promise."

"You are so frustratingly strong-willed."

"I can say the same about you. You don't think twice about putting your life on the line every day for the people of this village so don't give me any double standard."

We had finally reached the spa and Kakashi stepped in front of me again, blocking the entrance.

"It's different."

"No it isn't."

"I'm a shinobi."

I sighed, knowing this conversation was going nowhere.

"I would like to give you a kiss before I go to work. I don't want to debate this with you right now. Okay?"

"Fine, but this discussion isn't over."

"Fine."

I leaned forward, wrapped my arms around him and gave him a deep kiss.

"I hope you have a good day. I'll be finished here at 5 PM."

I could tell he was still irritated but he smiled and gave a wave before he turned around and headed down the street.

* * *

It was almost 5 PM and Micah arrived to take over the next shift. We greeted each other with a hug and sat on the couch in the lobby to chat while I waited for Kakashi to appear.

"Hey there big brother. How has your day been?"

"Interesting, here I have something for you. Hurry up and open it cause I'm dying to know what it is."

He handed me a large envelope with my name on it. The handwriting was strangely familiar.

"Who is it from?"

"Jiraiya said it was an apology for the misunderstanding yesterday."

I opened the envelope and pulled out a letter with a certificate inside. I handed the certificate to Micah while I read the note out loud.

_"Dearest Leah, please accept this small token as my sincere apology for the misunderstanding yesterday. I must be getting senile to not remember the rule about proper attire when in the spa lobby. While it is true in the past I have tried on numerous occasions to see you and your sisters in various stages of undress, as you all are exceptional beauties that deserve to be worshipped for the works of art that you are, I fully understood and took Akina's warning to heart. I never intended to cause any commotion when I entered the lobby to get the lavender scent from you. Please accept my apology and enjoy an evening with Kakashi, Genma & Tenzo and anyone else you choose to join you at the exclusive private premier of Kakashi's favorite book, now turned into a movie, before it appears for public viewing in theaters. I've made all the necessary arrangements. You will have the entire theater to yourselves, including complementary concession services. My sincerest apology, Jiraiya."_

"Baby sis, this is a great apology. Any chance I could attend as well? I promise to sit in the first row far away from you and never take my eyes off the screen to ensure your privacy. Please?"

"If I let you go, I'm going to have to let all of our brothers attend. Then what fun would that be for me? Do you actually think you all could sit still while you knew I was watching porn with the only three men in the world that I would allow to grope me in a movie theater? I know you all have accepted them but I'm betting that your ability to control your protective brotherly instincts can only be pushed so far. I love you but there are some things that you just can't be a part of. Though maybe I will just stay home and let all of you attend without me."

Kakashi had entered the spa and heard the end of our conversation. He leaned in and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"What are you giving up so that who all can attend without you?"

"It's a gift of apology from Jiraiya. Here, read for yourself."

I handed the letter to Kakashi. He was nodding his head in understanding until he reached the part about the private screening. His eye shot wide open and I could see the excitement on his masked face.

"I just saw the billboard for this movie today. I was planning on getting tickets for the day it opens. This will be even better!"

He handed the letter back to me, regained his composure and turned to Micah.

"This is Leah's decision. If she doesn't want to go, I'm fine with you and whoever else she chooses attending. But I'm hoping Leah will want to attend and you can wait and see it in the theater with the public. I'll even go with you. I'm sure I will want to watch this movie more than once."

I slid the letter and certificate back into the envelope and rose from the couch.

"I'll talk it over with Genma and Tenzo and see what they want to do. I'm sure we can come to an agreement and I'll let you know Micah. Just don't say anything to anyone until I make my decision."

"Okay. Have an enjoyable evening. Feel free to call me whenever a decision has been made. I'll keep my cell phone on all night."

Kakashi wrapped his arm around me and we walked out the door. We both gave a wave goodbye to Micah and began our walk home.

* * *

Kakashi led us home on a different route from the one we took to the spa. I was glad, as I didn't want to revisit that conversation again so soon. We reached the part of town where Kakashi use to live and we stopped at the entrance to his old apartment building while Kakashi fished out his key and held open the lobby door for me.

"Why are we here?"

"I realized that you never have been inside my apartment and I thought seeing it would give you some insight."

"Okay."

I walked in and waited for him at the elevator. Kakashi pressed the button, the doors opened and we walked inside.

We rode silently in the elevator, holding hands and leaning against one another, until it reached the top floor, the doors opened and when we walked out I noticed that there was only one door on this floor. Kakashi unlocked the door and held it open for me to walk inside. As I entered the room, I wasn't surprised to see bare walls and an empty living room. It looked like it was being remodeled as there were construction supplies scattered throughout the room and blueprints on the lone table occupying the space. He directed me over to a door, which he opened, that contained his bedroom. I noticed he still had his bed with a shiriken printed comforter on it in the corner. He guided me to what I thought was one of two closets. However, when he opened the door, it revealed a staircase. We walked up the stairs and out another door that led us outside to the roof of the building.

"This is an amazing apartment Kakashi. No wonder you kept it. I bet you can see the entire village from up here."

"Yes. The view is one reason I decided on this apartment a little over 13 years ago. Walk to the center over there by the rail and take a look."

We walked over to the edge of the roof and I leaned against the rail. Kakashi wrapped his arms protectively around me and gave me a squeeze. I looked out and was surprised at the perfect view of the village gates. I could easily see Izumo and Kotetsu sitting at the gate desk talking.

"I use to come up here in the evenings when I couldn't sleep and watch people as they entered or left the village."

"Did you do that a lot-have sleepless nights?"

"Yes. I use to have nightmares about events that happened in my past. Keeping watch over the village made me feel better."

I turned around and gave him a hug. He placed his hand on my cheek and gave it a soft rub.

"If you look over to the left, you can see the most important reason why I would come up here and keep watch."

I looked over and the first thing I saw was Hokage Mountain. Before I could say anything Kakashi answered my question.

"No, it isn't Hokage Mountain that is so important to me. Look down at the buildings below it. I'm sure you will see something you recognize."

My eyes focused on the area below the mountain. As I looked at numerous buildings, I realized they were the buildings I had seen daily throughout my childhood, though never from this fantastic view. I was staring directly at my childhood home, the spa, and many of the businesses that my family ran.

"You kept watch over me?"

"At the time I bought this apartment complex I just wanted to be able to watch over the entire village. After I met you and got to know you, I began keeping a closer watch out for you and your family. Though I didn't show it outwardly, you and your family have been important to me since the day I met you. When I would leave your house during holidays, I would come up here and watch your family's interactions with each other. It made me feel like a part of a family again just by seeing the love you all expressed so openly to each other and I could rest easy those nights, hopeful that someday I would have a more interactive part in your life."

"Is this how you knew what path Tenzo and I took each day when he would walk me home from the spa? He changed routes every once in a while and still, we always saw you somewhere training."

Kakashi chuckled, "Yes. I did use this to my advantage. I think Tenzo figured it out after the umpteenth time he changed routes and finally decided there was no way of avoiding running into me."

"Wait a minute. You own this building?"

"Yes. Not many people know that and none of the tenants know it. I keep it that way because many people think I'm an old pervert but respect me because of what I do to protect the village. They view the mysterious building owner as a kind person who gave them a break when they were down on their luck. They could not afford to live in apartments like this if I didn't pro-rate their rent. All those excuses about why I'm late and that I was assisting little old ladies-I really am telling the truth, even though it doesn't appear so. The building manager keeps an ear open for people in need and when we have an opening, we meet here and figure out a strategy on how to help as many people as we can. Sometimes it takes several hours reading through all the summaries he writes on each potential tenant. Those that we can't get in here, we try to figure out other ways they can live somewhere safe. He has good relations with the other building owners in the village and many offer assistance because of their relationship with him. The blueprints you saw in the living room? We are working on remodeling the large living room area, study and kitchen into a couple of units and still keep my bedroom as a space for us to meet and give me access to the roof. Since I won't be living here, there is no need not to use the extra space for someone else in need."

"You are amazing. I always figured you left our family celebrations because it hurt being around my openly affectionate family."

"No, I just was more comfortable up here knowing that I could look out and still enjoy being a part of your family without letting my emotions be seen by anyone else. I would use my sharingan occasionally and became really good at reading lips. While you were gone, I would keep a watch over your fathers. I saw how they missed your mom, sisters and you."

"Does anyone else know about the great view of the village from up here?"

"Yes. About a year after you left I brought Genma and Tenzo up here. We all agreed whenever I was out on a mission, whoever was here would come over and keep watch over your family and for your return. By that time, Tenzo and I had pretty much come to the conclusion that we would quit trying to one-up the other for your attention. We knew our behavior was one of the reasons why you had to leave the village and we didn't want to risk you leaving again once you returned to us."

"I can only think of one reason I would ever leave this village for any extended period of time and that may never happen."

"I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure that it does. But when our daughter is ready to take her journey, I plan on going with you."

"Maybe we will get lucky and there won't be a need to leave the village until it's time to actually find her soul mates. My great grandmother was fortunate enough to be able to learn all her techniques and training and stay in Konoha. She traveled only a year and was able to find her soul mates. Each one from a different village. They all followed her back home to Konoha."

"So that is how your family acquired connections to villages like Suna?"

"Yes. By the age of 16 whether or not a girl shows any signs of needing to begin training, she starts studying from the many books my family has."

I let out a little shiver, "It's getting a bit windy up here. Do you mind if we continue our chat inside?"

"I know the perfect way to warm you up. Come on."

* * *

Kakashi took my hand and led me back down the stairs and into his bedroom. I thought I knew exactly what he had in mind on how to warm me up, but I was surprised when he continued leading me out the bedroom and into a small kitchen. He stopped when we reached one of the two stools occupying the room. He released my hand and began rummaging through the refrigerator and pulled out a small carton of milk. He noticed the concerned look on my face since he hadn't been living here in quite some while and quickly showed me the expiration date that was several weeks away. He placed the carton on the counter, reached up in a cabinet and pulled out a pan, set it on the stove, poured the milk in and turned the burner on low. While the milk began to warm up, he opened another cabinet and pulled out a box of cocoa and a container of sugar. He added the ingredients and slowly stirred it until it was ready. He turned off the stove, put the pan on a hot pad on the counter and went back to a cabinet and pulled out two mugs. He poured the hot chocolate into the mugs, returned the pan to the hot pad and picking up the mugs, turned around and handed me one. Kakashi watched me as I held the warm cup in my hands near my mouth and blew on it to cool it down a little before I took a sip.

"Mmm...It's perfect. Thank you."

"You are welcome."

He smiled and took a sip of his cocoa, leaving a chocolate mustache on his face. I let out a giggle, placed my cup on the counter, walked over to him and licked the mustache off his face before giving him several quick kisses.

"As cute as that mustache was, I prefer your naked face."

He placed his mug down on the counter and wrapped his arms around me.

"You can have any part of me naked, anytime you like."

"Really? So are you thinking of no longer wearing your mask in public?"

"No. I wear the mask to keep my emotions hidden as well as keep people from ever fully being able to identify me. I am in several bingo books and they really only get the mask and the headband over the eye correct. Sometimes they mention the color of my hair, but often they say white or grey, not my true color which is silver. I do this so that if I am lucky enough to live long enough to reach retirement, I will be able to go without a mask in public and not worry that people will be able to associate me with the pictures in the bingo books. Plus it's fun watching my team try to see what's under my mask. Today for example, all three of them tried to follow me around town without me knowing it. My favorite was seeing Sakura's reaction when she realized she had been staring at a scarecrow that I put up in front of the memorial and I hid in some nearby bushes. It was priceless."

"I bet you giggled like a little girl on the inside. Sakura told me of some of the unusual training methods you use. She thinks you are a sadist. I told her that you were just a big kid at heart and that while this was playing for you, it also was teaching her valuable skills. She agreed that she always learned something new and valuable during the sessions. She just wished you would play on your own time so that the training sessions weren't so torturous."

"They are the first team that I passed. I'm sure I have gone overboard a time or two. But I just want to make sure they realize all the things it takes being a ninja, the possible things that can go wrong, and how to get out of tight situations and still have all team members alive."

* * *

We finished our cocoa and feeling much better, I stretched my arms above my head and let out a yawn. Kakashi scooped me up and walked to the bedroom. He placed me on the bed, removed my shoes and placed them on the floor. I moved over to make room for him but he moved to the end of the bed and began rubbing my feet.

"You don't have to do that." I let out a moan, "Oh Kakashi! That feels so good."

"You have no idea how many different scenarios I've played out in my mind with you moaning out my name on this bed. Surprisingly, none of them involved a foot rub." He chuckled.

"I was running around the spa all afternoon. We were really busy. If I just rest for a few minutes I should be ready to walk home."

"I dropped off the groceries before I came to get you. Tenzo let me know that he won't be able to even start on supper for a couple of hours. He had something else he needed to take care of first and let me know he would call your cell phone when he was ready to start. So if you want to take a nap, we have the time."

"How about we just cuddle up here on the bed together. Your little foot rub made me feel so good that if you wanted to whisper a story that you want to share with me in my ear, I promise I won't fall asleep."

Kakashi climbed on the bed next to me, wrapped an arm and leg over my body and pulled me close to his body. I saw a naughty grin appear on his face before he began nuzzling my neck and ear.

"Really? You want to hear how much I want to kiss your sweet body and tease you with my mouth?"

"I meant stories about your past you silly goose."

"Mmm, I can do that. Once when I was lying on this bed after seeing you at the spa, I just couldn't keep from..."

I pushed myself away from him and kept him at arm's length.

"I don't want to hear stories about you pleasuring yourself."

"I was going to say 'writing in my journal'. I was so captured by what a kind person you were to have bandaged me up after a tough mission that I wrote about you for hours. Your mind seems to be jumping to situations involving a sexual undertone. Do you have something on your mind you want to share with me?"

"Sakura was right."

"I'm deeply wounded. Here I am trying to share memories with you and you think it is all just a way to get you naked."

"No. I just expect everything coming out of your mouth to have some sexual connotation to it when those _'I want you'_ looks appear on your face."

"Well I do want you, but not always in a sexual way. I sometimes forget that I am not wearing a mask around you and my face automatically reacts to things that float through my mind. Maybe I should wear my mask while we talk so you don't get distracted."

"No need to wear your mask. I'll just turn around and listen. Please continue with your story."

I rolled over and faced the wall but was still pressed against him. By the bulge I felt forming in his pants, I knew he was turned on and a naughty liar. After I was settled, Kakashi wrapped an arm around me and continued with his story.

"I had never been shown such loving kindness nor had ever heard of a connection like the one we have. It touched me deeply."

He rubbed his fingers gently in circles across the back of my hand. It sent tingles through my body. I began to stroke his arm gently.

"Yes, I remember those instances as well. My mind would let me know what you needed and it would stir a desire in me to give your body whatever it was you needed."

I placed a soft kiss on his hand and felt his crotch twitch.

"Do you still have those journals?"

"No, a few days after I wrote about it, the journal was destroyed when my team was attacked on a mission. After that, I quit writing in a journal. I felt like I was tempting fate by putting my feelings down on paper. I thought that by only keeping you in my mind, I didn't risk harm coming to you. If my enemies had ever read how I felt about you, they might have tried to harm you. I never wanted to put you in danger when you didn't even know how I felt about you. Leah, please turn around. I need to see your face."

I rolled over and was surprised to see the look of concern on his face.

"I worry all the time that by knowing me, and now that our relationship has been made public, that someone will try to hurt you to get their revenge on me. Please forgive me if I seem over protective. You are so precious to me. It eats me up inside knowing that the connection we have causes you to feel the same pain when I get injured. Is there anything we can do to prevent you from feeling that pain?"

"The actual physical pain only started when I left the village and wasn't able to see you for long periods of time. I think my body was searching you out and when you were in pain, it magnified because I wasn't around you on a routine basis. It was like now that I found a connection again, my mind wasn't going to let go, so it endured the pain just so it could be connected to you. Minor injuries didn't cause me pain but I would see your injuries in my mind. When you overused your sharingan fighting that rogue ninja from Mist, I felt some pain and physical exhaustion as a result of our connection. The only other instance was when I returned to the village. It was painful, but it didn't last long. I'm so thankful that Gai was able to find you so quickly."

"You sent Gai to help me?"

"Yes. He caught me when I collapsed."

"That explains how he knew about our connection. I never mentioned it to him for fear of being forced to listen to his endless 'embrace youth' rants. How long have you known Gai?"

"All my life. He's my cousin."

A look of disbelief wiped across Kakashi's face.

"Who in your family married into that unique gene pool?"

"He was adopted by my aunt and uncle who could never conceive a child. His mother died in childbirth and his father left him at the hospital the day he was born. You should be kinder to him. He thinks so highly of you and was one of the first people who thought you were worthy of my love. When others worried about your habit of walking around town with porn, he reassured me that you just had a deep passion for literature and that anyone who embraces his passions publicly, regardless of popular opinions, is a man he thought worthy of being with a unique person such as myself because I deserved a man who wouldn't buckle due to the pressures and opinions of others."

"Now I feel bad."

"You should. He's a sweet man that is often misunderstood."

"Not about my comment. I feel bad knowing in all likelihood, he will be at family celebrations. I may have to request special missions that take me out of the village on those occasions." Kakashi chuckled.

I frowned.

"I love you and that will never change, but how can I ever share myself fully with someone who doesn't wish to spend time with me on special occasions?"

Kakashi sweat dropped.

"I was only kidding. Of course I want to be with you on those occasions.""

"I think you know me well enough to know that family means everything to me. I realize he has some unusual traits and that sometimes he can go overboard with his enthusiasm for youth. But I look past those things because what matters is that he is a kind, loving man who always made time for me, no matter what other important things he needed to be doing. He genuinely listened to me and made me feel like everything that came out of my mouth was the most important and wisest thing he ever heard. He looked after me every Friday until I was 9 years old when all my parents were busy working at the various businesses they ran."

Kakashi was mentally kicking himself for ever trying to be funny.

"You are right. Gai gives his full attention and effort in everything he does. He and I worked together to protect all the people in the audience at the Chunin exam finals when the village was being attacked. We fought for hours and he never once faltered or gave anything less than 120%. I am lucky that he thinks so highly of me and I promise to show him the respect he deserves."

"Really? Then I hope you will be okay with something I promised him years ago."

"What did you promise him?"

"That I would allow Gai to pass on his 'springtime of youth' wisdom to my children."

"How old were you when you made this promise?"

"I don't see how that makes any difference. A promise is a promise."

"You're right. It doesn't make a difference, I was just curious."

"I was 3."

"I'm not worried about the promise you made to Gai."

I flung my arms around his neck and peppered his face with kisses.

"You've made me so happy that I'm going to let you do whatever you want with my body until Tenzo calls."

Kakashi wasted no time and began kissing his way down my neck while his hands climbed under my shirt and up my back where he gently touched my skin. It felt like electricity surged through him everywhere he touched. He paused only to pull the shirt up over my head and threw it on the floor. His hands now made their way to my chest and while one hand rubbed a gentle line up and down between my breasts the other gently brushed my skin right under my breasts. A smile crept across his face as he slowly rubbed his palms over my breasts so they were barely touching me. My nipples immediately hardened and I leaned into his hands, my body begging to be felt completely by him. He pulled his hands back.

"Ah ah, you said I could do whatever I wanted. That doesn't mean you get to do whatever you want."

"I don't want your hands on me. I _NEED_ your hands on me. Don't be a tease Kakashi. Touch me."

"So I'm not supposed to tease you, but it is ok for you to torture me all day?"

"I think we both knew that before the day was out you would be successful at getting whatever you wanted from me. So how is that teasing?"

"If we go by that standard, you can rest assured that sometime before the night is finished I will allow your breasts to rest in my loving hands and I will rub them until you beg me to stop."

"Fine. Excuse me while I check to see if Tenzo has called."

I rolled away from him and off the bed to stand up. I reached into my pocket and took out my cell phone. I had three messages. The first was from Micah, reminding me that no time was too late tonight for me to call with the answer as to whether or not he would be going to the private screening. The second message was from my mother who was just calling to check in and see how I was doing. The third message was from Tenzo. I called home and Tenzo answered.

"Hey Woodsy. I got your message and it isn't a problem. We would be happy to pick up supper. No, we can go now if you like, it's not like we were in the middle of anything." I briefly shot Kakashi a glance. "Alright. I'll see you in about an hour. I love you too. Bye."

I put my phone back in my pocket, picked my shirt up off the floor and pulled it on over my head. Before he could ask what was going on, I picked up my shoes and left the room and began looking for the phone book. I dropped my shoes on the living room floor and made my way to the kitchen. I found it in a drawer, opened it up to the first dog eared page that listed restaurants and began browsing the listings and flipping the pages. Kakashi followed me silently to the kitchen and began cleaning up the dishes from our hot cocoa. I found the restaurant I was looking for, pulled out my phone, dialed the number, and placed the order.

"15 minutes sounds perfect. Thank you."

I closed the phone book, returned it to the drawer and put my cell phone back in my pocket. I looked up to see Kakashi had finished putting everything away. I walked out of the kitchen, slipped on my shoes and waited at the door for him silently. Kakashi followed me to the door, opened it, and I walked out into the hall and pressed the button on the elevator. Kakashi closed and locked his apartment door and arrived at the elevator as the door opened. We entered the elevator and I quickly slapped the button for the lobby. I moved away from Kakashi and leaned against the wall opposite of where he was and closed my eyes until I felt the elevator stop. When I opened my eyes Kakashi was in front of me with his hands against the wall next to my shoulders, trapping me so I couldn't move.

"Why isn't the door opening? What are you doing?"

"I stopped the elevator because I want you to talk to me. I know you are mad because you haven't said a single word in the past 10 minutes."

"Not true, I just haven't said anything to you."

"My point exactly. Did my teasing really get you this upset?"

"I know I am over reacting and most likely it's all my hormones that are making me so moody. I wanted you and when you decided to give me some of my own teasing back, my body didn't like it. I'm sorry. You are right that my teasing is the same as yours so I just didn't say anything because every time I think about it, my body gets all stirred up again. Please just get the elevator moving again and let's go pick up supper. I'm starving and that isn't helping my mood improve."

Kakashi moved over and released the elevator and it began moving again. He came back over and leaned against the wall next to me and took my hand in his. Soon the elevator reached the lobby, the doors opened, and as we walked out we were greeted by several agitated tenants who had been waiting on the elevator. Kakashi maneuvered us past the crowd and held open the door. When we were outside, I walked closer to him, gave him a small kiss on his arm to let him know that I was no longer irritated. He placed a kiss on the top of my head letting me know that he understood.

"So from which restaurant did you order?"

""It's near the ramen stand."

"The tempura place?"

"No, the bbq place. I know how much you dislike tempura and even though I was irritated with you, I never would purposely only order the one thing that I know you don't like."

We arrived outside of the restaurant and I released Kakashi's hand.

"While I am getting this could you please pick up an order of miso soup from the place across the street?."

"I'd be happy to. I'll meet you back here in a few minutes."

We parted ways and when I entered the restaurant that I hadn't seen in 7 years, I was greeted by the smiling face of a young man who I immediately recognize but was having a hard time remembering his name.

"Leah, It's been forever. Will you be dining with us tonight or are you picking up an order for that large family of yours."

"I called a little while ago. Keiko took my order."

"Ah yes, I'm just finishing bagging that order up. I should have known. Keiko just wrote a heart with an L in the middle of it for the ticket. You haven't made her dreams come true and changed your mind have you?"

"Ha ha. No, I still prefer men. How have you been? Have you found the woman of your dreams?"

"Yeah, but I doubt she even remembers my name." He gave me a sad smile.

My mind was racing to remember his name. There were three brothers in this family. Was it Tobi, Arashi...no, Takashi! I smiled and gave his hand a gentle pat.

"Well if she can't remember your name Takashi, she doesn't deserve you."

"Leah, you are so sweet to say that. Are you...?"

At that moment, Kakashi walked into the restaurant with the container of miso soup. He waited in line behind me like he was a customer. Takashi greeted him, "I'll be with you in a moment sir." then returned his attention to me as he was tying my sack closed.

"Here, it's on the house. Think of it as a welcome home present."

He handed me the order and I was getting ready to say thanks and goodbye but his hand remained on the sack while his other hand came up and rubbed mine gently.

"So were your travels successful? Did you find your soul mate?."

"Yes, I found my soul mates. But I knew them before I left. They all live here in Konoha."

He released the bag and Takashi's eyes widened. A hopeful look momentarily graced across his face but faded when Kakashi wrapped his arm around my shoulders and placed a kiss on my cheek.

"Kakashi, this is Takashi, our families have known each other for as long as I can remember. Takashi, this is Kakashi, one of the three men I'm in love with."

"Nice to meet you Takashi."

"And you as well Kakashi. You are a very lucky man to win the heart of the sweetest girl in the world. Leah, I've gotta go check on something in the back and break the sad news to Keiko."

"Bye Takashi and thank you for the welcome home present."

"I look forward to getting together with you again real soon Leah so we can talk about old times and catch up."

Takashi turned and headed to the back of the restaurant. I handed the large bag to Kakashi so that he could carry it. He in turn, placed the soup in the bag and closed it. He offered me his hand, I interlaced my fingers with his and we left the restaurant and headed for home.

* * *

I didn't notice Tenzo sitting on the porch until we were almost on top of him due to the heated discussion that I was having with Kakashi.

"You need to drop it. I told you that he was only a family friend."

"His eyes told a different story."

"Hey Tenzo, would you mind helping Kakashi set everything up for supper. I need to use the bathroom."

Tenzo having heard the last few minutes of our conversation, seeing a look of frustration on my face, and once again hearing I was making an escape to the bathroom to get away from any further questions, immediately stepped in and took a hold of Kakashi's free arm and directed him to the kitchen before he could say another word.

"We will have everything ready by the time you get in the dining room. Just use the bathroom in the hall as Genma is making a repair to the one in your bedroom."

I decided not to ask what the repair was or what had happened as I was just wanting to get somewhere to not be interrogated. I entered the bathroom and shut the door a little harder than I had mean to. The noise brought Genma from the other room and I heard him knock on the door.

"Leah, is everything okay?"

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly to calm myself down. I decided while I was in here I might as well take care of the routine business and wash my hands for supper. As I placed the towel back on the rack, I felt a sharp pain in my gut and I grabbed onto the rack for support. A gasp of pain escaped my mouth. My grip was so hard and I was exerting such weight on the tiny rack, that it broke off the wall.

"I just really had to use the bathroom and slammed the door harder than I intended. Could you come in here and help me please."

"Sure."

Genma opened the door, saw the rack in my hand, and a pained look on my face. He gently took the rack out of my hand, put the lid down on the toilet and pointed at it.

"You sit here. I'll be right back with the tools to fix this."

Within a few minutes, Genma had returned, shut the door and began re-hanging the rack on the wall. When he was finished he got on his knees in front of me, placed his hands on my waist and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"All better. Now, do you want to talk about what has you so riled up or would you rather have me hold you and kiss you until it's all better?"

"I choose the holding and kissing option please."

He stood up, took my hand and guided me to stand up. He took a seat on the toilet, pulled me onto his lap and began showering me with soft kisses that had me soon forgetting why I was upset. We could have stayed like that for hours if it weren't for the loud growl of hunger my stomach gave that broke our lips apart.

"I think we should join Tenzo & Kakashi. That sounded like you haven't eaten in days."

"I agree, let's go."

He stood up, still holding me and gave me one last kiss as he lowered my legs and my feet touched the floor. He opened the door and allowed me to exit first. I led the way to the dining room and just as Tenzo had promised, everything was laid out and ready. He even had a little bit of everything placed on the plate in front of me so that as soon as I sat down, I could begin eating. Genma escorted me to my place and pulled out my chair. I noticed that Tenzo had placed himself strategically across from me so that when I looked up I would be able to see his calming face. I smiled. As soon as my rear hit the chair and Genma pushed it in, I began to eat. Genma took his seat and began filling his plate. Kakashi and Tenzo had begun eating as well. We sat in silence and ate our meal. I occasionally would look up and see Tenzo's sweet face or to my right and see Genma staring daggers at Kakashi. Genma did this because he quickly realized Kakashi was somehow to blame for getting me upset as he was the only person in the room that I would not make eye contact with. Seeing the impact that this caused made me realize that it would be best to get everything sorted and back to normal.

"I feel so much better now that I have food in my stomach. First, I want to apologize to you Tenzo and Genma for the weirdness that has transpired this evening. Genma, there is no need for you to keep glaring at Kakashi because he isn't entirely to blame for the tension in the air."

I finally turned and looked at Kakashi. He still had the same determined look on his face as when he was peppering me with questions about Takashi. I silently pleaded, '_please let the other two not react the same way Kakashi did.' _

"Kakashi, I know you wanted answers to questions you had but sometimes you need to learn when to let it go and not interrogate me when I'm starved and moody. Now, I think it best if we catch Tenzo and Genma up to speed on what started all of this. Would you like to begin?"

Hearing that I was willing to let him share his explanation first softened the hard look on his face.

"The guy behind the counter where we picked supper up from wouldn't allow Leah to pay for the meal. He was flirting with her, touching her, and about to ask her out, if I hadn't wrapped my arms around her and given her a kiss. But even after she let him know that she had fallen in love and introduced me as one of the three men she is in love with, he still asked her out, though it was under the disguise of 'talking about old times and catching up'. That about covers it."

"Alright, now I will share my version. Takashi and I have been friends since childhood. My parents and his both started business around the same time and have always supporting each other over the years. It's not an uncommon practice for either family to provide services free of charge. Takashi was not flirting with me, he simply asked me about my journey and after I asked him if he had someone special in his life, he asked me a similar question. I told him that I had at which point Kakashi appeared in the restaurant. Takashi was getting ready to ask me a question, when Kakashi wrapped an arm around me and gave me a kiss. I introduced them to each other. He had to take care of something and let his sister know, as she has always been interested in a romantic relationship with me, that I hadn't changed my mind about returning those affections to her and was now in love with three men. He said he looked forward to getting together to catch up. No definite date was set and I never said I would meet him anywhere that would resemble a date. I do want to catch up with him, but most likely it will be at either the restaurant or when I'm working at the spa, where we have always talked to each other. As far as flirting, I can only assume he means when Takashi touched my hand. To be fair, I touched his hand first. When I am trying to comfort someone it's not unusual for me to give them a pat of support or encouragement. This was all that it was. Furthermore, I don't think Kakashi is really worried about Takashi. I think he is upset regarding a conversation we had this morning on the walk to the spa where I told him that if push came to shove, I would do whatever is necessary, regardless of the risk it may cause me, to protect the people I love."

We all sat there quietly for several minutes. Genma and Tenzo exchanged looks. Finally Tenzo spoke up.

"I know the relationship Takashi and Leah's families have. I'm certain that from Leah's point of view everything she said is true. However, I also know that Takashi has had a crush on her for a very long time. Keiko has a crush on Leah as well. Never at any point has Leah not been 100% clear in her response to any of Keiko's advances. After being introduced to you, I seriously doubt that Takashi would make advances toward Leah since he never has been bold enough to attempt it before. He probably only wanted to catch up as a friend with her since he hasn't seen her in 7 years. As for Leah doing whatever it takes to protect the ones she loves, while I don't like the idea of her putting herself in danger, I understand her need to protect the ones she loves. She has the will of fire just like the rest of her family and us as well. But she isn't the type of person that actively goes out looking to put herself in harm's way so I'm not really worried about it. Your thoughts Genma?"

"I trust Leah. If she says there is nothing to worry about, then I'm not going to worry. I find the fact that a woman is attracted to her hot. What can I say, I just do. Regarding Leah putting herself in harm's way, I share Tenzo's view."

I rose from my chair and walked over to Kakashi. I placed both my hands on his face, one on each side.

"Kakashi, I never realized Takashi had feelings for me. If I had, I would have let him know that we are friends and that is all it will ever be. I will be more aware of it now but hopefully we won't have to have that conversation. His sister having feelings for me is a running joke between the two of us. I'm sorry this day has been filled with disagreements between the two of us, but I know that we are not always going to agree on everything and that is ok."

Kakashi stood up and wrapped his arms around me.

"I guess we are still getting use to living together. I'll try to remember to hold off asking questions that seem to rile you up when you are hungry. I think you inhaled your food faster than me when I'm trying to keep everyone from seeing my face in public." He chuckled.

I turned to look at Tenzo & Genma.

"So do you two have any questions or can we drop this whole thing?"

Tenzo and Genma looked at each other and replied, "We're good."

* * *

I walked into the kitchen, put the leftovers in the refrigerator and began running the soapy water for the dishes. I was headed back to the dining room when I was met by Kakashi at the door with all the dishes. He placed each dish in the sink and I turned the water off. I washed and he rinsed and paced the dishes in the drainer to dry. I handed him the last dish and dried my hands on a towel. When Kakashi finished rinsing it, I handed the towel to him.

"Are you ready to head off to bed?"

"I'm not that tired but I do want to get out of these jeans and relax."

"After you then."

We made our way to the bedroom and were greeted by Tenzo and Genma standing in front of something hidden beneath a sheet. I turned back to Kakashi who directed me over to the bed. While I sat down, he joined Tenzo and Genma over by the mysterious thing under the sheet. Kakashi was the first to speak.

"We realized that something was missing in this room."

Then Tenzo.

"We've all been working on this since the day we moved in together."

Then Genma.

"We hope you like it."

Kakashi and Tenzo moved out of the way as Genma pulled the sheet off to reveal a beautiful mahogany desk. I stood up, walked toward the desk, and ran my hand over it.

"It's beautiful."

I turned and gave each man a hug and kiss.

"Thank you so much. When did you all find time to do this?"

"Genma and I worked on it while you were taking care of Kakashi. But it was his idea to begin with and he did the design work. He also helped us finish it up once he was cleared by Tsunade."

I turned to Kakashi and smiled, "And I'm betting you made sure that I didn't accidentally stumble across those two while working on it as well."

Kakashi smiled. "I may have had assistance with that."

* * *

After they helped me arrange the items that had been sitting in a box in the closet since we moved in, Tenzo and Genma kissed me goodnight and wished me sweet dreams. Before they left the room, I gave them the envelope from Jiraya and asked them let me know whether or not they were interested in attending and if so, whether they would prefer I go or if it would be ok to let my brothers join them. I was just standing, admiring the desk when Kakashi came up behind me, wrapped his arms around me and placed soft kisses on my neck.

"How about we get you ready for bed?"

I turned my head and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Sounds good. I'm just going to visit the restroom first."

I took care of my nightly routine and finally removed my jeans and threw them in the hamper as I left the bathroom. Kakashi had turned off the lights, lit the candles on the nightstands, pulled back the sheets, and was waiting for me on the bed in his boxers. I crawled towards him on the bed and snuggled up next to him with my hands on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and gave me a hug.

"You look fantastic in my shirt."

"Thank you for letting me wear it. It was like being wrapped in your arms all day."

"Glad to hear it. But since you are actually in my arms there is no need to wear it now."

I giggled as I let him pull the shirt off my body, "Are you going to tell me the material is scratchy to your sensitive skin?"

"No. I remember you saying I should just tell you what I want. I want to feel every inch of your naked body against mine please."

I pulled the covers up over our bodies and laid down close to Kakashi, his strong arms pulled me so that our skin, wherever our bodies touched, gave a warm tingle that spread throughout our bodies.

"It chases away my nightmares having you close to me like this."

"Mmm...I'm glad it helps you sleep. I think the warmth our bodies are giving off is making me sleepy."

"Just shut your eyes and go to sleep. I'm going to be asleep in a few minutes too."

The last thing I remember is feeling Kakashi's lip give me a soft kiss on each of my closed eyes and I felt him wrap a leg over mine and give me a full body squeeze.

* * *

Next Chapter – Day 7 - A Gift from Maxi.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A/N: Timeline for this chapter: Day 7 in the house. WARNING: Nudity, etc.

* * *

Waking up wrapped close to Kakashi and feeling his hands rub over my body was wonderful. Up until the moment I felt another pain like yesterday and my body stiffened.

"Leah, please see Tsuande. This is at least the second time you have experienced pain like that. I know because I heard you while you were in the bathroom yesterday evening."

"Do you have super hearing along with superior sense of smell?"

"Yes, plus Genma told Tenzo and I about the pained look on your face when he joined you there."

"I promise I will talk to Tsunade."

"Good, Genma made you an appointment at 10 AM today and we all plan on being there."

"I don't like the idea of you three making decisions and taking action before you even talk to me about my body. Let me up I'm going to set Genma straight right now."

I struggled to get out of bed but quickly realized there was no escaping the tight embrace Kakashi had me in.

"I promise to keep the appointment and you three can tag along. Can you let me up now?"

Kakashi released me but I remained in bed next to him. I folded my arms across my chest and stared at the ceiling. There was a soft knock on the door. I laid there unresponsive, so Kakashi let them know it was ok to come in as he rose from the bed. My eyes stared at the ceiling as I heard Tenzo and Genma come into the room. Someone placed a tray on the dresser and soon they both joined me on the bed. I felt Tenzo's hand brush my cheek. He leaned down and gave me a kiss.

"Good morning Angel. Are you hungry?"

I pulled him into a hug and whispered in his ear, "Good morning Woodsy. No, I'm not hungry right now but thank you." before giving him a peck on the cheek and releasing him. I turned my body towards the side of the bed he was sitting on so that my back was to Genma. Genma cuddled up behind me.

"Is someone still sleepy this morning?"

I pretended not to hear and shifted away from him.

"I need to get up."

Tenzo moved off the bed. I quickly flipped the sheet off my body and threw it on Genma as I rose and made my way to the bathroom, taking hold of Tenzo's hand and bringing him with me. I knew I was being irrational and I needed him to help calm me down. Once we were behind the closed door, I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him close to my naked body. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Tenzo, I'm not really feeling like myself this morning. I just had to get away before I said something I will regret to those two. I don't know exactly what is going on with my body right now but it is causing me pain. Kakashi told me how Genma made an appointment for me without even talking to me and it made me angry."

"You know he only did that because he was worried about you. We all are."

"I know, but I am capable of making logical decisions when it comes to my body. He doesn't have to do that...none of you do."

Tenzo kissed me as he rubbed my back. Each kiss pulled the irritation right out of me and I soon felt like I was able to go back out and talk to them without snapping or saying something that would hurt them. We returned to the bedroom, but Kakashi and Genma were nowhere to be found. I decided to get dressed and talk to them later. Tenzo gave me a kiss and let me get dressed in private. While I was dressing, I ate the breakfast that they had brought to me-a glass of milk and toast with peanut butter on it-my favorite comfort food. I suspected that Tenzo somehow knew I would be in a bad mood this morning and would want something comforting. I returned the tray and dishes to the kitchen and noticed that it was almost time for my appointment. I left the kitchen and walked through the house looking for any one of my three men. I imagined that Kakashi had let Genma in on my reaction when I found out about the appointment, and from the way I ignored him this morning, he knew I was not happy with him. I walked outside and sure enough all three men were waiting for me on the porch.

* * *

I took a deep breath, exhaled slowly and then let them know I was ready to go.

"Are we going to the hospital or her office?"

All three men, noting my anger-free acknowledgement that I was keeping the appointment and they would be allowed to accompany me, smiled. Tenzo let me know we were heading to the hospital as he took my hand and gave it a kiss. I reached out and took Genma's hand as well and gave him an affectionate squeeze of apology. He also placed a soft kiss on my hand. I turned around and gave Kakashi an apologetic look, which he returned with a happy eye crease smile that let me know it was ok. When we reached the hospital, the receptionist told us there was paperwork that Tsunade had asked each man to complete before she met with us. The receptionist handed me a piece of paper and directed me to the lab where they would take my blood and other body fluids for testing before I was to report to exam room 5.

"I'll meet you in the room in a little bit."

As I walked down the hall, I wondered what information Tsunade would want from my men that would be so important that she wanted it documented in my medical record. She already had their medical histories so I could only assume she wanted to ask them something deeply personal that she thought they would be uncomfortable mentioning when we were all in the room together. I handed my paper to the lab assistant and they directed me to a chair, took the blood sample, and finally handed me a plastic cup.

"Use the restroom around the corner and leave it in the box on the wall. Then you can head to your exam room."

"Thank you."

I did as I was requested and was greeted by my three men and Tsunade when I entered the exam room. I could tell that whatever they had been talking about it appeared that it wasn't unpleasant as they all had smiles on their faces. I took the seat next to Tenzo.

"Leah, I'm going to go get your lab results. Please put on the gown and I will be back to examine you in a few minutes."

"Okay."

"You three step outside and give her some privacy."

"I don't mind."

"Sorry, hospital regulations. I'm sure you are more than comfortable with disrobing in front of these three, but I can't allow it. They can come back in when I return."

By the look on her face, I knew she wouldn't bend the rules this time so I let it go. The three of them didn't seem to want to disagree with her either and were already at the door. I quickly took off my clothes and put on the flimsy gown. I folded my clothes and placed them on a chair just as I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in."

The door opened and Tsunade entered followed by Tenzo, Kakashi & Genma. Each man took a seat in a chair and watched silently as she took my blood pressure, listened to my heart and checked my lungs. She noted her findings in my chart and while flipping through it, I saw that she had already added the three forms that they were asked to complete.

"Alright Leah, tell me about your pains."

"A sharp stabbing pain about three inches from my bellybutton on both sides and about two inches down. They don't last long. One happened last night and the other this morning."

"Okay, lay back and let me examine that area."

I did as she requested and she gently pressed on the area where I indicated.

"Is this causing you any pain?"

"None."

Tsunade made an additional note in my chart before letting me know I could sit up. She wrote a note on a small pad, tore off the page and handed it to Genma.

"Nothing serious, just more hormone imbalance issues that should be resolved with this herbal supplement. Take it twice a day with breakfast and dinner for the next three days. Since you missed breakfast already today, take it with lunch. I'm positive this will take care of it and you won't be having those pains ever again." Tsunade shot a look at my three men and gave a knowing smile. "Okay you three, out of the room again while she changes. Genma, get Leah's script filled for her. Kakashi, meet me in my office in 15 minutes for a mission. Tenzo you are free to escort Leah to wherever she may be going next."

* * *

While we walked to the spa, Tenzo let me know Genma would bring my medicine to me whenever I was finished at the spa around noon. I wasn't working today but figured a good long soak would help. Genma arrived along with his mother and suggested that we all go to lunch together before heading over to my parent's house so that I could see if my sisters had arrived yet. I was hoping to spend some alone time with Genma but we never were alone long enough to do so. We visited with my parents and they let me know that Kia called earlier in the day saying they expected to get here very late in the evening. By the time we had finished visiting with my family and had walked Nikka home, it was just past sunset. Finally it was just the two of us and I had my chance.

"Genma, I'm sorry for the cold shoulder I gave you this morning."

"I understand. I want to apologize for not talking to you before I called Tsunade."

"I normally wouldn't have gotten so upset, but lately all kinds of little things seem to set me off. I hope this medicine will help."

"Maybe it would be better if we re-think our living arrangement."

My mind traced back through our interactions today and realized he hadn't been his normally affectionate self and we spent the entire afternoon together. Granted, we were around our families, but he always seemed to want to be near me and would find ways to brush against me or at the very least hold my hand in their presence. Today he seemed to do the exact opposite. As we walked, I noticed a considerable amount of distance between us. I decided to move closer to him and noticed that as I moved toward him, he moved farther away at the same rate. He was purposely avoiding being close to me. Before I could muster up the courage to ask him about it, we were home and it was announced that supper was ready. He excused himself to the restroom to go wash his hands and I went to the kitchen to do the same. Tenzo was just grabbing the pitcher of tea and taking it to the table but waited for me. We walked into the dining room and Kakashi & Genma were already seated at the table. Tenzo placed the pitcher on the table and then helped me with my chair. We had a quite dinner and when I looked up at any of them it appeared that they were all getting more and more tense as the meal progressed. I decided to get my medicine and hoped that when I got back things would be more relaxed. I could hear the three men whispering as soon as I left the room but I couldn't make out what they were saying. I returned once again to the silent room and began clearing the dishes from the table.

"Leah can that wait a minute. We need to talk."

"Sure Genma. What do you want to talk about?"

"We need to make an important change."

My mind began panicking. He wanted out. I looked at the other two and they were nodding their heads in agreement.

"You both agree with Genma?"

Both Tenzo and Kakashi replied "yes". I was holding back my tears. I didn't want any of them to feel bad about whatever decision they had come to realize and so I had decided previously that if this happened, I wouldn't make a scene. But now in this moment, I had to get away and collect myself before I could actually hear any more. I darted from the room before any of them could get up from their seats and made it within a few steps of entering the bedroom before the tears began pouring down my face. I didn't bother shutting the door but went straight to the bed and fell face first on it. Within a few moments Tenzo was sitting on the edge of the bed rubbing my back. When I was calm again I asked Tenzo to give me a few minutes to collect myself and I would join them back in the dining room. I stopped just outside the room to take a final cleansing breath when I overheard their conversation.

"We should have handled this my way to begin with."

"Kakashi, this was too important to ask with a childish note like you would give to someone in second grade."

"My way is romantic and it wouldn't have made her run crying from the room Genma."

"We are going with your plan now Kakashi so drop it. You too Genma. She will be out here any minute."

I walked into the room and saw that the table had been completely cleared off with the exception of a folded note.

Kakashi smiled as he pointed to it, "That should explain everything."

I unfolded the note and read _"Would you like to have a bonding ceremony with the three of us?_' with '_Yes'_ and _'No' _check boxes. I looked at each of their faces. I tried to say 'Yes' but the only sound out of my mouth was a gasp of air as my eyes rolled into the back of my head and my world went dark.

* * *

I woke to the sound of Tenzo taking charge.

"Stop bickering you two. Kakashi get a blanket to put under her legs. Genma go get a glass of water for her."

I heard the sound of footsteps leaving the room as Tenzo's hand brushed my hair softly out of my face. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Tenzo's concerned face.

"Tenzo?"

"Don't try to move yet."

I heard two sets of footsteps scurry back into the room and felt my legs lift and then be placed onto a soft bundle.

Kakashi came into my sight of vision.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay."

"Here, take a small sip of water."

Genma brought a cup with a straw in it to my lips. I raised my head slightly and took a sip. I returned my head to Tenzo's lap.

"The floor is really uncomfortable."

Kakashi scooped me up and carried me into the bedroom with Genma and Tenzo close behind us. Kakashi waited while Tenzo flipped the covers back before laying me down in the middle of the bed. Tenzo removed my shoes and Genma placed the glass of water on the nightstand before returning to the foot of the bed next to the other two men. All three stood there just looking at me.

"Why is no one climbing into bed to comfort me like you all usually do? Are you all waiting for my answer first? I thought it would be more than obvious that it would be yes." I gave them a happy smile.

Tenzo returned my smile and was the first to crawl up from the bottom of the bed to lie beside me and wrap me in his arms. "I knew what your answer would be but I never thought it would make you black out."

"My brain has been swimming all day long with thoughts of Genma wanting out of this relationship and then when I finally read the note, I was so shocked and relieved that my brain quit working."

Genma sat down onto the foot of the bed and placed his hand on my leg. "Why would you ever think that?"

"You haven't been your normally handsie self with me and we spent the entire afternoon together. Then when we were walking home tonight you kept a considerable amount of space between us. I just figured it was because you were trying to make it easier for you to say what you needed to."

"No, I only did that because Tsunade said intimate contact with you caused your hormone levels to spike and then not taking steps to relieve those urges was what was causing you pain. I knew we were going to be with your family this afternoon and then when we were walking home, I knew we had dinner and other things planned for the evening."

"You can't just cut a girl off like that without warning her and not expect her to think something is wrong. Why was it no one bothered to share this tidbit of information with me when we were at the hospital?"

Kakashi sat down on the edge of the bed next to me, "We had already planned on asking you about the bonding ceremony tonight and when Tsunade mentioned that we should be more mindful of our intimate interactions with you throughout the day, we asked her not to say anything to ruin the surprise or that would make you think we were proposing due to your health concerns."

"Did Tsunade find out about this before my parents?"

Tenzo stroked his hand against my cheek to sooth me. "No, we spoke with your parents and Genma's mother the day we all agreed to ask you."

"When was that?"

"Three days ago before we had dinner with my mom."

"No wonder they were so happy to meet her this afternoon."

"Yeah, that wasn't the first time they met. It was just a happy coincidence that she was able to help me keep you distracted all afternoon. She and your mom have been getting together to go over plans for the ceremony every day."

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised. You all are really good at keeping me in the dark about things."

Kakashi pointed to himself, "Ninja prodigy", he motioned to Tenzo and Genma "Elite shinobi. We promise to use those skills only when absolutely necessary."

I grabbed Kakashi's shirt and pulled him down into a kiss. I did the same for Tenzo before I sat up and pulled Genma closer to me and kissed him.

"Just as long as the surprises are positive. I never want any of you keeping things from me in an effort to protect me or my feelings. I'm strong. I can take whatever life has to throw at us as long as we all are honest with each other. Okay?"

All three men agreed.

* * *

It was getting late and we all were just starting to get ready for bed when there was a knock on the door. Kakashi answered the door and let everyone know we had visitors. I heard some giggles from the living room and knew immediately who it was. I had just changed into a short black silk nightgown so I covered up with my robe and made my way into the living room. There stood Kia and Jade, along with their future husbands Sean and Aaron. The girls and I let out squeals as we ran towards each other and hugged. All the men in the room introduced themselves and watched as the three of us jumped up and down hugging in a tight circle. After a few minutes, we finally calmed down and while I greeted Sean and Aaron, my sisters hugged Kakashi, Genma and Tenzo. The three of us huddled together again on the couch and I let them know our happy news.

"That's fantastic! I'm so glad. Now that we know we can plan to be here for all the fun."

"Right you are Kia. So what is the timeline?"

"Well, we haven't really decided on a date yet. They just asked me tonight."

My three men looked at each other and silently agreed that Tenzo would be the one to offer the information.

"Leah, your parents have already sent out the notices to all your family members. I think they are planning for the ceremony to take place in three days."

"I knew my mother had been planning ahead but I thought for sure she would wait until I ask Mama Nada."

"Do you think she will have a problem with it?"

"No, I don't. I'll ask her tomorrow when we all go in for our girl's day at the spa. I'm so glad you two are here now so you can go with me. I'll ask Micah to make arrangements for a pre-ceremony night of fun at the bar he plays at regularly."

Sean went over to his bag and pulled out a box. Jade and Kia smiled.

"I was asked to deliver this to you."

I looked at him puzzled.

"We bumped into an old friend of yours before we left."

I took the box from Sean, removed the card and read it out loud. _To 'That Girl'. Just a reminder of the natural wonders found in Jamaica. I miss you. All my love, Maxi. _I untied the bow and lifted the lid and took a peek inside before showing the contents to Kia and Jade. They slapped their hands on the lid, shutting the box and laughed.

"That's just like Maxi to send something like this to you."

"Feel free to pass it around and take a peek. I doubt you will find it as funny as we do." I giggled and handed the box to Kakashi.

Tenzo and Genma moved closer to Kakashi to see what was in the box. As soon as Kakashi opened the lid, all three men were stunned by the gift-a 14-inch life-like replica of a well-endowed penis made of silicone.

Kia was finally able to control her laughter, "As if you need another one of those."

"Or that you could ever forget all the natural wonders we saw on the nude beaches in Jamaica."

All three of us fell into fits of laughter again when we saw Genma pull the dildo out of the box and hold it out so everyone could see it.

"That can't really be..."

I cut Sean off as I stood up, taking the box from Kakashi, "I assure you that it can and it is." and then took the dildo from Genma and returned it to the box. I placed the lid back on and sat it over at the end of the couch so that my sisters could finally stop laughing and the men could recover from the shock.

"I am so glad you stopped by but it is getting really late and you know our parents will want to visit awhile before they let you get to bed. I'll talk to mom in the morning and set up the time we will all meet at the spa. Okay?"

My sisters agreed, we hugged each other goodnight and soon our house was quiet again.

* * *

As I turned from the door, I saw Kakashi reading the note from Maxi. I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around him.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Oh, just wondering about your friendship with Maxi. That is an unusual gift."

"Maxi has a weird sense of humor. The first time I was on the nude beach I was red from head to toe and it wasn't from sunburn. Eventually we were going all the time and it didn't even faze me being naked. It was very liberating and I'm thankful for having a friend who helped me work through a lot of my inhibitions."

Kakashi dropped the note back on top of the box, turned around and wrapped his arms around me, "And I am thankful that I am one of the lucky men who receives the benefit of that experience."

We began walking arm and arm to the bedroom where we met Genma and Tenzo.

"So now that our company is gone, am I allowed to curl up with you all in bed or am I banned from any intimate contact until our wedding night?"

The three men looked at each other.

"If you all are not up to sharing the bed, I can practice my technique and sleep with each of you individually. You know-practice before the big night."

Kakashi smiled, "I am interested in watching this technique and see for myself the affect it will have on you."

Tenzo's face lit up, "I'm never one to turn down wrapping you up in my arms all night."

I turned to Genma who had seemed to be very concerned about this earlier.

"I promise to be good and I won't molest any of you if you are worried about me having hormone overload pains."

A dirty grin appeared on his face, "Feel free to molest me all you want. Tsunade only said to limit our intimate contact with you when we can't follow through on ways to release the urges your body is having. I don't know of anything that would interrupt us now."

"Good. I just want to take care of brushing my teeth before I start. Everyone can go take care of whatever you need to do before bed. Kakashi, if you want to read over this technique before I do it, you can find it marked with a red flag in the manual on the dresser. I'll do the technique in this room. For those of you not as interested in seeing the actual technique be performed, I will meet you in your room shortly."

I brushed my teeth, took off my robe and left it on the hook on the bathroom door. When I returned to the room I wasn't surprised to see only Kakashi in the room. That's part of what I loved about him. His fascination for learning new techniques was almost at the level at which he treasured his porn novels. Even for techniques that he never would be able to do. I noticed that once again, only candles lit up the room.

"Did you get a chance to read over it? The hand signs are done mentally."

"I did. I also realize this isn't something that I can use as I don't have DNA from multiple fathers, so I'll just sit and observe without the use of my sharingan."

"Okay, don't worry when you see two bodies being pulled out of me. It looks worse than it is. I really don't feel anything other than a tingle throughout my body which goes away after the division is complete."

"I'm glad you told me that. It didn't mention the no pain part in the manual and I was beginning to rethink whether or not you should be doing this technique at all."

"Any other questions before I begin? Once I start I will need silence so that I can concentrate."

"Could I have a before and after kiss to see if I can tell any difference? For scientific reasons of course." he chuckled.

"Uh huh. Whatever you want you scientific pervert."

I wrapped my arms around him and gave him a slow, soft kiss. I pulled back and sat on the floor. I took a deep breath and let it out, closed my eyes, performed the mental hand signs, and slowly began to feel tingles up and down each side of my body and the weight of being pulled, gently from both sides. Soon the tingling had subsided and I opened my eyes to see the amazed look on Kakashi's face as he stepped forward.

"Just a minute."

All three identical Leah's went to the restroom, shut the door, switched positions and waited 20 seconds before returning to the room. One at a time, each Leah kissed Kakashi exactly as the before kiss and then two of us headed for the other bedrooms. Kakashi stood there deep in thought. Apparently he really believed he would be able to tell a difference. He snapped out of it when the silence was broken by a soft moan. My body was reacting to the activities going on in the other two rooms. His hands began to roam my body until they were on my hips. He pulled me closer to him as he walked backwards. When his leg touched the edge of the bed, he picked me up, turned around and placed me gently on the bed. He stood at the edge of the bed and looked down at me.

"I'm sorry that my teasing caused you pain. I promise not to do that again. Whatever you want me to do, just tell me and I'll do it."

"Good, then don't beat yourself up about it. None of us knew what the problem was. I want you to feel free to kiss, lick, suck and touch me anyway you want to."

"Alrighty then."

He climbed onto the bed, positioning a leg on either side of mine and offered his hand to help me sit up. He pulled the end of my nightgown up and over my head to remove it and cast it aside. He gently pushed my body back so that he could take in all the curves of my naked body. He lowered his mouth to my stomach where he began to make a trail up to my breasts. I arched my back, moving my breasts higher into the air as his mouth gently began to suck on my nipple. Kakashi wrapped his arm underneath me and rolled onto his side, turning me towards him as he did so. Using only his fingertips, his left hand grazed down my body and stopping at my womanhood. I let out a moan when I felt him slip a finger inside me. My walls clamped down on him as he began to pump in and out a few times before adding another finger. His fingers were able to smoothly slide deep enough inside me that they pressed against my G spot. With each bump, I felt myself building up to what felt like a dam being busted open.

"Faster."

My hips were rocking towards him to meet each pump from his hand. He removed his mouth from my breast and pulled his arm out from behind me to guide me to lay flat on my back. He sat up and watched as his fingers slid in and out. With each movement his fingers made, my hips lifted off the bed and forced his fingers deeper and harder into me hitting the spot that brought forth a fountain of wetness from me. It sprayed out and coated his arm. My body shook as I watched the look of bliss appear on his face followed by him pulling his fingers out of me and placing them in his mouth where he licked them clean. Laying down next to me on the bed he placed soft kisses on my mouth before pulling back with a smile on his face.

"That was amazing. I had read about it, and knew it was possible, but from everything I read it made it seem like this was something that took a while to figure out exactly. I never dreamed that I would be lucky enough to experience it the first time I tried it with you."

"The key is that you applied just the right amount of pressure in the right spot and I knew not to hesitate when it first started to come on, I just went with it because it just felt right."

My body jerked as another burst of electricity shot through it. I saw the look of concern on Kakashi's face.

"It's okay...just a few aftershocks from the big tidal wave you pulled out of me. It will stop in a few minutes and I'll be ready to continue."

"I really don't know if we should. Without being able to sink my cock into you fully and memorizing our first time being together that way, I don't think there ever could be anything more impressive and beautiful than what I just saw. How about I get naked, wrap you up in my arms and we both have a restful sleep filled with nice dreams"

"You are such a romantic Kakashi."

He pulled off his boxers and threw them on the floor with my nightgown, cuddled up next to me, wrapping an arm and leg over my side and pulled me even closer to him giving a quick hug.

"Sweet dreams Kakashi"

"You too love."

* * *

**_GENMA'S POV_**

_While I wanted to see the technique Leah was going to be doing to allow us each to spend the night alone with her, I knew there would be another time to do so. Being the first to try out the latest toy in her collection was higher on my list of priorities for the moment. As soon as Kakashi lifted the box and I felt it in my hand, I knew that this was something that only I could use and have it end with her completely enjoying the experience. I wasn't about to leave this in the hands of Kakashi-who had once already fumbled in his attempts with toys or Tenzo-who seemed to be so intimidated with the idea of using them that I seriously believed that if he ever were to pick this particular toy up that the only thing he would be comfortable doing with it would be to throw it in the back of the drawer to keep it from ever seeing the light of day again. _

_I grabbed the box off the couch and took it into my room. I took out the dildo, went to the bathroom and washed it so that it would be clean and ready for use when our playing would start. I walked back into the room and placed it on the nightstand and quickly stripped down to my boxers. I sat on the bed and thought about how my attempt to limit my intimate contact with Leah during the day had backfired, causing her emotional pain. I wanted my actions tonight to reassure her that even if I can't be close or touch her during the day light hours until we are bonded, that I would shower her with all the attention she could handle at night when we were able to enjoy each other's bodies uninterrupted. I was floored when she told us she thought my lack of physical contact today meant I wanted to end our relationship. _

_I had been so deep in thought that I hadn't heard the door open and only realized she was here with me now, when I felt the bed dip down. I pulled her towards me and placed soft kisses on her lips. They soon became more urgent as I realized my body had missed touching her all afternoon and wanted to make up for lost time. My hands grazed over her soft skin and she let out a soft moan. Everywhere I touched her I felt a current of electricity pouring between our bodies. We pulled apart and Leah's eyes glanced over at the nightstand._

_"Did you want to try out the new toy tonight?"_

_"Yeah, but only if you want to. It's large, but I promise I'll take the time to make sure you enjoy it."_

_"Genma, don't worry. I trust you. I have experience using a dildo similar to that one."_

_HOLY SHIT!_

_"When and where?"_

_"A few years ago in Jamaica."_

_"Did you do this by yourself or did you have help with it?"_

_Picturing another woman pleasuring Leah was so hot. _

_"Do you really want to hear about it or would you rather be actually trying it out yourself?"_

_Me actually getting Leah off is better than anything I could imagine._

_"You're right. Lie down and let me show you how much I've missed touching you."_

**_END OF GENMA'S POV_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_TENZO's POV_**

_When I saw Leah walk through the door my brain forgot to tell my lungs to breathe. She saw my reaction and smiled as she made her way towards me. I wrapped her in my arms and let my lips gently press against hers. I reminded myself that I only intended to wrap her in my arms and cuddle with her tonight but when she walked in wearing that black nightgown that highlighted every beautiful curve of her body, my body's instincts took over. I ran my hands down her sides and ran them under the nightgown feeling every inch of her soft skin as they made their way back up her body. She let out a moan and held her arms up over her head so that I could pull it off and let it fall to the floor. I stepped back and looked at the beautiful body that in three short days I would get to have wrapped fully around me for the rest of our lives. I offered my hand to her and led her to the bed. She laid down and scooted over to make room for me. I quickly molded my body against her backside and pulled the covers over our bodies to seal in the warmth that was created between us. My hand rubbed small circles on her stomach as my lips kissed her neck. She guided my hand lower until I felt the thin strip of hair that led to her opening. My hand was perfectly still, but her body was grinding into it and my fingers could feel the hot wet pool that was begging for more._

_"Please Woodsy, I won't be able to sleep until I'm filled in the way that only you can."_

_My cock twitched. It took every ounce of restraint to keep my boxers on. I wanted to feel the warm pool between her legs with my cock as it rubbed between her folds. I wanted her to cum all over me. Instead of my cock, it would have to be my hand. _

_"You have to promise to go to sleep after I do this. My resolve won't hold up to a second request and then neither of us will be getting any sleep tonight."_

**_END OF TENZO's POV_**

* * *

Next Chapter - The Three Days leading up to the Ceremony.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A/N: Timeline for this chapter: The Three Days Leading Up to the Ceremony. WARNING: Nudity, etc.

* * *

3 DAYS UNTIL THE CEREMONY

I woke up and sent a message to the other two Leahs to meet me in the living room so that we could merge back into one body. As soon as I heard two doors open I rose up from the bed, threw on my nightgown and made my way to the living room. I stood between the other two Leahs, close enough that our bodies were flush against me with one in front and one behind. I released the jutsu and slowly felt pressure and a tingling sensation as my body absorbed the two back into me. I took a deep breath and let it out and when I turned to head into the kitchen and start breakfast I saw all three men watching me.

"Good morning. I'm just heading into the kitchen. Anyone else hungry?"

"Breakfast can wait. I want to know how you are feeling."

I walked toward Kakashi and gave him a hug.

"I'm well-rested and loved by all of you. I'm perfect. Do I need to run a couple of laps around the house to prove to you that I'm full of energy?"

Kakashi kissed me on the forehead.

"No, just take it easy today. Okay?"

"All I have planned is for a relaxing day at the spa and hanging out with my sisters while we do some shopping and a lot of catching up."

Kakashi smiled. I looked over at Genma and Tenzo.

"Do either of you have any concerns about my stamina to handle the activities I have planned for today?"

I walked over to Tenzo who smiled and gave me a hug while he shook his head.

"No. Have fun and I'll see you around suppertime at your parent's house. They have me busy all day taking care of numerous tasks. One of which is a final fitting for my ceremonial robe."

Tenzo placed a gentle kiss on my cheek before he released me and headed out to my parent's house. I walked over to Genma who wasted no time in pulling me into a strong hug.

"I figured I would be lucky to get a peck on the cheek this morning. Now that I know why you were acting that way yesterday, I'm not worried about it." I smiled. "You more than made up for the lack of physical contact during the day with all the attention you gave me last night."

"I just wanted you to know how happy I am to see you looking so well rested after last night's activities. I was worried after getting you off the third time that you would be exhausted today. I just couldn't help myself from touching every inch of your body over and over. The next three days will be a challenge, but the nights are going to be fantastic."

As we walked into the kitchen, the phone rang. I answered it. It was my mom. Genma walked over to the counter and poured three glasses of milk and took them into the dining room while I talked with her.

Our conversation was brief and I hung up the phone, turning back to Kakashi and seeing him put the finishing touches on the breakfast he had made. He handed a bowl to me before picking up the remaining two and letting me walk thru the door ahead of him into the dining room. He placed one bowl in front of Genma's chair and the other in front of his. Genma pulled out my chair, I sat down and placed my bowl on the table and he helped push my chair in. While we ate, we talked about everyone's schedule for the day.

"So which one of you gets the task of escorting me around town with my sisters while we do girly stuff or can I manage this on my own today?"

"I believe I get the pleasure of walking you to the spa this morning and Genma will be escorting you around town this afternoon while you do the shopping."

"Our plans have changed. We won't be going to the spa until this afternoon around 4 PM. My mother and Tsunade couldn't make it there until then. My sisters and I are going to do the majority of the shopping this morning."

I was hopeful that the change in plans might have Kakashi rethink the need to escort me everywhere. I loved walking with them, but it was getting a little tiresome.

"Not a problem. I will be happy to escort you three lovely ladies around town and carry your bags. I'll bring them home with me after Genma meets up with us at lunch."

"It won't bother you just sitting around all day while we try on clothes and ramble on with all the girl talk?"

"I rather like the idea of a fashion show. Will there be a visit to the lingerie store?"

"You will get to escort us as we do our shoe, accessory, and some general clothes shopping this morning Kakashi. Genma will get to help me at the lingerie store this afternoon right before we head to the spa."

"So the items you are looking for are they related to the upcoming ceremony or something for everyday wear?"

"A little of both. My sisters are looking for items for the ceremony. But my mother has my wardrobe almost finished. It's always the same thing, with only a few personal touches added depending on the parties involved. I'm just looking for an outfit to wear the night before the ceremony when we go out for some fun at the bar."

"And the lingerie shopping?"

"That is for my sisters. Not me. I have more than enough lingerie."

We finished breakfast, cleaned the dishes, took showers and headed out the door. We all walked side by side to my parent's house. My sisters on the front porch met us. I gave Genma a kiss and let him know that I would call him closer to lunchtime so he would know where to meet us.

* * *

With a sister on each side of me, Kakashi walked quietly and happily behind us. Luck was on our side and we were quickly able to find the matching dresses that Kia and Jade would wear at the ceremony. We then focused our attention on our 'party' attire. We all agreed to wear mid-thigh black skirts and cotton blouses each of a different color. Kia chose purple, Jade chose red, and I chose a navy blue shirt. We found accessories- stockings, combs for my sister's hair for the ceremony, and finally the perfect heels to go with each outfit.

We were so successful that we had plenty of time before meeting Genma. Kia and Jade returned home to drop off their items and get Genma while Kakashi and I headed back to our house to drop off my packages and order the lunch that Kia, Jade and Genma would pick up. We still had plenty of time so I decided to throw my new outfit in the washing machine and paint my nails.

"Kakashi, were you able to get my nail polish the other day?"

"Yeah. I can get it for you."

Before I could object his need to do every little thing for me, he had already darted to the room, retrieved all the necessary supplies and returned to the living room. I offered my hand to take the many items from him but he kept them out of my reach and a loving grin appeared on his unmasked face.

"Would it be ok if I help?"

"If you want to sure. That's nice of you to offer. How about I remove the old stuff on my hands while you remove the polish on my toes?"

"Sounds like a plan."

I pulled a tissue from the box, folded it and applied the polish remover to the tissue before handing the bottle to Kakashi. He watched as I rubbed the tissue on my nails with great fascination before doing the same to his tissue and starting on my toes. His hands lifted both of my feet and placed them in his lap; I leaned back on the couch cushion and watched as he removed the polish with each loving stroke. Soon all the old polish was gone and as I made my way to the bathroom sink to wash my hands and toes, Kakashi threw away the smelly tissues.

I returned to the living room to see Kakashi ready and waiting with a pumice stone and lotion. I hadn't even thought about doing that to my feet but he seemed so eager that I let him take care of that while I rested on the couch and watched him. I decided to apply the clear polish and had done so to the third finger on my left hand when I let out a moan in response to Kakashi rubbing lotion on my recently buffed feet. He looked up from having his attention focused on the task at hand and smiled. Whether Kakashi had a foot fetish or not, it didn't matter. All I could think about was how good his hands felt on my feet. I was starting to get aroused. I refocused my attention back to finishing my nails while Kakashi gently placed my feet on the couch and went to the bathroom to wash all the lotion off his hands. He returned just as I was placing the cap back on the bottle. He lifted my feet again, sat down, returned them to his lap and then offered his hand to take the bottle from me. As soon as he had the bottle, I began waving and blowing on my fingers to help them dry faster. Kakashi's focus was completely on painting my nails. He didn't look up until he had finished both feet, screwed the cap back on the bottle and placed the bottle with the other supplies on the floor. He lifted my feet with both of his hands and brought them up to his mouth so that he could blow on them to help them dry. When the first breath of air flowed across my toes my body gave a jerk and my foot nearly pulled out of Kakashi's hand. My reaction brought about another grin on Kakashi's face. Dirty thoughts were racing thru Kakashi's mind. He was pleased with himself at how his attention made my body react but just as quick as the grin appeared on his face, I saw it change to regret. He knew he was turning me on and that we didn't have time to go further before lunch. He placed my feet gently on the cushion after he rose from the couch. He began collecting all the items and was going to return them to their proper place. I reached out and grabbed his arm to keep him in the room.

"Kakashi, I will be okay. Maybe it is the herbal supplement helping or maybe Mama Nada was wrong about what is causing my pain. I think maybe it is stress. Thank you for all your loving attention. Would it be greedy of me if I asked you to help me out like that again in the future?"

"It isn't greedy to want that. Especially since it is something that I have wanted to do for some time. I really didn't realize you would react the way you did and in turn how it would affect me. My dad always said showing a woman how much I love her with routine tasks in daily life had a much deeper impact than any words said. My mom always looked at him with such love, especially when they would do simple things together."

I pulled him toward me and he bent down and kissed me. We were so wrapped up in the kiss that we didn't notice the three other people in the room until my sister Kia cleared her throat. We pulled apart and Kakashi pulled up his mask and left the room to return the items to the bathroom. I rose from the couch and walked over to Genma, wrapping my arms around him and gave him a hug.

"Would you like help setting the table?"

He gave me a smile and a kiss on the cheek.

"No, you give your sisters a tour of the house. I'll take care of this. But thanks for offering."

Genma headed into the kitchen while I led them around the house. Kakashi met us in the hallway and said he would take care of putting my clothes into the dryer and that lunch would be outside. We made our way to the back yard and seated ourselves around the table. As soon as Kakashi joined us we began eating. My sisters and I chatted during the meal while Genma and Kakashi sat and ate quietly. I would look at them occasionally and saw that they were enjoying just being able to witness the silliness that the three of us could bring out of each other. When we were finished, Kakashi said he would take care of cleaning everything up so that we could head out to finish our shopping. I gave him a kiss goodbye and we headed to the store.

* * *

"I hope you don't mind we asked Sean and Aaron to meet us at the store. We figured Genma could help you narrow down which of the many selections we make that will end up going home with you."

"You just want time alone with them since I'm sure you haven't been able to for more than 5 minutes since you arrived home."

I turned to Genma and judging by the smile on his face, I knew he was more than happy to go along with their suggestion. Genma went to join Sean and Aaron near the fitting rooms while we went around the store and my sisters loaded up my arms with multiple outfits. The saleswoman escorted each couple to a private dressing room that included a small waiting area with a chair, a full length mirror, and a curtain covered area with a bench and a rack where the items to be tried on could be placed. I noticed Genma had given the large collection of clothing a good look over and apparently at least one item caught his attention.

"I hadn't really planned on buying anything but go and pick out a few that you really want me to try on. My sisters picked out some of this stuff just to keep us busy. They want to use the time to molest their fiancés."

Genma quickly pulled out his two choices and placed them on the left side of the rack. Not surprisingly, they were both red. I also noticed the comfy pj combo sets that I had picked out were pushed to the far right away from his selections. He headed back to the chair and sat down while I added a couple selections myself. I removed my clothing and placed them on the bench and tried on the red and white spaghetti strap top with matching pajama bottoms that had hearts on them. I walked out behind the curtain and wasn't surprised to see a brief glimpse of disappointment on Genma's face.

"What do you think?"

I stopped a few feet in front of him, turned and gave my rear a little shake.

"It's cute."

"This is the perfect thing if I get to have a sleep over with my sisters."

I headed back behind the curtain, took off the pjs and put them back on the hanger. I tried on a red-skirted garter thong with a nude shade of hose and a red push up bra. I removed the remaining selection of clothes that I was not intending to purchase or even try on and used them to hide what I was wearing.

"Since I won't be trying these on, could you place them on the table outside the room for me?"

Genma stood up, walked towards me with outreached arms and easily accepted the heavy pile from me. When he finally saw what I was wearing he smiled before turning and quickly taking the clothes over to the door, opened it, and placed them on the table. He returned to his chair and sat down. I stayed just out of his reach and let him admire the view before I felt his hand catch my arm and stop me.

"Don't you want me to try on the corset you picked out?"

"No, I'd rather spend the next hour or so rubbing and kissing you."

I felt his hand unhook the hose from the garter thong and removing the hose from each of my legs slowly, caressing my skin with his hands. He slid the thong off of me and gently spread my legs farther apart. His face was against my womanhood and he began to kiss, lick and suck my skin. I felt a shiver run through me that caused my legs to buckle a little. He moved me towards the bench so I wouldn't have to worry about falling over.

As soon as I sat down, he positioned me so that I was lying completely back, he lifted my legs and hoisted each of them over his shoulders and returned his attention to my aroused flesh. I felt his tongue slide into me. My hips instinctively began to buck. He continued providing the attention that had my legs twitching and my hips rocking against his mouth until I reached my release. He wiped his face with the sleeve of his shirt before pulling my face to his for soft kisses. I made room for him to join me on the bench and he wrapped me in his arms.

"This is much better than helping me try on clothes. I don't want to stop but…"

"You don't want to have them come knocking and finding you like this."

"Exactly."

I got dressed, added the red push up bra and garter thong combo to the items I was purchasing and we left the fitting room holding hands. It wasn't long before my sisters and their fiancés emerged from the dressing rooms with a blush on all their cheeks. We made our purchases and then headed for the spa.

* * *

Micah greeted us at the reception desk with an eager look on his face.

"Before you ask Micah, yes you are invited along with the rest of our brothers, Sean & Aaron to attend the screening. It will be tomorrow afternoon. Also, can you arrange for enough tables to be reserved at that bar you play at the evening before the ceremony to accommodate our large group for a night of fun."

"Great! I took care of planning everything when Mom shared the good news with me this morning. She and Tsunade are already in the women's dressing room."

"Thanks. I'll see you later."

I turned to Sean, Aaron and Genma.

"How about we meet out here in a couple of hours?"

Each couple kissed and parted heading into the appropriate dressing room.

As soon as I turned the corner and saw Mama Nada, she didn't even give me time to ask her if she would allow and perform the ceremony.

"The answer is yes. I only have one request—that you allow me to give you presents both as your godmother and the Hokage."

I wrapped my arms around her and gave her a hug, "As if I could stop you."

"Good then let's get in the spa and get down to the details."

Everyone undressed, headed toward the women's side of the communal spa and got comfortable in the water.

"Mama Nada there is one thing that I would like to request of you as Hokage. Could you arrange it so that all three men are given some time off from long missions so that we can improve the chances of pregnancy?"

"I can guarantee a month paid leave for all three of them with absolutely no missions at all. After that I will assign missions that only take a day to complete. I plan on keeping extended missions assigned to any of the three down to a minimum and as Hokage I will take whatever steps are necessary to encourage the rebuilding of Konoha's population. Your happiness is the most important reason, but the endless possibilities of the skill sets that your offspring will have with any of these three men is ample reason to allow such a request. Even if none of your children wish to become shinobi, they will have talents that we want to keep in Konoha."

We heard Genma's voice over the wall dividing the men's and women's spa.

"One of those skills will be the ability to charm the pants off anything alive because they will be too beautiful to resist."

The entire women's side of the bath erupted in giggles. Looking around I noticed Kurenia and Ayame had been seated opposite us chatting as well as Hana Inuzuka and Anko to the left of us.

Anko jokingly yelled back over to Genma, "You are not that charming and we haven't seen Kakashi's face."

Genma replied, "Not because of us. Because their mother is gorgeous and has that skill!"

More giggles erupted along with a few 'awws'.

I knew Kurenia and Ayame had already been invited to the celebrations before and after the ceremony by way of Kakashi inviting Asuma and Iruka but I wanted to include Anko and Hana as well.

"The ceremony is for family only, but you all are invited to attend the party we are having the night before and the reception that will go on most of the afternoon at my parent's house."

Kurenia and Ayame let me know that they would be there along with their significant others. Hana let me know she had a date planned for that night but was certain that he would enjoy attending as well. As we were finished with our soak, I rose from the water and moved over to Anko to find out if she too would be joining us. She had a dazed look on her face as I approached so I placed my hand on her shoulder and shook her a little until she was looking up at my face.

"Come on Anko. A night of singing and dancing—you know there will be plenty of guys and if you don't find anything that tickles your fancy—you can always dance with me."

Anko snapped out of whatever she had been thinking about.

"Oh yeah. I'll be there."

* * *

2 DAYS UNTIL THE CEREMONY

The morning was spent greeting and helping family that had come in for the ceremony settle into the various rooms at my parent's house. All three men were so busy introducing themselves and trying to keep track of how each new person they met was related to me that they didn't have time to argue about the afternoon's activities and the fact that for the first time in several days, I wouldn't have one of the three of them escorting me everywhere I went. Kakashi promised that the dogs would remain scattered around outside my family's house and out of the way so that people wouldn't be tripping over them. Pakkun took it upon himself to be glued to my side as I directed a collection of 10 nephews and 5 nieces complaining about not being included.

"I know you are disappointed about the ceremony. But ladies, I really could use all your creative minds and organizational skills to make sure this place is beautiful and everything goes as planned here while the ceremony takes place. And gentlemen, what would these charming ladies do if we didn't have such strong young men to help move everything around? Tadashi you are the oldest so I really would appreciate your help keeping track of the younger children."

He gave a reluctant grunt.

"Trust me, do you really want to be forced to dress up in an uncomfortable suit and sit through a long speech where you have to watch adults kiss not once but three times?"

He agreed with me and promised he would make sure everything went as planned. Tadashi directed the children to an area of the yard where they could help out with the minor details but not be in the way of the adults who were setting up chairs and tables.

I turned away from watching them to see my three men walking towards me. I noticed that Genma and Tenzo were guiding a visibly shaken Kakashi towards me. Kakashi's eye was wide open as if he had received some horrible shock.

"What's wrong? Is he having second thoughts about leaving me here?"

Tenzo shook his head as they stopped with Kakashi in front of me. "No. Kakashi is confident in your safety."

I placed my hand on Kakashi's cheek and looked at Genma. "Then why does he look this way?"

Genma chuckled, "Your Aunt Nia."

"Is Gai and Uncle Tobu here as well?"

"No, Gai had to leave, but not before Kakashi was overwhelmed."

Kakashi's voice was shaken. He looked at me pleadingly.

"Matching…outfits."

I gasped. "They didn't!"

Genma shook his head "They did. Apparently Kakashi was under the impression that Gai's unique fashion sense came from his biological father. That is until your Aunt set him straight on how she always looked forward to family gatherings because it gave her the opportunity to dress her boys up in matching outfits."

I cupped Kakashi's face in my hands and directed his eye to mine, "I promise to never make you wear father/son outfits…ever!"

* * *

My promise brought Kakashi back from his horrified state and allowed him to enjoy the screening with Genma, Tenzo and all of my brothers. No one mentioned a word about the movie during dinner at my parent's house as Adrian was giving every male that attend a look that said, '_mention that trashy movie and see what happens'. _It wasn't until we arrived back at our home and were getting ready for bed that the topic surfaced.

"Did he think no one would notice the resemblance?" asked Genma.

Kakashi replied, "Maybe he was counting on the fact that no man would be insane enough to mention it to her."

"Whose image was soiled?" I asked.

Kakashi hesitantly offered, "An actress with a non speaking role has some of Tsunade's features."

Before Genma had time to think about it he chuckled and added, "Non speaking only because every scene she is in some guy's cock is jammed…". He stopped talking when he saw the look on my face.

Tenzo's eyes shot daggers at both men as he wrapped his arms around me and comforted me. "The girl had large breasts and a diamond on her forehead. She didn't have the Hokage's hair color, eye color or facial features other than the diamond. This girl was way younger than the image the Hokage likes to make everyone believe. They are seeing more into this than anyone else would."

I pulled away from Tenzo and headed to the bedroom. All three of them followed and watched as I opened the drawer in which Kakashi kept his favorite reading material and flipped through the pages until I found a few illustrated pages and the image of the character that I thought they were referring to and handed it to Tenzo. "Did she look like this?"

"Yes. That is exactly the character that was in the movie."

"Tenzo's right. He wasn't thinking of Tsunade."

_Jiraiya is a dead man._

Kakashi voiced the question that all three men were thinking,

"Do you know the girl that was the inspiration for these drawings? This character wasn't in the original book that the film was based on. She only appeared in his second book. It came out about 6 years ago."

"I told you that girls do silly stuff when they get together. Well, on several occasions my sisters and I would practice using a henge. And the image we used was Mama Nada's."

"Please show us your henge of Tsunade."

I transformed into the exact likeness of Tsunade, including every last detail from the top of her head down to her toenails.

"That's too good of a henge to confuse it with the character in the book."

I dropped the henge.

"I'd really appreciate it if you wouldn't say anything about this to anyone. Especially Tsunade, Jade or Kia."

All three men agreed. Tenzo and Genma seemed to be satisfied and were getting ready to leave the room to get ready for bed. I could tell by the way Kakashi looked at me that he wasn't finished. Before they left the room, Kakashi brought up a point that stopped them in their tracks.

"Your henge is the perfect likeness of Tsunade. Your sisters have five years of experience on you and I'm sure their henge work is pretty close to Tsunade's likeness as well. They did after all go on your journey with you to help teach you many of the techniques you needed to learn. However, 6 years ago I imagine yours wasn't quite up to par with theirs nor was it as perfect as it is now. Would you care to show us what it looked like back then?"

My facial appearance became the exact likeness of the character in his book. My body changed to a slightly smaller sized chest and hips.

"When I first started practicing henge the only thing I could get close to looking like her was the shape of my face and her diamond. But even then it didn't compare to how good my sister's henge was. I had a hard time changing my tri-colored hair into blond. It usually ended up being blond with pink or black streaks. He apparently changed the hair color entirely. I'm guessing this was one of the reasons why he was so interested in having us pose naked for him after my curves fully developed. He wanted to use images of my real body instead of some made up one. He never once saw me without my clothes on. Once my mom warned him, he gave up."

Kakashi wrapped his arms around me and I dropped the henge. He rubbed my back and kissed my forehead.

"I always wondered why the character's face didn't match the body he drew for her. I guess that's why she is viewed mostly from the shoulders up. I will ask him to remove this character from all future books and movies. I'm sure he will do so quickly and with little objection since he wouldn't want me to mention this to Tsunade."

"You three promised not to say anything."

"I will always keep my promises to you. However, he won't know that I made you that promise."

Genma was agitated. Tenzo placed a hand on Genma's shoulder to draw his attention away from his anger at the thought of me being the muse that inspired this character.

"We will keep our promise to you as well. Won't we Genma?"

"Of course."

* * *

1 DAY UNTIL THE CEREMONY

After another blissful night of sleeping in the arms of each of my men, I had planned on waking up early so that I would have everything packed and ready for tonight as I would be escorted to my parents house and not returning to change for our night of celebration. However, that didn't happen and so I was still folding and packing everything I would need when Tenzo came to check and see if I was ready to go. My fathers scheduled appointments for my men to have a heart tattoo surrounding an "L" placed above each of their left breasts for the ceremony tomorrow and it was getting close to the scheduled time.

"Sorry Tenzo. I should be ready to go in a few minutes. Are we pushing it too close to when you three need to meet up with my dads?"

"It's ok. They wisely put in a couple of hours padding from when we really need to meet them out of habit from Kakashi arriving everywhere late."

"I'll be sure to let them know it was me not Kakashi this time."

Said man appeared at the door with a smile on his face.

"I appreciate your offer to set the record straight but you don't need to. Somehow I don't think that me being ready this one time will make much difference and it might even confuse them into thinking that I have changed my ways. We wouldn't want that."

I finished placing my newly purchased items from the lingerie store into my bag and pulled the zipper of my bag closed.

"Okay. I'm ready."

Before I had a chance to pick up my bag, Tenzo slung the strap over his shoulder. Kakashi took my hand and led me out of the house onto the porch where Genma was waiting. Genma took my other hand and we all leisurely walked to my parent's house. When we arrived, Tenzo handed my bag off to Aaron who placed it in the room my sisters were sharing. We agreed that everyone in my family who would be attending the party would meet at our parent's house for dinner before heading out to the bar. Kakashi, Genma, and Tenzo had to take care of one last secret thing that they wanted to do before the party and were not sure how long it would take. They thought it was best if we ate without them and they would catch up with us at the bar. My parents decided to stay at home and entertain our many family guests that came in from out of town who chose not to come with us to the bar.

* * *

By the time we sat down at one of the many reserved tables for our group, I heard my brother Micah on stage asking all the lovely ladies in our family to join him in singing a song. He knew that Kia, Jade and I would go up there if he asked but some were more hesitant. Each of us took the hand of several of our sister-in-laws and led them up on stage. As we began singing _'Sisters Are Doing It For Themselves' _it loosened everyone up and soon more and more ladies were joining us even if they were still in their seats.

Kia and Jade sang _'That's Not My Name'_ as I made my way back to the table to get a drink in preparation for the solo I knew Micah was going to have me sing next. While I waited, I kept an eye out for my men. Kia and Jade were finished and leaving the stage before the waitress came by so that I could order a drink. I heard Micah calling me back up to the stage.

"I want to ask my baby sister to get up here and sing us a song. This party is for her and her soon-to-be husbands who just walked in the door."

I turned toward the door to see them making their way to the table I had just left.

"Perfect timing guys. Now Leah can let everyone here know how she feels about you."

I rolled my eyes at Micah as I took the microphone from him.

"Thanks Micah. I hope you were planning on letting me sing something appropriate and not something raunchy." I whispered into his ear.

He replied, "Of course. How about _"The Way You Love Me?_"

I smiled and nodded my head in agreement as they began to play. While I waited for the introduction to finish, my eyes locked on Kakashi.

'**_If I could grant; You one wish; I'd wish you could see the way you kiss; Ooh, I love watching you; Baby; When you're driving me crazy._** O**_oh, I love the way you; Love the way you love me; There's nowhere else I'd rather be; Ooh, to feel the way I feel with your arms around me; I only wish that you could see the way you love me; The way you love me.'_**

My eyes shifted over to Genma who was standing next to Kakashi and showing me his beautiful smile.

**_'It's not right; It's not fair; What you're missing over there; Someday I'll find a way to show you; Just how lucky I am to know you. Ooh, I love the way you; Love the way you love me; There's nowhere else I'd rather be; Ooh, to feel the way I feel with your arms around me; I only wish that you could see the way you love me; The way you love me'_**

My eyes gravitated further to the left and I met Tenzo's gaze. He mouthed 'I love you.'

**_'You're the million reasons why; There's love reflecting in my eyes; Ooh, I love the way you; Love the way you love me; There's nowhere else I'd rather be; Ooh, to feel the way I feel with your arms around me; I only wish that you could see the way you love me; The way you love me; Ooh, the way you love me; The way you love me.'_**

* * *

I made my way off the stage as Micah egging the audience on.

"I know all you guys are heartbroken that she is taken, but give her another round of applause so she will grace us with another song later.'

The applause grew louder and Micah's smile wider. "Until then I hope you will settle for me."

I made it back to the table just as Micah began playing _'I Knew I Loved You Before I Met You'_ and sure enough Kakashi pulled me out on the dance floor just as Micah began to sing.

**_'Maybe it's intuition; But some things you just don't question; Like in your eyes; I see my future in an instant; And there it goes; I think I found my best friend; I know that it might sound more than a little crazy; But I believe; 'I knew I loved you before I met you; I think I dreamed you into life; I knew I loved you before I met you; I have been waiting all my life'_**

We reached the middle of the dance floor, he turned toward me, pulled me close and we began dancing.

**_''There's just no rhyme or reason; Only this sense of completion; And in your eyes; I see the missing pieces; I'm searching for; I think I've found my way home; 'I know that it might sound more than a little crazy; But I believe; 'I knew I loved you before I met you; I think I dreamed you into life; I knew I loved you before I met you; I have been waiting all my life; A thousand angels dance around you;'_**

Kakashi whispered in my ear...

**_'I am complete now that I've found you'_**

and then kissed me as we danced.

**_'I knew I loved you before I met you; I think I dreamed you into life; I knew I loved you before I met you; I have been waiting all my life'_**

We danced to the next song as well and when it ended Kakashi led me back to the table where Tenzo had a drink waiting for me.

* * *

I took a couple of quick sips then gave Tenzo a kiss.

"Thanks Woodsy. I really needed that."

"Take your time and catch your breath but as soon as you are ready to go again, I would like to have the next slow dance with you."

"I would like that too."

Several quick paced songs had the crowd excited and it gave me plenty of time to catch my breath. I was surprised when I heard Micah call Aaron up on the stage.

"We are going to slow things down a little now and I'm going to ask my future brother-in-law Aaron to come up here and sing a song to Kia."

Tenzo positioned us to a comfortable spot on the floor where I could still get a good view of Aaron as he sang on stage. We rocked back and forth slowly as the beautiful sound of Micah playing his guitar filled the room.

**_'To really love a woman; To understand her - you gotta know her deep inside; Hear every thought - see every dream; Give her wings when she wants to fly; Then when you find yourself lying helpless in her arms; You know you really love a woman'_**

We were joined on the dance floor by several couples in our group but the one that I was most pleased to see was Kurenia and Asuma. I caught Kurenia's eye and exchanged smiles.

**_'When you love a woman you tell her that she's really wanted; When you love a woman you tell her that she's the one; Cuz she needs somebody to tell her that it's gonna last forever; So tell me have you ever really - really really ever loved a woman?'_**

Tenzo pulled me closer, nuzzled his face in my hair.

**_'To really love a woman; Let her hold you - till you know how she needs to be touched; You've gotta breathe her - really taste her; Till you can feel her in your blood; Then when you can see your unborn children in her eyes; You know you really love a woman'_**

He placed a soft kiss on my ear.

**_'When you love a woman you tell her that she's really wanted; When you love a woman you tell her that she's the one; Cuz she needs somebody to tell her that it's gonna last forever; So tell me have you ever really - really really ever loved a woman?'_**

He whispered, "you feel so good in my arms."

**_'You got to give her some faith - hold her tight; A little tenderness - gotta treat her right; She will be there for you, taking good care of you; You really gotta love your woman'_**

I pulled back and guided his mouth to mine. We softly kissed through half of the next song before breaking our embrace and making our way back to the table.

* * *

I was sitting between Genma and Kakashi and leaned my head against Genma's chest.

"You getting tired?"

"No, just felt the need to be close to you."

He wrapped an arm around me and gave me a squeeze. "Feel free to do that anytime. So is it my turn next to get you out on the dance floor?"

I looked around the tables and could see that everyone was having a good time. My sisters had decided it was time for some girl dancing and went from table to table gathering our female friends and dragging them to the dance floor as the songs became more up-beat.

"Sure how about..."

Before I could finish, Kia and Jade snagged my arms and pulled me away from the table to join the large group of girls dancing. We wiggled and bumped against each other to the music making sure to make eye contact with the guys that were left at the tables just daring them to come out and join us. I had started looking at Tenzo, but knew he wouldn't step foot out there with a pack of girls—especially Anko who had positioned herself a little closer to me than I had imagined she would. I looked at Kakashi and could tell he was rolling over the idea of joining us in his mind. I knew as soon as I made eye contact with Genma that he would be out there with us. I waited for the perfect song and was rewarded when Sean sang _'Hey Soul Sister'._

**_'Heeey heeeey heeeeey' _**

I was rocking back and forth, extended my arm, made eye contact with Genma, pointed to him and then motioned my finger for him to come here. He was making his way towards us before my hand had time to drop back down to my side.

**_'Your lipstick stains on the front lobe of my left side brains; I knew I wouldn't forget you; And so I went and let you blow my mind; Your sweet moonbeam; The smell of you in every single dream I dream; I knew when we collided you're the one I have decided;  
Who's one of my kind'_**

He positioned himself behind me, much to Anko's displeasure, and matched each movement of my hips.

**_'Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo; The way you move ain't fair you know; Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight'_**

He wrapped one arm around my waist as we danced.

**_'Heeey heeeey heeeey'_**

**_'Just in time, I'm so glad you have a one track mind like me; You gave my life direction; A game show love connection, we can't deny; I'm so obsessed; My heart is bound to beat right out my untrimmed chest; I believe in you, like a virgin, you're Madonna; And I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind'_**

Genma growled the words 'blow your mind' into my ear as he ground into the backside of me.

**_'Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo; The way you move ain't fair you know; Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight'_**

The hand of the arm wrapped around my waist took a hold of mine and spun me around twice before stopping to face him.

**_'Well you can cut a rug; Watching you is the only drug I need; So gangster, I'm so thug; You're the only one I'm dreaming of; You see I can be myself now finally; In fact there's nothing I can't be; I want the world to see you'll be with me'_**

He pulled me close to him as we did a slow swaying dip down and back up as he pressed his hard body against me.

**_'Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo; The way you move ain't fair you know; Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight; Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight; Heeey heeeey heeeeey (tonight); Heeey heeeey heeeeey (tonight)'_**

As another up-beat song came on Kakashi joined us. I was sandwiched between him and Genma as we rocked our bodies in time with the music. I would take turns facing one man while the other was treated to my backside rubbing against his crotch. Our movements were uniform and perfectly synchronized. People were clearing the dance floor so everyone could admire the way our three bodies moved in harmony with each other's. It wasn't until Micah introduced Sean again for another slow song that Kakashi leaned in, gave me a kiss, and returned to the table.

* * *

Genma and I danced slowly only briefly when he suddenly stiffened and turned me so that my back was now to the door of the bar.

"I need to use the restroom. Why don't you head back to the table and ask Tenzo or Kakashi to join me at the bar to help with getting a round of drinks for everybody."

"Sounds good. I was getting really thirsty."

He gave me a kiss as we parted and I turned to see that both Kakashi and Tenzo had seen us. Tenzo gave me a smile as I made my way towards them.

"Genma is headed to the restroom but wanted to know if one of you would meet him at the bar to help with a round of drinks for everyone."

Kakashi stood up to leave and placed a hand on Tenzo's shoulder. "Looks like he may need both of our help to carry all the drinks. Leah, help yourself to finishing off mine if you want until we get back."

Tenzo followed him and I watched until I saw them pass Asuma who was heading toward me with a sly smile on his face.

"Leah, you certainly know how to mesmerize a room."

"Thank you Asuma. I don't think it was all me though."

"Your singing was fantastic."

"Thank you. I think you and Kurenia dancing in public was pretty fantastic."

"You and me both. It's been so much better now that she isn't as worried about hiding everything. Granted, we haven't reached the point where she lets me kiss her or even hold her hand in public but we are getting there. It will be years however before I can get her to dance with me like you did with Genma."

"And which dance are you referring to the ones with Kakashi or without?"

"Just Genma. What you were doing with the two of them wasn't dancing. It was some female sex fantasy come true. I was half expecting to see Tenzo join you three out there."

"Speaking of Tenzo. I wonder why it's taking him and the other two so long to get drinks?"

"I think there is a long line. It might take them a bit. In the meantime, why don't you get back up on stage and sing another song. That is something that will get them back to their seats."

**_GENMA'S POV_**

_I can't believe my father has the nerve to show up here and make an attempt to approach me while I was on the dance floor with Leah. I watched as she made her way over to the table and caught both Tenzo & Kakashi's gaze. They nodded affirming that they knew something was up. I need to find a distraction._

_"Asuma, I need you to keep Leah busy while Tenzo, Kakashi and I take care of a situation."_

_"I'll take care of it. Don't worry, I'll keep her safe."_

_Asuma was almost at the table and had just passed Kakashi & Tenzo. They saw who I was headed towards as I made my move to get my father outside so our conversation wouldn't be seen by anyone else._

_"This is a private party and you weren't invited. You need to leave."_

_I grabbed my father by the throat and pushed him backwards out the door of the bar. We passed Tsunade who had just arrived. I hoped either Tenzo or Kakashi would run interference with her for me. Once outside I slammed him hard against the wall of the bar. My hand still firmly wrapped around his throat._

_"Genma, take it easy son. I just wanted to meet the girl for myself. I heard rumors that you were involved with someone again. And the things I heard made me concerned. I don't want you to make the same mistake I did by falling in love and marrying a whore."_

_My fist was clenched at my side ready to beat him senseless._

_"You shut your fucking mouth before I shut it for you. My mother loved you even though you were a drunken, cheating bastard who mentally, verbally and physically abused her. Or are you too drunk to remember the facts that got you thrown in jail and finally out of our lives?"_

_"If you won't listen about your mother then let's talk about this girl. You are making a mistake."_

_"I've never needed advise from you."_

_"This time you do. She lets another man touch her like that in front of you and everyone in that bar. I don't know what kind of magic spell she has your dick under, but that isn't' love. Fuck her senseless all you want-just don't fall in love with her or marry her."_

_I raised my clench fist up and slugged him across his jaw. Blood poured from his mouth._

_"You shit all over the one woman who ever loved you, regardless of your numerous flaws. I won't listen to anything you have to say on the topic of love. You stay the fuck away from me, my mother, and the woman I am marrying tomorrow and who I will be spending the rest of my life with in a healthy, loving marriage not some fucked up version that you had."_

_I hit him again. He spit blood out of his mouth._

_"A woman who acts that way before you are married will do the same thing when you are married and that will only hurt you. She doesn't love you. She a whore that loves cock!"_

_I hit him a third time and was reaching back to beat him to death when Kakashi grabbed my wrist and Tenzo put his hand on my forearm._

_"Genma, you need to let go of his throat. ANBU is here to make sure that he leaves. You need to cool down before you go too far."_

_I released my grip from around his throat and he fell to the ground. Tenzo and Kakashi were no longer touching me but standing by. I turned away from him before the urge to kick him grew inside me. I headed back inside to the restroom. Kakashi and Tenzo were behind me but when I walked into the restroom to wash the blood off my hand, only Tenzo was there._

_"Where is Kakashi?"_

_"Tsunade wanted details. He's filling her in and will order the drinks so they are ready by the time you have calmed yourself down and cleaned up."_

**_END OF GENMA'S POV & BACK AT THE TABLE_**

"I'm a little tired after all that dancing. But I promise to get back up there soon. I just have to think of a good song first."

Kia and Jade walked over to the table and joined us.

"Here have one of our drinks. We are ready to get you back up on stage too. We need to sing another song together."

"And what do you suggest Jade?"

"How about _'Like a Prayer'_?"

"No, let's sing _'I Melt'_. That is such a beautiful song."

"Do you two think you could get enough of our brothers to help out? We need like 6 of them to cover the various instruments used and that is if you play the mandolin along with helping with back up Kia."

"Sure I can do that. Jade you mention this to Micah. We already have him, Tomio and Toshiyuki up there. I can easily find the three more we need to take care of the rest. When we get it all sorted out we will wave for you to come up and join us Leah."

"I guess you will get your second song Asuma. This would be a beautiful song for you to dance with Kurenia. I just hope the guys return so they will get to hear it."

I kept turning my head back and forth looking at the stage to check for my sister's cue that it was a go and to the bar where I expected to see my men walking back to the table any time now. Asuma noticed my frustration.

"How about you keep an eye up on the stage while I keep an eye out for your men."

"Smart thinking Asuma but no need now. Jade is waving me over. I'll see you later."

I made my way through the crowd of people and joined my siblings up on stage. I shouldn't have been surprised at the speed of which we had enough volunteers. As everyone began taking their place on stage I looked out to see my men finally arriving back at the table and placing the drinks down. Asuma was just getting up to leave and he directed their attention to me on stage. I smiled at them, took a deep breath and let it out while Micah made the introduction.

"Leah has agreed to grace us with her amazing voice once again so all you love birds make your way to the dance floor for this beautiful song."

I began to sway my hips back and forth and my head slowly moving to the instrumental introduction. I made sure I caught Kakashi's eye as I began to sing.

**_'When you light those candles; up there on that mantle, setting the mood.'_**

I pointed towards my three men and smiled.

**_'Well, I just lie there staring; Silently preparing to love on you.'_**

I pulled my arm back and placed my hand on my hearts so they would hear my words in their minds as well through their ears. I also sent them each a vivid personalized image of what I have envisioned I would be doing tomorrow night with each man.

**_'Well, I can feel the heat from across the room; Ain't it wild what a little flame can make you wanna do.'_**

My sisters leaned closer to me as they joined me singing the chorus.

**_'I melt every time you look at me that way; It never fails, anytime, any place; This burn in me is the coolest thing I've ever felt; I melt.'_**

My hand remained on my hearts and I sent another mental image to each of my men. An age generated picture of all of us sitting on the porch while a blur of children growing in age surrounded and passed by us quick enough that you couldn't really make out details but knew that it represented the many years our lives would be intertwined.

**_'Don't know how you do it; I love the way I lose it, every time; What's even better; Is knowing that forever you're all mine; The closer you get, the more my body aches; One little stare from you is all it takes.'_**

My sisters and I harmonized again.

**_'I melt every time you look at me that way; It never fails, anytime, anyplace; This burn in me is the coolest thing I've ever felt; I melt'_**

Jade assisted me as I slowly slid down onto my knees swaying back and forth sitting on the back of my legs, fully looking like the power of my song had melted me on the spot with my eyes closed.

**_I melt every time you look at me that way; It never fails, anytime, anyplace; This burn in me is the coolest thing I've ever felt; I melt.'_**

I heard the roaring sound of applause and just sat there for a moment taking it all in. During my song Genma, Tenzo & Kakashi beat a path through the men and women that had swarmed closer to me when I dropped to my knees. I opened my eyes and saw their smiling faces. The three men shared with me the single thought running through their minds "time to go home." I made an effort to stand back up and quickly found Genma lifting me off the stage and placing me between him and Kakashi. Tenzo led the way to the front door where we could say goodnight to everyone.

Asuma, after having taken my advice and danced with Kurenia during my song, eagerly escorted Kurenia thru the door, smiled and gave me a nod of thanks as they quickly passed us in an effort to get somewhere private where he could finally express his feelings that mimicked those of my song. Following closely on their heels were Hana Inuzuka and Izumo both of whom were having a hard time keeping their hands off of the other. My sisters and their fiancés, my brothers and their wives all left in one large group after hugging and kissing me good night. While they were doing so, Jiraiya and Tsunade were heard laughing and making a bet as they passed us.

"Tsunade I bet she will be pregnant this time next year with her first child."

"I don't think it will take that long. I say she will be pregnant this time next month."

The last two people we saw leaving were Anko and Kotetsu standing just outside the entrance looking at each other until Anko glanced over at me.

"How good is your henge Kotetsu?"

"Excellent, I can keep it for days."

Anko grabbed his face and turned it towards me.

"Memorize and copy every detail."

"Done, now you too."

Before Kotetsu could reach Anko's head, she grabbed his arm to stop him and started dragging him behind her.

"No need. I've seen her naked at the spa."

_What the hell? They both are going to use a henge to look like me and screw each other?_

Kakashi saw my shocked and disgusted expression. He wrapped his arms around me and began making hand signs.

"We will see you two at home."

With a poof, we are gone.

* * *

**_BEGIN TENZO'S POV_**

_As soon as Kakashi and Leah were gone, we start walking home._

_"It's for the best that he got her out of here before any overly friendly admirers showed up and followed us home."_

_"True, I just wish he would teach us that jutsu so we could get there just as fast." _

_Genma gave me a slight push and yelled "race you home" then jumped up into the trees at a fast pace. _

_I chuckle to myself, made my hand signs and continue walking at my normal pace. _

_"What the fuck? Where did these limbs come from?"_

_I looked up as I passed Genma who was now wrapped up in several branches of a tree._

_"It's not that far to home. I bet if we walk at a normal pace we should get there just as the clothes are hitting the floor. Do you think you can do that?" _

_"Why take our time walking to the house—don't you want to jump right in there and be with her?"_

_"I do. But I also don't want to waste my chakra jumping through trees with you when I could save it all for her"._

_"Excellent point. Ok. I'll walk at a normal pace and conserve my chakra." _

_I released Genma from the tangled branches and he fell to the ground. He caught up to me and matched my pace. _

_"Thanks Tenzo." _

_"You're welcome." _

_"You're always the calm one who stays focused. I get so excited that my mind doesn't pause long enough to think about all the benefits of taking a moment to reflect. Kakashi seems lazy, but he can think about and run through every possible scenario in a matter of seconds to ensure a positive outcome." _

_Shit! _

_I increase the speed of my walking a little. _

_"Why are you walking faster?" _

_"I forgot about Kakashi's ability for strategizing the best outcome. We need to pick up the pace a bit, without using chakra, if we want to get there before they start without us." _

_Our pace steadily increases until we are within sight of the house and see Kakashi sitting on the handrail leisurely reading._

_"What are you doing out here? We though you and Leah would be naked by now." _

_Kakashi closed his book and sighed, "We would have been Genma, but her fathers were here waiting for us."_

_"Is everything ok?" I asked._

_"Yes. But she left with them a few moments ago and won't be back tonight."_

_"Why not?" _

_"She is spending the night before the ceremony with her parents."_

_Genma was irritated, "Well that seems a little ridiculous. We've been living together for over a week. Do they think we would slip up the night before?"_

_"No. It's probably just they want to spend the last evening with their daughter before she spends the rest of her nights with us." _

_"Hmmm…that's part of it Tenzo. At least that's what her fathers are thinking. Her mom is thinking something else entirely." _

_I inquired, "What would be her reasoning then." _

_Kakashi pulled a note out of his vest pocket and handed it to me._

_"Read for yourself."_

_"And read it out loud please." added Genma. _

_I unfolded the note and read through it quickly before clearing my throat._

_"Gentlemen, I'm sure you are less than pleased that Leah's fathers came to collect her tonight. Please understand it's not that we don't trust your will power to wait another evening. We know you are strong, honorable men who can control your desires for one more night. We did this because it is tradition in my family to give her fathers one last opportunity to spend an evening with Leah before they turn her over to you three forever. My reasons, in addition to those, are to relieve any concerns Leah may have before tomorrow night to ensure a pleasant experience for all parties involved. So in closing I ask only one more restriction on your behavior tonight. Please get plenty of rest, and refrain from any self-gratification, as this will insure you the energy to last through the entire day and evening tomorrow. It will also increase Leah's chances of achieving her dream—one that she and I have both held for many years. Love, Mom" _

_I handed the note to Genma. _

_"Is she saying what I think she is?" _

_"Yes." _

_Kakashi elaborated further, "No jacking ourselves off tonight while we think about Leah. Akina wants us to save every last ounce of energy and sperm we have for tomorrow's all-nighter. She's hoping for grandchildren." _

_"Wow. She's encouraging us to have sex all night with her daughter and giving us tips on how to knock her up. Best mother-in-law ever!" _

_I waved as I passed them to go into the house, "Goodnight. I'm off to take a cold, cold shower as I'm planning on making Leah's dream come true tomorrow night." _

_"What makes you so sure you will be able to get her pregnant by yourself? Your chakra control is good, but do you have the kind of reserve needed?"_

_"I'm confident because the day we moved in here, Leah gave me a blowjob and the second she touched me with chakra on her fingers, I exploded in her mouth." _

_"So big deal, you're a quick shot. How does your pre-mature ejaculation help?"_

_"It's the combination of the short time it takes for her to get me off and my quick recovery time that enables me to be ready to go again. I could ejaculate three times in her in the first 5 minutes—and that's giving her 2 full minutes of rest in between. I'm her Woodsy. I'm always hard and ready to go." _

_I left them on the porch to ponder over that information._

**_END OF TENZO's POV_**

Kakashi quietly remembered the sounds he heard coming from the bathroom the afternoon they moved in together.

"Just because he can have three chakra filled orgasms in a minute doesn't mean she will."

"He has a unique talent that easily ensures she can and will. I'm calling the other shower and then I'm off to bed too. Goodnight."

Kakashi walked into the house leaving Genma scratching his head.

"What talent could a virgin have that would bring out that kind of response in Leah?"

* * *

A/N: A three day time span was a challenge to get everything I wanted in, without over doing it. If parts seem choppy-I apologize. I just had to cut some things out.

Next Chapter: The Bonding Ceremony


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

A/N: Timeline for this chapter: The Bonding Ceremony and Honeymoon WARNING: Sex, sex & more sex!

* * *

I walked down the long corridor in Hokage tower surrounded by my parents as we made our way to the room where the ceremony would be performed. I wasn't nervous about someone forgetting what to say, as the only person speaking in this ceremony would be Mama Nada directing people and explaining the ceremony as it went along.

The ceremony would be a first in the long history of my family in that there was no need to take precautions or worry about any of the men fainting from chakra depletion. All three of my men were ninja-not civilian. This allowed the ceremony to occur just prior to the reception instead of holding it at dawn to allow recovery time for the men who would be worn out from being infused with and transferring their chakra into their soul mate.

We reached the doors to the room and paused. Each of my fathers gave me a hug, a kiss and then proceeded into the room. Just before my mother and I entered the room, she took my hand and gave it a squeeze.

"I'm so proud to be your mother."

"I hope one day, I can be as wonderful and loving mother as you are."

My mother placed her hand on her heart and signaled Adrian & Henry to open the doors. Adrian opened the door on the left, Henry on the right. We passed them, they released the doors so they would close, and we walked side-by-side as we passed Lee on my left side and Ethan on my mother's right side.

My four fathers walked behind us as our procession made it's way to the center of the room where Tenzo, in a emerald green silk robe; Kakashi in a navy silk robe, and Genma in a deep red silk robe all stood facing us. Each man's robe had a white obi that was hand embroidered in the middle with his family crest inside a silver heart.

I wore an heirloom robe made of white silk reflecting the numerous family crests from my forefathers that were embroidered in white thread so that the pattern was noticeable but not overpowering along with a silver obi with each man's family crest that I was being bonded to engraved on it with thread matching the color of their robe. These three crests would be added to the robe when we were blessed with a daughter like myself to continue the tradition.

My smiling eyes met each man's gaze briefly before our procession stopped several feet in front of them and next to the Hokage. She was dressed in her formal robes representing the authority of Konoha. My mother gave another squeeze to my hand and released it. Tsunade placed her hand on my shoulder and guided me closer toward my three men. She turned and faced the larger group of people watching.

"As Hokage of Konoha, I am honored to accept the bonding of this woman, Leah to three of Konoha's dedicated and elite shinobi: Tenzo, Kakashi and Genma."

Tsuande motioned my parents and Genma's mother forward.

"I ask the parents come forward and surround these four as a sign of your acceptance of this union as well as your promise to encourage, nurture and assist them throughout their combined life journey."

My mother stood behind me, Ethan next to my mother, Nikka next to him and behind Genma, Henry next to her and slightly to the side of Kakashi, Adrian in a similar position on Kakashi's other side, and Lee behind Tenzo.

"I now call forward anyone who wishes to serve as a witness who accepts and will publicly support this union for the betterment of the Konoha community."

A steady procession of family members-my sisters, brothers and their wives, nieces, nephews, aunts, uncles and cousins began making a continuous circle that looped several times around us until the last person had taken their place. I glanced around at all their smiling and loving faces before returning my gaze to Tsunade.

"Leah will now infuse her chakra into each of these men, where it will remain forever while accepting each man's chakra in return to seal their bond through this life and beyond."

I took a step towards Tenzo, who had exposed his heart tattoo to me. I placed my hand on it as he placed his hand on the heart on my chest with his initial to complete the circuit. As my chakra began to pulse into him, he leaned forward and we kissed sending his chakra into my system through our mouths. Both chakras combined together smoothly throughout our entire bodies before finally being placed and sealed through our hands into the others heart. Tenzo stepped back, a little dazed, moving his hand to my shoulder as Kakashi stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder to steady him and continue the bonding ritual.

I pulled Kakashi's robe open and we placed our hands upon each other. With my other hand I pulled a small strip of cloth that was cut out and loosely fastened to his mask by Velcro to reveal his lips. We kissed and when our lips parted, he too was a little stunned having taken in not only my chakra, but Tenzo's as well.

Genma steadied Kakashi with a hand on his shoulder. Genma's robe was already opened and as I placed my hand on his tattoo, he completed the circuit by placing his hand over the heart with his initial on my chest. We kissed and sealed our bond to each other as well as to the two other men. Each of us now felt three different chakra signals merged inside us as well as our own.

"The bonding ceremony is complete. However these three gentlemen have one more thing they would like to add."

I looked at each man's smiling face. I didn't have long to wonder what they had planned as I saw each man pull out a simple silver band from a pocket hidden in their robes. They each placed a band on my left ring finger. Tenzo placed his finger on the three bands and performed a hand sign that caused the rings to intertwine with each other and become one interwoven band.

"I now pronounce you husbands and wife. Everyone please follow me and join in as we celebrate their union."

Tsunade led the group out of the room and to my parent's home for the reception. As we waited for everyone to leave before us, I looked at the ring and smiled.

"Is this the secret thing you three were doing yesterday? Shopping for three bands?"

Kakashi smiled, "Actually we were only shopping for two. The one I gave you was my mother's."

"Kakashi asked if we could add the giving of a ring as a way of including his family in the ceremony and I knew I could manipulate the metal.

"Thank you all. It's the perfect addition to our union."

I kissed and hugged each man. Our parents were the only people remaining in the room. As tradition, they were waiting to escort us to locations where we could change into more comfortable attire for the reception. As I left the room with my mother and Nikka, I glanced back over my shoulder to see my four fathers happily congratulating my men. A tear rolled down my eye as I saw the look on Genma's face as Adrian wrapped him in a bone-crushing hug, which was surprising for a civilian my father's age. But I could tell his surprise was really from hearing my father's genuine acceptance and affection for him as he said, "Son, let's get you ready for the reception."

* * *

Nikka helped me remove the multiple layers of white silk fabric that made up the robe I wore for the ceremony and would hand each piece to my mother who would delicately fold each item and place it in a box that would be sealed until it was needed for the next bonding ceremony to preserve it.

For the reception we were allowed to wear casual clothes and I chose to wear a simple purple cotton sundress. Looking at it reminded me of the day I met Maxi.

_BEGIN FLASHBACK_

_I was strolling through the stores not really intending to buy anything but keeping myself busy while my mother and sisters were finishing their hair appointments. My hair had gotten quite long and I had the stylist tightly braid my hair into numerous tiny braids, then pull it all together at the top of my head and secure it with a white wrap to keep it in place and up off my face. I was drawn into a small family store and was greeted by an elderly couple dancing slowly to a tune that only they could hear. The loving looks they gave each other made me smile. I hoped that someday I would be lucky enough to have someone love me so much that whether there was music or not, no matter where we were, if the mood struck us, we would find ourselves dancing in our own little world. I wandered around the store and came upon a simple purple sundress. I reached up to grab it so I could hold it up to me and maybe try it on, but no matter how much I tried, the dress was just out of reach. Just as I was about to give up, I felt a firm chest brush against my back as a very tall, dark and handsome man with a kind face reached over me and easily lifted the hanger holding the dress off the hook._

_As he handed me the dress, a cheeky grin appeared on his face._

_"Here ya go Shorty girl. Let Maxi know if you be needin further help in tryin that on."_

_The elderly couple had stopped dancing and the woman walked over to us. She had her hands on her hips and gave a stern look at Maxi before waving her hands for him to leave._

_"Shoo. Don't be actin a fool around dis pretty lady. Sorry bout that. He's a good son, just a little free with his mouth before thinkin."_

_Maxi walked over to a chair next to a door with a mirror on it. He opened the door to reveal a room where I could try the dress on before sitting down in the chair and stretching out his muscular legs in front of him. He grinned at me and waited patiently for me to move towards the dressing room. Our eyes were locked on each other until I walked past him, into the dressing room and shut the door._

_While I tried on the dress, I could hear him humming a relaxing and laid-back tune. All too soon the tune became a song that's sole focus was his attempt at asking me out._

_"Shorty girl in a purple dress, wants a night dats the best, who guarantees her lots of fun, Maxi be da only gentlemanly one."_

_I couldn't help but quietly laugh at his cheesy lyrics. I opened the door, walked out to look at my reflection in the mirror, and pretended that I hadn't heard his song. _

_While looking in the mirror, I saw my sisters and mother enter the store. I turned to wave at them and caught Maxi's eyes watching me with a smile on his face. It wasn't a perverted or lust filled grin, but simply in appreciation of seeing something beautiful. It reminded me of the smiles Tenzo gave me._

_"Leah, the dress looks like it was made for you. Would you like me to get it for you?"_

_"Thanks mom. I'd like that. I'll change and be back out in just a minute."_

_"Just keep it on and wear it tonight when we go out." suggested Kia._

_Jade unfolded a small pocketknife that she always carried with her, "Let me cut the tag off." _

_I turned to let Jade remove the tag and expected to see Maxi there. However, he was nowhere to be found. I felt a little disappointed. _

_Kia picked up my clothes from the dressing room and joined my mother at the front of the store to pay for the dress. Jade and I headed outside and when my mother and Kia emerged from the store with the bag, my sister handed it to me while waving a flyer._

_"Some cute guy gave me this flyer to a place that has live music. He said it was the best place in town. We have to check this place out tonight!"_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Nikka had left the room to give us a few minutes of privacy. My mother smoothed my dress with her hand.

"I'm sure Maxi would be smiling if he knew the dress that started your relationship with him is also the dress you wear now to celebrate the beginning of your life with your soul mates."

"Thanks mom. Let's join the celebration."

As my mother opened the door, Lee and Tenzo greeted us. My father offered me his arm and Tenzo offered his to my mother. They led us to the dancing area in front of the band and as the music began to play, we started dancing.

Before we would retire for the evening, it was tradition that I dance with each of my fathers as well as each of my husbands. Genma, Kakashi & Tenzo would each dance with my mother and Nikka.

My sisters and brothers took turns singing songs of various genres to highlight the musical talents of my family. After dancing with each of my fathers and eating a late lunch, I was called up to the stage to sing _'Pocket Full of Sunshine'_.

Micah had promised me that he would only make me sing one song and with that now complete, I was finally able to dance with my husbands.

When my fathers serenaded my mother with _'Still the One'_ I watched my parent's faces and body language. Even after 40 plus years of being married, they still reacted to each other like they were newlyweds. I was dancing with Genma when I saw Adrian grope my mother's rear. A few moments later, I saw my mother more discretely returning the favor.

Genma pulled me closer and whispered in my ear; "I hope we're still like that in 40 years."

Without skipping a beat, my hand that was on his chest lowered down between our bodies and brushed against his crotch before moving further around so it seemed like I was just moving my arm around him. To Genma's credit his only reaction was the lump of his excited and growing member. "With your ninja skills we can do a lot more than that and our daughter still won't be catching us at her wedding."

Before the song ended, Genma had positioned us in front of Kakashi and Tenzo. As soon as the song ended, Genma released me and before the next song began I found myself in Kakashi's arms.

Kakashi made a lap once around the dance floor area before returning to the place we started. Once again, the second the song ended, I was released and Tenzo took his place in my arms. Halfway through the song I let Tenzo know that I needed to take a break. He led me from the dance floor to the table where my parents were sitting. He pulled out my chair, I sat down, and he helped push it in.

My mother handed me a glass of water and gave me a knowing look.

"I think it's time you headed home. Don't worry about saying goodbye to anyone. They will be too busy singing to notice you leaving. Just get your men and go. Your sisters took care of arranging the bedrooms for you and your honeymoon wardrobe is hanging up in the bathroom in the hallway."

Before I could say anything, my mother began making her way toward Micah who was almost finished with a song. She reached out her hand to my brother, who promptly knew to turn the microphone over to her. She soon had everyone's attention and the entire party was on their feet, swaying to the music and singing _'We are Family'_. I took one last sip of water and knowing that Tenzo had heard my mother, I rose from my chair, he offered me his hand and he silently led me away from the party and to the front porch of my parent's home where Kakashi and Genma were waiting for us. Tenzo paused long enough for me to take Kakashi's hand in mine and then we began walking at a leisurely pace that would have us reaching our destination just as the sun was setting.

* * *

Each man went to a bedroom while I went to the bathroom and changed into a simple black chemise that tied at each shoulder. I ran a brush through my hair, applied some clear lip-gloss, and divide myself. Each of us made our way to a bedroom to join a husband.

**In Tenzo's Room**

Soft music played and numerous candles placed around the room provided the only light. Tenzo remained dressed in the clothes he wore at the party.

"Care to finish our dance?"

"I'd love to."

He pulled me close against his body, wrapped his arms around me, and we began swaying slowly to the music.

"I didn't get a chance to tell you earlier, but when I saw you walk down the aisle towards us, you looked so stunning that it took my breath away."

"I think you might be a little bias."

"Yes, but it doesn't take away from the fact that you are absolutely gorgeous. I know several who agree with me."

"You looked quite handsome in your green robe as well. How is your tattoo? Is it sensitive?"

I began to unbutton his shirt and gently placed my hand near his tattoo, waiting to hear if it would be ok to touch him there.

He took my hand and placed it over his tattoo.

"Your touch always makes me feel better."

His other hand lifted my chin up towards his face and he placed a soft kiss on my lips. When I eagerly deepened the kiss, Tenzo pulled back.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just a little nervous. First time jitters. I don't want to cause you pain due to my eagerness. You keep kissing me like that and things are going to move a lot faster and I will lose the grip I have on my restraint."

"Would it make you more relaxed if you lay back and I'll take control to ensure it's not going too fast for me?"

"How are you going to do that?"

"Just trust me."

I kissed him as I unbuttoned the rest of his shirt and pushed it off him. My hands moved down his chest until they were at his belt, I unfastened it along with the button on his pants, and then I lowered his zipper. I gently slid his pants down until they were on the floor and he stepped out of them. I directed him towards the bed and when he was close enough, I pushed him back so he sat on the bed. I climbed onto his lap and my hands rubbed up and down his body while I placed soft kisses on his lips. Tenzo's hands slid under the fabric of my chemise and gently rubbed up and down my hips. My bare womanhood pressed against his boxer-covered crotch.

I whispered into his ear, "Tenzo, I love the way your body feels against mine."

With each roll of my hips, I felt his erection press harder against his boxers. As I moved off of him, I gently pushed him back so he was lying on the bed. I pulled his boxers off and saw his penis was fully erect and ready for me to mount him. I guided his penis to my entrance as I hovered over him. I took the tip and rubbed myself. I looked into his eyes and was met with a mixed look of concern and lust.

"By being on top I will be able to control the depth and speed. You don't need to worry about hurting me. I want you to enjoy this as much as I will be."

I slowly sunk down onto his penis. Taking in each inch caused me to get wetter and I easily had him halfway in when I noticed the worried look of concentration on Tenzo's face. He needed a visual distraction so I untied the straps on my shoulders and let the front fall completely down to reveal my breasts. His face quickly switched to that of admiration of the view in front of him. I lifted one of his hands to my breast and he quickly followed with his other hand. Soon they both rubbed against me, as I moved up and down on him, making my nipples hard.

"Tenzo, your hands feel so good."

I gradually increased the depth I went down on him and soon fell into a steady rhythm with his tip touching my cervix. Each tap to my cervix brought me closer to orgasm and cause me to increase the speed at which I was riding him.

"I think our bodies were designed specifically for each other. You fit in me so well."

"Leah, I love hearing your voice, but I'm gonna cum in 2 seconds if you keep talking like that."

"Then cum for me Tenzo. Let go and fill me with your love."

I sent a current of chakra through my vagina as it gently squeezed Tenzo's penis. I felt a small surge of chakra from Tenzo as he came into me.

I lowered myself down onto his chest and kissed his tattoo before sliding off his semi-erect penis and curled up beside him. I placed soft kisses on his neck while he rested. With only a few seconds of rest he rolled over, pushed me onto my back, pulled the chemise off my body, positioned himself at my entrance and hovered his body over mine. He placed several passionate kisses on my lips.

"Your turn to lay back love."

I saw the confident lover from our first time in the bathroom return and knew he would have me moaning his name all night long.

**In Kakashi's Room**

I could hear Kakashi humming in the bathroom as I entered the room. I pulled back the covers and crawled into bed, lying on my side with one hand resting on my hip and the other tucked under the pillow I was resting my head on. I closed my eyes and let out a sigh.

I could feel myself getting aroused due to whatever activities were going on in the other two rooms and began to stroke small circles on my hip with my fingers. Within moments, the bed dipped down behind me and I felt Kakashi's naked body slide up against mine.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, I was just resting until you were ready to join me."

I rolled over, opened my eyes and took in his beautiful mask-free smile. My hands began roaming over his body.

Kakashi chuckled, "I've been ready to join you all day."

He placed a playful kiss on my lips, "So ready in fact that I decided to save you the trouble of taking off my clothes."

Kakashi's hands wandered over my body.

"You are so considerate. And here I am thoughtlessly with my clothes still on."

"That's ok. I wanted to document our entire first time together and that includes me 'unwrapping' you."

Kakashi brushed his hand up my arm and untied one of the strings at my shoulder to reveal my breast. He placed several soft kisses all around my breast, coming close to but not touching my nipple. My body gave a shiver. He repeated the same process on my other shoulder and breast but this time he added a lick across my nipple causing it to harden. He slid the chemise off my body and threw it to the floor. Everywhere his hands touched caused my skin to tingle. His mouth returned to teasing my breasts and I ran my fingers through his hair and directed him to look at my face.

"Kakashi, I want you inside me."

"There isn't any reason to go rushing in before you are ready."

One of my hands released his hair so it could move his hand to the soaked and throbbing entrance of my womanhood.

"I don't think we have that problem."

Kakashi smiled as he watched me push his finger barely inside me and it was quickly coated as my hips rocked into his hand pushing it deeper inside. My body shook.

"Please."

Kakashi withdrew his finger, using the fluid accumulated there to coat his penis with my juices. He lifted my leg up, positioning himself just at my entrance. He rubbed his penis against my opening to further lubricate it and caused me to let out a moan. He crushed his lips to mine as he slowly entered me. My body began to rock against his. He pulled my leg over his hip and his hand firmly held me in place. His lips kissed my neck then made their way back to my lips.

"Being like this inside you feels so amazing...so"

"Perfect."

We both smiled at each other as our bodies rocked in a slow rhythm together. Every slow stroke, kiss, and touch we gave each other was forever captured by Kakashi's eye as it roamed over our joined bodies and my face. His eye never closed and took in every detail, capturing my escalation to the edge, the moment when my orgasm ripped through me finally and when our bodies became overloaded with a chakra release. Only after our breathing returned to normal did Kakashi close both of his eyes as he kissed my forehead.

"Did you over use your sharingan? Do you need to rest?"

"I'm fine. You lie there resting while I continue to worship your body."

He pulled out of me, moving away to allow me to roll onto my stomach. He positioned himself behind me, pulled up my hips, slid a folded pillow underneath to support me, gently re-entered me, and began an agonizingly slow pace of pumping in and out of me.

"You call this resting?" I giggled as I turned my head to look at him.

"I call this rocking you to sleep."

"You're rocking me to something...but it sure isn't sleep."

**In Genma's Room**

I opened the door and Genma greeted me by wrapping one arm around me, pulling me close to him while cradling my cheek in his hand and giving me soft teasing kisses. As he turned me around so my back was to the bed, he used his foot to shut the door. He maneuvered us to the bed; all the while increasing the intensity of the kisses he gave me.

I pulled back to catch my breath and his mouth continued placing passionate kisses down my neck and to my shoulder where he paused in his kissing only long enough to grasp the tie string in his teeth to pull it loose. The string dropped from his mouth and he untied the string on my other shoulder similarly. As soon as the string was out of his mouth, both of his hands moved up to my shoulders, pushed the fabric off, revealing my breasts that were now the object of his passion filled lips.

His skilled hands pushed my chemise off over my hips and it dropped to the floor. He lifted me up, wrapping my legs around him; his strong hands held my hips firmly in place as he knelt onto the bed and gently guided me onto my back.

When he pulled back to take in the view of my naked body, I realized the only thing restraining his excitement were his red boxers that now had a wet spot on them. I reached my hand out to rub his hard member through the damp material but he gently stopped me.

"Those will be coming off soon enough. I want to lavish every part of your beautiful body with my mouth first. Now where was I?"

His finger re-traced the path on my body that his lips had taken just previously. His finger sent shivers through my body everywhere it touched. It ran from my lips, down my neck, to my shoulders, and finally stopped in the valley between my breasts. He was positioned between my legs and resumed his adoration of my breasts. He slowly moved his way down my body leaving a trail of kisses and touches. He paused when he reached my womanhood and decided to take the long route down the outside of my leg and back up the inside of it. His warm breath blew across my clit as he switched over to my other leg to repeat the trail of kisses that felt wonderful but now had my body burning to be driven into. He had made his way down to my foot and kissed my big toe before he started moving back up to me. I let out a frustrated moan.

"If you take another slow trip up my body, I'm going to wrap my hands around that beautiful head of hair of yours and pull you to exactly where you can put that fantastic mouth to use."

"And where might that be?"

"Somewhere that I have been dying for your tongue to be in all day."

He moved his head directly towards my entrance and I realized he misinterpreted my comment.

"No, not there. Up here!"

I gently ran my fingers through his hair and urged his face up to mine. I saw the grin on his face briefly before I smashed my mouth onto his.

As our tongues hungrily enjoyed each other, my hands moved down to his hips and I gave his rear a squeeze. Our lungs were aching for oxygen. Our mouths pulled apart and we both gasped for air.

Genma pulled back away from me and stood at the edge of the bed. I watched as he lowered his boxers down off his hips and as they dropped to the floor. He stepped out of them and climbed back onto the bed between my legs.

His eyes roved over my body and he took turns looking at my wet womanhood and my face. I could see the internal battle that he was having.

"Okay, lavish attention on my clit but then you better fill me with your cock before you even think about turning me over to worship my backside."

His grin widened and his head dove between my legs. His tongue barely touched my sensitive bundle of nerves before a wave of excitement rushed through my body and his mouth was covered with my wetness. He lapped at my center until I felt another rush building up to the point of pouring out of me again.

"Inside." was all I could get out. He pulled his head away, moved his wet lips to mine and as I tasted the evidence of my readiness on his lips, I felt his penis slide into me, filling me and sending spasms through my body.

"Yes!"

"You feel so good."

My hips began to thrust upward to encourage him to pound into me. My hands that were on his rear pushed him further into me. However, my hands were not doing the squeezes I was giving him. The chakra moving through my vaginal wall increased the strength at which they were now gripping him in an effort to milk his delicious seed into me.

I saw the surprised look on his face as he was quickly losing control of the restraint that was keeping his body from reacting similarly.

"You're already there?"

"YES!"

Genma quickened the pace of his pumping into me. Soon each others name was rolling off our lips as we reached our orgasm together. He wrapped his arms around me, rolled onto his back while still inside me and let me rest on top of him with my head cradled into his neck. I placed soft kisses on his neck as we rested, and his hands slowly wandered up and down my back. I let out a gasp when I felt our chakra merging together in my womb. I was so overwhelmed during our lovemaking that I hadn't realize that he had used chakra.

"What was that about?"

"It was just my body fully taking in your chakra."

"I hadn't even thought about using chakra our first time. I was just so happy thinking about how I would get to be like this with you now and forever."

"That you will Genma."

I felt Genma's cock growing hard again inside me and decided to sit up so I could begin pumping up and down on him.

"Sweetie, how about you climb off and let me give your backside the attention it deserves and missed the first time."

"Are you kidding? You are already hard and inside me. If you thought I would just give that up so you can tease me into a frenzy again, you need to think again."

"I didn't think you would be ready to go again so soon."

"All the women in my family like me are well-trained and our bodies are designed for nights filled with pleasuring our husbands."

"Yes, but none of those other women were married to multiple ninjas. Our stamina is way higher than a civilian."

I stopped pumping up and down on him. He seemed to think my activities with Kakashi & Tenzo would impact my limitations.

"I'm younger, stronger, and I completed my training faster than any other women like me. Will you just trust that I know my own limit."

"I apologize for my error in judgment."

A charming and beautiful smile wiped across Genma's face.

"Please continue."

* * *

**23 Hours Later...**

All three men had agreed that no one would be allowing me to extend the 24-hour division. Tenzo and I left the bathroom after having taken a shower together and were in the kitchen fixing something to eat while the other two men were showering with the other two divided parts of myself. Tenzo prepared spaghetti with meat sauce for the men but I was having a craving for eggs. I made scrambled eggs for all three parts of myself. When everyone was showered and dressed, we enjoyed our meal together before finally moving into the living room so I could merge back together with my other two selves.

We positioned ourselves like before-one in front and one behind my original self. But this time I had Tenzo on my left, Kakashi on my right and Genma was positioned near by so that once the merge was complete he could move behind me in case I collapsed backwards. All three men were worried that I would faint from exhaustion.

"I'm stronger than you three give me credit for. I won't be collapsing from exhaustion and when I prove to you that I know my body better than any of the three of you, I expect you to never again doubt my abilities."

None of the men responded so I took a deep breath, released it, performed the jutsu and began the process of merging myself together. When the process was complete, I stood there momentarily feeling the effects of all the activities from the past 24 hours. When the men realized I wasn't exhausted, they relaxed.

Just as I was getting ready to turn and tell them all _'I told you so' a_ sudden wave of nausea rushed over me. I placed one hand on my stomach and the other on my mouth as I bolted from the room toward the bathroom.

Kakashi was immediately behind me and had his hands wrapped around my hair, gently holding it back as I emptied the contents of my stomach into the toilet.

Tenzo ran to the kitchen, grabbed a glass and filled it with water. He handed it to Genma who was beside me flushing the toilet each time when I momentarily stopped vomiting to prevent the smell from making me vomit again.

When it looked like I was finished, he brought the glass to my lips; I took a small sip, rinsed it around in my mouth and spit it into the toilet before rising up completely. Genma flushed the toilet again and I took the glass from him to take a drink and swallow it.

"I guess I shouldn't have eaten before I merged back together. My body was so full from eating three meals it had to get it out of my system and that way was the fastest."

"I'm throwing those eggs away. You were the only one to eat them. I think they have gone bad." offered Tenzo.

"Why don't we just wait and see. If it is food poising it will take a longer time to get it completely out of my system and right now I feel good."

I sat the glass on the counter and Kakashi handed me a hand towel so I could wipe my face. He released my hair and ran his hand down my back to comfort me.

"Either way, you should take it easy for the remainder of the evening. I agree with Tenzo that we pitch the eggs. I will pick up some more tomorrow."

Tenzo left the bathroom to throw the eggs away. Genma guided me into the hall.

"Would you like to rest on the couch in the living room or in your bedroom? It does have a bathroom right there."

I smiled. "Living room please. I really think it was only that one time due to being so full from eating."

While Genma got me settled in the living room, Kakashi went into the bedroom, grabbed a blanket, a ponytail holder and my hairbrush. I didn't bother protesting when he handed the blanket to Genma who unfolded it and wrapped me in it as Kakashi ran the brush through my hair before collecting it all at the top of my head and securing it with the ponytail holder so it was out of the way if I did get sick again.

Tenzo placed another glass of water, this time with a straw, and a large bowl onto the coffee table next to me in case I needed them.

"I know you all are concerned and I promise to take it easy on the couch, but I want you three to do the stuff you had planned for this evening. You don't need to watch over me constantly."

"Well luckily all three of us have been given a month off to spend with our beautiful wife. So really, there isn't any place we had planned being other than with you."

"Kakashi, I highly doubt you had waiting on me hand and foot as one of the things you wanted to do tonight. Go read."

"Certainly."

He left the room only to return moments later with his familiar orange book. He pulled one of the three large chairs that matched the couch right next to me so that if I started to get sick again, he would be able to respond in whatever way he needed to. He propped open his book and pretended to read.

I let out a sigh of frustration and looked at Genma and Tenzo.

"I'll clean up the kitchen and throw some chicken in the crock pot so you can at least have the broth from the chicken noodle soup I will be making. It will be easy on your stomach and if you keep that down, you can try some of the chicken and noodles."

Tenzo gave a concerned glance to Genma before turning and leaving the room.

"Sweetie, I can put a movie in for you, turn on the radio, or I can bring you something to read. Which would you prefer?"

"A movie would be nice. Why don't you run to the rental place and get a comedy."

Genma looked over at Kakashi to judge his reaction.

"Sure thing sweetie. I'll drop by the grocery store too so that Kakashi doesn't have to go tomorrow to get the eggs. Is there anything else I can pick up for you while I'm out?"

"I can't think of anything. You might ask Tenzo if he needs anything though. Thank you."

Genma headed to the kitchen to talk with Tenzo. With two of the three men out of the room, I realized it was better than I had expected so I released the remaining irritation I had and made myself comfortable on the couch. They were concerned and if the roles were reversed, I'm sure I would be babying them as well.

I reached my hand up over the arm of the couch and gave Kakashi's arm a gentle squeeze. I wanted to let him know I wasn't upset anymore.

"Baby, will you wake me up when Genma returns with the movie?"

"I promise. Just close your eyes and rest love."

* * *

I rested for about an hour with my eyes closed. I could hear the occasional page of Kakashi's book turn, the sounds of Tenzo preparing the soup in the kitchen, and the door opening when Genma returned.

"Should we let her rest or wake her up?"

"Were you able to get a movie? I promised to wake her when you got back with one. If you by any chance didn't get a movie, then I wouldn't necessarily be breaking my promise if I didn't wake her up."

I heard Genma chuckle.

"Lucky for you I did get a movie. I don't think semantics over what she said and what she meant would keep her from being irritated with you if you didn't wake her. I'm going to take these bags into the kitchen and will be back shortly. I suggest you wake her up now before I start making noise when I move the TV around."

I heard Kakashi place the book down on the coffee table and felt his lips give me a soft kiss on the side of my face near my ear. I barely heard the whispered voice he used when trying to wake me up.

"Baby, it's time to wake up. Genma is back with the movie."

I opened my eyes and smiled at him as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I placed a soft kiss on his lips then pulled back to look him in the eye.

"Genma is right. If you ever pull that semantics crap with me, I guarantee I will be madder at you for minimally trying instead of flat out not keeping your word. Don't ever make a promise to me that you think you can get out of because of semantics."

"You were never asleep were you?"

"No I wasn't. But I did rest and I am feeling up to watching a movie. You are welcome to join me on the couch. I'd gladly watch the movie with my head or feet in your lap."

Genma returned to the living room with several movies in his hand and Tenzo following behind him. I released Kakashi so he would move so that I could sit up. I felt a little shaky as I sat up. I figured it must be my blood sugar was low from throwing up the only food I had eaten in the past 24 hours.

"Tenzo, the soup smells really good. I'm looking forward to getting some of the broth."

"It will be several hours before it's ready. But I had Genma get a can of chicken broth. I could heat it up for you if you are wanting to try a little something now."

"Yes please, that sounds good. Thank you Tenzo."

Tenzo returned to the kitchen while Genma and Kakashi moved the TV to a spot where I could see it easier while lying down. Kakashi returned to the end of the couch where my head had been laying. He sat down and motioned me to put my head down in his lap. I did so and the dizziness went away. I felt his hand gently brush my bangs out of my face.

Genma handed Kakashi the movies.

"You two pick one of them out and I'll put it in before joining you on the couch."

I took a quick look at the titles.

"Any of them is fine with me."

Kakashi picked one out and threw it to Genma. He placed the others on the chair next to him.

Genma started the movie. While the previews began to play he lifted my feet up, sat down on the couch and then lowered my feet into his lap.

Tenzo returned to the living room carrying a mug with a straw in it. He handed the mug to Kakashi.

"This way you don't have to sit up. Just be careful and take small sips because it is warm."

Tenzo picked up the movies that were placed in the chair next to Kakashi and placed them on the table before sitting down to watch the movie with us. I slowly took a sip of the broth and it felt wonderful going down my throat.

"Thanks Tenzo, it's just what I needed."

We watched the movie and by the end of it the entire cup of broth was gone and I was feeling much better. I sat up to go use the restroom while Genma switched to the next movie and Tenzo returned to the kitchen to heat up some more broth. I was relieved when Kakashi let me walk to the bathroom by myself.

When I returned to the living room I could hear Genma and Kakashi talking about the movie we had just seen.

"That was a horrible movie."

"Sorry, Let's just hope the other two are better."

"I'm surprised that we all didn't get sick from it."

"It was good seeing Leah be able to drink something and keep it down."

"Yeah, but when she first tried to sit up she turned pale and looked like she was getting dizzy. I'd ask her but I don't want her upset thinking that I'm over analyzing her every little movement."

Genma chuckled, "But you are. Granted it's second nature to you to notice everything in any given situation, but she had been lying down for a while and maybe she just needed something in her system. She didn't seem to be dizzy when she got up and went to the restroom a few minutes ago."

"And that is the only reason I didn't walk her there myself."

While they were talking I felt a dull ache in my head coming on and it felt like a constant stream of garbled noises were going on in my head anytime the two of them were talking.

I gave my head a rub and sat down on the couch. Tenzo returned with another mug of broth but this time he also brought me a cracker.

"I thought maybe if you soak the cracker in the broth that you might be able to try something solid."

"Thanks. Does this also mean I get to sit up so I can eat while we watch the next movie?"

Before Kakashi could say no, both Tenzo and Genma said yes. Tenzo sat next to me on the couch and Kakashi returned to his spot next to me while Genma started the movie. I couldn't tell if it was the cracker soaked in broth or the lack of talking that made my head feel better. But I was able to enjoy the movie and my stomach was feeling much better now that something, though it was small, was in it. When I was finished eating, I placed one of my hands on Tenzo's leg and the other on Kakashi's. I gave each man a smile to let him know I was feeling better.

Tenzo leaned close to my ear and whispered, "I'm glad to see you are feeling better. I no longer think it was spoiled eggs that made you sick. I think your theory was right."

I turned and placed a kiss on his lips to let him know I appreciated his acknowledgement that he had been wrong. The second movie ended and I rose again to go to the bathroom. I had just left the living room when I heard Kakashi and Genma discussing whether or not it was a good idea to watch the last movie or save it for tomorrow.

Within seconds of their conversation starting my headache returned along with the mumbled noises pounding in my head. I moved quickly to the bathroom and found myself feeling better the farther I got away from their discussion. Tenzo had seen me quickly dart down the hall and followed me.

"Are you feeling nauseated again?"

"No but this is the second time that when Genma and Kakashi were discussing something, I got a headache and as soon as they both stop talking or I get away from them, it goes away."

"Ok. Stay here for a minute and let me go tell them of the need for being quite. Are you still up to seeing the last movie or do you want to lie down?"

"I'd like to see the movie and have some more to eat than just broth and crackers. My stomach feels better and I'm really hungry. Do you think I could get some toast with a little peanut butter on it or something?"

"Sure, I'll have one of them come meet you here after I've talked to them, while I fix that for you."

A short time later, Kakashi came to the restroom to let me know that the movie and my snack were ready. We silently walked back to the living room where I saw Tenzo on one end of the couch and Genma on the other end. I took my seat between them and watched as Kakashi placed himself in the chair next to Genma. They exchanged looks of agitation but remained quite.

I quickly ate my peanut butter toast and it made my stomach feel so much better. I turned to Tenzo and pleadingly offered my empty plate. Without a word spoken he knew I wanted more to eat. Tenzo took my plate and smiled as he got up to make me more peanut butter toast. While he was fixing it, Kakashi moved from his chair to the spot where Tenzo had recently vacated. Neither man spoke a word, but I could feel the tension between Genma and Kakashi with the stares and subtle head jerks they were sending back and forth when they thought I was occupied watching the movie. This went on until Tenzo returned with my food and a glass of milk. He placed the items on the table in front of me.

"Thank you Tenzo."

"Your welcome Leah."

He gave a stern glare at both men and sat down on the chair next to Genma. I dove into my food and drank my milk, which Tenzo had warmed, and soon I was feeling sleepy.

"I think I'm ready to lie down now. Would you all mind if we finish watching this tomorrow?"

All three men stood up and looked at each other.

"Leah, I'll help you to bed while Genma shuts off the TV and Kakashi takes your plate and cup to the kitchen."

Neither man disagreed and went about taking care of the tasks they were assigned. Tenzo walked with me to the room and helped me get undressed and slip on a comfortable set of pajamas. He stripped down to his boxers and climbed in bed behind me.

Kakashi came into the room, place a glass of water on the nightstand next to me, and kissed me on the lips.

"Good night Kakashi."

"Good night Leah. I'll see you in the morning."

Genma passed Kakashi at the door and made his way to my side of the bed. He leaned down and kissed me on the lips.

"Good night sweetie. I'm glad you are feeling better. Sweet dreams."

"Good night Genma. Thanks for getting the movies."

He kissed my lips again before turning and leaving the room. My eyes closed and I was quickly asleep.

I hadn't been asleep for long when I shot up suddenly in bed with the worst headache I ever had. I was sweating, panicky and my nausea had returned. I made it to the restroom barely in time to vomit into the toilet. Along with my recent snack was a hint of pink. I called for Tenzo but got no response. I place my hand on my three hearts and sent a message, 'help.' Within seconds, I could hear all three men's voices arguing as they made their way into the bedroom. As they got closer my head was pounding harder with muffled sounds and I again threw up, though this time it was more violent and filled with what I now knew to be blood.

"I told you she wasn't better and that she should have been sleeping."

Kakashi froze at the bathroom door when he saw the blood in the toilet and a red stream running down my mouth.

"Fine, you were right. Don't just stand there, she needs our help."

Genma pushed Kakashi out of the doorway and took his place. He too froze when he saw the bloody mess.

"Both of you out. It's clearly your disagreements that are upsetting her. I'll take care of her. Genma get her another set of pajamas. Kakashi bring me the glass of water on the nightstand and both of you shut the hell up! I don't want to hear a single word out of either or you!"

I felt Tenzo's hand rub my back and the urge to vomit disappeared. My body slumped over against him as all the energy to stay upright had left my body. He was the only thing keeping me from falling over.

"Leah, I'm going to take care of you. Do you want to sit here a minute or do you think you have stopped long enough to get out of your clothes and in the shower. We need to wash the blood off of you."

"Sit."

"Okay. Kakashi brought you some water. Do you think you could take a small sip and rinse it around your mouth to get that taste out of it?"

"Yes."

He brought the glass to my lips and as soon as my mouth pressed against it, I could see the water change to red from the blood that was on my lips. I rinsed out my mouth and he handed the glass back to Kakashi. Kakashi dumped it in the sink and returned it with clear water. We did this several times until the water remained clear and I was feeling a little better.

"I'm ready for that shower."

Genma turned on the shower while Kakashi lifted me up and held me as Tenzo undressed himself and me.

Both Kakashi and Tenzo helped me into the shower and the warm water quickly rinsed the blood off my body.

I regained enough strength to stand by myself and I directed my head under the spray to wet down my hair. Tenzo applied shampoo to his hands and lathered up my hair. I rinsed my hair and when all the soap was gone. He shut the water off.

He had one hand on me and opened the door with the other. Kakashi handed him a towel and backed out of the bathroom. Tenzo wrapped the towel around me and moved me over to the toilet seat that was now down so I could sit on it. Genma placed another towel on my head. I dried my hair while Tenzo dried my body.

Genma supported me as Tenzo helped me into my pajamas. Once dressed, Genma picked me up and carried me from the bathroom to the bed as Tenzo dressed himself. When Genma placed me on the bed, both he and Kakashi joined me there, one on each side. They saved a space at the top of the bed for Tenzo who soon joined us in bed after turning out the light. I was so exhausted that I quickly fell asleep and remained that way until mid morning the next day when I woke to hear Tenzo saying goodbye to my mother and hanging up the phone. Both Genma and Kakashi were still in bed, awake and watching me.

"Bathroom."

Genma rolled off the bed and offered his hand to help me to the bathroom. I slowly rose and walked in and sat on the toilet. He waited beside me to make sure I didn't fall over. I barely had the strength to stand up. Genma pulled my pajama bottoms up then picked me up and carried me back to bed.

Kakashi was now standing at the doorway listening to Tenzo. When they saw us return to the bed they both moved towards me. Genma moved over to where Kakashi was standing and Tenzo sat down next to me and placed his hand on my cheek.

"Leah, how are you feeling?"

"Tired."

"Then you just rest. I spoke to your mom. She and the Hokage will be here shortly. Tsunade will figure out what is going on and she will make you feel better soon."

Kakashi and Genma had already left the room and as Tenzo was turning to leave so that I could rest, I let out a ragged breath and began sobbing.

"Stay."

Tenzo quickly joined me on the bed, wrapped me close to his body and held me while whispering comforting words in my ear. When Tenzo was close it seemed to make everything better. My sobbing stopped and my breathing returned to normal.

He held me like that until my mother and Tsunade entered the bedroom followed closely by Kakashi and Genma. Tenzo had given my mother a detailed account of all the happenings over the past 16 hours and she had relayed this information to Tsunade.

When Tsunade took in my appearance, a look of stunned horror swept across her face. It was quickly replaced with anger, which she directed at Kakashi and Genma.

"You two, out of here now!"

She turned to Tenzo with a calmer look.

"She is better when you are around so I will allow you to be here while I ask her a few questions. But when I do the exam only Akina will be allowed to stay. Are we clear on that?"

"Yes."

"Leah, do you have the strength to answer a few questions or would you prefer I examine you first? From what Tenzo told your mother, I think I have a good idea about what some of this might be but I won't be able to know for sure until I do the exam."

"Questions."

"Ok, you don't have to answer just shake your head yes or no. Have you had any more of the pains like you had before the ceremony?"

I shook my head no.

"Good. That eliminates several possible things. Now, I was told you were feeling better after the first instance of vomiting and were able to keep some food down. It was only when you heard Genma and Kakashi discussing something that you began to get the headache. Is that correct?"

I shook my head yes.

"And the last time you got sick, you were woken up from a sound sleep with a headache and Kakashi and Genma were nowhere near you or any place where you could have possibly overheard their conversation?"

Again I shook my head yes.

"Alright Tenzo, it is time for you to step out into the hall. While you are out there I want you to stress the importance to those two of remaining silent until I say so."

"Understood."

Tenzo kissed my forehead and left the room. As soon as the door clicked shut, Tsunade placed her hands on my stomach and closed her eyes in concentration. A smile appeared on her face that was momentarily replaced with a look of surprise. She moved her hands to my throat and I could feel the healing chakra sooth my sore throat.

"I know what caused you to vomit the first time after you merged yourself back together. It was due to the fact that your body had to adjust to being pregnant. Congratulations."

Both my mother and I were surprised.

"Tsunade, why did she react that way? I never had anything like that in all my pregnancies. Does it have something to do with dividing herself?"

"No, it has more to do with the fact that she's dealing with multiple babies and it was just too much for her body to take in all at once."

"That doesn't make sense. I had multiple babies for every pregnancy except when I was carrying Leah."

"True, but you only had to deal with quadruplets. Leah is carrying sextuplets."

I gasped. "How is that possible?"

"I think it's related to the pain you were feeling prior to the ceremony. Your hormone levels were so high and the pain you experienced might have been additional eggs being released from your ovaries. Six of those eggs were fertilized. By which of your husbands, I have no way of knowing yet. Later on we will be able to do a test that can tell us the sex of each baby and will give us a better idea of who the father is to each baby."

My mother wrapped her arms around me and gave me a happy hug.

"Tsunade, what about the headaches and the other symptoms?"

"I don't know Akina. I have heard of some pregnancies causing headaches. But the pattern leads me to believe that those two idiots disagreeing is the root problem and why that would affect her this way, I have no idea. Is there anything in your family scrolls that might describe something similar?"

"I have journals back at the house of all the pregnancies that each of the clan women had. It's very detailed. Maybe we can find something in it. Leah, you have the scroll. If you are up to it, you should read through it to see if anything is mentioned there."

"You are feeling weak due to dehydration and lack of nutrition due to the vomiting. The repeated vomiting is also the reason why you were bleeding. The stomach acid weakened the lining in your throat. I am going to start an IV in your arm to prevent further dehydration. Akina, would you let the men know they can come back in. I want to inform them of the rules for her care."

"I will."

Tsunade started my IV while my mother walked to the door and found all three men waiting anxiously there.

"You can come in now. Tsuande has some instructions for Leah's care that you need to be made aware of."

"I have given Leah an IV to prevent dehydration. She will be on a clear liquid diet for the next 24 hours as well. Do not force her to drink, but if she desires water, broth, tea or ice chips you may give them to her as often as she wants. If she tolerates the next 24 hours without vomiting again, she can add solids. I will be by tomorrow around this time and check on her. If all goes well I will remove the IV then. A day of rest in bed with fluids being pumped into her will get her right back to normal. Leah's judgment will dictate whether or not she needs assistance in all other matters."

She faced my men for the final part of her instructions. I was positive she was giving them a death glare while she spoke.

"Under no circumstances are any of you to argue with each other within 5 miles of where Leah is. Do you understand me? I don't know the why, but it's obvious the disagreements, even the lighthearted ones, are causing her body to react in violent ways. I will be researching family journals with Akina in hopes to find a more solid reason for the headaches. The original instance of her getting sick has been explained to Leah and I am going to let her tell you herself. If her symptoms get worse, you will not hesitate to call me immediately. Do not wait to contact me as you are on your way to take her to the hospital. Open the scroll I am leaving on her nightstand and I will be notified instantly. Are my instructions clear?"

All three men shook their heads yes and replied, "Yes Hokage-sama".

My mother handed me the family scroll so I could take a look at it since I was confined to my bed. She gave me another hug and kiss and all three men escorted her and Tsunade out of the room and to the front door. I opened the scroll and began reading through it for any information I could find that would help explain the noises I was hearing in my head. I quickly found all three men joining me on the bed and knew they would want answers.

Tenzo placed his hand on mine to draw my attention away from the scroll.

"Alright. First of all it's good news. So wipe those scared looks off your faces. While we don't know everything that is going on, we do know the main catalyst for it. It had nothing to do with dividing myself, that I ate before re-merging myself together or anything I did eat. I'm pregnant and we are expecting six babies."

I took in each man's face. Genma's was frozen in shock; Kakashi's was calculating something; and Tenzo's was plastered with a wide smile.

Tenzo was the first to gently wrap me in his arms and give me a kiss before placing his hand on my stomach.

"Kakashi, what are you thinking about?"

Kakashi's eye focused on me and he smiled.

"Us having sextuplets has something to do with your hormone levels being so high doesn't it?"

"Yes, the higher levels made my body produce more eggs."

Kakashi hugged me and placed a kiss on my lips before lifting my top to reveal my stomach where he placed six soft kisses.

Tenzo had moved away from the side of the bed to try and bring Genma out of his shocked state. He was successful in guiding him to sit on the edge of the bed. Tenzo moved Genma's hand and placed it on my bare stomach. He sat there silently staring. My hand replaced Tenzo's and I sent a tiny stream of chakra to his skin in hopes of bring him around. He looked at my face and he was smiling.

"Genma are you ok?"

"I'm better than ok. I'm going to be a daddy!"

He wrapped his arms around me and gave me a tight hug that had me gasping for breath until both Kakashi and Tenzo pried him off of me.

I didn't want to ruin the mood by telling them that we had no way of knowing if I was carrying one or all three men's children. Regardless of DNA, I knew that each man would love these children as if they were the biological father, they would nurture them and help them to grow to be strong and confident individuals, and each man would willingly sacrifice himself to keep all six of these precious treasures safe from any and all possible harm just as they would for me.

All the excitement caused my stomach to flutter and when I placed my hand on my stomach and began to rub in a large circular pattern, it calmed everything back down. Tenzo returned to sitting beside me on the bed to make sure I was ok while Kakashi wordlessly retrained Genma until he was in control of his emotions. Tenzo placed his hand on my stomach and took over rubbing it.

"Does this help get rid of the nausea?"

"It seems to help calm everything down. Whether it's nausea, headache, or all the noises floating around in my head that accompany the headaches. It relaxes me and now I'm getting a little sleepy."

"Then lay down and I'll rub you like this as long as you need it."

"Thank you Tenzo. But first could I get some ice water? My throat is a little raw."

Tenzo turned and looked at Kakashi and Genma. Genma had regained control of himself and Kakashi was already walking to the door.

"I'll be right back with it."

Genma moved to the other side of the bed and took note of where my IV was before his eyes moved to Tenzo's hand rubbing my stomach.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize I was hugging you that hard. I was just so excited."

"It's ok Genma. I'm glad you are happy about this. When you were standing there unresponsive, I started to worry. Finding out we are expecting a baby is a lot to take in and it is even more so when you hear it isn't one but six."

I took Genma's hand in mine and placed it on my stomach to let him know it was ok for him to touch me. He sat down on the bed as Kakashi returned to the room with my ice water. Kakashi handed it to me and joined us on the bed, sitting behind Genma. At first I thought he was preparing himself to pull Genma away if he were to get excited again, but when he placed one hand on Genma's shoulder and the other hand on my stomach like the other two I knew I had nothing to worry about. They all sat there with their hands on my stomach while I slowly drank the entire glass. When I held out the empty glass and let out a yawn, Genma and Kakashi took that as their cue to remove themselves from the bed so I could rest. I turned onto my side, making sure my arm with the IV was away from my body. Tenzo molded his body to mine and placed his hand on my stomach so he could rub it softly and help me rest.

For the next 24 hours they would take shifts bringing me water and taking over the position of belly rubber. Occasionally I would get out of bed to use the restroom and whoever was with me would hold the IV bag for me. I was quickly getting stronger now that I was no longer vomiting and able to rest without headaches.

When Tsunade arrived to check on me, it was easily apparent by the relieved and happy look on her face that I was no longer the frail ghostly girl she had seen a day ago. She removed my IV and I was allowed to begin eating solid food. She was so impressed with my quick recovery that she left it up to me to determine my activity level, though she recommended that I didn't take on anything more taxing than taking a short walk around the house for a day or two. Her wink let me know that she was referring to not having sex for a couple of days.

It took longer to convince Genma, Kakashi and Tenzo that I was indeed well enough to resume our honeymoon activities. I let all three men know that I had no intention of letting my stomach be touched by them unless other certain body parts received some attention. They quickly picked up on my need for physical release. The three men talked it over and for two days they refused to even attempt anything more than passionately kissing me for fear it might endanger my health or the babies. They considered relenting after the first day if they could get an all clear from Tsunade, but no one wanted to be the one to ask the Hokage if it was ok to sex up her goddaughter. Finally Tenzo's need for me to be happy overpowered his need to be cautious and after hearing my loud and joyous release and seeing no physical change to me other than the wide smile on my face, the other two fell into line as well.

Word spread of our happy news and a steady stream of visitors came with casseroles and well wishes. We didn't have to think about cooking for nearly two weeks. This left extra time for each man to spend rubbing, touching and kissing my still completely flat stomach in an attempt to make up for the two days they had denied themselves during their stubborn ban on sexual contact.

* * *

A/N: Please review and provide constructive feedback. Next Chapter: The Joys & Trials of Pregnancy.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

**Month One **

A week after we found out we were expecting, my mother reminded me that I should be keeping a journal of all the events that occur during my pregnancy so that future generations would be able to look back and possibly learn something from our experience, much like I had learned by reading through the numerous journals from my great, great-grandmother. During pregnancy she would experience headaches whenever she tried using chakra. Apparently the use of it conflicted with the growing chakra signatures inside her. While it wasn't exactly what I had been looking for, it did make me wonder if it was somehow related.

Tenzo helped me pick out a journal for documenting our first pregnancy. It was leather bound with a picture of a large oak tree on the front cover. Other than writing in the date we learned of conception and the events that led up to that diagnosis, there really hadn't been any need to write anything else as all the negative reactions my body was having to pregnancy disappeared just as quickly as they came.

Each night whoever was sleeping with me would spend the last few minutes before we finally drifted off to sleep with their hand on my stomach and gently rub it until we both fell asleep. Every morning the hand would be found there. If I were the first to wake, I would gently remove it so that I could get up to use the bathroom. If I wasn't the first, the hand would once again be rubbing small circles on my stomach. I really didn't need it anymore to get rid of my headaches as both Genma and Kakashi made sure to keep their conversations agreeable no matter what they were discussing, but I think they continued the nightly routine as a way to connect to the babies.

Four weeks later and with all three men having returned to active duty, I now had been given a reason to use mental messaging and document any side effects. I knew that if I used chakra to walk on water or something of that nature, they would be all over me telling me to stop, that it was unnecessary. I knew I needed to wait until an urgent message needed to be sent. Tsunade had warned them at my 1 week check up where she prescribed prenatal vitamins and various guidelines, that the use of chakra when having sex should be restricted as she didn't know how it might affect the babies. But the subject of me using chakra never came up.

It was urgent that I contact Kakashi to let him know his avenge-seeking student, Sasuke, had taken it upon himself to leave the village without permission in the dead of night and his act-before-thinking student, Naruto, had joined a team of young ninjas sent out to bring Sasuke back. I learned this when Sakura broke down in my arms at the spa as she told me what had happened. After an hour of comforting her and my shift finally ending, I asked Micah to let Genma know that I would be walking Sakura home, stopping by the pharmacy to pick up my prenatal vitamins, and if he didn't catch up with me at either of those places, I would see him at home.

As I entered the hospital, I was greeted by a nervous girl.

"Leah?"

"Yes."

"The Hokage needs to speak with you. I was told to keep an eye out for you and if you were to come in, I should take you directly to her."

"Please, lead the way."

We walked down the hallway to the patient rooms and finally stopped at a door. The girl placed her hand on the door to push it open and paused.

"Could you please wait here for a moment?"

I nodded my head in agreement and leaned against the wall. When the girl finally pushed the door open, I saw Mama Nada's back as she was talking to two patients. She was blocking my view of one person and I could see the side view of the other, who by the looks of him was a shinobi. He looked familiar but his name was escaping me. The door shut and I found myself rubbing comforting circles on my stomach. A few seconds later, the door was quickly opened; the girl now even more flustered came out, and pushed a wheelchair towards me.

"The Hokage would like you to please have a seat in this wheelchair while you wait for her. She will be out soon, but she wanted me to make sure you were comfortable due to your condition."

I sighed knowing it was pointless to argue. Even if everyone in the village didn't know I was pregnant, they knew better than to question a request from the Hokage. By the terrified look on her face, clearly she wanted to make sure she followed the request. Maybe if I just sat down, the girl would leave it at that. I sat down and was about to tell her that I didn't need anything else, when the door opened and Mama Nada signaled to the girl that she could return to her desk.

"I have some news that is upsetting."

My mind began racing. Someone I loved was hurt. Was it one of my brothers? One of my husbands? I rose from the chair.

"What happened?"

"Genma's team was attacked while running patrols in the forest surrounding the village. He will need to spend the night at the hospital for observation and then several days of rest at home but he will be fine. He is awake but I just gave him pain medication which should kick in soon to help him rest."

"Where is he?"

She pushed open the door and I was greeted by the sight of Genma propped up in bed wrapped in bandages and trying to give me a 'don't worry, it's not that bad' smile. I rushed to his bedside, gently took the hand that wasn't wrapped in bandages in mine and rubbed it with my thumb. I leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his lips before moving close to his ear.

"If you were looking for me to play nurse with you, all you had to do was ask."

A genuine smile appeared on his face and he was about to say something when we heard the shinobi in the other bed clear his throat to get our attention.

"Where's my kiss Leah?"

I recognized the voice of my brother's childhood friend and newly out-of-the closet lover. Sometime in the seven years that I was away, he had received a scar on a good portion of his face. I walked over to his bedside.

"Raido."

I leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead. I wasn't sure Genma was aware of their new found relationship.

"Do I need to inform someone that you are here?"

"Tubasa is off on a mission. He should be getting back in a couple of days."

He squeezed my hand to let me know it was okay to talk freely.

"If you need anything, just let me know. I will be here all night looking after Genma."

Raido and I looked over at Genma. By the peaceful look on his face, it was quite apparent that the pain killers were doing their job.

"I appreciate it. But I think I'm going to follow your husband's lead and rest."

I leaned in and gave him another kiss on his forehead.

"Alright. I wish the first time I saw you again after all these years were under better circumstances."

"Me too. I wish I could have been at your celebration but I wasn't ready."

"That's okay. Just remember that a good portion of the village is family. We will always support you both however you need us to. Do the rest of my husbands know?"

"Yeah. They both have caught us making out in a training room at headquarters on more than one occasion."

"Good. Then go to sleep. I'll see you when you wake up."

I watched until Raido lay back down and shut his eyes. I walked over to the chair next to Genma's bed when Tenzo came through the door still wearing his ANBU uniform and mask. He gently pulled me into his arms. He lifted his mask up so that I could see his face.

"I just heard what happened. Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes. I had a brief moment of panic, but now I know they will be fine. I'm glad you are here. Could you do something for me please?"

"Anything, what do you need?"

"Please pack a bag for me. I'll need a change of clothes, something to sleep in, and if you could bring my journal that will give me something to do while they sleep."

"Certainly and while I am at it, I will pack a bag for myself as well as bring us something to eat. I understand your need to be here and watch over him and I hope you understand my need to watch over you and our children."

"I do."

Tenzo gave me a soft kiss on the lips and rubbed my stomach before releasing me.

"I'll be back in a little while. I'll ask the nurse to bring another bed in here for us. You want me to ask her for anything else?"

"No, I'll be fine."

Tenzo lowered his mask back down and was out the door by the time my rear touched the chair. Taking in a deep breath and letting it out, I placed my finger over the heart with a 'K" and sent Kakashi a message along with the image of Genma in his hospital bed _"Everyone is okay, but you need to return to Konoha as soon as possible." _The throbbing in my head wouldn't allow me to continue. As I was placing my hands against my head in an effort to make the pounding stop, the nurse came in with the bed.

"Looks like I brought this just in time. Let me get it locked in place and then you can climb on up here and rest. I see now why your husband was so insistent on getting it in here so quickly. Do you want me to have the doctor take a look at you?"

"No thanks. It's just a really bad headache."

The nurse helped me up into the bed and as she opened the door to leave the room Kakashi was standing there with a tense look in his eye as it shifted back and forth between me and Genma. The nurse held the door open for him and allowed him to enter.

"Please keep your visit quite. She has a headache."

"Thank you."

The nurse left the room and Kakashi was at my bedside immediately placing his hand on my head, smoothing my hair and giving me a kiss on my temple. He whispered in a calm, gentle tone.

"I got your message when I was only a few miles away from the gate. Did sending that message cause this?"

I pulled on his arm to move him closer to me and he climbed on the bed beside me.

"Yes. You should report in. My head hurts too bad to talk right now."

"Then just rest. Is Tenzo aware that you and Genma are here?"

I shook my head yes.

"Good. Will he be returning soon?"

I nodded my head again in affirmation.

"I'll go check in then and be back shortly. Now close your eyes and rest. Please agree with me. No more sending mental messages while you are pregnant."

"I promise."

I closed my eyes and felt Kakashi's lips on mine. He lowered his head down to my stomach where he applied the similar soft kisses to my stomach for the babies.

"Be" kiss "good" kiss "for" kiss "daddy" kiss "until" kiss "I" kiss "return."

As he kissed me i felt my body relax, similarly to how Tenzo could make me feel by being near me. As I drifted off to sleep, I thought about what the next entry in the journal needed to be-no chakra use of any kind during pregnancy.

**Month Two **

Many things changed since Genma came home from the hospital and Kakashi had left the village to try and stop his students from killing each other. Every night at least two and sometimes three men joined me in bed. Genma and Kakashi would switch off as who would be at the top of the bed as all three men thought it was best if Tenzo stayed by my side every night just in case something upset my body.

I didn't argue when Kakashi needed to make sure I was safe in every way, shape and form. He felt he had failed in keeping his promise to protect his team-even from themselves-with Sauske's vacancy from the village and having to carry Naruto's severely beaten up body home after he finally found him.

Kakashi gradually understood that I was still able to do most everything myself and that he didn't have to be the sole person who ran to the store every time a craving hit. The entire household relaxed when Kakashi came home with a whistle made with his infused chakra, blood, and the summoning seal for Pakkun. It was on a silver necklace so I could wear it anywhere and if I needed to get a message to him, or the other two, Pakkun would appear and be able to relay the message.

I was now slightly showing when completely naked and it always was a source of fascination to all three men whose hands found their way to my stomach automatically when they greeted me whether clothed or not. It didn't decrease our sex life however as they all three remembered the ban I put on touching my stomach if the rest of my body wasn't being touched and paid attention to.

Though none of them said it, I think pregnancy was a turn on for each of them. Along with my stomach growing, so were my breasts. They received attention whenever any of the three men caught sight of them whether they were bare or slightly covered by a bra.

It became routine whenever I took a shower that one of my men would join me there to express his love individually for me since the bed had become more of a place used for sleep, with the exception of when Kakashi was on a mission. Genma and Tenzo were becoming quite comfortable with each other sharing intimate moments with one man pleasuring my front while the other pleasured me from behind.

True to her word, Mama Nada had arranged the mission duties so that Tenzo was assigned full time to watch over me. Genma was given duties that kept him in the village and busy only during the day. Kakashi trained with Naruto and Sakura and occasionally went on missions outside the village, but he was only gone for a few days at a time.

Pregnancy check-up appointments always were scheduled when all three men were in the village. Somehow I think she had a hand in planning that too. It was at my two month check up that I noticed something interesting.

All three men were sitting in chairs on my right side, Mama Nada was next to a machine with a television screen on my left side and I was laying on a table wearing a crappy hospital gown and a sheet to cover my lower region.

"Today we are going to get a first look at those babies."

As soon as she turned on the machine, all three men stood up and moved closer to my side so they could get a better look at the screen. Mama Nada chuckled.

"Anxious are we? It won't look like much but I will be able to measure and chart their progress."

She lifted my gown to expose my stomach and squirted clear goo on the instrument she was placing against me. It looked and sounded like static noise as she moved it all over my stomach until the sound of a heartbeat could be heard. All eyes snapped to the screen.

"I'm measuring baby 1."

Genma's arm shot forward and his hand eagerly pointed to the screen, "I can see it! That's the head right?"

Something that sounded like "da" was heard in my head.

"Actually no, that is the entire body. I'll take a snap shot of each and will give you my findings when I'm finished with all of them. Do you think you can wait 10 minutes?"

"Yes Hokage-sama."

She continued to mark, measure, and take pictures until finally she pressed a button on the machine that printed out six black and white photos. She handed them to me.

"Everything looks and sounds just as it should."

All three men released the breath they had been holding.

"Mama Nada, something happened when you were doing the sonogram."

All three men looked at me with concern.

"It wasn't anything bad."

"What was it Leah?"

"When Genma got excited, I could have sworn that I heard another voice. It wasn't a clear word and it didn't cause any pain. It was just unexpected."

"Interesting. Your mother and I have a theory about your headaches and this gives us a little more insight into what it might be."

"What do you think it is?"

"I think it was one of the babies. I believe you have a mental connection with them and at first your body was overloaded with being newly pregnant to be able to understand them. As the pregnancy progresses I think you will be hearing more. Be sure to write in your journal whenever you hear something like this and let me know immediately if it causes headaches. Okay?"

I looked at the pictures of our six babies and wondered which one had responded to Genma's voice.

"I will."

Tsunade cleaned off my stomach and left the room so I could get dressed. I handed two pictures to each of the men. Tenzo took a quick glance and then handed one picture to Kakashi and the other to Genma so he could help me off the table and get dressed. Kakashi and Genma switched photos back and forth until I was ready to go.

"Could I have those back please?"

Both men handed the photos to me.

"Thank you."

I handed the photos to Tenzo.

"I appreciate your help but I want you to get a good look at all the babies too."

He smiled at me, leaned in and gave me a kiss before returning to look at the pictures. When he was finished he placed them in his pocket and offered me his arm.

"On the way home could we stop by the store? I want to get..."

Each man offered a guess as to what I was wanting.

"Ice cream?"

"No Kakashi."

"Grape juice?"

"No Genma."

"Photo album?"

"Yes Tenzo. We need to keep the first photos of our babies in a safe place."

**Month Three**

I received a call from Kia asking me if I thought it would be okay to have Maxi and his band play at the reception. Maxi had sent me several letters to let me know that he was happy for my marriage and the news that I would soon be a mother of six children. He missed me and loved me, but understood there could never be anything more than just friendship between us. He was finally at a place of acceptance. I missed him terribly too and was looking forward to introducing him to the latest additions to my family.

Tenzo walked with me around the yard, holding my hand, while I chatted with Kia. I finished my conversation with my sister when we finally reached our destination in the back yard, next to the stream where Tenzo had previously laid out a blanket for us to rest on. He helped me to the ground so I could lie down and rest. When I was finally situated on my side, as this position was now the most comfortable with my growing belly, he lowered himself to the grown behind me and wrapped his arm around me to place his hand on my stomach.

"How are your sisters?"

"Fine, and busy putting together the double wedding. They wanted my opinion on entertainment at the reception. There were several groups of musicians that we met during our travels. Did you know that is how they met Aaron & Sean? They are friends with a group of guys that played in a local club. Kia requested a song that required a female singer. They agreed to play it if she could find someone. So of course, she offered me up to assist them while she and Jade ended up flirting and dancing with Aaron and Sean. I was okay with it though. I had already had over a year of practice singing with Maxi's band."

"I wish I could have been there with you. I love watching you sing."

"I'm sure you will get plenty of opportunities when we are there for the wedding. They want me to arrive early so we have some time to revisit the old haunts. I already told them that we just have to wait and see. It will depend on when the babies are born and if everyone is healthy enough to travel."

"I know it started out rocky but all your checkups since have been perfect. Everyone is healthy, strong and growing like they should. Everything will be fine."

I rolled over to face Tenzo and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Thank you for everything you do. I know you have stopped going on missions to stay with me."

While one hand was rubbing my stomach the other gently brushed my cheek.

"Angel, I wouldn't have it any other way. I'm not missing out. I'm lucky that I get to stay with you. I wouldn't want to miss a moment of this pregnancy."

"I'm glad you feel that way."

The babies moved and Tenzo was able to feel them for the first time. His eyes lit up. We laid there for a few minutes until the movement stopped. I sat up. Tenzo quickly stood and offered his hand to help me up.

We held hands while walking back to the house. We entered through the kitchen door and could hear Genma and Kakashi talking. My stomach began to move again, but this time the movements were in several spots, not just the one. The movements were more visible and while not painful, the constant movement was causing me some concern. Both men turned to look at us when they heard the door shut. They took in the sight of my stomach moving and their eyes widened. They stopped talking and with the silence, the movement stopped.

"I think the babies get excited when they hear your voices. How about we test this theory. Each of you take a turn talking normally to each other and we can see what happens."

Kakashi began the conversation, "As I was telling Genma a few moments ago, I believe yellow would be the best color choice for the babies' room. It works for boys or girls."

Movement just below my left breast could be seen.

Genma countered, "And I believe that green would work better because it wouldn't be such a loud color. Yellow is stimulating, whereas green is calming."

Movement just below my right breast could be seen.

Tenzo offered his opinion, "I believe walls that contain scenes like a river next to a field of flowers or something similar would be stimulating and calming at the same time. We could incorporate both greens and yellows with others and give them a beautiful and peaceful surrounding."

Movement low on my stomach could be seen.

As they continued their discussing and taking turns talking, the same location of movements would occur depending on who was talking. Finally I placed my hand on my stomach and began rubbing in small circles as I shared my opinion.

"How about we paint the ceiling light blue with white clouds."

Everyone agreed that my idea combined with Tenzo's idea of some type of relaxing scene was how we would paint the room. Kakashi would get his yellow represented in the sun and flowers that he would paint around the room; Genma would get his green with the grass, bushes and leaves on the trees that he would paint; Tenzo would paint the ceiling, river and help Genma with the trees. I having no skill in drawing or painting would help by suggesting where to place things like a fish jumping out of the water, lady bugs and other insects.

The movement of the babies continued to happen most often whenever all three men were around me and discussing something. In order to help me sleep better they limited lengthy discussions just before going to bed each night. I would occasionally hear something in my head in response to whatever they were talking about but it never was actual words, just sounds and usually only when one man was really enthusiastic about whatever he was saying.

**Month Four **

Along with all the hormones running through my body, my already healthy libido increased dramatically as well. Along with the increased need for sex, was the discovery of more creative positions due to my enlarging stomach. In an attempt to keep me from accidentally slipping in the shower, each man had a designated time for private one-on-one time with me. Genma in the morning, Kakashi in the afternoon (when he was in the village) and Tenzo at night.

Each man had read for himself the various journals explaining the safest and most satisfying positions shared by my ancestors and while they all were wonderful, my favorite was having slow, gentle love made to me from behind while having my breasts rubbed and hearing loving words whispered in my ear.

Tenzo would always let me know how beautiful I am. Kakashi and Genma shared those sentiments as well, but they also had quite a way with talking dirty that got me hot and bothered without them even touching me. It was during one such blissful moment with Genma that we realized just how much the babies were able to hear.

As routine, I woke up to Genma's gentle voice.

"Good morning sweetie. How are you feeling?"

"Horny and needing to pee." I grumbled. "So much so that I don't know which one I want to take care of first."

He nuzzled my neck and gave me a kiss.

"Let me help you to the bathroom and then we can take care of that other urge."

I felt him roll off the bed behind me and he walked around to my side of the bed as I was sitting up and scooting closer to the edge so I could place my feet on the floor. He offered me his hand and assisted me into a standing position. I adjusted my twisted nightgown and as he walked with me he placed a hand on my back and guided me to the restroom.

"Do you need any help with your panties?"

"No, I've decided to go commando for the remainder of this pregnancy simply for the fact that they just get in the way for certain activities. Besides I'm tired of wearing maternity underwear that look like granny panties."

"Well you look sexy in any kind of panties you wear. How about you try wearing men's boxers? They would have plenty of room and they would be like wearing shorts."

I lifted my nightgown and sat gently onto the toilet to relieve my aching bladder.

"Is this some fetish you and Kakashi have? Seeing me in your boxers? He suggested the same thing the other day." I teased.

"No, I just know how much hornier I get when I know you are going commando."

"And has there ever been an instance where I led you to believe I didn't want to help you relieve that horniness?"

"No. It's just the guys and I are a little concerned that all this sex may put too much stress on your body."

I finished going to the bathroom, rose from the seat and flushed the toilet before turning to the sink to wash and dry my hands. Genma was watching my reaction in the mirror.

"The only stress on my body is not having those urges released. So keep up the good work."

I gave him a wink and a smile before turning around and pushing him out the door back to the bed.

"Did I ever tell you how turned on I get just hearing your voice?"

"Hmm, so it's just my voice? It's not when I tell you what will happen if I can't feel your sweet body milking me dry?"

I laid down on the bed and he positioned himself behind me.

"You really feel that way, even when I'm big as a house?"

He draped his arm over my side and lovingly rubbed my stomach.

"Your pregnancy makes you even more beautiful. So much so that I'm dying right now. I don't know how much longer I can live without feeling you around me."

I felt him grinding into my backside through my nightgown and could tell that he was already hard.

In my head I heard two tiny voices.

"No!" and "Daddy!"

My stomach began to move quickly. I realized immediately that the babies heard and thought their father was dying. I rubbed my hand over where my stomach was moving and gently comforted them.

"It's okay little ones. Daddy is fine."

Genma immediately stopped grinding against me and moved his hand to on top of mine. He placed his mouth over my stomach and in a louder tone than was expected, reassured the babies.

"Daddy is right here safe! I was just being silly!"

The movement in my stomach stopped and it appeared that our words had comforted the babies. Genma's sudden outburst brought both Tenzo and Kakashi into the bedroom with a concerned look on both of their faces but their voices remained calm so not to cause alarm.

"What happened?"

"Is everything okay?"

Genma turned his head to both men.

"Apparently the babies understand more than we ever thought they could."

Tenzo made his way over to the side of the bed I was facing. His face was still confused as he didn't understand what Genma could have said that would have upset the babies. Kakashi stood at the end of the bed with his arms crossed.

"Don't tell me you said something about" and he spelled out the word "D-Y-I-N-G?'"

Genma nodded his head yes.

Kakashi saw that Tenzo still had a look of confusion on his face. He moved over to him and in a whisper explained it to him.

Tenzo face turned red, finally understanding what caused the problem and he shot Genma an angry look. He calmed his voice before speaking.

"If you ever say something like that again to Leah and our children hear you, I won't be held accountable for my actions."

Tenzo turned to Kakashi before making his way to the door, "And the same thing applies to you too."

And so began conversations where certain words were not spoken but spelled out to prevent the babies from misunderstanding and getting upset.

**Month Five **

As I went about my daily routine I would sing. The babies would often respond to the songs. I had heard their voices so often that I was beginning to be able to identify each of their voices as well as their preference for specific songs.

At my recent check up, Tsunade was concerned with how small I still was for being 5 months pregnant with 6 babies. She decided that now would be a good time to have another sonogram to check the development of the babies. It also gave us the opportunity to find out the sex of the babies.

"All right you know the drill. I will measure each baby, take a picture, and possibly determine each baby's sex but to make sure, I will be doing additional tests. Gentleman, please remain quite until I finish with all six babies."

"Mama Nada, would it be okay if each man talked just a little while you did this? It seems when a particular baby hears their father, they move more. I was hoping we could determine..."

"I understand Leah. First let me get them measured and then I will give each man a chance to speak. Depending on where the movement in your stomach is, I will be able to determine which baby is responding and will focus the sonogram on them at that time."

"Thanks."

She quickly but thoroughly measured and noted her findings on each baby. Looking back over the medical record and concentrating I could tell that there was something concerning her. Kakashi noticed it too.

"What has you concerned?"

"It appears that all of the babies are healthy and growing in proportion. It's just that two of the babies seem to be a bit larger than the other four. I want to do another test and it should make things clearer as to why the two are a bit larger. Please bear with me for a moment."

She wiped my stomach clean and concentrated her green chakra to her hands before placing them on my stomach. Her face was calm and as she moved her hands around to the places on my stomach where she had previously found a baby, a slight smile could be seen.

"I am ready for each of you gentlemen to talk so I can see where the movement comes from. Keep the conversation short and neutral in content and when you see movement you can stop talking after I have checked the area with my hands. Are we clear?"

Each man nodded in agreement.

"Genma."

"I'm so proud of all of you. You are growing big and strong. You are doing such a good job."

Movement could be seen in the area just beneath my belly button as well as a spot under my right breast. Mama Nada placed a chakra surrounded hand in both locations.

"Okay, let me document this and then Tenzo you are next."

She quickly jotted a note and then returned to facing me. She nodded to Tenzo.

"Hello there little ones. We have your room completely painted and I have begun working on your cribs."

Movement on both sides and low on my stomach had Mama Nada placed her hands in both locations briefly. She noted this information on the chart then nodded to Kakashi.

"I'm looking forward to meeting you."

The area just beneath my left breast and my stomach area closest to where the babies would be coming out of my body began moving. Mama Nada again placed her hands in these areas. A look of surprise appeared on her face. She documented the findings on the chart and regained her composure before turning back around to all of us.

"First off I want to say that now that I have been able to identify the sex and who is the father of each baby it makes perfect sense. Everyone is growing as expected. As you could have guessed you each have fathered two children."

All three men's faces lit up. Kakashi had noticed the look of surprise on her face and wanted further details.

"What was the look of surprise for?"

"I had expected the female children to be slightly smaller than the male children as is the case with Genma and Tenzo's. By the way congratulations you are both having a girl and a boy. But what surprised me was that both of your children Kakashi were exactly the same size, leading me to believe you would be having two girls."

Kakashi's face lit up.

"But I was wrong. You too will be having a girl and a boy."

Kakashi's face became unreadable.

"Do you know where each boy is located? It will give me a sense of who is causing the ruckus most of the time."

"Right now the boys are located one under each of your breasts and one on your left side. I suggest you begin thinking of names."

She printed out the pictures and handed them to me before making her way towards the door.

"Thank you Mama Nada."

"You can thank me by giving those babies good names and letting me spoil them rotten."

She smiled and walked out the door.

Each man placed his hands on the location where his children were.

"So, what do we want to name our children?"

Tenzo was the first to offer up a suggestion.

"If you agree, I would like to name our little girl Kaede and our boy Morio."

"Our little maple leaf and our forest."

Genma offered his suggestions.

"How about Emiko and Taro?"

"Blessed child and big boy. Well they certainly are that. Every time he moves I really feel it."

I turned to Kakashi and saw a far off look on his face. I placed my hand on his that was located under my breast.

"If you need more time to decide on a name, I understand. You have several people whose name would bring great honor to our children and we have plenty of time."

Kakashi smiled.

"I already know who I would like to name them after. I just got distracted by memories. Could we name them Sakumo and Akemi?"

"I figured you would want to name our son after your father but who is the bright and beautiful woman you want to name our daughter after?"

"My mother."

**Month Six**

We were making our way out of the hospital after our now bi-weekly check up when I saw Sakura at the end of the hall balancing a large bundle of brochures on top of a stack of bulky medical charts. I turned to Kakashi, tilted my head to Sakura and gave him an encouraging look asking him to help her.

"She's a strong girl. She can handle it."

"That's not the point." I let out a small growl of irritation.

Seeing that Kakashi wasn't inclined to help her, I began waddling towards her to take care of it myself. Always observant of my moods and wants, Tenzo quickly passed me, appeared next to Sakura, and was able to grab the brochures just as they were starting to slide off the top chart. As I continued my way down the hall with Genma and Kakashi following behind me, I saw Sakura place the charts on a gurney and they both began placing the brochures on the display rack that was hanging on the wall. When we finally reached them I was slightly winded and felt a tightening across my abdomen, Sakura only had a few brochures left in her hand.

"Thank you Tenzo."

"You are welcome Sakura."

"Hey Auntie Leah. Are you feeling okay?"

Hearing those words sent all three men into action. Tenzo was instantly by my side with his arms ready to support me, Genma had snagged the nearest wheelchair, and Kakashi had flickered away only to quickly return dragging a surprised Hokage along with him. She still had my medical chart in her hand.

She glared at Kakashi and was ready to smack him through a wall when she noticed me sitting in a wheelchair with Genma and Tenzo hovering closely by my side. She took in my appearance.

Mama Nada asked, "Braxton-hicks?"

"Yes."

"It will be over soon." Sakura offered.

"I'm going to go back to my charting then. Let me know if you want me to prescribe sedatives...for these three." Mama Nada chuckled and walked off down the hall with a smile on her face.

All three men looked at us like we had been speaking code until Sakura handed each man one of the brochures she was still holding.

Sakura giggled, "You really should attend so you will be prepared."

"Thanks Sakura. I signed us up for the session later tonight."

"Great. I'll see you later. I've got to get these charts back to where they belong."

I was feeling better but didn't really want to take the long walk home.

"How about Genma and Tenzo pick up lunch while you use that flicker technique and take me to your apartment so I can lay down and rest a little before they join us with lunch?"

"Why my apartment?"

"It's closer. I really don't feel up to the walk from home later this evening when we have to return for class."

Kakashi voiced the concern that everyone had.

"Is is safe to do that technique with you?"

"Yes, I already cleared it with Mama Nada. Our house is a bit of a distance from the hospital. Normally it's a twenty minute walk but now that I am so far along in the pregnancy, it seems to take a lot longer."

Tenzo placed a gentle kiss on my forehead, "We all noticed that you looked worn out when we finally got here for you appointment today."

Genma leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on my lips, "Anything in particular sound good for lunch?"

Relieved that everyone agreed to my suggestion I stood from the chair and wrapped my arms around Kakashi as best as I could before laying my head against his chest.

"Whatever you want is fine. Thanks."

As soon as Genma & Tenzo left the hospital, Kakashi wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly to him.

"Close your eyes and take a deep breath. I don't know how this will make you feel. The first time we tried this, I remember you got a little dizzy."

I stood there in his embrace with my eyes closed when I heard a faint pop.

"How do you feel?"

I opened my eyes and saw the concern on his face.

"I didn't even realize you had done anything. I thought we were still at the hospital."

He loosened his embrace, pulled down his mask, and kissed me.

"Let's get you into bed."

I took a step back from him and my leg bumped against something. Looking down and behind me, I realized that not only were we inside the apartment but apparently he had us within inches of the bed. I slipped out of my shoes and began undoing the line of buttons going all the way down my dress. While I started at the top, Kakashi dropped down onto his knees and began working his way up my body just as I reached the last one over my belly. I felt his hands rub my stomach as he placed kisses on it. I felt another Braxton-hicks start and I looked down to see Kakashi's face as he pulled back. I could tell he was concerned as to what was going on. I placed my hands on top of his and held them to my stomach.

"Everything is fine. This is my body getting some practice in. The babies may kick a little more because they too are getting use to it. Would you like to lay down with me and watch how they react? I can sometimes see Sakumo's little hand right here." I pointed to the area below my left breast.

On cue, we saw the outline of a tiny hand raised up against my skin. Kakashi traced one finger over the small bump before it disappeared. Kakashi stood up, helped me remove my dress and hung it up in the closet while I removed my bra. He came back and helped me onto the bed. He stripped down to his boxers and joined me. He was focused on my stomach, looking for a foot or hand to appear so he could trace it with his finger before it would disappear. Closing my eyes and enjoying the soft touches soon had me drifting off to sleep.

When I woke up, I realized that I was now under the covers and alone in the bed. I glanced at the clock and realized I had taken a longer nap than I had originally planned. I pushed the covers off of me and headed to the closet to get dressed. I found my bra had been placed on the hanger with my dress so that I wouldn't have to bend down and pick it up off the floor where I had dropped it. I quickly got dressed and made my way up the stairs to the roof where I figured they would be.

I opened the door and each man's head instinctively turned towards me. Within seconds, they all three were in motion. Tenzo was by my side and guiding me to a table with four chairs; Genma made his way to an ice chest, retrieved a bottle of water, had it opened, and placed it on the table in front of me; Kakashi flickered away and returned just as quickly placing a plate of food on the table.

"Wow, you three are in mission mode."

"We just want you to save your energy."

"Thank you Tenzo. But as you can see the nap did me wonders and I am fine now. After I eat I'll have plenty of energy to get to the class tonight and back home."

Tenzo handed me a napkin and chopsticks.

"Why don't you enjoy your food and we will tell you about a few changes to our plans tonight."

"Did one of you get called away on an urgent mission? Do we need to cancel?"

"No, nothing like that. We just discussed it and came up with an alternate plan."

When I began eating Tenzo sat down in the chair next to me. Genma sat down in the chair on my other side. Kakashi took the seat across from me.

"We arranged it so the class will be taught here instead of the hospital."

"Do you really think this place is big enough? And these classes take weeks? Kakashi are you sure you are okay with so many people being here?"

Kakashi smiled. "Actually, only the instructor will be joining us."

Genma added, "We know how to set everything up for the class. We just wanted to check with you to find out whether you preferred to do this up here on the roof or down in the bedroom."

"It is a beautiful night and we would have more room up here I think."

Tenzo rose from his chair.

"You enjoy your food while we set everything up."

He placed a kiss on the top of my head as he made his way to the stairs. Kakashi walked over to me, kissed my cheek and joined Tenzo. Genma's hand brushed the hair out of my face before his lips placed a soft kiss on my cheek.

"When you are finished, just leave everything where it is. We will take care of it."

"Thank you Genma."

He opened the door for Kakashi & Tenzo whose hands were full carrying blankets, pillows, and other items needed for the class. After the items were placed on the ground, Genma began arranging everything while Kakashi & Tenzo went back downstairs for more items. I ate my food and watched as all three men completed their work in setting up a television with a DVD machine built into it.

When I was finished eating, I made my way over to where everything had been arranged just as Tenzo made another trip down stairs.

"You guys this looks great. It's like a little nest. Though you may have outdone yourself with an entertainment system."

Kakashi smiled, "The instructions said we would be watching a movie tonight. Tenzo is making the popcorn now."

Knowing that it would be a movie featuring not only a woman giving birth vaginally, but another woman delivering by c-section as well, I declined.

"I don't really think I will be up for eating anything else tonight."

Genma chimed in, "Well you know I like to keep my hands busy, so I can either feel you up or eat a snack during the movie. Which one will it be tonight?"

"It's not a dark movie theater. The instructor will be here. Save that for later tonight. It's fine with me if you want to eat popcorn during the movie. I just don't think it is the kind of movie where you would want to be eating."

The door opened to reveal Sakura with a weird look on her face and carrying a movie followed by a smiling Tenzo carrying a large bowl of popcorn.

Genma greeted her. "Hey Sakura. I didn't' know you were going to be our instructor."

"Uh, yeah well I'm not. I was just asked to bring the movie over and answer any questions you may have while watching it. Your instructor will be here next week."

Kakashi took the movie from Sakura and placed it into the DVD player. When it started he hit pause before handing the remote to Sakura.

Tenzo handed off the bowl of popcorn to Genma, and then helped me sit down on the blanket. He sat closely behind me and repositioned the pillows so that I was supported on all sides.

"Is this comfortable for you?"

"Yes thank you Tenzo."

Kakashi and Genma joined us on the blanket with one on each side of me. They passed the bowl back and forth as they munched on the popcorn waiting for the movie to start.

Sakura, seeing that we were all situated and ready decided to start the movie.

"If at any time you have a question. Just speak up and I will pause the movie."

As the movie began with a happy expecting couple entering the hospital, Sakura grabbed a chair and pulled it over to where everyone was sitting on the blanket.

The narrator was explaining what Braxton-hicks were and there was a general diagram explaining the process. I watched Genma and Kakashi take in the information as they ate their snack.

When the picture changed to the woman in a hospital gown in active labor, her husband rubbing her back as she rocked from side to side, they focused more closely on the screen, still filling their mouths with popcorn. I felt Tenzo rubbing my back in practice as he watched the movie. I turned and saw his loving face memorizing exactly what he should do in preparation to help me when the time comes for our children to be born.

The screen changed to multiple empty room settings showing and describing the different types of birthing methods and rooms available.

Genma excitedly turned to Sakura, "Does this mean Leah could deliver the babies in a bathtub of water?"

Sakura paused the movie. "No. That option is usually only for single births."

"Whatever the setting, all I really want and need is to have all three of you there."

Sakura offered, "If that is the case, we can skip a couple of sections and get to the main part of the movie."

"I know what options are available and have discussed them with Mama Nada and really what it comes down to is focusing, breathing, and pushing at the appropriate time. But I will leave it up to the three of you to decide if you want to watch the entire movie. My preference is to have a set up similar to how we are arranged now with Tenzo supporting and coaching me from behind and both of you on either side to hold my hands or fetch wash cloths or ice chips."

Tenzo placed a kiss on the top of my head. "All three of us have read over the journals you have and I think I'm okay skipping to the main part."

Kakashi and Genma nodded in agreement.

"Okay then."

Sakura skipped forward a couple of sections of the movie and hit play. The picture was from the view point above the woman's head. You could hear her breathing as she sat with her legs positioned in a birthing chair. The doctor instructed her to push and a small patch of dark hair appeared at the opening of her vagina. All three men were watching closely. The popcorn had been momentarily discarded as they watched the baby being expelled from the woman's body. The silence was broken with a high pitched wail as a nurse began checking the baby over and cleaning it up. The screen focused back onto the woman as she delivered the afterbirth, at which point all three men averted their eyes from the screen.

"Oh!"

"What the!"

"Eww!"

Sakura paused the movie.

"You probably won't notice the afterbirth being delivered. You will be too focused on getting a look at the baby or depending on how quickly Leah delivers, she will be working on pushing the next child out."

Genma regained his focus, "Then why make us watch that?"

"Because you need to be prepared for it and know what to do if for some reason, she delivers and there isn't medical help around. Do not cut the cord, deliver the afterbirth and wrap it up with the baby until medical help arrives."

Kakashi stood up. "Is that all the trauma for tonight or is there more?"

"The only part left to watch is on c-section birth. We can take a break if you like."

"I could stand a break to use the bathroom. Tenzo, could you help me up? If you three want to watch it without me that's fine. I know how everything works."

As I made my way to the stairs I heard Genma voice his opinion. "Let's get this over with." Kakashi and Tenzo agreed and Sakura pressed the play button.

When I returned from the bathroom, Sakura was standing in front of all three men with their attention focused solely on her hands. Kakashi was using his Sharingan to capture her every move.

"What's going on?"

Sakura turned towards me. Before she could say anything, Kakashi spoke up. "Sakura was showing us how to use medical chakra in case we need to provide pain relief. I think we are finished for the evening. Sakura, would you like Tenzo or Genma to walk you home? I would but I've got an apartment to clean up."

"That's okay Kakashi-sensei. I'll see you tomorrow at practice."

Sakura picked up the movie and gave me a hug. I could tell that there was more going on than basic pain relief.

"Tenzo and Genma, could you escort Sakura out and give us a moment please?"

They headed downstairs and I walked over to Kakashi. I gently removed his mask and placed a kiss on his mouth. He wrapped his arms around me.

"I know you are worried that whatever you were discussing would upset me. I know of all the possible risks during pregnancy. If I saw even the slightest sign of any problem, I would be on the phone to Mama Nada in an instant. Please tell me the truth."

"I asked her to teach all of us several things so that if for whatever reason I can't get you to the hospital in time, we can do what is needed to save you and the babies."

"Kakashi, everything is going as planned. Why do you think something bad will happen?"

"Because bad things happen to pregnant women in my family. There is a reason why the Hatake clan is small. You have no idea how much I wished we were only having girls."

"Why?"

"Every woman who has given birth to a male Hatake child never has a second one. I've checked my lineage. There has never been an exception to this."

"What about the ones who have girls?"

"They do great up until the time they have a male child. No successful birth has occurred after a male child has been born."

"How many of those pregnancies were multiple child births?"

"None."

"So we already are breaking Hatake traditions."

"It only takes our son being born first to continue that horrible tradition."

"Lucky for us we have over an 83% chance that he will not be born first. I'd say that's pretty good odds. Besides, your son likes to reside up near my breast. I doubt that he will be switching places with any of his three sisters anytime soon."

"I hadn't thought of that."

Tenzo and Genma returned in time to see Kakashi as he lowered himself to his knees, placing his hand on my stomach.

"Boys, let your sisters go first."

Genma lowered himself down next to Kakashi and placed his hand on my stomach.

"Boys, respect your sisters."

Tenzo joined them as well, touching my stomach.

"Boys, cherish your sisters."

I placed my hand on my stomach as well, "Boys, listen to your fathers."

**Month Seven**

More and more I find myself writing in the journal about the simple conversations between the babies, myself and my husbands. I now can identify each child's voice perfectly. The boys are more vocal than the girls. Most disagreements are a result of the lack of space in their ever shrinking home—my womb—as they grow bigger.

Each man has conversations with all the children. Letting them know how much they are looking forward to seeing them, how they all are loved by so many people, or reminders to all work together to keep the number of kicks to my ribs at a minimum. Usually, Sakumo and Taro, who have claimed the area under my breasts as their favorite place to be, are the ones doing the kicking. I now believe that my early pregnancy headaches were a direct result of these two boys rubbing each other the wrong way.

As always, Tenzo's voice and touch soothed whatever ruckus was going on instantly. Maybe it was his calm, strong voice filled with love for me and the babies that automatically soothed whatever irritation was going on around me that would result in them getting upset. For whatever the situation, whenever Tenzo spoke, the babies calmed down instantly and paid attention to every word he said. This came in particularly helpful when all hell broke loose one evening after dinner.

"Genma, your cooking skills certainly have improved. Dinner was delicious, I bet Kakashi will be sorry that he's on that mission to the Land of the Moon and missed your miso soup."

"Thanks. But if it weren't for those two teaching me and my desire to nourish your sweet body and the babies, I probably would still only be able to make you sandwiches and fruit to eat."

I stood up from my chair and began to pick up some dishes. Tenzo quickly rose from his chair and was by my side offering his hand to take them from me.

"Let me take those to the kitchen for you. You stay here and take it easy. Genma can clear the rest and I'll take care of clean up in the kitchen."

"Thank you Tenzo but only if you let me make breakfast in the morning alright?"

He gave me a kiss on the forehead as he took the dishes before turning to walk into the kitchen.

"Only if you will be fixing something simple like cereal or toast."

I rolled my eyes.

"Fine."

I didn't even bother arguing with him as I knew that he and Genma had increasingly been taking over all household chores so that I could concentrate on resting and being the perfect incubator for the children. These were the only tasks which all three men agreed that I should be doing on a daily basis.

Tenzo disappeared into the kitchen just as I had a vision of Kakashi falling to his knees, pain running up his arm that was being held by an enemy ninja and turning into stone.

"NO!"

My body tensed, I fell to my knees, shielding my stomach with my arm that could still move, and I felt the first of many kicks and sharp movements from all six babies.

Genma dropped the dishes he was stacking and quickly knelt down beside me.

"Leah, what is it?"

He placed his hands, one on my stomach and the other on my back, in an effort to help me. As soon as his skin touched me, his face paled and a look of horror appeared. I knew his reaction was from hearing the same terrified screams of our children that I had pounding in my head.

Tenzo, hearing my scream, ran back into the room and upon seeing us both on the floor immediately began trying to calm the babies with his soothing voice.

"I need all of you to stop kicking and calm down. I am taking mommy to the doctor and everything will be okay."

His voice caused most of the moving to stop, but as his hand touched my stomach, he felt the first contraction.

"Genma. Get up and notify the Hokage that I am bringing Leah to the hospital."

Genma snapped out of his horrified shock and ran out the door in a panic.

_GENMA'S POV_

_"FUCK!"_

_My legs were running faster than I ever thought I could go. Soon I found myself bursting through the hospital doors._

_"WHERE IS THE HOKAGE? IT'S AN EMERGENCY!"_

_The only response from the startled receptionist was to point towards the hall to the left. I took off down the hall and without thinking opened doors and screamed as loud and urgently as I could "HOKAGE?" as I came to them._

_Door 1: Anko with her legs spread in stirrups getting a vaginal exam._

_"GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE YOU IDIOT!"_

_Door 2: An old man getting a prostate exam._

_"WHAT THE HELL?"_

_Door 3: Izumo watching a severely beaten up Kotetsu as his face was being stitched._

_Izumo followed me out of the room. _

_"Genma, what's wrong? Let me help you find the Hokage."_

_"LEAH…BABIES..."_

_Just as I was getting the words out, the Hokage appeared in front of us. Most likely she had been called due to all the screaming and slamming doors. We made our way to the hospital entrance where we saw Tenzo with his arms wrapped around Leah leading her through the door._

_The Hokage didn't bother turning back to us, shouting orders as she reached Leah and Tenzo._

_"Izumo, take Genma to the waiting area and keep him there until he is calm. Tenzo, help me get Leah into a room."_

_END OF GENMA'S POV_

"What happened Tenzo?"

"35 minutes ago, Leah had a vision of Kakashi getting injured, lost feeling in her arm, collapsed, the babies reacted and the contractions started."

"How far apart are they?"

"About 16 minutes between them."

"I think we will be able to stop them."

She turned around and grabbed some medical supplies.

"Leah, I'm going to place an IV into your arm that will have medicine in it to stop the contractions. I also will be placing a monitor on you that will let us know if it is working. I am going to do everything I can to keep those babies safely inside you for as long as I can."

When she turned around I could tell there was a 'but' statement coming and I knew exactly what she was going to say. She hesitated briefly while inserting the IV.

"But if I can't get them under control, you will be having these babies early."

"I understand Mama Nada. If that is the case, please make sure someone calls my parents."

"I will. How is your arm feeling now?"

"Fine. It isn't paralyzed anymore."

"Good."

She looked at the machine monitoring the contractions.

"It looks like the contractions are slowing down. I'm going to keep you here overnight as a precaution. I will get Genma for you and make arrangements for both of them to stay here with you tonight. I'll call your mother and let her know your status. Just rest, I will be back whenever she gets here."

As soon as Tsunade left the room, Tenzo climbed up in bed with me. He placed one hand on my stomach and began to gently rub circles.

"Daddy sure is proud of you all. I know you were scared but you listened and I was able to get mommy to the doctor and now everything will be all right."

He looked away from my stomach and into my eyes. He saw that while I was glad that everything was fine here, that I was still worried.

"I have no doubt he is okay. Sakura is with him."

"I know, but what about my sisters and my dads? If something bad is happening in the Land of the Moon..."

Before I could continue the door opened and Genma walked in followed closely by my mother and two of my fathers, Adrian and Henry. I saw Mama Nada in the hallway talking on a cell phone. Genma sat on the bed and placed his hand on my stomach. A smile plastered on his face as he was now hearing the calm voices of our children. My mother took in my appearance and knew what was on my mind.

"Leah, Tsunade is talking to them now. They are safe. She is just giving instructions to Kakashi's team for returning to the village. They will be getting a few days of vacation and rest because he overused his sharingan."

"So other than exhaustion, he's okay?"

Mama Nada entered the room and answered my question.

"Yes and once he is back, he will not be taking any more missions that will be taking him out of the village or ranked higher than C until after your children are born. I won't allow something like this to happen again."

Genma and Tenzo had a look of relief on their faces for they too were concerned about my connection with Kakashi causing additional complications to our pregnancy. Tenzo removed himself from the bed to give my mother and fathers access to me. He moved to the other side by Genma and sat on the bed next to him. My parents each gave me a kiss and after having seeing and hearing that everything was okay, decided to leave so that I could rest. As Mama Nada turned to leave the room with my parents she gave both men a stern look.

"There will be considerable restrictions put on her activity level from this point on in her pregnancy. I will discuss these with you when I discharge her from the hospital in a few days. Until then, don't make me regret allowing you to spend the night here with her. Do you understand what I am saying?"

Both men knew exactly what she was saying-_No sex in my hospital_. The both replied, "Yes Hokage-sama."

Both men were true to their word and the contractions stopped entirely after being hooked up to the IV for 24 hours. I spent another three days in the hospital and was going to be released just as Kakashi and his team made it back into the village. He left Sakura, Naruto and Lee in charge of reporting in as Kakashi's first stop was my hospital room, where the Hokage was currently laying down the rules for my discharge from the hospital.

"Congratulations Kakashi. Not only did you make it back to the village safely, but you also did so with perfect timing."

Ignoring the Hokage, Kakashi brushed past her and wrapped me in his arms. He placed several kisses on my lips until I let out a little moan.

"Enough of that. Do you want to put her in pre-mature labor again?"

Immediately Kakashi halted his affections towards me and turned to face the Hokage.

"Sorry Hokage-sama. Please tell us everything we need to do to prevent that."

She rolled her eyes.

"It's more like what you will not be doing to prevent it. Under no circumstances will any of you three be permitted to get her aroused or have sex of any kind with her until after the babies are born. No rubbing, fondling, nothing. If you make her uterus contract from getting aroused, it may cause her to go into pre-mature labor. Do I make myself clear?"

All three men replied, "Perfectly."

"And that means no self gratification for you either Leah."

"Yes Mama Nada. Will I be able to do anything or am I going to be stuck in bed all day?"

"If you follow my instructions, you will not have to be on bed-rest. But if you get tired, I want you to rest. Make sure you keep yourself hydrated and even though you may not feel like it, you need to be eating regularly. I will have a dietician come by your home tomorrow and speak with you but for today just eat several small snacks throughout the day. We need to add the pounds on those babies in case they come early."

**Month Eight**

The day started like so many others. Kakashi was on a low ranked mission somewhere in Konoha; Genma was cleaning up the kitchen from making waffles for breakfast; Tenzo was working on assembling the cribs and I had decided to finally pack the bag we would be taking with us to the hospital so that we would have the basic items ready for when we needed them.

I held one of three matching tiny pink dresses against my stomach and folded it.

_"I can almost see it; That dream I'm dreaming; But there's a voice inside my head saying; You'll never reach it; Every step I'm taking; Every move I make feels; Lost with no direction; My faith is shaking but I; I Got to keep trying; Got to keep my head held high."_

I placed the dress into the bag where the other two had already been placed along with a nursing bra and a change of clothes for me. I began folding the green t-shirt and short set that Tenzo had picked out for Morio to wear home from the hospital.

_"There's always going to be another mountain; I'm always gonna want to make it move; Always going to be an uphill battle; Sometimes I'm going to have to lose; Ain't about how fast I get there; Ain't about what's waiting on the other side; It's the climb"_

It was added to the bag and I began folding the navy blue t-shirt and short set for Sakumo that Kakashi had picked out.

_"The struggles I'm facing, The chances I'm taking; Sometimes might knock me down but; No I'm not breaking; I may not know it; But these are the moments that; I'm going to remember most yeah; Just got to keep going; And I, I got to be strong; Just keep pushing on, Cause..."_

I placed it into the bag and folded the red t-shirt and short set for Taro along with a matching red stocking cap that Genma couldn't resist getting him.

_"There's always going to be another mountain; I'm always gonna want to make it move; Always going to be an uphill battle,; Sometimes I'm going to have to lose,; Ain't about how fast I get there,; Ain't about what's waiting on the other side; It's the climb"_

I zipped the bag shut, carried it to the living room and was going to place it on the table by the door when I felt the first contraction that took my breath away. I could tell that this was different from any Braxton-hicks contraction. I began rubbing circles on my stomach. When the contraction stopped, I took a deep cleansing breath and let it out.

"Okay. I guess it's time to go."

Genma exited the kitchen and joined me in the living room.

"Where do you want to go?"

"On a walk."

"Okay, let me just tell Tenzo."

"Could you ask Tenzo to join us please?"

"Sure."

Genma went into the baby's room to get Tenzo and as soon he was out of sight, I blew the silver whistle to summon Pakkun. Within a few seconds Pakkun appeared just as another contraction was starting.

"Hey Rainbow"

The small pug saw me rubbing my stomach with a look of concentration on my face.

"Holy crap! You're having the babies now?"

I held up my finger to him to let him know I needed a minute before I could respond. When the contraction stopped, I took a cleansing breath.

"It would appear so. Please find Kakashi and ask him to meet us at the hospital. It's just the beginning stages so we have a little while."

"Will do. But wouldn't it be better to have him come here and transport you to the hospital?"

"No. Tenzo and Genma have no idea what is going on and I'd like to keep it that way until we are at the hospital. You heard what happened last time didn't' you?"

Pakkun chuckled, "yeah I did." and poofed away just as Genma and Tenzo arrive in the living room.

"Was that Pakkun?"

"He was taking a message to Kakashi to let him know we were going on a walk in case he finished his mission early and was wondering where we were."

I handed the bag to Genma who placed the strap over his shoulder without questioning why.

"Are you going to tell us where we are going to walk or is it a surprise?"

Tenzo opened and held the door for us.

"Just a walk into town but there will be something surprising when we reach our destination."

We began walking and I rubbed my stomach. Occasionally I would need to stop to catch my breath. Fortunately this wasn't anything unusual as anytime we would go anywhere the past month we would need to do so. We were a few blocks from the hospital when a strong contraction hit and I bent over slightly. Tenzo noticed this change and placed one hand on my back and the other on my stomach just as I was mentally talking with the babies.

"Just hold on a little while longer. Mommy needs to get to the hospital and we can't have you arriving without all your daddies being here."

I saw Tenzo beginning to say something that would have alerted Genma to the situation and placed my hand on his. I shook my head and mouthed "no".

"I just remembered I needed to take care of something. Why don't I run ahead, get it taken care of and then meet you at the bench outside the front of the hospital?"

"That sounds fine. It will be a nice place to take a break while we wait for you."

As Tenzo darted off towards the hospital, my contraction ended and Genma and I were walking again.

"It sure is a beautiful day today."

"That it is Genma."

I could see the doors of the hospital and as we neared the bench I saw Tenzo and Sakura anxiously waiting.

"Genma, would you mind if we sit down inside the hospital for a little bit? I'm feeling a bit warm and the air conditioning will help me cool down."

"Sure. Hey there is Tenzo now."

We made our way into the hospital and I sat down in a chair in the waiting room.

Mama Nada had been informed of what was going on.

"Leah, how about I give you a quick check over since you are here today and you won't need to come back tomorrow?"

"That sounds like a good idea."

"Sakura, could you take the bag from Genma and I'll get Leah into the room. Genma & Tenzo, I'll need you two to stay in the waiting area until she changes into a gown."

_TENZO's POV_

_We sit down and I notice my legs bouncing up and down. The adrenaline is pumping through me. This is it! Oh god, it's too early and we aren't ready!_

_"I'm not finished with the cribs yet." _

Genma notices my legs twitching and heard my murmured concern. He places his hand on my back.

_"That's okay. You only have a little work left to do."_

_I try to calm my emotions before I respond._

_"I hope Kakashi gets the message."_

_"Pakkun always finds him."_

_"Yeah, no need to panic."_

_Genma looked at me puzzled as to why I would say that just as the Hokage returned to the waiting room._

_"Leah is fine. Just a little dehydrated. I put an IV in her to take care of it so she will need to be here for awhile."_

_She pulls me aside so that Genma cannot hear. _

_"It's the very beginning of labor. This could take hours. It is normal in multiple births for this to happen early. Everyone is okay. Do whatever you have to and keep him occupied for as long as possible. We don't need a repeat of last time." _

_The Hokage leaves us to write in a medical chart and I return to Genma with a half-cocked idea to keep him busy. _

_"Genma, since we are going to be here awhile, why don't you go back home and prepare and bring back a picnic lunch that we all can enjoy later?"_

_"Sure and maybe I'll bump into Kakashi and he can join us."_

_"That would be great. I'll just go in and sit with Leah and let her know what's going on."_

_"Good idea. I'll be back soon."_

_END OF TENZO's POV._

I was so focused on breathing and grateful for Sakura rubbing my back as I was leaning against the bed to help relieve some of the pressure and pain shooting through my body that I only realized someone came in the room when I heard the door shut.

"Aunty Leah, you are doing great."

I felt her hands remove from my back to be replaced by a masculine pair that knew my body so well. I didn't even need to turn my head to know who it was.

"Would you like me to hook you up to a machine that will show you when the contractions are starting up again?"

"I don't need it, but what about you Tenzo?"

"No, I think we are good like this."

"Okay, I'm going to go get you some ice chips. I'll be back shortly."

Sakura left the room and I turned around to face Tenzo. I could tell he was nervous so I gave him a loving smile.

"Our little boy is just as good at directing his brothers and sisters as you are with Genma and Kakashi. He's getting everyone lined up in order for delivery—ladies first he says."

I felt my smile faltering.

"Where's Genma?"

"I sent him home on a distraction to keep him busy. He should be back here in about 30 minutes."

"Any word from Kakashi?"

"Not yet. I'm guessing Pakkun's message wasn't about the walk but that we were heading to the hospital right?"

"Yes. Could you please make sure Kakashi is here in the next hour? I don't want him to miss his daughter being born. Unlike her father she's planning on arriving early."

Tenzo created a clone that took off to find Kakashi and get him here on time just as another contraction began.

_30 MINUTES LATER JUST OUTSIDE THE DOORS OF THE HOSPITAL - KAKASHI's POV_

_Tenzo's Clone: "There's Genma. I'm going to poof back to let them know you are here. Don't let him know what's really going on. He thinks you all are going on a picnic."_

_"Hey Kakashi."_

_"Yo."_

_"Are you going to be able to join us?"_

_"Sure. Let's find Leah & Tenzo."_

_We walked in and I scanned the area. Spotting Sakura with a cup of ice chips in her hand and going into a room. I figured that is where they would be. I pushed open the door and froze as I saw Leah bent over and bracing her arms on the edge of the bed while Tenzo rubbed her back. The intense look on her face made me want to run over and do whatever I could to ease her pain. _

_The second Pakkun told me what was going on all I could do to stay calm was pray that Leah would be right. I hoped Sakumo would follow my instructions and be born last, that somehow my family tradition of male children being born wouldn't cause Leah to become unable to successfully deliver any other child, and that her body wouldn't be so torn up after delivery that she bled to death in front of my eyes like my father had seen on that horrible day so long ago where I not only lost my mother and my baby brother, but was also the beginning of my father's downward spiral which ended in his suicide._

_I was pulled out of my thoughts when Leah made eye contact with me. The loving and determined look on her face calmed me as she silently mouthed, "everything will be fine."_

_END OF KAKASHI'S POV_

All my men were here and just in time. My contraction were a minute apart yet my water still hadn't broken. Genma walked around Kakashi carrying a picnic basket

"Lunch is here. We were out of grape jelly so I hope strawberry jelly is ok"

Now that all three men were here, I felt my body release something that it had been holding back. It felt like five gallons of water, poured out of my body along with the bloody mucus plug that was holding it in. It landed with a 'splat' in the puddle at my feet. I looked up at Kakashi's surprised face. Tenzo replied, "No thanks." and helped me safely step out of the puddle as Genma took in everything that was going on before him.

"But, we... having…picnic…not…babies."

Tenzo made eye contact with Kakashi who had snapped out of his shocked stupor and took over helping me as Tenzo walked the stammering Genma out of the room to the waiting area. Sakura went with them to update Mama Nada on my progress and to alert the large labor and delivery team of twelve people that would be assisting with the delivery. Mama Nada had told me that she was taking every precaution and would have 6 nurses.3 medic nin with the ability to heal the worst possible injuries with their medical chakra and 3 pediatricians at the ready just in case Kakashi's fears were to come true.

_TENZO'S POV_

_I walked Genma over to the waiting area and pried the picnic basket out of his hands. I placed it on the chair next to me just as Genma jumped back up._

_"We should be in there!" _

_"Not until you are completely calm. I won't let you in that room disrupting Leah with your emotional outbursts. Let's give Kakashi a few moments with her ok?" _

_He sat back down and I watch him closely as he mumbled to himself similarly to what I had been doing earlier. I place my hand on his shoulder to try and calm him down and after 20 minutes, Sakura joined us in the lobby._

_"Is he okay now? Leah will be delivering any minute and she and Kakashi would like you both in there. If he isn't, I can ask the receptionist to stay with him." _

_Genma calmly stands up and I do as well._

_"I'm fine. Let's go." _

_END OF TENZO's _POV

My contractions feel stronger as I am now positioned on a birthing bed. Kakashi is on my left side holding my hand. Genma walks to the right side and takes my hand, bringing it to his mouth and giving it a kiss. Tenzo climbs behind me on the bed and wraps his arms around me placing his hands on each side of my stomach as he kisses the back of my head. Mama Nada positions my legs into the stirrups, glances at the three men and finally looks me in the eye.

"Are you ready?"

I turns to look at both Genma and Kakashi. They both have such serious looks on their faces.

"Don't get any ideas about bringing one of these contraptions home with us."

Both men chuckle, the tension removed from their faces and I squeezes Kakashi's hand.

"It's time to meet our little Akemi."

With a few strong pushes, a little girl with wavy silver hair is born. She lets out a quick short cry and in my head I hear, "Finally some room where I don't have someone's foot in my face." They cut the cord and my mental link to her thoughts has been silenced. The nurse takes her over to a warmer and cleans her up. I briefly mourn the loss of hearing her voice but it is quickly replaced with another contraction letting me know I still have something important to do.

I turn to Genma who along with Kakashi is watching as they bundle up Akemi. I rub my finger over his hand and his attention is pulled back to me.

"Let's meet Emiko."

A few pushes and a girl with straight brown hair is born. She opens her tiny mouth and yawns and looks at me with her iridescent white eyes, the Huyga inherited trait. I hear her say, "Mommy your face is as beautiful as I saw from inside you, but your hair color sure is a surprise." I smile at her and she closes her eyes as they cut her cord. A nurse takes her over to the second warmer by her sister.

I turn my head to Tenzo. Before I can say anything he kisses my cheek.

"I know. I can hear Kaede. You are doing great Angel."

A few pushes and our daughter with a head full of curly, rusty brown hair is born. She too opens her eyes and focus on mine. She has beautiful brown eyes just like her father's that can speak to me without a word. Before her cord is clipped I hear "The boys are at it again." A nurse takes her over to join her sisters.

I look down and rather than feel the movement indicating the boys are disagreeing, I hear them. I position Genma & Kakashi's hands on my stomach so they too can hear their sons as I explain.

"Apparently our boys are having some trouble cooperating with each other and there is a debate going on over who will be born next."

They hear Morio taking charge. "Listen you two; you will do as I tell you."

Sakumo replies, "Just because the girls blindly listen to you doesn't mean we will."

Taro added, "That's right. Why should we listen to you?"

Morio in a calm but determined voice just like his father replies, "Because my dad was the first one smart enough, other than a dog, to figure out mom was in labor. By default that makes me team leader."

Both Sakumo & Taro reply, "Oh."

"Now get in line, get moving and don't make me tell you again."

I pull Genma & Kakashi's hands away from my stomach as I lean forward and begin pushing. The boys took their brother's words to heart and soon a boy with a small tuft of brown wavy hair was born. I heard "Sorry Momma." just before his cord was cut, a nurse took him and he was placed in a warmer.

Within seconds of the afterbirth being delivered a hard, sharp pain that had me gasping for breath ripped through my body. In one hard push, a boy with a silver tuft of hair quickly made his way out of my body. I could sense that Mama Nada was more anxious now and she didn't waste any time in cutting his cord, passing him off to a nurse and focused to jump into action as the afterbirth was delivered within seconds of handing him off. It was so quick that a larger amount of blood than normal began pouring out of my body. Within seconds all three medical ninja's hands were on my stomach sending medical chakra into me to stop the bleeding. Mama Nada looked at Kakashi who was seeing his nightmare come true.

"Leah's fine. The bleeding has stopped. We were prepared for this."

I squeezed his hand which was enough to snap him out of his shock. He took in my appearance and although I was sweaty and tired, he could tell that I was not pale from blood loss. He raised my hand to his mouth and gave it a kiss. We were interrupted by Mama Nada directing a pediatrician not currently looking over a baby.

"Dr. Kinzaku, I want you right next to me and ready."

"Yes Hokage-sama."

The three medic ninja had removed their hands from my stomach but were standing nearby at the ready.

After several hard pushes, a boy with rusty-brown hair with lots of curls just like his sister was born. Mama Nada didn't hesitate to cut his cord and hand him off to Dr. Kinzaku. I was surprised however when he opened his blue eyes, looked at me and I heard in my head, "Mission accomplished!" It was clear that he had inherited the Yamanaka ability. Tenzo placed a kiss on my head and climbed out from behind me as both Genma and Kakashi helped recline me back onto the bed. Kakashi brushed the hair away from my face and rubbed my cheek while Genma placed a kiss on my forehead.

"You were right."

Tenzo placed a comforting hand on Kakashi's shoulder and smiled at me.

"She usually is."

Three nurses, each with a baby wrapped in a pink blanket approached us. Each man had their daughter placed into their arms and was caught up in taking in their features. I could see that our three boys were still being cleaned up and checked over. One by one a nurse would bring me a son. Taro was placed into my right arm, Sakumo into my left, and Morio was places onto my lap and looking up at me. Genma, Kakashi and Tenzo all moved closer to the bed to look at their sons. The medical team, minus Sakura and Mama Nada, left the room. We all quietly watch as the babies drifted off to sleep one by one.

The silence is broken however when I feel Sakumo's little fist brush against Taro's hand that was reaching up towards the breast Sakumo was resting on. Taro let out a cry that drew everyone's attention to him as he began waving and slapping his hand at his brother.

Kakashi smiled, "Looks like those two are at it again."

Genma smiled, "They need to learn how to share."

Tenzo placed his unoccupied hand between the two boys and lovingly said, "Boys."

His voice was enough to calm them down so that I was able to place a kiss on each boys' head; they soon drifted off to sleep again.

I smiled, "Lucky for them they have you three to help teach them that lesson."


End file.
